Cara a cara - Lee Pace Multifandom
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Todo marcha bien en la vida de Ned hasta que se encuentra con un sujeto físicamente igual a él. Luego de este extraño episodio, más sujetos, como clones, irán apareciendo en su vida desordenándolo todo y desafiándolo a resolver este misterio. Historia inspirada en Pushing Daisies, El Hobbit y múltiples personajes de Lee Pace: Garrett, Ronan, Calpernia, Thranduil, Joe, Roy.
1. ¡Su cuerpo está en la morgue!

Es lunes en Coeur d'Coeurs y para colmo, aunque es muy temprano, ya es de día.

El detective Emerson Cod lo sabe no por la claridad que está entrando por su ventana, sino por su teléfono, el cual no para de sonar. Resignado, se levanta y se dirige al lugar de donde proviene el sonido, pensando en la recompensa que recibirá luego de resolver el caso que se le presenta, de momento, en forma de llamada. Eso lo hace mejorar notablemente su humor incluso antes de levantar el tubo, que no cesa de sonar. «Debe ser importante si llaman a mi teléfono particular.» Se dice a sí mismo. «De otra forma, además, ya hubiesen desistido.» Con voz somnolienta responde a la llamada; aun no es su horario de trabajo, siquiera de desayunar.

—Detective Cod, buenos días.

En el teléfono de quien realiza el llamado, domiciliado en la morgue de la ciudad, una voz grave y algo preocupada devuelve el saludo e informa al detective sobre el caso que se presenta.

Unos minutos después de una conversación plagada de dudas y estupor, el teléfono del detective se estrella contra el suelo. Desde la planta baja del edificio se oyen pasos acelerados en el apartamento de Emerson, que intrigan al encargado que se encuentra aseando el piso. Solo un breve momento bastará para que el portero vea pasar al aturdido detective en dirección a la calle, quien se encuentra con expresión de puro terror. Acto seguido, lo ve subirse a su auto y alejarse apresuradamente. Hoy no hubo buenos días.

En otro punto de la ciudad, el sol sí puede saludar a Olive Snook, que como cada mañana se ve sonriente y alegre de comenzar la semana. Con cortos pasos rápidos, la rubia recorre su apartamento desde la habitación a la cocina, y luego de preparar su taza con motivos equinos, se dirige al placard y quita de su percha el flamante uniforme de trabajo. Mientras cepilla sus dientes, reflexiona un breve momento sobre lo que está haciendo, pero con la misma celeridad sacude la cabeza y despeja su mente de su pensamiento recurrente de renunciar.

—No serías tan desconsiderada de abandonarlo un lunes, Snook. —Se habla de cara al espejo y continúa cepillando enérgica.

Olive ya ha abandonado muchas cosas. Primero abandonó las carreras donde era jinete, pero no así su amor por los caballos, que aun puede verse reflejado en algunos adornos de su hogar. Luego abandonó su antiguo trabajo en la pastelería, para dedicarse a un emprendimiento propio... Que luego abandonaría para regresar al Pie Hole, la pastelería donde siempre habían estado sus más grandes amores, siendo uno de ellos Ned, el pastelero de tiernos ojos verdes que jamás se habría referido a ella más que como a una querida amiga. Pero a Olive le bastaba con verlo cada mañana para tener la porción de felicidad que necesitaba para que su vida estuviera completa.

Luego del desayuno, y con su bello uniforme verde manzana ya puesto, decide que es momento de ir al trabajo. Toma las llaves de su hogar, se dirige a la puerta, comprueba su figura en el espejo y sale esperando encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su jefe.

Otro día en el paraíso...

El paraíso parece cada vez más lejano para Charlotte, quien estuvo descubriéndolo por unas horas hasta que un suave roce en su mejilla izquierda la devolvió a la tierra... Y a la vida.

Charlotte está tomándose esta segunda oportunidad muy en serio, lo que hace que pase sus días con gran curiosidad y espíritu. Ayuda en las tareas del Pie Hole, donde tiene un pequeño emprendimiento preparando mini tartas para los clientes que no deseen una gran porción de pie, y cada vez que puede, o que Emerson se lo permite, ayuda en la búsqueda de las pistas de los crímenes que su novio Ned, y el detective Cod, deben resolver.

Hoy, que es otro día que huele a pie de manzana y oportunidades, Chuck, como la llaman habitualmente, está cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y dirigiéndose a la pastelería. En su camino pasa por la puerta del apartamento de Ned, que se encuentra junto al suyo, y se detiene a escuchar. Silencio. Él ya debe haberse ido; en ocasiones está horneando desde temprano.

Charlotte puede jactarse de ser la segunda y última _viva otra vez _que Ned ha dejado vivir más de 60 segundos, que es el plazo máximo para mantener viva a la víctima antes que ocurra una tragedia. Esto ha sucedido únicamente porque ella es la dueña del corazón de Ned... Su único amor desde la infancia y para siempre. Incluso sabiendo que pasado un minuto de devolverla a la vida, alguien más en proximidad moriría para tomar su lugar, él la dejó vivir. No pudo dar el segundo toque que la devolvería al paraíso, es decir, a la muerte, eternamente.

Hoy Ned vive tranquilo, sabiendo que trajo de nuevo a la vida a los que ama y murieron trágicamente en el momento equivocado. Sabe que tiene un don, y lo que una vez fue una pesadilla, hoy es solo un poder con el que debe vivir. Conoce sus límites y los aplica. El primer toque devuelve a la vida, el segundo toque a la muerte permanente. Su don solo tiene efectos inocuos por 60 segundos, pues si se pasa de ese tiempo, altera el universo y alguien en proximidad a él, y a la victima que devolvió a la vida, va a morir. Solo ha practicado esto dos veces, primero accidentalmente con su perro cuando era niño, y luego con Chuck, muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Ned abre apenas los ojos y descubre que el despertador en su mesa de luz se quedó sin batería, lo que lo hace abrirlos más para comprobar que el segundero no se mueve.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y toma el reloj con sus manos, lo compara con su reloj de muñeca y descubre que se ha quedado dormido. Es tarde.

Actualmente su trabajo se divide en ser el pastelero de su negocio Pie Hole, y ser detective con Emerson Cod. Es tanto trabajo y es tarde. ¡Tiene muchas tartas que hornear! ¡Tanto por hacer!

Por otro lado, Digby, el golden retriever al que devolvió la vida en su niñez, lo está mirando desde su cama, un colorido colchoncito con motivo de huesos. Está feliz de ver a su dueño levantarse, pero comprende que no debe acercarse a él, un roce con la piel de Ned podría ser letal.

Su dueño lo sabe y por eso su pijama incluye pantalones largos, pantuflas cerradas con cascabeles para indicar cuando está en proximidad de algún _vivo otra vez, _y una polera blanca. Se mueve con rapidez en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde se lava la cara y los dientes, para despertarse lo más pronto posible. Mientras se prepara, las chicas del Pie Hole abren el negocio y comienzan su día.

—Qué extraño. —Le comenta Charlotte a Olive—. Pasé por la puerta de su apartamento y se notaba tan silencioso.

—Quizás se quedó dormido. Es extraño en Ned, pero ha pasado antes. —Olive lo dice restándole importancia, y haciéndole saber que ella conoce a Ned desde mucho antes.

Todos los años que Chuck vivió con sus tías habiendo perdido contacto con Ned, Olive estuvo a su lado trabajando en el Pie Hole, y su amor por él había hecho que pusiera particular interés en su vida, incluso en las pequeñas cosas, como las expresiones de miedo, preocupación o cansancio que habrían pasado desapercibidas para cualquiera, menos para ella.

Pero ahora ocurría algo nuevo. Ned amaba a Chuck, y Chuck amaba a Ned. Lo que había dejado a Olive en un incómodo lugar, hasta que construyó una bella relación de amistad con Charlotte.

Respecto a la ausencia de Ned, se encontraba algo preocupada, pero no quería desesperar a su amiga sin tener información, por lo que se entretuvo doblando servilletas y atendiendo a los primeros clientes, quienes entraron en busca de café y una porción de los deliciosos pasteles que el lugar ofrecía.

Ensimismadas en sus tareas se encontraban, cuando Emerson Cod apareció sudando y casi derribando las puertas del local. Charlotte, que se encontraba quitando un pie del horno, se dirigió al mostrador aún con la tarta en sus manos, y Olive que servía café a un cliente, se detuvo a mirarlo con susto.

—Es Ned... —espetó asustado—. Estuve en la morgue. Él es... Él está... —Ante la mirada extrañada de ambas, decidió hablar claro—. NED ESTÁ MUERTO.

Charlotte dejó caer la tarta en sus manos, que se estrelló contra el suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos, liberando todo el calor y aroma a fruta de su relleno. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Olive, temblando apoyó la cafetera en la mesa; comenzó a respirar agitada y sin saber muy bien a donde miraba, posó la vista sobre la puerta de entrada, donde una gran sombra se movía con rapidez, abriendo la puerta.

Emerson se giró al escuchar la campanilla de entrada y los tres gritaron a la vez, aterrados ante la figura que veían. El fantasma de Ned estaba en la puerta, gritando junto con ellos. Olive se desmayó, Charlotte corrió hacia él y se frenó a una distancia prudencial, sabiendo que no podía tocarlo, mientras que Emerson recobró la compostura y se dirigió extrañado a Ned, quien intentaba entender lo que ocurría y porqué Chuck lloraba.

—No puede ser, yo sé exactamente lo que vi. ¡Eras tú! —Emerson se acercó al pastelero y tocó su brazo para comprobar que era real.

—Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Olive está en el suelo? ¡¿Por qué todos gritan?! Chuck, ¿Qué ocurre? —Ned se desesperó ante las locas ganas que le surgieron de abrazar a Charlotte para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero no podía tocarla... Eso podría ser letal.

Emerson entones explicó:

—Esta mañana recibí un llamado indicando que me presentara en el hospital, porque algo malo había ocurrido con Ned. Cuando llegué, me indicaron pasar a la morgue y al ingresar lo encontré recostado sobre la plancha donde ponen los cadáveres; creí que era una broma. Le hablé y luego toqué su brazo para que dejara de hacerse el muerto. Pero estaba frío, terriblemente helado. Era Ned, muerto. Eras tú. —Lo señaló—. Tú estabas muerto... Te vi en la morgue... ¡Muerto! —repitió no saliendo de su asombro.

—Eso es imposible, estoy aquí. ¡Estoy muy vivo! —Lo contradijo el pastelero.

Olive recobró la consciencia y volvió a gritar. Ned corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse y le aclaró que todo estaba bien, que no era un fantasma. Ella entonces se dirigió a Emerson con un tono severo, llena de confusión.

—¡Dijiste que estaba muerto! ¿Por qué bromeas con algo así?

—¡Eso fue lo que vi! —Se defendió el detective—. Si no me creen, vengan a verlo ustedes mismos. Si no es Ned, entonces... ¡Alguien exactamente igual a él está en la morgue!

En una esquina de la pastelería, dos hombres cubiertos bajo abrigos, bufandas y lentes, sonreían escuchando la conversación del pastelero y el detective. Uno bebía café, el otro no había probado bocado. El de los lentes oscuros ocultaba sus brillantes ojos rojos... El otro, de ojos verdes visibles, ocultaba el resto de su rostro bajo una bufanda y solo la quitaba un poco para beber el café que había pedido.

—Luego de esto estará listo. —dijo el de los lentes.

—Tú seras el próximo en aparecer... Pero no lo ataques. —contestó el que bebía café—. Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero te desquites con ninguno de ellos.

—Te prometo que no lo haré. Cuando quiera saciarme, buscaré a otro. Por ahora ya tuve suficiente con este. —aseguró.

—No volverás a saciar tu sed con ninguno de los nuestros. —reprendió por lo bajo el de los ojos verdes.

—Lo siento por eso, pero tú dijiste que debíamos comenzar y no sabías exactamente cómo. —Se disculpó el otro.

—Ya no más. —dijo su acompañante alzando la mano para callarlo—. Estaremos bien.

Los sujetos esperaron que Emerson, Ned y Charlotte salieran hacia la morgue. Dejaron el dinero del café en la mesa y se retiraron... Aun tenían que esperar.


	2. Más que dos

El procedimiento habitual es rápido; no pasan más de tres minutos desde que ingresan, hasta que el médico que los recibe, ve salir nuevamente a Emerson y Ned con el caso resuelto. Ya no hace preguntas, porque está acostumbrado.

Esta vez, sin embargo, tiene tiempo de resolver un crucigrama completo mientras los detectives, y la chica misteriosa que a veces los acompaña, inspeccionan el cadáver. Él también se había sorprendido al recibir el cuerpo y habría jurado que pertenecía a Ned, pero por falta de documentación no pudo corroborarlo, así que simplemente lo confundió y se halló muy sorprendido al ver llegar caminando a la morgue a quien él hacía un cadáver tieso en su sala.

Dentro de la morgue, Emerson, Ned y Charlotte observaban asombrados el parecido con el pastelero.

—Ahora puedo sentir lo mismo que tú sentiste cuando me viste dentro del cajón en mi funeral. —Dejó salir Chuck sin quitarle la vista de encima al cadáver—. Incluso tienen la misma marca en la frente, no comprendo qué ocurre. Es como si te viera a ti muerto, pero estás aquí. Es muy confuso, si sigo observándolo me angustiaré. —Chuck apartó su cara del rostro del muerto, que tenía un semblante tranquilo como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Ned no recordaba cómo se había hecho la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Era similar a las marcas que quedan luego de tener varicela, pero no recordaba haber cursado esa enfermedad de niño. Se encontraba agachado junto al cuerpo, que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos; ventajas de ser tan alto.

Eso también era sorprendente, la altura era exactamente la misma. Minutos antes se había recostado sobre una plancha a su lado, para descubrir que medían exactamente lo mismo. Ambos de cabello castaño, mismas manos, misma nariz; ¡Las mismas cejas!

—La única diferencia entre él y yo son esos dos puntos en su cuello. —advirtió Ned señalándolo—. ¿Crees que lo haya picado algo? —consultó a Emerson.

—¿Por qué no lo tocas y se lo preguntas? —El detective abrió sus manos en un gesto de obviedad. Su compañero podía devolverle la vida al sujeto y preguntárselo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, estaba observándolo sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa si él también tiene el don? —preguntó Chuck con curiosidad—. ¿Que tal si él provoca que ocurra algo con el poder? ¿Y si lo desaparece? —divagó ocurrente con una sonrisa pintándose en sus labios—. Podrías tocarme si sucede, ¿Verdad? —agregó con una mirada pícara. Ned se disponía a despertar a su clon cuando tomó consciencia de lo que Charlotte había dicho.

—¿Y qué tal si nada ocurre pero él también tiene el don y accidentalmente te toca? —comentó alarmado—. Chuck, ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

—No. No me iré, ¡Tengo curiosidad como ustedes! —Se quejó la muchacha.

Ned miró con complicidad a Emerson, quien segundos después se hallaba cargando a Charlotte en dirección a la puerta mientras ella protestaba. La dejó en compañía del médico, que miró la escena intrigado. Emerson volvió a la morgue, el médico echó otra mirada confundida a Chuck y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa incómoda pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora si, tienes que tocarlo, Ned. —avisó Emerson cerrando la puerta de la morgue—. No podemos continuar con esto.

—Tengo tanto que preguntarle... Temo que no me alcance el tiempo. —Se lamentó el pastelero.

—Solo necesitamos tres respuestas: Quién es él, qué hace aquí y quién lo mató. —enumeró el detective.

—Si, pero... Querrá saber porqué soy igual a él. Y solo tenemos un minuto. —Le recordó.

Ned se irguió y suspiró. Miró su reloj y en un movimiento rápido lo activó. Acto seguido tocó la mejilla del muerto, despertando a su... Otro yo.

El sujeto dio un salto asustado; más que asustado, mirando a Ned con terror.

—Muy bien, no temas. —advirtió el pastelero echándose un poco hacia atrás para no volver a entrar en contacto con el cadáver hasta obtener información—. Estás muerto y no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo necesitamos saber quién eres, quién te mató y... ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? —respondió el vivo otra vez—. Tú eres igual que yo; me llamo Roman y... Y... ¡Tú me mordiste! —acusó. Emerson miró completamente perdido a su compañero.

—¿Disculpa? —Ned se mostró confundido—. Ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta que esta mañana creyeron que yo estaba muerto. Somos físicamente iguales y es un misterio, si, pero ahora dime, por favor, ¿Quién te mató? —inquirió apresurado.

Los segundos parecían volar en el reloj de Ned y necesitaba obtener respuestas rápido.

—Tú me mordiste, —insistió el vivo otra vez—. Aunque... —dudó—. Llevabas barba, el cabello más largo, y esos... ¡Ojos rojos! —exclamó de repente, aunque insistió en su acusación—. ¡Tú me atacaste, eras tú! Pero si eres igual a mí, y él era igual a nosotros... Quizás me maté... Quizás todo esto no es real, no es real. —Roman se tomó la cabeza y repitió la oración como un loco—. No es real, no es real, ¡No es real!

El minuto estaba a punto de cumplirse, Ned tocó a Roman, que se desplomó en la plancha de la morgue, muerto, por siempre.

El pastelero miró con extrañeza al detective. Emerson se cruzó de brazos y habló.

—Y bien... Dice que tú lo atacaste.

Ned negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar una conexión entre los datos brindados por Roman.

—No sé qué es todo esto, pero de algo estoy seguro: Yo no lo maté. —afirmó—. No le haría daño a nadie. Traigo muertos a la vida y los devuelvo a su estado, pero no mataría a nadie. Además... ¿Por qué lo mordería? —agregó entrecerrando los ojos con confusión—. Esto se volvió más complicado que antes.

—¿Qué le diremos al médico? —indagó Emerson. Mientras, Ned intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo lo anterior.

—Que un tipo de barba y cabello largo lo atacó. —resolvió.

—Oh muy bien, le diremos que murió por una mordida, ¿Verdad que se oye bien? Uy si, yo me lo creería. —comentó Emerson irónico y miró a Ned con gesto de desaprobación.

—O podríamos decirle que yo lo maté. —acotó el pastelero con seriedad.

—No le diré eso, sé que no lo mataste... —Lo tranquilizó el detective. Aunque luego de una pausa de segundos, inquirió—: ¿No lo mataste, verdad?

Ned fingió ofensa y luego sonrió de lado ante la duda de su socio.

—Tengo una vida atípica, sí. Soy un pastelero y revivo a los muertos, pero no soy un asesino; no tengo barba.

—Tal vez te rasuraste luego. —Bromeaba, lo había visto el día anterior y se veía como siempre. A Ned no le gustaba usar barba, y por el trabajo que tenía, tampoco podía hacerlo.

—Y no tengo los ojos rojos. —finalizó caminando hacia a la puerta de la morgue.

Al director de la morgue le dieron la versión del atacante, pero sin determinar la razón de la muerte. Aun era un misterio cómo una mordida podía matar a alguien y principalmente... Que Roman fuera igual a Ned y lo acusara de morderlo.

Pero si existía alguien igual a él acusándolo y Ned estaba seguro de no haber atacado a nadie... Tenía que existir más de uno. Más de un ¿Clon? suyo.

En eso ocupó sus pensamientos durante la tarde; rechazó todo tipo de bebida y comida que le ofrecieron en el Pie Hole y pasó todo el tiempo sentado en un rincón de la pastelería mirando un punto fijo. De momentos se movía, se llevaba la mano a la boca en gesto de pensamiento o preocupación y suspiraba...

Chuck y Emerson se encontraban en el mostrador. Ella no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo y él pensaba que este, como uno de los más grandes casos atendido por ellos, se presentaba como una gran oportunidad para obtener renombre en el servicio de resolución de crímenes de la ciudad, pero tenía más dudas que pistas. Los tres se encontraban sorprendidos por el parecido de la víctima a Ned. No podía ser tan igual a él, perfectamente igual...

—Como un gemelo. —intervino Olive, al tanto de la situación.

Emerson y Charlotte se miraron cómplices y devolvieron una sonrisa a Olive. El detective se giró en su silla y le habló fuerte a Ned para quitarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tal si es un gemelo?

—Pero, —dudó Ned—. ¿Por qué mi madre me ocultaría algo así? ¿Y qué hay del sujeto que lo mordió? —Todos acudieron a sentarse junto a él—. Él dijo... —Se percató de la presencia de Olive, que no sabía nada acerca de su poder, y se corrigió—. Dijeron que era igual a él, igual a mí...

—Tal vez sean trillizos —acotó la rubia.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. —Se quejó y apoyó la frente contra la mesa. Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza por tanto pensar—. Creí que luego de verlo sabríamos más, pero me siento más acorralado que antes.

La noche cayó. Los demás aconsejaron a Ned descansar para retomar el asunto en la mañana, pero estando solo en su apartamento, no podía dormir. Pensó en pedirle a Chuck pasar la noche juntos; tenía una cama preparada para evitar todo tipo de accidentes. Una placa de acrílico la dividía en dos, y un guante de hule era la única abertura para poder pasar su mano y abrazar a su novia sin correr riesgos. Pero de pedirle quedarse a dormir con él, solo lograría que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera, ya que estaría toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama intentando resolver el misterio. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño caliente, colocarse el pijama y acostarse.

El agua caliente cayendo sobre su espalda le estaba dando un placentero masaje al preocupado Ned, que intentaba dejar el asunto fuera de la ducha aunque fuera solo por un momento. Decidió que se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario y se enjabonó todo el cuerpo con dedicación, intentando relajarse y disfrutar el momento. Luego se aplicó el champú en la cabeza y masajeó su cabello suavemente. El jabón corría por su cuerpo junto con el agua y por momentos le hacía cosquillas.

Había logrado lo que necesitaba, pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el episodio vivido horas antes.

Luego de un rato, cuando el agua comenzó a salir cada vez más fría y notó que sus dedos se habían arrugado, cerró la canilla y envolvió un toallón a la altura de su cadera. También tomó una toalla más pequeña y se secó el cabello. No reparó en peinarse, después de todo estaba solo con su perro; Digby amaba a su dueño y no le molestaría verlo semi desnudo y despeinado.

Un momento antes de abandonar el baño, quitó el vapor del espejo con la mano y acercó la cara a él, observando con mucha curiosidad la marca de su frente, la que Roman también tenía, y se preguntó porqué no lo había notado antes, y principalmente porqué no recordaba su origen. Segundos después pensó que quizás podía ser una marca de nacimiento y la idea del gemelo no le pareció tan alocada. Quizás era momento de descubrir un oscuro secreto de su familia, pero le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto dio dos pasos apresurados hacia atrás, asustado por lo que acababa de ver.

El toallón cayó y se enredó en sus pies haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo. Con gesto de terror, vio al tipo de barba y ojos rojos que había atacado a Roman acercarse a él e intentó levantarse para defenderse. Después de todo, tenía la certeza de que una mordida podía ser lo último que ocurriera en su vida.

El hombre extendió su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras reía e intentaba tranquilizar al pobre Ned, aun aterrorizado en el suelo.

—No voy a hacerte daño, —le dijo—, no he venido a morderte. —Al levantarlo, quedó cara a cara con Ned en una proximidad incómoda. Bajó su mirada, lo observó unos segundos algo divertido levantando una ceja y rió—. Sí que somos completamente iguales, nada que envidiarnos...

El sujeto giró y se dirigió hacia la habitación mientras Ned con sus mejillas completamente rojas como un fuego se apresuró a levantar el toallón y enroscárselo nuevamente en la cadera. Tenía tantos sentimientos variados en ese momento que no podía hablar, correr o gritar... Nada. Solo podía sostener el toallón en su cadera y caminar asustado a su habitación para comprobar que Digby estuviera bien.

El perro estaba perfecto, de hecho parecía amigable con el sujeto que lo acariciaba como si fuera un invitado.

—Deberías ponerle seguro a las ventanas, no tienes idea lo fácil que fue entrar aquí. —El sujeto se quitó el oscuro abrigo que traía y lo apoyó sobre la cama de Ned, donde luego se sentó. Lo miraba con total serenidad, como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. Debes tener preguntas, ¿Verdad?

Ned aun estaba estupefacto... Y sonrojado. No podía hablar.

—No voy a comerte. Ni a tu perro. Así que si quieres ponerte ropa, esperaré aquí, o en la sala. Tal vez tengas adornos interesantes. Me gusta conocer a las personas por sus cosas.

Al ver que Ned continuaba sin respuesta, decidió él mismo retirarse de la habitación para esperar que se vistiera. Digby lo acompañó alegremente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró hacia Ned.

—Sé que estás asustado, pero no tienes que temerme. Luego de que me dejes explicar lo que está ocurriendo, todo estará bien. Oh, por cierto, Ned, mi nombre es Garrett. Y soy un vampiro.

Garrett cerró la puerta dejando a Ned al otro lado con la boca abierta y gritando internamente, sin poder emitir un solo sonido.


	3. Un inquilino inmortal

—Hay algo en él... —Garrett miraba con los ojos muy abiertos directo al hocico y expresión de Digby—. Usualmente no puedo estar cerca de ellos, no soporto su olor. Pero este... Su aroma es tan particular.

Ned se acercó lentamente y aun con algo de temor a la sala. Seguía sin comprender lo que ocurría y en otra ocasión podría haber gritado y huido, pero no podía dejar pasar esto, tenía que entender. Tenía que saber quiénes eran esos sujetos.

La idea de tener al asesino de Roman en el apartamento le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero a la vez el criminal, que además decía ser un vampiro, era... ¿Otro clon?

Garrett tenía el cabello más largo que él y una cuidada y aparentemente suave barba que lo diferenciaba, pero Ned estaba seguro que así se hubiera visto si hubiera dejado de rasurarse y cortarse el cabello por un tiempo. Decidió que necesitaba respuestas y no miedo, y se sentó en un sillón frente al vampiro que seguía mirando fijamente a Digby casi hipnotizándolo.

—Es especial. —dijo Ned cuando finalmente pudo hablar—. No es como cualquier otro perro.

—Huele a... Inmortalidad. —respondió Garrett con sorpresa. Hasta ese momento, creía ser la única especie con esa peculiaridad.

Ned se sobresaltó ante el comentario tan exacto y particular de Garrett y rió nervioso. Al formarse en su cabeza la vaga idea del secreto de su poder siendo descubierto por todos, le dieron ganas de devolver la cena. Pero continuaría preguntando aunque estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento... Pues debía saber.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Fue directo.

—Ya te lo he dicho. —Garrett solo levantó la mirada en dirección a Ned, el resto de su cuerpo lo mantuvo inmovil—. Mi nombre es Garrett y vengo a darte respuestas.

—¿Qué clase de respuestas? —Ned sonaba confundido, realmente no sabía qué decir, aun estaba en shock por los eventos acontecidos hasta el momento.

—Informativas. A las preguntas que tengas. Porque tienes preguntas, ¿Verdad?

—Tantas que no sabría por dónde comenzar. —divagó el pastelero en voz alta.

—Eso no es problema. —anunció Garrett divertido—. No duermo jamás, así que puedo hacer esto por toda la eternidad; bueno, excepto si me da sed. —recordó súbitamente.

—Puedo traerte agua. —Ned sonó automáticamente servicial, como era habitual en él.

—El agua no va a saciarme. Lo descubrí trágicamente hace siglos. —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Siglos? —preguntó Ned. Le pareció que había escuchado bien, pero no daba crédito a que Garrett fuera un vampiro, por lo que una existencia de siglos parecía simplemente descabellada.

—Una de las particularidades de mi especie es que somos inmortales. —explicó el vampiro—. Agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero de momento solo necesito un lugar donde establecerme. —Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia arriba para observar el techo. Acto seguido, le devolvió una mirada rápida a Ned—. ¿Tienes preguntas? Comienzo a aburrirme.

—¿Quién eres...? —volvió a preguntar Ned.

—¡¿De nuevo?! —El muchacho comenzaba a ofuscarse—. Mi nombre es Garrett, soy un vampiro. —repitió robótico y bufó.

—Demuéstralo. —Ned intentó tragar saliva nervioso, pero su boca estaba seca por el estrés.

Garrett sonrió socarrón y desapareció de la habitación como por arte de magia. Solo un segundo después se encontró de pie frente al pastelero con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

—Tu garganta está seca. —aseguró.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? —Ned miró el sillón enfrente suyo, donde apenas un segundo antes Garrett estaba sentado. Miró en dirección a la cocina, donde guardaba los vasos como el que el sujeto de ojos rojos sostenía frente a él; solo un segundo, solo había bastado un parpadeo para perderlo de vista y encontrarlo de nuevo, de pie ante él—. Debo estar soñando. —Se convenció—. Si, esto es una pesadilla... ¡Eso es! En verdad nunca desperté, solo me quedé dormido y sigo teniendo esta loca visión que no es más que un sueño. Voy a pellizcarme ahora y despertaré. —Se retorció fuertemente el brazo, de manera que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo por el dolor que le provocó. El vampiro seguía allí, de pie, sonriente con el vaso de agua en sus manos—. Debo intentarlo más fuerte. Es un profundo sueño... ¡Vamos, Ned!

—Ya deberías dejarlo y aceptar que estoy aquí y que soy real. —comentó Garrett—. Tan real como el muerto en la morgue, tan real como tu perro inmortal. Tu vida es extraña ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar mi condición?

—¡No hay nada de extraño en mi vida! —Se excusó Ned, aunque su nerviosismo hizo tambalear la seguridad de su exclamación.

—Vives con un perro inmortal y acabas de visitar un sujeto físicamente igual a ti en la morgue, con una marca en su cuello que indica muerte por una mordida, mientras un vampiro entra por la ventana de tu habitación a responder preguntas en medio de la noche. Tu vida es absolutamente normal, nada extraño ocurre, ¿Verdad? —Le hizo dar cuenta con un comentario irónico.

Ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto, el nervioso Ned se levantó de su sillón, quedando muy cerca de Garrett.

—Digby no es inmortal y tú eres un intruso invadiendo mi casa, ¡Tienes que irte de aquí o llamaré a la policía! —amenazó.

Garrett dio unos pasos alejándose. Roman lo había saciado el día anterior, pero la sangre hirviendo y latiendo poderosamente en el cuello de Ned podía enloquecerlo. Por un segundo se imaginó abalanzándose sobre él, bebiendo ferozmente hasta la última gota del dulce néctar rojo. Pero había hecho una promesa: No dañar a otro de los suyos. Para despejarse, intentó desviar su atención de la leve quemazón que le recorría la garganta por la sed con un desafío.

—Si no es inmortal, entonces... Tócalo. —dijo señalando a Digby.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —inquirió Ned fingiendo confusión.

—Te demostré que era un vampiro. Ahora tú demuéstrame que tu perro no es inmortal. —insistió.

—No veo porqué tocarlo haría que te lo demostrara. —señaló el pastelero.

—No veo porqué no. —contradijo el vampiro.

—No voy a hacerlo. —Se negó Ned.

—¿Por qué no? —Garrett preguntó con una curiosidad casi odiada por el pastelero.

—Porque... —El pulso de Ned se aceleraba y la sangre bombeaba en su garganta cada vez con más fuerza—. ¡Porque tú no me das órdenes! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Vete ahora! Olvidaré todo este asunto. Ni tú, ni ningún otro de los tuyos volverá a acercarse, no quiero saber que está ocurriendo, no me interesa, VETE. DE. AQUÍ. —El pastelero se acercó paso a paso a Garrett, quien daba pasos hacia atrás, intentando no acabar con él de un sola mordida.

El vampiro decidió que no era un buen momento para platicar con Ned y actuó ofendido.

—Bien... Tú lo quisiste así, no yo. —espetó con disgusto—. Roman ha dicho que tú lo atacaste. No hay forma de probar que otro lo hizo, mis huellas están en todo su cuerpo. Mis huellas... Sus huellas... ¡Tus huellas! —Le enseñó—. Somos uno, Ned, pero no puedes verlo y no quieres saberlo. Me aseguraré de que te descubran. Te encarcelarán y pasarás el resto de tu vida preguntándote: «Oh... Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo no hubiera echado al benévolo vampiro que se contuvo hasta el último momento de beber mi sangre.» Eres un hombre condenado y yo solo una sombra nómada.

Luego de decir esto desapareció. Ned solo vio una rápida sombra pasar a su costado. Oyó un ruido en su habitación y al correr a ella no encontró nada. La ventana continuaba abierta, pero el abrigo de Garrett ya no estaba.

El pastelero se desplomó en su cama un momento después. Boca arriba y mirando el techo repasó lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía comentarle a nadie acerca de la misteriosa visita. En su mundo un pastelero que revive muertos es posible, pero un vampiro que visita en medio de la noche a un pastelero que revive muertos... No.

En otro punto de la ciudad, una ráfaga sacudió una parte de un sendero de flores que descansaban muy juntas en el suelo. Coeur d'Coeurs tenía el mayor campo de margaritas que Garrett hubiera visto en su extensa existencia, y eso le agradaba.

Los vampiros no duermen y no pueden morir. Deben ocupar su eterno tiempo en satisfacer su curiosidad. Como un ex combatiente de guerra, la corta vida de Garrett humana no le había permitido apreciar la belleza de las pequeñas cosas. Pero en sus años como vampiro había visto y presenciado cosas maravillosas. Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Como buen nómada, había recorrido gran parte del mundo y se había establecido cortamente en diversos lugares. Había esperado por días sin cansancio, solo para ver florecer un cactus, había presenciado amaneceres en los puntos más solitarios del planeta, donde nadie podía ver su piel resplandeciente como diamantes por los rayos del sol. Había visto el comienzo de una vida y el final de muchas otras. También había explorado la variedad de insectos que habitaban el planeta y leído toneladas de libros. Cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta la posición de las estrellas en el cielo despiertan tu curiosidad.

Garrett se recostó en el campo de margaritas. No le importó aplastar algunas, sabía que saldrían otras.

Observó el cielo. Su primer encuentro con Ned no había salido como esperaba. Fue descortés aparecer en su casa de esa forma, hasta un poco psicótico. Pero habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que Garrett había tenido contacto con un humano al que no ha visto como comida, que había olvidado que sus costumbres eran diferentes. ¿Qué hubieran dicho otros vampiros si lo hubieran visto? Solo sonrió ante esa posibilidad. Siempre había sido un rebelde y poco le importaban las normas que le imponían. Por el momento solo seguía las reglas del juego del hombre que lo había acompañado en la pastelería el día que había aparecido el cuerpo en la morgue. Pero lo hacía por un propósito particular... La relación que lo ataba a él, a Ned, a Roman.

Pobre Roman, pero sintió que había hecho un bien, pues el tipo era un enfermo obsesivo y él siempre tenía sed; era insaciable. Y además, tenía que comenzar de alguna forma, no hubiera podido solo presentarse en el Pie Hole y entablar una conversación con Ned como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Pero una víctima... ¿Era necesario matarlo? Tenía tanta tanta sed esa noche... Y no podía convertirlo, hubiera sido un problema aún mayor. Haber matado a uno de los suyos le pesaba en la consciencia, en esa pequeña parte humana que aun no se despegaba de él... Todavía tenía empatía y eso en ocasiones era un problema.

La parte buena era que jamás había tomado una presa que no pudiera devorar, aunque Ned hubiera podido ser la primera... Pero la razón para detenerse con él era diferente a la fantasía que a menudo le preocupaba. En todos esos largos años jamás había encontrado una compañera, jamás se había enamorado. Ni siquiera en su vida como mortal. Y si bien luego de tanto tiempo confiaba en su imposibilidad de amar, no perdía oportunidad de fantasear con encontrar a alguien que le provocara algún sentimiento, que moviera algo en su interior tan frío como su cuerpo.

Lo que le aterraba era encontrar una mortal y no poder saciar su sed con ella, por eso su comida tenía la particularidad de pertenecer siempre al género masculino. No se interesaba por atacar mujeres por miedo a no poder completar su tarea y obligar a una humana a la tortura de la vida eterna sedienta de otros. Él no tuvo elección respecto de su naturaleza, ya que fue convertido por un vampiro ya saciado de sus compañeros de batalla, que no bebió toda la sangre de Garrett, dejando correr el veneno por su cuerpo y condenándolo a la vida eterna; no pretendía lo mismo para nadie más, por eso solo se alimentaba de hombres a los que no dudaría en quitar hasta la última gota de sangre.

Garrett se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia del hombre que se acercaba a él hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca como para reconocerlo. Se irguió un poco y permaneció sentado. El hombre, el mismo que lo habría acompañado en la pastelería esa mañana, se sentó a su lado. Sin mirarlo, los dos tuvieron una conversación con la vista fija en el paisaje.

—Creí que hallarte sería más difícil. Pero solo tuve que pensar a donde iría si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo todo y ya nada llamara mi atención. —El hombre de los ojos verdes se veía como un mellizo de Garrett. Ambos compartían barba, cabello largo y las mismas facciones. Sentado con solo la luz de la luna alumbrándolo, se hubiera vuelto difícil distinguirlo del vampiro. Solo tenían una única diferencia, este era un humano—. Las cosas salieron mal con Ned, ¿Eh? Así que te echó de su casa... Debí suponerlo antes.

—¿Cómo sabes que me echó? —preguntó sorprendido el vampiro.

—Simple... Si estás aquí y no estás en su casa es porque no eres bienvenido. —aclaró—. Y además... No lo olvides, yo sé cada cosa que ocurre, puedo sentirlo, aquí, —Señaló su corazón—, y aquí. —Apuntó con su dedo índice el costado de su frente—. Esta conexión se vuelve cada día más fuerte, siento que quedaré partido en mil pedazos si no solucionamos esto pronto. —Dejó salir con desgano.

Garrett miró con preocupación al hombre de los ojos verdes. En su interior sentía pena por él... Lo había conocido un tiempo antes y estaba al tanto de su padecer. Había aceptado ayudarlo en esta difícil tarea y sintió que su fracaso al intentar acercarse a Ned sería una decepción para el hombre, que en ese momento veía el paisaje con cansancio en sus ojos.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo en la mañana. —dijo para tranquilizarlo—. Deberías intentar dormir, los humanos lo necesitan.

—¿Cómo hacerlo cuando una parte de mí también es inmortal? —El hombre se recostó sobre las margaritas y sonrió—. ¿Alguna vez observaste la maravilla del universo? Me hace sentir tan pequeño... Tan insignificante. —divagó. Garrett rió por lo bajo, adoraba las ocurrencias de los mortales.

—Cuando tienes una eternidad para hacerlo, créeme que sabes exactamente dónde está cada estrella. —Le indicó—. Hay días que incluso las cuentas, les pones nombres, le buscas formas uniéndolas con líneas imaginarias diferentes a las que forman las constelaciones.

El hombre suspiró.

—Desearía no haberte dado esa eternidad, que por momentos ha de ser una tortura. —expresó con lástima.

—Disfruto de cada segundo en este cuerpo, en este estado... No te sientas culpable por darme esto que soy. —respondió para no causarle pesar—. Después de todo, no has sido tú, sino un vampiro en otro tiempo, otro siglo...

—Pero fui yo quien te metió en este embrollo. —Le recordó el hombre.

—Uno del que estoy feliz de formar parte. —aclaró—. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, tú debes descansar y yo debo pensar una manera más humana de acercarme a Ned. Una que no se vea tan extraña.

El hombre se levantó pensativo y luego miró al vampiro con el rostro iluminado por una idea.

—Visítalo en el Pie Hole, como un cliente. —ordenó—. Ve al mostrador, pídele hablar con él; comienza de nuevo, sin invadir su casa y sin demostrar ningún poder. Ned es el más noble de todos, tiene un gran corazón y es fácil comenzar una relación con él, siempre que tu presencia no amenace con alterar su extraña pero encantadora forma de vida, claro. —enseñó.

—Sabes que su vida se verá afectada y modificada por mi presencia. —Garrett no pudo callarse en este aspecto. Tuvo que recordarle al humano que para iniciar todo, había que mover fichas y eso causaría cambios en la vida de Ned, lo quisiera él o no. Y definitivamente esa era la mayor amenaza en su cotidianeidad, por lo que lo que estaba pidiendo, era difícil y hasta ridículo.

—Pero él aún no lo sabe. —clarificó el de los ojos verdes—. Dile lo que sabes, contesta a sus preguntas y ayúdalo a resolver el caso de Roman, eso sobretodo. Después de todo, tú eres el culpable y se lo debes. —acusó como un padre enseña buenos modales a sus hijos—. Nuestra ventaja es su ignorancia respecto a todo este asunto. Acércate a él, y cuando te instales en su casa, porque eso harás, volveremos a vernos. —finalizó.

El hombre se alejó dejando a Garrett pasar la noche en el campo de margaritas. Poco antes del amanecer, el vampiro se refugiaría en un callejón en las cercanías de la pastelería de Ned. Debía evitar ser visto al sol, su piel brillaría llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes y en ese momento era lo que menos quería.

Cuando el sol se posó en lo alto del cielo, el Pie Hole se encontró abierto a los hambrientos clientes que entraban y salían disfrutando de las tartas que Ned horneaba desde muy temprano. Ese día, el pastelero había horneado más que nunca, estaba estresado, y cuando eso ocurría, la cocina se llenaba de deliciosos pies, unos ya listos, y otros a medio preparar.

El pastelero preparaba una cantidad innecesaria para el negocio, pero lo suficiente para calmar sus nervios. Había pasado la mañana encerrado en la cocina, lo que extrañó profundamente a Charlotte, que ya empezaba a preocuparse, mientras que Olive intentaba recolectar información interrogando a un molesto Emerson Cod, que respondía a regañadientes.

La pastelería se movía a un ritmo normal, los clientes conversaban o leían periódicos mientras disfrutaban sus pedidos, cuando Garrett, con sus lentes oscuros y el abrigo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, cruzó la puerta. Con pasos minuciosamente medidos se acercó al mostrador. Hechó un vistazo a la cocina y descubrió movimiento. El aroma de la fruta era potente, pero no lo suficiente para opacar el dulce aroma de la sangre de Ned, que era obvio, se encontraba allí. Antes que pudiera escabullirse, Charlotte apareció al otro lado del mostrador preguntándole que deseaba ordenar.

—Nada en realidad, estoy buscando a Ned. Debo hablar con él. —informó intentando modificar su voz, que exactamente igual a la del pastelero.

Al principio Garrett se sorprendió al ver a Chuck, y algo nervioso, creyó que tendría la misma sensación de quemazón en la garganta que había experimentado con Ned. Segundos después notaría que el aroma de Charlotte era muy diferente, pero ya lo había olido antes, recientemente, en el apartamento del pastelero... La chica olía a inmortalidad. Garrett sonrió... «Así que el perro no fue el único...»Pensó para sí.

Desde la otra punta del mostrador, Olive le susurraba a Emerson, que tenía la vista fija en el vampiro. Garrett lo notó y subió la solapa de su abrigo para cubrir su rostro.

—No puedo detener al primer sujeto de cabello largo, barba y estatura de Ned que se cruce en mi camino. Y no puedo verlo bien, Olive. —El detective se levantó y caminó hacia el recién llegado.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Ned apareció en el mostrador y al ver a Garrett del otro lado, se estremeció. Permaneció serio y muy erguido. Habló bajo mientras miraba a Emerson, quien se detuvo a escuchar lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ned no mencionó la visita de la noche anterior, por lo que los demás se preguntaron de dónde lo conocía.

—Hablar. —soltó el vampiro muy escueto.

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir. —acotó Ned entre dientes.

—He venido en paz, puedo ayudarte. —insistió Garrett.

—No. No necesito tu ayuda, solo quiero olvidar todo este asunto.

—El cuerpo sigue en la morgue, no te dejarán olvidarlo en un tiempo. —Le recordó.

Emerson se colocó a la par de Garrett y se dirigió a Ned.

—Muy bien, ¿Quién es este y qué sabe del cuerpo? —interrumpió señalándolo de lado. Observó mejor al vampiro; sus características correspondían con el sujeto descripto por Roman.

«Si tan solo pudiera quitarle los lentes para verle los ojos» Pensó.

—¿Acaso es el asesino? —inquirió al pastelero.

—Ned, debo hablar contigo. —Garrett ignoró completamente al detective e insistió. Ned rodó los ojos, harto del asunto.

—Bien... Solo te daré una oportunidad, pero Emerson debe venir con nosotros. —advirtió como condición.

—¿Quién es Emerson? —preguntó Garrett.

El detective tomó fuertemente el brazo del vampiro, lo giró hacia él y lo miró seriamente.

—Asumo que es él. —dijo señalando al investigador con gesto burlón.

Los tres hombres ingresaron en la cocina. Cuando las chicas quisieron ir detrás, Ned les pidió que se encargaran del local por un momento.

Olive y Chuck se turnaron entre atender a los clientes y escuchar la conversación, pegadas a la pared. Dentro, el pastelero, el detective y el vampiro tenían una conversación entre decenas de tartas y harina esparcida en todas partes.

—No podré decirte algunas cosas mientras él esté aquí. —Garrett se refirió a Emerson ladeando su cabeza en dirección al detective.

—No va a impresionarse, él sabe de mi don. —Luego de decir esto, Ned tragó saliva. Recordó que no había reconocido tener un poder la noche anterior. Al contrario, lo negó.

—Así que si son inmortales... Lo sabía. Podría reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte.

Emerson observaba la escena en silencio, pero inquieto. Ned bajó la vista y habló por lo bajo.

—Puedo traerlos a la vida, pero si vuelvo a tocarlos, volverán a estar muertos y ya no podrán despertar otra vez.

—Me intriga la chica. —comentó súbitamente Garrett.

—¿Cuál chica? —El frío corrió por la espalda de Ned, haciendo que sacudiera sus hombros de forma brusca.

—La que está allá afuera escuchando todo. —Garrett giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y sonrió. Charlotte apareció en la cocina algo tímida.

—Olive está encargándose de todo. Y yo quiero participar de esto... Ned, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Jamás has horneado tanto, tienes aspecto de no haber dormido y no me hablaste en toda la mañana; desde ayer que actúas muy extraño... Jamás me has ocultado nada, pero desde que ese cuerpo apareció en la morgue te ves tan... Solitario. —Le hizo saber con preocupación—. Este sujeto aparece y no eres capaz de comentarme quién es.

—Garrett, es un placer. —El vampiro extendió su mano.

—¡No! —gritó Ned al momento que su novia y el vampiro iban a tocarse.

—¡No voy a moderla!

—¡¿Es otro de los clones?! ¡No voy a tocarlo, tranquilo! —Chuck dio un salto hacia atrás. Habló al mismo tiempo que Garrett, y eso les creó confusión. Se miraron extrañados.

—¿Tocarlo? —Garrett no comprendió la razón por la que la chica no podría acercársele.

—¡¿Morderla?! —Charlotte y Emerson hicieron la misma pregunta.

—Ya basta, ¿qué está pasando aquí, Ned? —preguntó el detective.

Ned tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, mientras Garrett se quitaba los lentes dejando a la vista de todos sus brillantes ojos rojos.

—Es el... ¡Es el asesino!

Emerson apuntó al vampiro con su pistola y todos comenzaron a gritar. Afortunadamente, Olive había despedido a los últimos dos clientes que quedaban en el local y en ese momento la pastelería se encontraba vacía. Cerró la puerta, dio vuelta el cartel que ahora indicaba que el Pie Hole se encontraba momentáneamente cerrado y se quedó expectante cerca de la salida, en caso que hubiera que huir.

El único que pareció no inmutarse ante el arma fue el vampiro. Mientras el detective lo apuntaba, se tomó el tiempo de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre una mesada donde sorpresivamente no había harina.

—Baja al arma. No lograrás hacerme daño con eso. —Garrett casi rió al decirlo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quieres intentar? —amenazó Emerson.

—Ned... —Garrett habló en un tono sereno—. ¿Le dices tú y le digo yo?

—Emerson baja el arma, no puedes matarlo. —aseveró el pastelero.

—No quiero matarlo, solo le dispararé para que no pueda escapar si es que lo intenta. —aclaró el detective.

—Tampoco me puedes atravesar con las balas. —acotó Garrett aguantando la risa.

—Explícate. —Emerson aun sostenía el revólver firmemente apuntándolo.

—No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto y tampoco puedes perforar mi piel. —comentó misterioso.

—Qué... ¿Eres un fantasma acorazado? —Charlotte bromeó para bajar la tensión.

—No... Soy un vampiro. —declaró.

Emerson soltó el arma y tanto él como Chuck comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Cuando Charlotte quiso huir, se chocó con Olive que venía entrando a la cocina.

—¡¿Un Vampiro?! —gritó Olive.

Ned puso los ojos en blanco. Garrett les explicó que su intención no era morder a nadie, que no los atacaría porque ya se había alimentado y de momento no sentía sed. Todos se estremecieron al escucharlo.

—Bien, ¡Lo lograste! Acabas de revolucionar por completo mi vida. —juzgó ofuscado el pastelero—. Ahora dime qué es lo que quieres y por qué estás aquí...

Los cinco se encontraban en una cocina llena de tartas, harina y dudas.

—Quiero ayudarte, para que podamos ayudar a alguien más... —aclaró el vampiro.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Ned.

—Aun no puedes saberlo.

—No te dejaré entrar en mi vida si no me dices todo de una vez. —Ned se cruzó de brazos, los demás solo observaban la escena confundidos y algo asustados.

—No puedo decirte algo que ni yo mismo entiendo en su totalidad, y tampoco estoy autorizado a hablar por alguien que no está presente. Solo sé que ayudándote, podremos ayudarlo a él y recibiremos algo a cambio.

—¿Qué podría recibir a cambio que quisiera tener y aún no consigo? —indagó el pastelero.

—Un final feliz.

—Ya tengo mi final feliz. —aclaró—. Tengo a mi lado a la mujer que amo, a las personas que más quiero cerca de mí, un trabajo que realizo dichoso y un don con el que aprendí a vivir. A veces me trae problemas, pero estoy muy feliz así.

—Yo solo sé lo que él ha dicho. —advirtió Garrett.

—¿Y qué te prometió a ti? —indagó.

—Un final feliz... Me conformo con saber que será así.

—Un momento... —Olive se adelantó y quedó en el centro de la cocina—. ¿De verdad eres un vampiro? ¿Existen? —preguntó casi emocionada—. ¿Y tú de qué don hablas, Ned?

Resolvieron que le contarían todo a Olive, después de todo ya había descubierto la naturaleza de Garrett, quien se veía muy parecido a Ned. Sin dudas cosas mágicas estaban ocurriendo en el Pie Hole. Le pidieron que escuchara con atención y mantuviera la mente abierta... Ned comenzó relatando su don y Olive finalmente comprendió porque él y Chuck no se tocaban jamás. En todo ese tiempo de observarlos como pareja, parecían distantes; había presenciado demostraciones de afecto verbales, pero jamás los veía tomarse de las manos, abrazarse o besarse. Ni siquiera permanecían cerca uno del otro.

Al principio todo resultó un tanto extraño. Olive era amiga de una mujer zombie. Cuando lo dijo, Charlotte rió y Ned la corrigió, diciéndole que no le agradaba ese término, que él los llamaba _vivos otra vez, _y le comentó que Digby, el perro que ella tanto quería y que habría cuidado en más de una ocasión, también era como Chuck. Olive permaneció pensativa un momento y realizó varias preguntas respecto de la naturaleza de Ned.

Luego observó a Garrett, que para ese momento se encontraba sentado con todos los demás en una mesa. La mayoría acompañó la charla con café y porciones de las tartas que Ned había horneado, pero el vampiro no bebió ni comió nada.

—Así que un vampiro... —Olive se mostró más curiosa que asustada.

—Así es. —asintió él.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó atenta.

—Siglos.

—Te ves bien para ser tan viejo. —bromeó coqueta.

A Olive, Garrett le parecía hermoso. Y no era para menos... Los vampiros son mucho más atractivos que los humanos, pues poseen una belleza magnética que usan para atraer a sus víctimas. También sus voces son hipnóticas; su piel es pálida pero hermosa, suave y fría como el mármol... Y no se debe pasar por alto un pequeño detalle, Olive se encontraba perdida y secretamente enamorada de Ned, y Garrett era una versión pálida y rebelde de él, por lo que la volvía loca.

—No olvidemos lo importante. Este... Ser, es un asesino. —Emerson solo quería resolver el caso, poco le importaba la naturaleza de Garrett, siempre y cuando no le diera por morderlo.

—Yo lo veo de otra forma... —dijo Garrett—. Me alimenté de él. Roman era un psicópata, perseguía a una mujer a la que decía amar, pero era un obsesivo. Intentó incluso abusar de ella y atentar contra su vida. Ella se libró de él, el mundo se deshizo de un psicópata y yo sacié mi sed. Todos ganan.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que asesinaste a un civil. Y de que no puedo resolver el caso diciendo que un vampiro lo atacó. Tampoco explica qué haces aquí, por qué eres igual a Ned y qué quieres de él.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Ned y yo somos... Parientes. —mintió, pero en algún punto decía la verdad.

—¿Puedes probarlo?

—Soy igual a él, ¿Qué otras pruebas quieres?

—¿Qué hay de Roman? —preguntó Ned.

—Él... También es un pariente. Tú y él comparten el mismo... Padre. —mintió nuevamente. Pero Ned llevaba años sin verlo, desde que lo había abandonado en un orfanato al morir su madre. Por esta razón, le creyó—. Él quería atacarte. Estaba completamente loco y al enterarse de tu existencia, fantaseó que tu le quitarías a su novia, la mujer que lo obsesionaba, y viajó hasta esta ciudad dispuesto a matarte. Tuve que interceptarlo y matarlo. Además tenía sed... Nos hice un favor a ti y a mí.

—¿Cómo supo él de mí? —Ned aun no confiaba en el vampiro.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste que Roman quería matar a Ned? ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarlo? —Emerson confiaba todavía menos.

—Cuando eres inmortal te vuelves curioso, y una de las primeras cosas que haces es rastrear tu línea familiar. —explicó el vampiro—. No podía acercarme a ninguno de ellos, naturalmente buscarían eliminarme o se asustarían. Respecto de Roman, alguien le habló de ti, cuando vio su reacción, me advirtió lo que ocurriría. Es alguien que nos conoce a todos.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Emerson desconfiado.

—No estoy seguro si debería decirte esto, Ned, pero somos... Muchos. —soltó con un dejo de temor.

—¡¿Todos son vampiros?! —Ned imaginó que solo buscaban alimentarse de él y de todos a su alrededor; se estremeció ante esta posibilidad.

—No. Yo soy el único. —Lo tranquilizó.

—Dijiste que no podías acercarte a tus familiares, ¿Por qué es diferente con Ned? —Charlotte se hallaba curiosa y preocupada por el bienestar de su novio.

—Es simple. Ned tiene una habilidad sobrenatural, es el único que podría tomarme como parte de su familia sin pensar en mí como una amenaza, o como un loco.

—¿Y por qué aparecer tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué luego de tantos años alguien le hablaría a Roman de Ned? Algo no me permite confiar en él. —Chuck hubiera deseado tomar la mano de su novio pero no podía hacerlo, por lo que solo juntó las suyas, pretendiendo que una le pertenecía a él. Ambos lo hacían a menudo.

—Desconozco las verdaderas razones que llevaron a este sujeto a informar a Roman de la existencia de Ned, pero él estaba en peligro; puedo mantenerme alejado de mi familia para no hacerle daño, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo los lastiman. No podía tomarme el trabajo de presentarme, entablar una conversación, luego transformarla en una relación y un tiempo después salvarlo de la muerte. Eso era lo que no tenía, tiempo. Y parece algo irónico siendo que soy inmortal.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —indagó Ned, dejando que la confianza se instalara poco a poco en su mente.

—Nada más que esto, que no intentes alejarme de ti. —soltó Garrett con una mueca de pena.

Ned había pasado muchos años en el orfanato. Allí no había hecho amigos, por ende había estado mucho tiempo completamente sólo. Aun no podía confiar en Garrett, pero la falta de una familia, que no podían cubrir por completo Charlotte, Emerson y Olive, hizo que no pudiera rechazarlo... Después de todo, decía ser un miembro de su familia y también había pasado una gran cantidad de años en soledad; lo comprendía y quería brindarle lo que ambos necesitaban, un vínculo fraternal.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento... Ned se mantuvo pensativo un par de minutos; ninguno de ellos habló, ni dijo nada con la mirada. Garrett se mantuvo con la vista fija pero serena sobre Ned. Finalmente el pastelero le devolvió la mirada...

—Bien. Esto no será fácil. Es algo nuevo y aún me produce muchas dudas. Pero no puedo cerrarte la puerta... No después de salvarme la vida. —Ambos sonrieron—. Ahora dime... ¿cómo resolveremos lo de Roman?

—Tengo una idea... —Garrett apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se acercó a ellos como acechándolos, pero de alguna manera nadie sintió miedo.

Horas más tarde, Emerson, Ned y Garrett resolverían el caso. El vampiro se presentó con lentes de contacto oscuros para ocultar el bermellón de sus ojos y admitió ante la policía haber asesinado a Roman. Pero el relato de los hechos fue muy diferente al que Ned había escuchado. Garrett relató como Roman lo había atacado en la noche para robarle. Comentó que se vio acorralado en un callejón, «parecía fuera de control y llevaba un arma.» Acotó. «Comenzamos a forcejear y en una maniobra rápida intentando zafarme, le rompí el cuello. No fue intencional, solo quería salvar mi vida.» Y añadió: «Incluso tuve que morderlo.»

La policía al principio no creyó del todo la versión. Garrett bromeó sobre la fuerza de sus colmillos que llegaron a perforar la piel de Roman: «Cualquiera hubiera creído que fue atacado por un vampiro.»Dio datos exactos de la ubicación del arma. Cuando la policía llegó al callejón, encontró una pistola en el lugar que Garrett describió junto con claros indicios de una pelea. Emerson, que acompañó a los policías, fingió sorprenderse por el descubrimiento de un arma que él mismo había plantado allí como evidencia para ayudar a Ned a salir del problema.

El plan fue armado con minucioso cuidado. Garrett había tomado toda la sangre del cuerpo de Roman, así que también tuvieron que cubrir ese detalle. Una vez más, los detectives se presentaron en la morgue para_ examinar el cuerpo._

Una vez dentro, transfundieron grandes cantidades de sangre que llevaron dentro de bolsos. Como embalsamar a un cuerpo, pero en lugar de formaldehído, inyectaron sangre. «Cuánto desperdicio de comida.»Bromeó Garrett al idear el plan. La rotura del cuello no fue necesaria, el vampiro lo había hecho luego de alimentarse de Roman, por si algo salía mal.

Horas después de declarar, el caso estaba resuelto y Garrett en libertad. Aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin contestar para Ned, que se sentó en un sofá para conversar con su invitado, el inquilino inmortal.

—Así que no duermes hace siglos... —expresó el pastelero con confusión, aun le costaba trabajo entender la naturaleza de Garrett—. Bien, supongo que tienes muchas historias para contar...

Garrett pasó largas horas hablando de sus anécdotas y aventuras, porque cuando eres un vampiro nómada solitario, tienes muchas cosas para comentar al encontrarte con alguien que te escucha sin temor. Ned también habló de sí mismo, y juntos comenzaron a crear una pequeña relación cálida. Empezaban a confiar uno en el otro y se encontraban disfrutando de su compañía. Estaban muy cómodos en el apartamento, conversando e ignorando que muy pronto la familia se agrandaría...


	4. Perfume de mujer

A unos meses de la aparición de Garrett en la vida de Ned, el pastelero está acostumbrado. Responde a las curiosas preguntas del vampiro, hace las suyas y entre ambos buscan integrarse a la cotidianeidad del otro. Mientras Ned descansa, Garrett es un compañero de cuarto silencioso y convenientemente barato. De momento no le ha dado hambre. No puede comer ni beber los alimentos de los humanos, pero su apetito por ahora no es un problema. Tampoco puede dormir, por lo que las noches las pasa leyendo los libros de la pequeña biblioteca del apartamento, examinando los adornos o simplemente saliendo a deambular por la ciudad.

Por otro lado, Ned le ha perdido miedo a la relación de interés que Garrett tiene con Charlotte. Sabe que no la atacará porque su aroma no es embriagador, el vampiro lo ha dejado claro al comentarle que la chica olía a inmortalidad y que no podría alimentarse de ella por esta misma razón. Su sangre, si es que tiene, no le sirve.

Garrett se siente un poco curioso por la razón de su inmortalidad; cómo ha vuelto a la vida, o mejor dicho, cómo se mantiene con vida luego del toque de Ned. No es algo que pueda probar solo echando una leída a una enciclopedia. El don del pastelero es aparentemente único en el mundo y solo ha sido explorado por él mismo, pero nunca referente a los vivos otra vez, sino para conocer sus límites.

El vampiro entonces ha acordado con Ned no realizar pruebas que comprometan la salud de Charlotte, y ella misma ha decidido que teniendo ambos mucho tiempo libre, podrían intentar descubrir cosas de su nueva vida. Así es que el Pie Hole tiene un ritmo normal hoy, no hay casos que resolver, por lo tanto Ned se dedica a hornear y Olive a atender a los clientes. Lo que deja a Charlotte y Garrett conversando en una mesa apartada en un rincón de la pastelería. Nadie podría escucharlos ahí y podrían discutir sus teorías con toda normalidad.

—Y así es que jamás me he lastimado o cortado, así que no sé si es sangre lo que corre por mis venas... —Charlotte lo comentó aburrida, pues Ned le impedía comprobarlo a riesgo de lastimarse y lo único que podía hacer era imaginar qué había debajo de su piel.

—Estoy seguro que no es sangre.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso con solo verme? ¿Puedes ver a través de mí? —Chuck llevó sus brazos a su pecho intentando cubrirse y mirando a Garrett con pudor. Algo sonrojada bajó la vista y emitió una risita.

—Debo admitir que sería un poder interesante, aunque en otros casos sería una horrible imagen imborrable —admitió y rió—. No, no puedo ver a través de ti, pero lo sé por tu olor. No huelo sangre en ti. —anunció.

—Así que hueles a las personas por su sangre... —expresó la chica con curiosidad—. ¿Todas huelen igual? Y esto lo que más intriga me da, ¿A qué huelo yo?

Garrett sonrió franco, adoraba tener por fin con quién charlar sobre esos temas.

—Verás, todas las personas tienen sangre con un aroma y sabor particular, en unas su olor es dulce y en otras algo más ácido, o amargo. —explicó—. En algunas personas, además de ser dulce, su sangre tiene un olor potente que no puedes ignorar y tienes que alejarte o atacar. Y eso es un verdadero problema, porque pocos de nosotros podemos contenernos y menos si estamos hambrientos. Por ejemplo, —agregó—, en este lugar algunas personas serían un buen aperitivo. —Garrett giró disimuladamente y echó una mirada rápida a los clientes del Pie Hole—. ¿Ves ese hombre de sombrero gris? —Chuck asintió—. Su sangre es muy agradable, puedo olerla desde aquí. Y aquella mujer, la de abrigo rojo... No suelo atacar mujeres, pero si estuviera realmente hambriento su sangre me alimentaría y sería muy placentero. Sabría entre salado y dulce, con un aroma embriagador. Los demás... no me apetecen. —Volvió a girarse—. En cuanto a ti, hueles a inmortalidad. Tu perfume es muy agradable, hasta frutal, floral... Y no es porque hayas estado antes en la cocina, o regando tus plantas. No es siquiera por la miel que producen tus abejas... —Chuck tenía una gran colmena en la terraza de la pastelería, donde cientos de abejas producían miel que era utilizada en la preparación de las tartas—. Es tu propia naturaleza inmortal. Tienes un aroma que haría que cualquiera quisiera estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, casi con el mismo encanto que un vampiro, pero menos peligroso. Es adictivo, pero sano.

Garrett dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se halló algo confundido. Llegó a pensar por un segundo que esa chica que olía a inmortalidad y de quien no quería beber su sangre era todo lo que estaba buscando. No tendría que verla sufrir al convertirse en un vampiro, no tendría que convertirla en un monstruo y jamás tendría que alimentarse de ella, mientras que se sentiría profundamente atraído por ella para toda la eternidad.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Charlotte amaba a Ned, pero no podía tocarlo y eso les era un gran impedimento para su relación. Y cuando eso parecía ser todo en su vida, en un giro inesperado se le presentaba esta oportunidad, un clon de Ned al que si podía tocar y como si fuera poco... Tenía su misma característica, viviría por siempre.

Pero al volver a pensarlo se dijo que siempre amaría a Ned, no por su cualidad física, sino porque algo más los unía, algo que nada tenía que ver con el aspecto. Garrett a su vez pensó para sí mismo que ella era la novia de su clon, que su corazón le pertenecía a Ned y ambos se amaban.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en ese instante, pero ambos deshicieron toda esa fantasía rápidamente y retomaron su conversación. Ella continuaría amando a Ned, y él seguiría esperando que algo ocurriera, que alguien más apareciera. «Si existen los vampiros y las mujeres inmortales...» se dijo.

—Si no tengo sangre... ¿Qué saldría si me cortara? —indagó Charlotte cambiando el tema hacia algo menos... Tentador para ambos.

—Le prometí a Ned que no te haría daño. —advirtió Garrett.

—Bien. Yo no se lo prometí, así que solo intentaré pincharme el dedo. —dijo mirándose el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

—¡No! —exclamó Garrett en voz alta.

Todos los comensales se giraron hacia la mesa de ellos, mientras el vampiro apartaba su mirada hacia la ventana y con su mano tapaba su rostro. Le importaba que nadie viera sus ojos, aunque nadie le había prestado atención antes y no tenían porqué hacerlo ahora.

Mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido, descubrió a una esbelta mujer rubia subir las escaleras de la oficina de Emerson que se hallaba frente a la pastelería. Llevaba un largo y pesado abrigo negro y subía las escaleras con paso lento pero seguro.

En ese momento la oficina del detective Cod permanecía en silencio y orden mientras Emerson leía el diario con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio. Estaba muy interesado en un artículo policial cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Rápidamente bajó los pies, adoptó una posición más elegante en su pesado sillón de cuero reclinable e indicó que la puerta estaba abierta.

La mujer que Garrett vio subir las escaleras entró en la oficina y tomó asiento. Tenía aspecto de haber llorado y no haber dormido. Algo le pareció curioso al detective y lo supo ni bien la mujer levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente... ¡Era igual a Ned! «¿Otro clon? ¿También hay clones mujeres?» Pensó, pero no lo dijo. Entonces la trató como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo usual en su aspecto y propósito.

—Detective Cod a su servicio, ¿Qué la trae a mi oficina, madame? —preguntó solícito.

—Mi amado ha sido asesinado el día de ayer por un... —La voz de la mujer se quebró—. ¡Por un monstruo! —exclamó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios—. Pero... —agregó intentando mantener la compostura—. Alguien me dijo que usted y su colega lo solucionarían. —expuso.

—Podemos resolver el crímen, naturalmente. —aseguró Emerson y tomó su libreta para comenzar a anotar—. Dígame, ¿Cómo se llamaba su pareja, señora? ¿Y dónde podemos inspeccionar el cuerpo? Por supuesto que todo esto tendrá un costo que... —El detective quiso seguir hablando, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

—En realidad... —divagó—. Es a... Aguarde. —Luego de alzar su dedo frente a Emerson, la mujer buscó un papel en su pequeña cartera. Sus manos aun temblaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Abrió el papel cuidadosamente doblado y leyó—. ¿Ned? El detective Ned es a quien busco. Alguien dijo que él podría ayudarme. Que no hiciera preguntas y solo confiara en él...

A Emerson todo este asunto comenzaba a olerle mal, pero antes de tramar teorías conspirativas en su cabeza decidió proseguir con el interrogatorio.

—¿Quién le habló de Ned? —preguntó serio.

—Bueno... —La mujer suspiró y guió sus verdes ojos a un punto fijo, como intentando recordar los hechos—. En realidad no lo sé... —confesó—. El teléfono sonó unos minutos después de recibir la horrible noticia de mi amado y... Una voz, una grave pero cálida voz de hombre me dio esta dirección y me habló de Ned. Me dijo que descubriría más de lo que esperaba, pero que solo debía tener fe. —agregó—. También comentó que él solo me daba las herramientas para tener mi final feliz. No comprendí nada de lo que ocurría, pero él me juró que usted y Ned me ayudarían.

—¿Final feliz? —Emerson recordó las palabras de Garrett en la cocina del Pie Hole. El hombre que había advertido al vampiro de los planes de Roman, también le había prometido un final feliz. Así que todo ese asunto comenzó a preocuparle.

—Eso fue lo que él dijo. —aseguró la mujer.

—Perdóneme, madame, pero no comprendo lo que usted desea. —expresó entonces el detective entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Quiere usted encontrar al asesino de su pareja?

—Oh no... —La mujer secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco bordado con las iniciales C. A. en dorado—. Sé perfectamente quién lo hizo. Y no comprendo a qué se refería el hombre con final feliz, ya que mi final feliz sería tener a mi amado con vida, pero eso no es posible. —anunció con pesar—. Aún así estoy devastada, y la voz al teléfono dijo que ustedes me ayudarían, aunque aún no entiendo cómo, pero necesito terminar con este inmenso dolor.

Emerson finalmente comprendía la razón de final feliz que para la mujer parecía imposible, pero él sabía que para Ned, eso no sería difícil de lograr. Pero aún no comprendía si Garrett estaba jugando con todos ellos un juego macabro, pues su aparición no encajaba en un rompecabezas que lentamente comenzaba a armarse en torno al pastelero. Y tampoco entendía la naturaleza de los clones... ¿Esa mujer también sería familiar de Ned? ¿Por qué todos eran exactamente iguales?

El detective se levantó de su pesado sillón y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana. Miró su reloj y le pareció que sería una buena idea. Se giró hacia la dama que lo miraba con gran dolor y desesperanza.

—Disculpe que no haya reparado en esto antes... ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó en fingido tono amable.

—Oh no, yo lo siento... Con la desesperación y la pena olvide decírselo. —Se disculpó la mujer—. Soy Calpernia Addams.

—Bien señora Addams, mi colega, el detective Ned, tiene otro emprendimiento en el que se halla trabajando ahora, pero cerrará su negocio en diez minutos. Podría acompañarme allá y mantendríamos una conversación con él. —ofreció—. Es en la pastelería que está cruzando la calle, podremos discutir mejor este asunto allí.

La mujer asintió y guardó el papel con el nombre del pastelero y la dirección en su pequeña cartera de gamuza negra. Se levantó, agradeció a Cod y una vez más limpió sus ojos con el pañuelo que luego introdujo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su largo abrigo. Luego se acercó a la puerta.

Emerson entonces recordó un detalle importante y se acercó a ella.

—Oh, señora Addams, tengo algo que decirle... Y necesito que me escuche con atención... —solicitó. Calpernia asintió y lo observó curiosa—. Si usted pudo mantener la mente abierta y no tener miedo de venir hasta aquí solo porque una voz en el teléfono le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, entonces tiene que prometerme que mantendrá la misma mentalidad y no tendrá miedo de lo que verá u oirá en la pastelería. —expuso—. Tampoco le comentará a nadie lo ocurrido, o hablado. De lo contrario tendremos que tomar medidas. —anunció. Calpenia asintió aunque abrió mucho los ojos y Emerson sintió que estaba alarmándola—. Lo siento, no es mi intención asustarla, pero necesito que mantenga la mente abierta y confíe todo el tiempo en nosotros. —aclaró.

Calpernia dió un paso hacia atrás con sus ojos puestos en el suelo. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Emerson. Su altura era imponente, «Probablemente la misma de Ned.» pensó Emerson, ya que todos hasta ahora eran milimétricamente iguales.

—Verá, señor Cod, luego de todo lo que he vivido estos años y sobretodo en estos últimos dos días, deberá saber que nadie tiene la mente tan abierta como yo. —explicó—. Solo he venido aquí por ayuda, porque la voz me ha prometido una felicidad que sé que no volveré a tener en años. —dijo—. Hay mucho más en mí de lo que mi apariencia podría decirle, por lo tanto le prometo que si ustedes pueden ayudarme, solo desapareceré y no volverán a verme. Nadie sabrá de este encuentro... —aseguró—. Solo quiero lo que la voz dijo que tendría, no importa cómo o qué deba hacer para conseguirlo. Si debo creer en cosas que aparentemente no existen, si debo caminar en medio de la oscuridad para obtener lo que deseo, así lo haré. Por la memoria de mi amado.

Un momento después, Calpernia y Emerson bajaron las escaleras. Al entrar a un Pie Hole vacío de clientes y a punto de cerrar sus puertas, Garrett, que conversaba con Charlotte mientras esta acomodaba el mostrador, levantó la cabeza y percibió el mismo perfume embriagador de la sangre de Ned a sus espaldas. En un movimiento rápido observó al pastelero en la cocina, que iba y venía apresurado ordenando los utensilios, y lo supo: Alguien más de los suyos estaba en el salón. Así que tomó los lentes que llevaba en el bolsillo de su sobretodo y se los colocó, pensando qué excusa inventaría para llevarlos dentro del local. Al girar su cabeza hacia la puerta, descubrió otro aroma conocido, Emerson ya casi llegaba al mostrador.

—Debo ver a Ned. Ahora. —expresó casi como una orden.

Chuck se volvió hacia la cocina y lo llamó. Olive dejó sus tareas y le ofreció a Calpernia asiento y una taza de café. La mujer aceptó con un gesto tierno y se sentó en una mesa que daba a la ventana. A Olive le bastó solo un segundo para notar el parecido con Ned y ya acostumbrada a la presencia de Garrett en sus vidas, se alegró. Aunque al segundo le enterneció la actitud de aquella mujer y comenzó a preocuparse por su semblante, que denotaba que ella estaba muy triste. Olive entonces le ofreció una porción de tarta que Calpernia rechazó dulcemente. Aún así Olive insistió.

—Ned cocina unos pasteles exquisitos, que ya verás son como una caricia para el alma. —informó amable—. Disculpa la intromisión, pero puedo ver en tu rostro que lo necesitas. —afirmó luego—. Aun no sé qué te ha traído aquí o si eso tiene solución, pero te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor mientras lo averiguamos. Acepta una porción de tarta, te hará bien. Llenará de dulzura tu corazón al menos por un momento. Tal vez incluso encuentres un sabor familiar en él. —insistió creyendo que Calpernia y Ned serían parientes.

Esta vez la mujer le agradeció y pidió a la rubia que trajera lo que considerara mejor, o lo que tuvieran. Olive fue en busca de varias porciones de diferentes tartas y las presentó en la mesa. Preparó café para todos los presentes, excepto para Garrett, que no tomaría nada, y solo esperó.

Calpernia observó de reojo que el vampiro estaba mirándola desde el mostrador. En otro tiempo o circunstancias hubiera sostenido la mirada y hubiera coqueteado con él, pero ahora su mente solo podía pensar en una sola persona... Su amado Barry.

Ned se encontraba susurrando con Emerson en el mostrador. Cuando este le contó la situación y su parecido al pastelero, decidieron preguntarle a Garrett.

—¿La conoces? —Ned se cruzó de brazos esperando respuestas.

—No. Pero si dice que un sujeto la llamó y le habló de nosotros... Tiene que ser el mismo sujeto... Ella debe ser nuestra pariente. —informó el vampiro.

—No podré ayudarla. Creo que ese sujeto no comprende cómo funciona. —explicó Ned recordándoles las contraindicaciones de su don; el dejar vivo a alguien por más de sesenta segundos hacía que cualquier otra persona en proximidad tomara su lugar y muriera inmediatamente.

—¿Qué características tiene quien muere en su lugar? —preguntó Garrett.

—No lo sé, es aleatorio. —respondió Ned intrigado por la súbita pregunta del vampiro.

—¿Pero sabes que tú no puedes morir? —repreguntó.

—No debería. —contestó Ned—. Hasta ahora no ha pasado, creo que soy inmune a mi poder y maldición. —agregó. Garrett quedó pensativo unos segundos. Finalmente expresó:

—Hablen con ella, yo volveré en unas horas. Pero no le digas que puedes traerlo de vuelta hasta que yo regrese. —pidió.

—¿A dónde irás? —Emerson y Ned cruzaron miradas intrigadas mientras Garrett se alejaba.

—Debo hacer algo importante. —anunció el vampiro, instalando más dudas que certezas.

El vampiro se acercó a Calpernia, hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió. Luego se alejó del Pie Hole mientras Ned y Emerson caminaban hacia la mesa de la mujer.

La primera impresión fue muy curiosa. Ned y Calpernia se alejaron de la mesa y apoyaron sus espaldas contra el respaldo de los asientos mirándose algo asustados. De alguna manera era como verse en un espejo... Calpenia se veía unos años antes, luchando con una imagen que devolvía el espejo que no reconocía como suya. Se veía nuevamente en el cuerpo del hombre que no sentía ser, y Ned se veía por un toque mágico convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente por unos minutos. Ella buscó sus manos, pues siempre le habían parecido finas y se alegró de que también las compartieran; él fue directo a la cicatriz en la frente. Allí estaba. Ned sonrió de lado y Calpernia lo miró algo asustada, intentando comprender porqué lo hacía, pero devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que a él se le iluminaba el rostro.

—El señor Cod me dijo que mantuviera la mente abierta, pero jamás esperé encontrarme algo así. —Fue lo único que pudo decir al comprobar que eran iguales.

—Tampoco yo. —expresó Ned con ternura intentando hacerle perder el miedo—. Pero luego de las cosas que han pasado en esta pastelería y en mi casa, era de esperar que aparecieras. —comentó amable—. Déjame presentarme, soy Ned, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Me han dicho que puedo ayudarte... Cuéntame. —solicitó abriendo el espacio de diálogo—. Luego te contaré lo que sé de nuestro parecido.

Calpernia comenzó a relatar su problema y lentamente a familiarizarse con Ned. Todo era muy extraño, pero había hecho una promesa... Hacer lo que fuera por Barry.

El sol estaba cayendo en la ciudad y era de esos atardeceres rojos llenos de luz en el horizonte que Garrett tanto amaba. Para asegurarse que nadie viera su piel iluminarse por el sol, había decidido escabullirse hasta la terraza del Pie Hole.

Allí permaneció en el suelo contemplando llegar la noche y cuando finalmente el sol se ocultó, apoyó sus brazos en la cornisa. Comenzó a pensar en el propósito de su vida y en qué le esperaba a un hombre que lo había visto todo...

Mientras lo hacía, contempló una pareja caminando por la vereda de enfrente. Iban de la mano y al llegar a la esquina, él tomó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha y la besó en la boca. Garrett entonces obtuvo su respuesta. Amar era lo único que podía esperar el hombre que había vivido siglos. ¿Y si... Otorgar una segunda oportunidad a un hombre que era amado por una mujer devastada por su pérdida era una forma de amar? ¿Qué ocurriría si él decidía tomar el lugar del hombre que Ned debía revivir?

«He esperado siglos para amar, lo he hecho todo, lo he visto todo... Y nunca ha ocurrido. Quizás nunca ocurra, quizás mi propósito no está en vivir una historia de amor, sino en posibilitar una con mi muerte. Y eso sería aprender lo que es amar.» Pensó. Entonces decidió que se lo diría a Ned, pero al dar dos pasos hacia la pastelería se dio cuenta... Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

Garrett entonces se sentó y pensó largamente. Si Ned podía darle vida a los muertos, pero no era sangre lo que corría por sus venas y aún así podía matarlos al segundo toque... ¿Por qué no funcionaría con él?

No se puede matar lo que está muerto, pero Ned podía revivir a los muertos y volverlos a su estado. Si bien todo era producto del don y la magia del pastelero, tenía pruebas a su favor. Charlotte le había contado una anécdota en la que Ned había entrado a una habitación llena de animales embalsamados y al tocarlos los había vuelto a la vida aun cuando los animales no poseían ningún fluido u órgano que indicara que pudieran volver a vivir.

Si el don no discriminaba entre especies o condición física para dar vida, tampoco debía hacerlo para quitarla, y daría lo mismo si fuera un humano o un vampiro. Su propio don no podía matarlo... Entonces, si solo se encontraban el muerto, Ned y Garrett en la escena lo suficientemente alejados de las demás personas... Él debía tomar el lugar del hombre que el pastelero reviviera.

Garrett contempló las estrellas en el cielo que lo habían iluminado por siglos y se dijo basta. Basta ya de vivir como un asesino nómada que se alimentaba de humanos. Llevaba años en esa vida que no había pedido, pero que no podía dejar ir y se presentaba la oportunidad de solucionarlo finalmente y por siempre.

El vampiro entonces bajó hacia el Pie Hole sabiendo que le daría a alguien un final feliz y que en consecuencia recibiría el suyo propio. No como lo había pensado en su larga existencia... Pero a veces las cosas no se dan de la forma en que pensamos que lo harán. Solo suceden, con el propósito de llegar al mismo fin pero por otro camino. Él obtendría un final feliz, no amando a alguien por toda la eternidad como suponía que sería, pero obtendría un final que le daría amor a alguien más... Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Tocó la puerta de la pastelería que ya se encontraba cerrada. Olive se apresuró a abrir desde adentro y lo dejó pasar con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba loca por ese vampiro... Y por Ned. Las cosas para ella se complicaban cada vez más.

Garrett se unió a la mesa preguntando si la mujer ya sabía de su existencia y naturaleza. Ned dijo que le había explicado todo, pero que Calpernia quería verlo por ella misma. Así fue como el vampiro se quitó los lentes oscuros que traía y luego de enseñarle sus ojos, platicó largamente con la mujer.

Unas horas después, Calpernia regresó al cuarto de hotel que había rentado por esa noche y el resto de la familia regresó a sus hogares apenados por la noticia que acaban de recibir. Garrett tenía planes. Él tomaría el lugar del amado de Calpernia sin importar lo que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir. La decisión estaba tomada y alguien debía sacrificarse. Incluso la propia Calpernia replicó e insistió en que era una locura, pero luego de exponer sus razones y hacerle entender que era su deseo, la mujer rompió en llanto agradeciendo al vampiro el sacrificio que ella jamás podría devolverle y las palabras de agradecimiento que ni en una eternidad serían suficientes.

Al llegar al edificio de Ned, Garrett se detuvo en el pasillo frente a una puerta que no era la del pastelero y habló dulcemente hacia la estructura de madera.

—Sé que estás ahí... Olive.

Garrett oyó un gemido lastimoso proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Olive estaba en el suelo del vestíbulo de su apartamento llorando por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Por qué Garrett debía sacrificarse? ¿Por qué las cosas nunca iban bien para ella? ¿Por qué los hombres a los que había amado no podían amarla? No habría funcionado con Ned, pero había encontrado a alguien más que le recordaba aquellos sentimientos tan bellos al principio y tan dolorosos en la actualidad, aunque tampoco tendría una chance con él porque era un hombre condenado a una muerte que él mismo había elegido.

Esos meses que habían compartido se había sentido como una vida, una pacífica existencia donde todo lentamente se iba acomodando. Ella mantenía gentiles charlas con él, quien se mostraba muy amable, y a pesar de su naturaleza, que hubiera hecho que el vampiro la deseara solo como alimento, esto no había ocurrido.

En un tiempo efímero para la inmortalidad de Garrett, Olive se había encariñado con él y ahora tenía que dejarlo ir. No solo debía ver cómo el hombre que había comenzado a querer desaparecía de su vida, sino que tenía que mantener una última charla con él... Y eso era placenteramente doloroso.

—No me dejarás pasar así que tendremos esta conversación puerta de por medio. —anunció el vampiro sabiendo que no habría otra forma—. Debo hacerlo, Olive. Le he tomado cariño a esta pequeña familia que conforman Ned, Charlotte, Emerson y tú, pero siento que es mi deber. He vivido tanto esperando encontrar lo que busco que ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Si con esta muerte puedo darle una historia de amor a alguien más, he de hacerlo. Después de todo, ellos también son mi familia y no puedo verlos sufrir. —confesó—. Pero debes comprender... Que las circunstancias no te atacan exclusivamente a ti y que tampoco quiere decir que no esté pensando en lo que te ocurre, ni que no me preocupe. Porque si algo te ocurriera y Ned debiera despertarte, también tomaría tu lugar. Deseo que los mortales vivan, y es irónico que diga esto cuando me alimento de ellos y debo verlos morir, pero más que nada tengo este deseo para las personas cercanas a mí. Jamás he tenido una familia desde que me convirtieron, jamás pude regresar a buscar a los míos. Me hubieran atacado y hubiera sido aún más doloroso que alejarme de ellos. Ahora que he encontrado a personas que me aceptan y a las que quiero a mi lado, personas a las que no atacaría ni aunque estuviera muerto de sed, no me atrevo a verlas sufrir sin hacer nada al respecto. No quiero irme, pero estoy aquí por una misión que un hombre me ha dado y es ayudar a Ned con nuestra familia para encontrarles un final feliz. Y no quiere decir que esto no me duela... —aclaró—. pero así deben ser las cosas. Olive, encontrarás algo maravilloso y dejarás de llorar. Nunca olvidas a las personas que amas, pero sigues adelante sabiendo que lo diste todo. Sé que amas a Ned, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y sé que él ama a Charlotte... Las cosas solo suceden, pero que se den así no te hacen desdichada, sino que te preparan para algo mejor. Lamento que creyeras que yo podría ser ese algo mejor... No lo soy. —comentó muy seguro—. No podría vivir una vida contigo sabiendo que el paso de los años me harían perderte, y no podría convertirte en un monstruo. No soy lo suficientemente cruel. Quisiera poder otorgarte el final feliz que tanto deseas, pero no puedo hacerlo... Mi misión está con alguien más, pero a lo largo de estos siglos he visto muchas cosas y de algo estoy seguro, el amor siempre llega, aunque no sea de la forma en que lo pedimos. No te perderás de sentirlo y vivirlo plenamente, te lo prometo. Adiós Olive, eres una persona maravillosa.

Garrett se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Ned pero se detuvo al escuchar sonido del cerrojo en la puerta de Olive. Ella salió al pasillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo. El vampiro por primera vez en su nueva vida sintió el calor de un abrazo humano y no tuvo deseos de atacar. Envolvió la pequeña espalda de Olive, que aun lloraba, y se quedó en silencio por un momento... Solo esperando. Sería el último abrazo que recibiera esa noche.

El vampiro meditó sobre la posibilidad de visitar a Charlotte. Quería despedirse de la chica que olía a inmortalidad y que podría haber despertado un sentimiento más poderoso en él que cualquier otra persona en el mundo... De no haber sido por Ned. Decidió que no haría eso, pero en su lugar, regresó al campo de margaritas de la ciudad, armó un pequeño ramo y lo dejó en la puerta de su apartamento. Finalmente entró a su hogar temporal, donde Ned se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Tocó delicadamente su brazo en la parte cubierta por el suéter del pastelero para no perturbarlo con la frialdad de sus manos y susurró su nombre. Ned despertó y se propuso continuar con la tarea pendiente: Elegir el lugar más remotamente posible dentro de la ciudad donde llevar el cuerpo de Barry. Garrett preparó café para Ned mientras este acomodaba el mapa en la mesa del comedor para tener una mejor organización. Sería una noche larga para el pastelero y solo un día más para el vampiro.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo. Garrett convenció a Ned de dormir al menos dos horas para viajar más tranquilos. No irían lejos, pero no sería fácil. Debían recorrer unos kilómetros en el vehículo del pastelero y luego un largo tramo colina abajo por un remoto bosque en las afueras de la ciudad que desembocaba a un lago. Nadie conocía el lugar, por lo tanto jamás había personas merodeando cerca.

La locación fue propuesta por Garrett que había sido citado por el hombre misterioso en ese lugar en su primer encuentro. Habían decidido ese punto del mapa sabiendo que podrían hablar tranquilos sin tener que esconderse de las personas que pudieran descubrir que Garrett era un vampiro.

Mientras Charlotte ponía en un florero el ramo de margaritas encontrado en su puerta y Olive dormía luego de una noche pesada, Ned y Garrett subían al auto y conducían hasta el lugar donde habían citado a Emerson, que se encargaría de trasladar el cuerpo con la excusa de enterrarlo en el cementerio local. Barry no tenía familiares vivos por lo que nadie reclamó el cadaver y fue entregado al detective y a Calpernia sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia.

Al cabo de unas horas, los cuatro se encontraban en el bosque. Emerson se retiró con la orden de buscar a Calpernia y traerla al encuentro con su amado vuelto a la vida y dejó al pastelero con el cadáver de Barry y el vampiro. Cuando calcularon que Emerson estaría fuera de la zona y por ende fuera de todo peligro, Ned desenvolvió el cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que haría.

—Va a necesitar cirugía luego de esto, su cuerpo no se ve bien. —Garrett observaba el cadáver de Barry que había sido víctima de múltiples golpes con un bate de béisbol.

A su vez, Ned observaba al vampiro como si estuviera preparado para lo que ocurriría y de un momento al otro se le figuró que estaría matando a un hermano. Solo llevaban unos meses juntos, pero la falta de afecto familiar a través de los años había hecho su efecto y estuvo a punto de llorar por lo que debería hacer.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Ned con la esperanza de que Garrett se retractara.

—Le daremos a Cali su final feliz, y yo obtendré el mío, Ned. No hay vuelta atrás... Hagámoslo. —ordenó el vampiro.

Ned se preparó para despertar al muerto, pero antes de entrar en contacto, se giró nuevamente hacia Garrett.

—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme antes? —indagó. Garrett apuntó su mirada roja hacia él y sonrió divertido.

—Me hubiera gustado ser mortal para probar tus tartas. —confesó con gracia—. Solo tuvimos este corto tiempo juntos, pero creo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y mira que he vivido muchos siglos. —agregó. Ambos sonrieron tiernos—. Me apena terriblemente dejarte y dejar a los tuyos, pero debo hacer esto. Debemos hacerlo...

Garrett se tumbó en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo de Barry y miró a Ned una vez más antes de poner la vista en el cadáver.

—Quiero ver cómo ocurre, pero no quiero verte cuando me pase. Así que cerraré mis ojos y solo pasará, ¿Está bien?

Ned asintió y preparó su reloj. Se agachó junto al cuerpo y estiró su brazo hacia la mano de Barry para tocarla. Un milímetro antes de hacer contacto con su piel... Quitó el dedo rápidamente y se irguió.

—No puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —chilló molesto.

—Ned... —Lo llamó el vampiro casi ordenándole despertar a Barry.

—¡No! No lo haré, Garrett. No te dejaré ir, no.

Ned comenzó a caminar por el bosque buscando el camino de regreso al automóvil. Garrett lo llamó reiteradas veces sin obtener respuesta por lo que se levantó y corrió disparado como un rayo hacia él. Un segundo después posó su manos sobre los hombros del pastelero y le ordenó hacerlo. Ned volvió a negarse e intentó forcejear con el vampiro que sin esfuerzos lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo llevó de nuevo hasta el cadáver de Barry. Logró tomar con fuerza uno de sus puños y acercarlo al cuerpo de la víctima. Entre forcejeos casi inútiles, la extremidad de Ned rozó la piel del difunto y este volvió a la vida. Estaba hecho.

Garrett tomó los brazos de Ned y los sostuvo firmemente en su espalda. Lo obligó a arrodillarse y con gran pesar le habló al oído.

—No quiero lastimarte, pero tenemos que terminar con este trabajo, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo. Lo siento por tomarte tan fuerte, jamás lo hubiera hecho pero no me diste opción. Eres una gran persona Ned, y seguirás ayudando a los demás con tu don. Nunca voy a olvidarte.

El minuto pasaba con rapidez. Garrett podía verlo en el reloj de Ned y solo contaba los segundos que le quedaban para despedirse de esa vida, de esa inmortalidad no consentida que se le había otorgado y lamentó no poder amar, pero no se arrepintió de darle la oportunidad a Calpernia.

Soltó a Ned en el segundo cincuenta y nueve y se desplomó sobre la hierba espesa del bosque esperando encontrar la muerte al sentir el golpe contra el suelo...

Ned se volvió gritando hacia él pero se frenó unos milímetros antes de encontrarse con su cuerpo... El terror lo invadió al ver la escena. El vampiro seguía con vida.

Garrett levantó su cabeza con preocupación y vio a Ned, luego miró a Barry que gritaba no entendiendo lo que ocurría y lo supo... Si él no había muerto y el cadáver ya era un vivo otra vez, alguien más estaba en el bosque... La desesperada incertidumbre entonces los invadió a ambos. ¿Quién había tomado su lugar?

Unos metros más lejos de donde Ned y Garrett se hallaban, se sabía la respuesta. Un pequeño sujeto de cabello largo y oscuro miraba con sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules a otro de bella tez blanca y facciones finas con su largo cabello rubio revuelto en el musgo del bosque. Se había desplomado segundos antes y no respondía a los llamados del pequeño sujeto que lo golpeaba despacio con sus pesadas y enormes botas de cuero con punta de plata.

Este se volvió algo asustado a la esbelta figura de pie detrás suyo que tenía características similares a las del sujeto en el suelo y miraba con interés la escena entre el pastelero y el vampiro. El pequeño habló entre dientes con una voz cavernosa que en su lugar de origen hubiera retumbado en las paredes haciéndola aún más poderosa.

—Tu soldado está muerto. —informó.

—Imposible —dijo su acompañante sin mirarlo y con aire de sabiduría—. Goza de buena salud y además no podemos morir de enfermedad, no somos como ustedes los mortales. —agregó acomodándose las mangas de la pesada túnica gris plata finamente adornada que llevaba y al hacerlo, el revés de seda rojo quedó un poco a la vista.

—Di lo que quieras, Thranduil, pero ese elfo está muerto. —insistió Thorin.

El rey del bosque negro se volvió con un gesto elegante pero preocupado hacia Thorin Escudo de Roble, que lo observaba desde una estatura mucho menor y apuntando con su brillante espada al soldado del elfo, quien se hallaba efectivamente muerto sobre la hierba oscura.


	5. Un asunto de realeza

Garrett le pidió a Ned que se quedara en donde estaba e intentara tranquilizar a Barry. Casi al mismo tiempo que Emerson y Calpernia estacionaban el auto a un costado de la ruta para emprender la caminata hacia el encuentro con ellos, el vampiro corrió, a la velocidad que ellos corren, por todo el bosque en busca de la cuarta persona que hubiera tomado el lugar de Barry. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se frenó al lado de Thranduil, que yacía arrodillado cerca de su soldado muerto mirándolo apenado. Thorin estaba de pie a su lado y se sorprendió tanto al ver la figura del vampiro solo emerger de la nada, que dio un respingo despertando la curiosidad de los presentes. Balbuceó asustado mirando a Garrett.

—¿Qu... Qui... Quién eres tú? ¿Y de dónde... Saliste? —indagó apuntándolo con Orcrist, su flamante espada.

Thranduil miró de reojo a Garrett, y antes que este pudiera presentarse, se puso de pie y habló.

—Ya deja eso. Él es a quien buscamos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Thorin enfundando su espada.

—Solo míralo. —El rey se irguió junto a Garrett y lo observó detenidamente. El vampiro se mantuvo serio en todo momento, sin decir una palabra—. Las mismas facciones, la misma estatura. —Lo miró de arriba a abajo—. La misma contextura física. Solo hay un par de diferencias entre nosotros... El cabello, el vello facial, el color de ojos, y mi inmortalidad, por supuesto.

Garrett clavó sus ojos rojos en Thorin. Este rodó los ojos indicándole que a él también le caía pesado el aire de superioridad que Thranduil siempre parecía manejar. El vampiro dejó que el elfo terminara de hablar y finalmente acotó:

—No. —negó sonriendo desde su lugar—. Te equivocas...

Thorin se cruzó de brazos divertido, amaba cuando alguien contradecía a Thranduil, el gran y perfecto rey del bosque negro que jamás cometía ni un solo error. Sólo sarcasmo en la mente del enano que no podía evitar sonreír iluminando su rostro y haciendo que aparecieran bellas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Garrett prosiguió.

—No soy yo a quien buscas y además... No eres el único inmortal aquí. —confesó.

Thranduil pestañeó lentamente intentando recordar si el sujeto que lo había enviado allí había mencionado algo sobre la inmortalidad del hombre al que buscaban. El movimiento de sus pestañas era sutil pero lleno de gracia, tanto que hasta a Garrett, que nada lo impresionaba, le pareció hipnótico. Lo observó un poco mejor y notó que el rey era increíblemente hermoso, tanto como él que había sido dotado de una gran belleza realzada al convertirse en vampiro y pensó que eso sería un problema para competir por el corazón de Charl... «UN SEGUNDO. Charlotte es de Ned. Quita ese pensamiento de tu mente, Garrett,» se dijo y continuó con su tarea de investigación.

Evidentemente estaban relacionados, pero ¿Qué era lo que le daba la inmortalidad a ese hombre? ¿Y por qué llevaba una tiara? Su largo y lacio cabello rubio cayendo esplendoroso sobre la túnica gris le hacía perder un poco el hilo. Era encantador. El vampiro decidió hablar al notar que Thranduil lo miraba con gesto severo.

—Mi nombre es Garrett, y soy un vampiro. —Thranduil entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar el significado de aquella palabra. Garrett lo intuyó y se explayó solo un poco más—. Mi cuerpo una vez tuvo un corazón que latía, pero la cualidad que ahora me ata a la vida es precisamente la falta de ella. Se podría decir que estoy muerto y a la vez no. —agregó—. Estoy condenado a una inmortalidad que me permite muchas cosas y me priva de otras. Tal vez con el tiempo llegues a entender todo sobre mis... ¿Peculiaridades? —dudó. Los recién llegados lo miraban extrañados y confundidos—. No las mencionaré ahora porque no quiero perturbarlos con la originalidad de mi dieta y tampoco es lo importante. El asunto es que... —retomó para resumir, pues se dio cuenta que los estaba mareando con tanta información—. Te preguntarás porqué somos iguales y no soy el sujeto que buscas. Bien, eso es porque somos muchos. A quien realmente quieres ver, creo, es a Ned. ¡Ned! LOS ENCONTRÉ, VEN. —Garrett levantó la mano al pastelero, que se hallaba junto a Calpernia. Emerson se encontraba en ese momento ayudando a Barry a subir al auto y explicándole un poco lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al verlos, el pastelero y la dama se acercaron intrigados—. Ya verán que somos más que dos.

Ned llegó al lugar y al notar el parecido con el rey elfo se sobresaltó, pero lo que realmente le importaba era otra cosa.

—Garrett, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Quién? Oh, él. —Señaló al soldado muerto—. Aún no me dicen quién es.

—Es uno de mis soldados, una buena criatura del bosque... Pobrecillo. —informó Thranduil—. Eru decidió llevárselo quién sabe con qué planes. No entiendo lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué haremos con él? Esto... Esto está mal. —Ned se paró a los pies del soldado, algo triste sabiendo que no podía tocarlo porque si lo hacía todos los presentes correrían peligro.

—No hay nada que pueda hacerse, está muerto. —Thranduil se acercó al pastelero y este se volvió amable a él.

—Oh lo siento, que descortés de mi parte. Soy Ned, y tú eres...

—Thranduil Oropherion, rey del bosque negro. —El elfo ladeó su cabeza en señal de respeto y Ned estiró su mano. Se quedó esperando que la estrechara pero eso no ocurrió.

—Es un placer conocerte, aunque lamento las circunstancias... Realmente lamento lo que pasó con tu soldado. —Al ver que el rey solo miraba su mano sin hacer nada, la retiró. Garrett rió y todos lo miraron.

—Lo siento, ¿si? Es que toda esta situación está mal. Tú no puedes revivir a ese soldado, él no comprende tu saludo y ¡Es un rey! ¡Del bosque negro! ¿En qué parte de Europa queda eso? Jamás oí hablar de ese bosque... Reinado. Disculpa.

Thranduil se indignó ante la burla del vampiro, y Thorin que de momento solo se divertía con la situación, objetó.

—Te dije que esto era la parte inexplorada de la Tierra Media.

—¿Tierra Media? —Garrett, Ned y Calpernia hablaron a la vez. En ese momento los hombres notaron la presencia de Cali.

Thorin observó a la mujer sonriendo de lado.

—¿Quién es esta fina y delicada dama?

Garrett intentando resolver el asunto, habló rápido.

—Es nuestra prima. Ha venido a resolver unos asuntos pendientes... Con la familia.

Calpernia y el vampiro se miraron con complicidad. Los clones podían entender la presencia de Thranduil pero no comprendían el asunto que había llevado al enano a ese lugar y mucho menos el motivo del soldado que yacía muerto en la hierba.

Calpernia se acercó más a ellos. Pues ahora su humor había mejorado significativamente y se alegraba de estar en el centro de la conversación.

—Soy Calpernia Addams y ya esclarecimos mi parentesco pero... ¿Quién es usted apuesto caballero? ¿Y de dónde ha venido? —preguntó la chica con un ligero coqueteo.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, rey enano de Erebor y heredero de Durin, bella dama. —Se presentó el enano con una reverencia.

Ned comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya todos nos hemos presentado. —dijo inquieto—. Ahora díganme, ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? —Señaló el cadáver del soldado.

—Debemos quemar su cuerpo. Es un soldado después de todo, no necesita una tumba pero merece sus honores. —anunció Thranduil con pesar.

—Disculpe majestad... —El vampiro se acercó a Thranduil—. ¿Solo van a quemarlo? ¿Así nada más? —preguntó inconforme.

—Está muerto, ¿Qué sugieres que haga con él? —indagó Thranduil arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno...

Un momento después, Calpernia se despedía de sus "familiares" y se adentraba en el camino hacia el automóvil de Emerson que los llevaría a ella y su amado Barry hasta su hogar lejos de la ciudad.

Ned se hallaba de pie en medio del bosque con Thranduil y Thorin cuando un ahora mucho más ágil Garrett se unió a ellos. «Ya está listo.» dijo y añadió: «Ya me alimenté.»

Un rato después del rito funerario, los tres clones y el enano se encontraron caminando hacia el coche de Ned y platicando sobre sus vidas para conocerse mejor. Esta vez fue diferente que con Calpernia; todos tenían muchísimas preguntas que hacer sobre el otro. Ned estaba intrigado por la naturaleza real del elfo y el enano así que con Garrett se encontraban muy atentos a la descripción de la vida y la tierra de la que provenían. Los reyes a su vez quedaron muy sorprendidos al final del recorrido con el auto de Ned, al que llamaron la carreta extraña.

«No es una carreta.» dijo Thranduil, a lo que Thorin respondió: «Si lo es, ¿Qué no ves sus ruedas?»

«No es una carreta, es un auto.» Aclaró Garrett. «¿Un qué?» , contestaron los dos confundidos.

—Así que... ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Ned apartó la vista hacia la carretera y vio que a lo lejos se asomaba otro auto. Eran Olive y Charlotte.

—Tomamos un bote en el mar y fuimos al oeste como el humano nos había dicho. —explicó Thranduil. Ned aún no comprendía quién era ese hombre que advertía a todos los clones, pero Garrett si lo sabía. Ambos permanecieron en silencio—. Creímos que habíamos encontrado las Tierras Imperecederas pero en lugar de eso llegamos aquí, nos adentramos en el bosque y los descubrimos, o mejor dicho, él nos descubrió. —Thranduil miró a Garrett—. Aún tenemos mucho que aprender, pero antes de eso... Tenemos que hablar del asunto que nos trajo a esta tierra.

—Pues no será aquí —acotó Ned y corrió al encuentro con Charlotte para frenarse frente a ella lo suficientemente cerca para admirarla pero lejos para protegerla. Ambos utilizaron sus manos para rodear su propio cuerpo y hacer de cuenta que se abrazaban mientras se miraban con ternura.

Por otro lado, Olive se bajó del auto y observó con pena a los enamorados, pero su semblante cambió a una alegría jamás experimentada por ella al oír una voz igual a la del pastelero, pero que sabía que no le pertenecía a él.

«Hola Olive...» dijo lenta y dulcemente Garrett y ella se aferró a su pecho entre lágrimas. «Vine a darte el último adiós, pero... ¿Cómo es posible?» le preguntó con sorpresiva alegría, a lo que él le respondió que si últimamente podía creer en vampiros y pasteleros que revivían muertos, entonces también podía creer en los milagros. La rodeó con sus brazos y nuevamente sintió la calidez de los humanos. De alguna forma ese contacto lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Ambos reyes observaban la escena intrigados...

—¿Eso es amor? —preguntó Thorin que jamás lo había experimentado por nadie en sus ciento noventa y cinco años de vida.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya lo he olvidado. —respondió Thranduil fingiendo desentenderse del tema.

El rey del bosque mintió. Recordaba muy bien la sensación de amar que había tenido con su esposa. Desde la primera desesperación ante la falta de aire que había experimentado al verla por primera vez en el bosque, cuando su belleza había cortado como una afilada daga no solo el tiempo, cuando todo se detuvo en un instante, sino también la respiración del rey, que en ese momento era un joven príncipe que disfrutaba de dar largos paseos sin ninguna preocupación más que ser un gran aprendiz de monarca.

Al conocerla mejor, la delicadeza de esa criatura para cortar los frutos de los tallos pidiendo perdón a la naturaleza por arrancarle una parte de sí misma y agradeciendo a Eru y los Valar por la bendición de los árboles, hicieron que el corazón del rey se agitara y creciera en él el ansia de tenerla en sus brazos, de besarla primero con delicadeza y luego apasionadamente. También recordaba con nitidez el choque eléctrico como un rayo que recorrió su cuerpo y se depositó en su estómago como mariposas revoloteando al rozar accidentalmente sus dedos en una celebración que su padre había hecho para el reino. La doncella elfa de largos cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules había llevado una ofrenda a su rey y Thranduil, al acercarse a tomar la cesta de frutas en señal de agradecimiento, había rozado sutilmente sus manos con las de ella. De no ser porque su padre estaba observando la escena hubiera dejado caer la cesta al suelo solo para tomar esas blancas y suaves manos como mármol tallado.

Solo un corto tiempo bastó para que la doncella se convirtiera en su esposa. Thranduil recordó... Y sufrió. Garrett se acercó a él para preguntarle si estaba bien y lo obligó a salir de su ensoñación dolorosa.

Mientras tanto, Thorin tenía su mirada fija y curiosa sobre la criatura más encantadora del mundo. Era más pequeña que él... Definitivamente tenía que ser una enana, pero... ¿Dónde estaba su barba?

El linaje de Durin y la población de su reino en Erebor le habían enseñado que incluso las enanas llevaban una elegante barba, su hermana Dís tenía una y a él eso jamás le había resultado atractivo. Se repetía a sí mismo que no era el vello sino la criatura lo que no le agradaba, ya que había rechazado a cada posible princesa que su padre y su abuelo le habían presentado, pero era hora de aceptarlo, no era la enana, era su barba.

Y esta enana no llevaba una. Al contrario, su rostro se veía suave y cuidado. La cabellera rubia de Olive se le hacía un sol resplandeciente y la gracia con la que sonreía hacía que Thorin la imaginara con un largo vestido blanco adornado con hilos de oro y una corona de flores frescas sobre su cabeza, uniendo su vida a él y jurándose ambos amor eterno en uno de los imponentes salones de Erebor... Estaba contemplándola embelesado cuando ella le devolvió una mirada curiosa pero al instante algo extraña, como si la imagen fuera desagradable, y se tomó del brazo del vampiro ignorando a Thorin.

El enano bajó la vista y se dijo que eso no era para él y que lo que lo traía de Erebor era un asunto de realeza.

Ned manejó de regreso con Chuck a su lado, mientras que los reyes fueron en la parte trasera y Garrett acompañó a Olive en el auto que los seguía. Al principio, Thorin sintió mareos por la rapidez con la que pasaban las imágenes del paisaje a su alrededor debido a la velocidad del auto. El rey Thranduil en cambio se encontraba maravillado observando cada botón y palanca dentro del vehículo y preguntaba su función mientras Charlotte le explicaba de la mejor manera posible.

...

Luego de ver tres clones el pastelero ya se ha acostumbrado al cuarto y sabe que son inofensivos, por lo tanto le ofrece a los reyes pasar la noche en su apartamento. Durante esa tarde le encarga a Garrett, que ya es como su hermano, averiguar qué es lo que necesitan, mientras él se ocupa del Pie Hole. Naturalmente su aspecto llamaría la atención de los clientes, por lo que ambos necesitan un cambio de imagen si es que pretenden quedarse unos días allí. Para eso Olive es experta. Por lo tanto Ned y Charlotte se hacen cargo de la pastelería mientras Olive y los demás van al apartamento de Ned en busca de ropa para los recién llegados.

—Somos de la misma talla, por lo que no será difícil contigo, elige lo que gustes, Thranduil. Respecto a ti... —Garrett miró a Thorin como si lo midiera—. ¿Qué haremos con él, Olive?

—No lo sé, pero primero tomará un baño. —resolvió la rubia echando una mirada de desagrado sobre el enano.

Thorin se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo. No está en la naturaleza de un señor enano bañarse con regularidad, pero por Olive... Oh por ella si podría hacerlo. La muchacha que lo trae sonriendo como un tonto preparó el baño para él y le explicó el funcionamiento de las canillas de la ducha y cómo se usaban los productos como el champú.

El enano no tardó en comprender el sistema pero se quedó maravillado al ver que el agua podía salir a la temperatura que uno quisiera, y al dejar Olive el cuarto comenzó a quitarse la pesada y sucia ropa que traía. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo meditó sobre la razón que lo traía a una tierra tan particular. La facilidad con la que su cuerpo podía quedar limpio y la calidez del agua en su punto justo, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, le bastó para fantasear con quedarse a vivir en ese lugar.

Lo que lo terminó de convencer fue la suavidad de las toallas que Olive había dejado sobre un mueble al costado de la bañera, en las cuales se envolvió antes de salir.

Mientras tanto, Thranduil cerró el placard y giró hacia Garrett.

—Nada de lo que hay aquí me agrada ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —Se quejó.

—Nadie en este siglo usa túnicas, Thranduil. —aclaró Garrett con desgano. Convencer al rey era difícil.

—De donde vengo están a la moda, no existe ningún elfo con tanta elegancia y gusto por la vestimenta que yo, creo que aquí no tienen sentido de la estética. —comentó el monarca casi como un insulto.

—Bien... —Garrett suspiró y se frotó la frente con la mano izquierda—. No estamos en tu tierra ahora, y creo que se te ve muy bien la túnica, pero aquí no se usan, llamarás demasiado la atención.

El vampiro se acercó al placard, lo abrió y tomó una camisa negra y un saco gris. Se le figuró que se vería elegante y al mismo tiempo el elfo no extrañaría su amada túnica. Luego tomó un pantalón gris de vestir, abrió una pequeña compuerta y tomó un cinturón de cuero.

—Esta es la moda aquí y se te verá fantástico, te lo aseguro.

Thranduil tomó las prendas de mala gana y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse. Al desprenderse la chaqueta dejó al descubierto su imponente espalda a los ojos de Olive que venía entrando desde la cocina con té para todos. Por poco y derrama todo el contenido de la bandeja, pero se quedó estática en la puerta de la habitación con la boca abierta sorprendida ante semejante cuerpo.

No podía ser de otra manera, la curva que formaban los omóplatos con los movimientos del rey al quitarse la ropa y cuando se encorvó para tomar la camisa y al volver a erguirse; igual el momento en que giró y la mujer tuvo frente a ella la escultural imagen del pecho del elfo, que se veía fuerte y bien formado, hicieron que Olive sintiera que le faltaba el aire.

Garrett percibió la sangre de Olive bombeando más fuerte de lo normal y el tintineo de las tazas de té, así que de un momento a otro tomó la bandeja y agradeciéndole a Olive, le pidió que se retirara porque los hombres debían vestirse.

Thranduil rápidamente terminó de abotonarse la camisa, dejando los primeros dos botones sin abrochar. Así le gustaba, con el cuello libre. Luego tomó el saco y lo admiró... Amaba el color gris así que se lo probó y al verse frente al espejo le agradó la imagen.

—No es lo que acostumbro a vestir, pero debo admitir que es elegante. —dijo tirando del saco para estirarlo.

—Sí. —Garrett echó una mirada sobre la cadera del rey. Aún con el pantalón de su antiguo traje y las botas—. Te dejaré conservar el pantalón si quieres, pero las botas y la corona... fuera.

—¿Disculpa? —Thranduil sonó ligeramente ofendido—. No dejaré mis botas. Mucho menos mi corona.

Thorin salió del baño y se sentó envuelto en toallas a los pies de la cama, se cruzó de brazos, una posición característica de él, y observó a Thranduil.

—No será fácil convencerlo. —comentó—. Me encerró en un calabozo solo porque entré en su bosque e interrumpí su fiesta. Imagina de lo que será capaz si intentas dañar su imagen. De todas maneras, no te ves mal, Thranduil. —Se atrevió a halagar—. ¿Qué usaré yo? —preguntó echando una mirada curiosa al placard.

—Ya veremos eso, —dijo Garrett, que servía té—. Thranduil... —Se giró hacia él—. Botas... corona... fuera.

—No. —negó seguro el rey.

—Yo no dije que fuera opcional. Te las quitarás. —advirtió Garrett.

—Soy un rey, nadie me da órdenes. —resolvió caprichoso Thranduil. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón que Ned tenía cerca de su cama y lo adoptó como un trono; su figura denotaba autoridad y hubiera hecho que Garrett desistiera pero el vampiro tenía a cuestas un gran conocimiento de la realeza.

—No te diré el destino de las monarquías en este mundo. —expresó entregando una taza de té al señor enano—. Solo te diré que algunos miembros reales quedaron sin cabeza gracias a sus súbditos. Ahora no seas caprichoso y quítate esas botas, igual con la corona.

Nuevamente y de mala gana, Thranduil llegó a un acuerdo. Vestiría las botas y la tiara en la casa de Ned, pero para salir del apartamento llevaría elegantes zapatos de cuero y conservaría sus pantalones, pues le quedaban bien con el traje.

Por otro lado decidieron que el cabello lo llevaría suelto pero debía tapar sus orejas puntiagudas... No querían levantar sospechas.

—Tú puedes andar como un vampiro en público y yo no puedo mostrar mis orejas, ¡¿Qué clase de mundo es este?! —chilló el elfo.

—Uno en el que tú y yo somos el único espécimen real de nuestra raza. —informó Garrett—. Las personas no nos conocen, no tienen porqué saber que existimos. —agregó—. Por lo tanto yo llevo lentes oscuros y tú ocultas tus orejas. Además yo solo salgo muy temprano, cuando nadie, excepto Ned, se ha levantado y no me expongo nuevamente hasta que es de noche. Tomo mis precauciones, tú toma las tuyas.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Thorin aguardaba por atención, por ropa; todo.

—Por suerte si existen enanos en este mundo, solo que son mucho más pequeños que tú y... —Garrett quiso seguir explicando, pero el hijo de Thráin lo interrumpió.

—Claro que sí, el linaje de Durin tiene los enanos más altos en su especie. De hecho, soy considerado el más alto de todos. —aclaró muy orgulloso e irguió su espalda sonriendo.

—Bien, pero no hay enanos reyes aquí y ninguno usa espada. —resolvió Garrett.

—Naturalmente usamos hachas. —intentó explicar el enano.

—Tampoco usan hachas. No llevan armas. —replicó Garrett.

Thranduil y Thorin se miraron extrañados.

—¿Y cómo se defienden de sus enemigos? —preguntó Thorin.

—Las personas solo hablan, ya no es necesario un duelo para aclarar las situaciones... Bueno, casi siempre dialogan. —enseñó el vampiro.

—Oh, dialogar... Algo que Escudo de Roble claramente desconoce. —Thranduil bebió un sorbo de té—. Mi reino por una copa de vino... —añadió con los ojos en blanco.

—¿Yo no sé dialogar? ¡Tú me encerraste en tu calabozo! —acusó Thorin levantándose de un salto.

—No quisiste cooperar... —Thranduil hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—No iba a aliarme con un rey que le dio la espalda a mi pueblo en necesidad, elfo egoísta. —insultó apuntándolo con el dedo índice de una mano y sosteniéndose la toalla en la cadera con la otra.

—Y yo no sometería a mi pueblo a una masacre por un dragón, mortal testarudo. —respondió Thranduil.

—Porque eres un duende caprichoso. —volvió a insultar el enano.

—Y tú un codicioso gruñón. —replicó el elfo.

—¡Mira quién habla de codicia! Me ofreces ayuda a cambio de una parte de mi tesoro. —comentó Thorin chasqueando la lengua.

—No te daré mi ejército gratuitamente, ¿Qué esperabas? —expresó Thranduil sorbiendo té con elegancia.

—Al menos un poco de consideración siendo que dejaste a mi pueblo morir de hambre. —Le recordó el enano.

—¡¿Yo tengo la culpa de que los ataque un dragón?! —inquirió Thranduil llevándose una mano al pecho muy ofendido por la acusación.

Ambos estaban por tomar sus armas cuando el vampiro los interrumpió.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —Garrett dejó ropa deportiva sobre la cama—. Tú, pruébate eso... Y Thranduil, vamos afuera.

Thorin miró la ropa confundido pero decidió probársela, sabía que no iba a quedarle precisamente elegante porque el cuerpo de Ned y el suyo tenían varias diferencias, pero no podía aparecer con sus ropas en la pastelería. Así que lo primero que se probó fue la camiseta. Le quedaba bastante bien, así que en segundo lugar probó con el pantalón. Esta vez la imagen fue menos agradable. Salió como pudo de la habitación y encontró a Garrett, Olive y Thranduil hablando de lo elegante que se veía el rey elfo en su ropa nueva. Al ver al enano, los tres rompieron en risas.

—Si, claro, ríanse... pero alguien tendrá que solucionar esto. —dijo Thorin señalando sus tobillos.

Los pantalones eran de Ned, que le llevaba al menos unos cuarenta centímetros a Thorin, así que le sobraba mucha tela y hacía que arrastrara el pantalón como si fueran pantuflas. Olive se ofreció a arreglarlo para él y un momento después estaba listo.

Respecto del aspecto de Thorin, Olive observó su cabello un largo rato.

«No puedes salir así.» le dijo y decidieron que lo mejor sería deshacer sus trenzas y llevar su cabello completamente atado. Al principio el enano se resistió, pero en cuanto Olive comenzó a jugar con su él sintió tanto placer que se quedó quieto y sonriente. Era como un gato siendo acariciado por su dueño, solo le faltaba ronronear.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, el vampiro, la camarera y los dos reyes partieron al Pie Hole. Se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana que estaba compuesta por dos sillones amplios con cuerina de color verde musgo y crema y una mesa clara en medio. La luz que entraba por la ventana y el aspecto redondeado del local le recordaron a Thorin la casa de su amigo hobbit, Bilbo, mientras que a Thranduil le agradó el tono de verde que se repetía en todo el local. Le recordaba a su hogar, aunque definitivamente lo que le faltaba a los salones del rey era el dulce aroma de las tartas que inundaba el aire del Pie Hole y que hizo que no pudiera decidirse por un solo gusto, por lo que pidió cinco mini tartas de las que Charlotte solía hornear. Lo que lamentó fue no poder acompañar la de frutos del bosque con el delicioso vino de Esgaroth que compraba y almacenaba en una gran bodega en su reino de Mirkwood.

Thorin comenzó pidiendo una porción de pie de manzana pero dejó la carta a su lado sabiendo que probablemente probaría todas las especialidades del pastelero, ya que el apetito de los enanos parecía no saciarse jamás.

Finalmente Olive y Ned intercambiaron turnos y este pudo unirse a la mesa de los caballeros para conversar sobre su aparición. El pastelero sorprendido por el nuevo look de los viajeros se sentó al lado del enano, mientras que Garrett se encontraba a un lado de Thranduil que miraba maravillado la ventana, viendo los autos pasar.

—Necesitaría uno de esos, ¿Imaginas? —Le comentó a Thorin—. Tardaría mucho menos tiempo en recorrer los reinos. —Todos lo miraron extrañados, especialmente el enano—. No me malinterpreten, amo mi alce pero incluso para él debe ser cansador cargarme por días en un viaje.

—Hablando de viajes... —Ned juntó sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué los trajo aquí?

—Un bote. —dijo Thorin y se llevó un gran pedazo de tarta a la boca.

—Creo que se refiere al propósito del viaje. —Thranduil vio al enano comer su porción como si no hubiera comido en seis meses y le dio algo de repulsión, él había cortado un pequeño bocado que sostenía delicadamente en su tenedor mientras Thorin con la barba repleta de migajas parecía estar al borde de lamer el plato vacío—. Tenemos un problema. Es una historia larga, pero la resumiré para ti. Un dragón atacó la ciudad de los enanos y se quedó con todo su oro. Doscientos años después, guerras de por medio, los enanos comenzaron un viaje con Thorin a la cabeza de la compañía para matar al dragón y reclamar el trono, pero no podía hacerlo sin una piedra preciosa particular que le daría el derecho de reinar, la piedra del arca. Curiosamente la piedra se hallaba en Erebor, debajo del dragón. Para eso contrataron a un mediano, un hobbit... —Ned y Garrett se miraron extrañados, ninguno de los dos había escuchado hablar de hobbits en su vida, si de elfos y enanos, pero nada sobre hobbits así que interrumpieron al rey.

—¿Qué es un hobbit? —preguntó Garrett.

—Una raza de individuos de nuestra tierra. Son seres pequeños pero muy hábiles, no acostumbran a tener aventuras y no miden más de un metro. Aman la comida y las comodidades de su hogar. —Thorin sentía que describía a Bilbo a la perfección, excepto por lo de tener aventuras, su hobbit había pasado por mucho.

—Aaah, son niños. —dijo Ned.

—No, para ustedes podrían parecer niños, pero hay niños hobbits, y hay hobbits adultos, otros ancianos... Son mortales como ustedes, pero no tienen vidas muy largas, por eso viven felices en sus agujeros en la tierra. Son cómodos, se parecen a este lugar. —aclaró el enano.

—Oooh, nunca he visto un hobbit. —Garrett y Ned hablaron a la vez y al ser su voz exactamente igual provocaron un efecto estéreo en el local.

—Bien. —Thranduil bebió un poco de té—. El asunto es que un hombre mató al dragón luego de que el hobbit ingresara a la montaña y lo despertara. La bestia antes de morir atacó una ciudad de humanos muy cerca de Erebor... Un asunto terrible. A todo esto, el hobbit halló la piedra pero en lugar de darsela a Thorin, la trajo a mí.

—¿Por qué no se la dio a él? Es suya. —preguntó Garrett.

—Thorin... Diles porqué no te dimos la piedra. —comentó Thranduil bajando la vista a la mesa.

—¡Porque son unos sucios ladrones de las reliquias de mi pueblo! ¡Solo quieren mi oro! —espetó el enano y golpeó el puño en la mesa haciendo que todos los platos y tazas saltaran—. TRAIGAN MÁS TARTA.

Thranduil miró a Ned y Garrett con expresión algo burlona. Mientras Olive corría con nuevas porciones hacia la mesa, el rey elfo aprovechó la distracción del enano para finalizar el relato.

—Por eso mismo, por la enfermedad del dragón. Thorin se volvió completamente loco por la codicia y se rehusó a pagarle al hombre que había matado a la bestia y con el que estará en deuda de por vida. Al oír la noticia de la muerte de Smaug y los destrozos que había causado en Esgaroth, decidí emprender el viaje con provisiones para ayudar a los humanos y me encontré con ese panorama. La piedra llegó a mí y decidí intercambiarla a cambio de una parte del tesoro. Es incalculable la cantidad de oro que los enanos guardan en esa montaña, en su reino, así que no representaría una gran pérdida para ellos. Los humanos la necesitan para reconstruir sus vidas y su ciudad. Thorin, ahora proclamado rey de Erebor, se rehúsa a pagarnos así que estamos a punto de irnos a la guerra.

—Estábamos dirás. —acotó Thorin y volvió a comer.

—Sí, estábamos, porque mientras me encontraba preparando las armas, un hombre llegó a mi tienda con un mensaje. Al principio no quise escucharlo, estaba muy ocupado con los planes de ataque, pero comenzó a hablar de la guerra que se avecinaba y que tendría un fin trágico pero que él podría evitarlo. Pensé que el hombre estaba loco, pero al levantar la vista y prestarle atención para dar la orden de llevárselo de mi tienda, noté que teníamos mucha similitud. Él lanzó esto a la mesa y me pidió que lo leyera, y que si quería saber más al respecto, lo buscara a orillas del lago.

Thranduil lanzó a la mesa una carpeta negra de plástico con tapa transparente. Ned la giró para leerla mejor y notó que era un guión. En ella se encontraban los nombres de los reyes y se mantenía un diálogo en los salones del rey elfo. El nombre del monarca del bosque estaba resaltado en naranja.

—Thorin tiene una igual. —explicó el elfo—. El hombre, que también fue a verlo, le dijo que esa no le pertenecía a él, sino a alguien más. Que la había tomado prestada de otro humano. La suya tiene la conversación que mantuvo en la casa del hobbit con su nombre resaltado en verde. Alguien sabe de nuestras vidas. —añadió—. Al leerlo, quedé asombrado, ya que esas palabras que se hallan escritas las había dicho en una conversación privada que tuvimos Thorin y yo, nadie más podía saberlo. Así que decidí encontrarme con este hombre. Me dijo que la guerra no podría evitarse, pero que podríamos cambiar nuestro destino si tomábamos precaución yendo un paso adelante de los hechos. Cuando le pregunté cómo lo haríamos, mencionó que existía un libro. Uno en el que todo lo que ha de pasar está escrito. No hubiera creído en él de no haberme dado esos papeles. Me dijo que me uniera a Thorin a pesar de su testarudez y viajara hasta aquí; que un pastelero físicamente igual a mí, llamado Ned, nos ayudaría. A él le dijo lo mismo. Así que aquí estamos. Debemos hallar ese libro para cambiar el destino y no tener un final trágico. No sé a que se refería con ello, pero también habló de darnos un final feliz. No podrá darme un final feliz a mí, ya que no puede devolverme a mi esposa, pero tengo un hijo, uno al que amo más que a nada en el mundo, y respecto de la tragedia de la guerra que mencionó este humano, me temo lo peor. Solo quiero que él esté bien. No podría continuar mi vida si también pierdo a mi Legolas.

—Yo temo por mi reino, mi familia. Esta guerra podría llevarnos a la ruina o a la tumba. Si el linaje de Durin se pierde no me lo perdonaré jamás. Por otro lado, cuesta creer en la existencia de un libro en el que todo está escrito... Pero creo en las profecías. Los augurios del día de Durin nos han llevado hasta la montaña y se han cumplido. He recuperado mi trono. Así que si tenemos la oportunidad de torcer un trágico destino, así lo haremos. —agregó Thorin al relato de Thranduil.

—Bien, entonces necesitamos encontrar un libro. —Garrett se tornó pensativo—. ¿Pero qué clase de libro? Hay millones en este mundo, ¿No les dio una pista acaso?

—Dijo que tú nos ayudarías, Ned. Solo eso. —explicó Thorin.

—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de libros de historia medieval que existen? —expresó ofuscado—. Jamás escuché hablar sobre elfos, enanos, hobbits... Tiene que ser un libro prohibido. Como los escritos sobre vampiros... Siempre creí que eran ficción hasta que Garrett apareció.

Se encontraban pensativos cuando Emerson ingresó en el local. Tenía un nuevo caso para Ned, así que se acercó a él y cuando notó el parecido de Thranduil con los demás preguntó de quiénes se trataba. Ned le explicó.

—¿Thorin? —Emerson se mostró confundido—. ¿Thorin Escudo de Roble?

—El mismo... Espere. ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —indagó el enano con desconfianza.

—Porque... Leí tu historia. —Le hizo saber Emerson—. Esto no es posible. Ned, ellos no son... —El rey elfo echó una mirada de confusión sobre el detective—. Y él... —Señaló a Thranduil—. Él ha de ser el rey elfo que los aprisiona en el bosque negro. Son personajes de El Hobbit.

—¡¿El hobbit?! —Ned y Garrett hablaron a la vez.

—¿Qué ocurre con Bilbo? —Thorin se sobresaltó.

—¿Personajes? —Thranduil miró a Thorin—. ¡¿Quieres decir que no somos reales?!

Los cinco se miraron asustados. Si al menos dos de ellos eran personajes de ficción, ¿Qué quedaba para los demás?


	6. ¿Qué pasaría si?

Dos cosas perturbaban a Thranduil, quien se veía ridículamente bello desplomado en el sofá del living de Ned mientras perdía la mirada y sus pensamientos el techo blanco del apartamento. Pero no estaba prestando atención ni al color, ni al techo en sí.

La primera cosa que lo perturbaba, y la más importante, eran las palabras de Emerson en la pastelería la tarde anterior: «Ellos son personajes.»

La segunda perturbación era por los ronquidos de Thorin, en aquel momento boca arriba durmiendo sobre un colchón en medio de la sala. La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana bañando el perfil derecho del elfo, lo que denotaba la claridad de su rostro y la suavidad de su piel. La punta de su nariz brillaba como una daga afilada y su ojo derecho se veía un poco más claro que el izquierdo, acariciado por la tenue luz amarilla de la lámpara de pie junto al sillón donde se encontraba Garrett, no leyendo más devorando el libro que Emerson les había prestado: El hobbit.

Thranduil estaba impaciente respecto del final del libro. Los inmortales pueden esperar años, por lo que son dotados de una paciencia inquebrantable, pero no cuando el destino de su reino y su familia está escrito en un libro a pocos metros de sus manos. Hablando de ellas, la izquierda se encontraba masajeando suavemente sus rubios y largos cabellos y la derecha tamborileando los dedos sobre su estómago. Se estaba desesperando y los ronquidos de Thorin no ayudaban a sus nervios.

—Siento deseos de tirarle algo directo en la cara, ¿Cómo es que puede roncar así? —indagó sin mirar a Garrett, pero dirigiendo su comentario a él.

—Yo lo envidio. —expuso el vampiro aun con la vista puesta en el libro—. Extraño mi niñez cuando podía dormir. —añadió. Pero el sonido comenzaba a ser molesto hasta para él, así que tomó una bufanda de Ned que había en el sillón y se la lanzó a Thorin en la cara. Acto seguido, dio vuelta la página y siguió leyendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

El enano se sentó sobresaltado y se quitó la bufanda del rostro. Thranduil esbozó una sonrisa y Garrett pretendió seguir leyendo concentrado cuando en realidad solo estaba aguantando la carcajada.

—¿Te parece gracioso, Thranduil? —Thorin le lanzó la bufanda creyendo que el bromista había sido él. El elfo se la quitó con elegancia, la dobló y la colocó sobre el sofá.

—Si tan solo te oyeras roncar... —Le dijo asumiendo la culpa—. Estuviste a punto de darme jaqueca.

—Si te incomoda puedes irte a otra habitación. —replicó Thorin entre dientes. Entonces reparó en que el vampiro aun leía el libro—. ¿Hay novedades, Garrett? —preguntó curioso.

—No. Batallas, discusiones, orcos... —repasó él.

—¿Orcos? Esa peste de Bolgo... —insultó el enano.

—Nada trágico aun. —informó el vampiro.

—Jamás has visto a un orco, ¿Verdad? —indagó Thorin y miró a Thranduil, que levantó un poco su cabeza para devolver la mirada cómplice.

—No, ¿Son malos? —preguntó Garrett con inocencia.

—¿Malos? —Thranduil se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana—. Son una de las mayores calamidades de nuestra tierra... Luego de los dragones, claro. Son letales, despiadados y... Sucios. Una inmundicia. —explicó con disgusto. En su voz se podía sentir su desagrado siquiera al mencionarlos—. Huelen fatal; emanan un hedor fétido... Son horribles. No tienen sentido de la estética, ni de la belleza. —informó despectivo.

—Bueno, no todos pueden vestir túnicas elegantes y oler a frutos del bosque. —bromeó Garrett y Thorin sonrió divertido sabiendo que el comentario mosquearía a Thranduil.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, —decidió acotar el enano—, pero sorpresivamente le daré la razón a Thranduil esta vez; huelen muy mal y se ven peor. Aunque lo más terrible es lo despiadados que son. Hemos librado muchas batallas contra ellos y muchos de los nuestros han muerto por su culpa. —añadió con pesar.

—Así que... —Thranduil giró hacia el vampiro—. ¿Dices que no hay de esas inmundicias en estas tierras?

—No, pero hay otras cosas letales. —informó Garrett.

—¿Cómo cuáles? No creo que exista nada más letal que un orco o un dragón... —propuso Thorin.

—Armas, enfermedades... Y yo. —enseñó el vampiro señalándose.

—¿Disculpa? —Thranduil se volvió hacia él y lo observó confundido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que era un vampiro? Pues... Mi esencia es matar personas para alimentarme; bebo su sangre. No es algo de lo que esté particularmente orgulloso pero es neces... —Garrett intentaba explicar sus cualidades mientras leía pero pronto detuvo su comentario abruptamente.

El vampiro tomó fuertemente el libro en sus manos y acercó su cara a él con expresión de preocupación. Thranduil y Thorin se le quedaron viendo algo asustados, sabían que había encontrado la tragedia de la batalla en las páginas del libro. Garrett cerró el libro y miró a Thranduil.

—No dice nada malo de ti, o de tu hijo, de hecho él no se menciona en el libro, no tomará parte en la batalla. —informó mirando a Thranduil.

—Pues... Qué alivio. —expresó el elfo con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero entonces... No sé qué hago aquí... Porque el hombre dijo... —Trató de explicar.

—Es por Thorin. —anunció Garrett y Thranduil entrecerró los ojos—. Enano... Esto no te gustará.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó Thorin desesperado. Garrett no habló por un minuto e impacientó al enano—. HABLA... ¡Ya! ¿QUÉ OCURRE?

La voz de Thorin Escudo de Roble era grave y cavernosa, por lo que retumbó en todo el apartamento despertando a Ned que se colocó una bata y se apresuró a llegar a la sala.

—¿Lo encontraron? —indagó. Ned tomó el libro de las manos de Garrett, leyó la página abierta y miró al señor enano que suplicaba le dijeran la verdad—. Lo siento...

El pastelero le entregó el libro a Thorin y se desplomó pensativo en el sofá. Thranduil se acercó al enano y leyó, junto al pequeño rey, el destino de los hijos de Durin. Thorin cerró el libro luego de leerlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación. Cuando intentaron seguirlo pidió un momento a solas y se encerró en la habitación de Ned. Sabía que sus amados sobrinos serían masacrados por los orcos y que él también moriría así que debía procesarlo solo.

Thranduil caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con el libro en sus manos.

—Lo que está escrito no puede cambiar. —afirmó—. Este libro contiene todos los hechos que han sucedido hasta ahora, por ende no podremos evitar su muerte. Hemos venido hasta aquí buscando respuestas y hemos hallado esto. No lo entiendo, él dijo que tú nos ayudarías, que este libro nos ayudaría... —reclamó a Ned—. Que podía evitarse.

—Puede evitarse, —aseguró el pastelero—, pero... ¿Cómo? No soy un experto en guerras, solo puedo devolverle la vida a los muertos y...

—Y curiosamente tendrás a todo su linaje muerto. —Le enseñó Garrett señalando el libro.

—Ya sabes cómo funciona, matamos un elfo la última vez que reviví a alguien. —recordó Ned como una queja—. La decisión de quien toma el lugar del vivo otra vez es totalmente al azar. Imagina que podría morir otro enano, un elfo, tú, o cualquiera que estuviera en proximidad. —explicó.

En eso estaban cuando Thorin salió de la habitación y apareció en la sala muy serio. Llevaba nuevamente sus ropas de Erebor y portaba su espada.

—Iré a rescatar a mis sobrinos, traeremos cofres de oro y no volveremos jamás. —resolvió con celeridad—. Thranduil, —llamó volteando hacia el elfo—, tú harás lo que quieras pero esto está decidido.

—¿En qué momento decidiste que vivir en este mundo era una buena idea? —Thranduil pareció un poco sobresaltado—. ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí, Thorin? ¿Días? —indagó el monarca del bosque abrumado por la resolución tan suelta del enano—. Abandonarás a tu pueblo, la montaña, la riqueza... ¿Solo así? —insistió perplejo—. ¿Dónde está la tozudez enana que te caracteriza? Este mundo te ha enfermado. —agregó desconociendo a Thorin.

—No, te equivocas. Es nuestro mundo el que lo ha hecho. —contradijo el enano—. Lejos del oro de esa montaña me siento mucho mejor y puedo pensar con claridad. —añadió sereno—. No someteré a mi familia a pasar por esas calamidades. No estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlos por un tesoro maldito, mucho menos estoy dispuesto a morir por él. —aclaró—. Y además... ¡¿Has visto la ducha?!

Thorin sonrió con las manos extendidas en dirección al baño de Ned y Thranduil rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ya... Hay algunas bondades en este mundo que le vendrían muy bien al nuestro. —reconoció el elfo de mala gana—. Pero... ¿Te has preguntado de qué vivirás aquí? Escuchaste al detective. Somos personajes de esa historia... Me temo que no seamos reales. —especificó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo explicas que estemos aquí si no lo somos? —replicó Thorin—. Y ¿Sabes qué? Ningún libro me dirá cómo vivir mi vida. —prosiguió el enano y e imitó la postura de Thranduil—. Las profecías solo le han traído ruina a mi gente, estoy harto de seguirlas.

—Están pensando apresuradamente. —acotó Garrett y se levantó del sofá—. Tal vez en este mundo su libro sea conocido como ficción, pero no quiere decir que ustedes no existan. —agregó fallando a favor de Thorin—. Quizás sí existen e interpretamos mal las cosas. Pero si todo esto está escrito y pasó en sus tierras, ¿No creen que quizás quedarse aquí solo traerá la desgracia a este mundo? —propuso.

—Oh, ¿Sugieres que no haga nada y me entregue a la muerte? —respondió el enano con ironía—. ¿Que vea a mis sobrinos morir? ¡¿Que deje que mi tierra sea saqueada?! —agregó levantando el tono de voz cada vez más y con él, su enfado.

—Estoy con Thorin en esto. —interrumpió Thranduil. Ambos, elfo y enano se miraron extrañados por haber acordado más de una vez en un día, eso ya no era casualidad, había algo más allí... Pero no era nada que lo disuadiera de su causa, por lo que continuó—: ¿Pretendes incluso que la sangre de mi ejército bañe la montaña? —añadió posando su atención en Garrett con cierta ofensa.

—No, no, él no quiso decir eso. —Ned se levantó echando una mirada a Garrett suplicándole que cerrara la boca—. Sino que... Thorin, tú y tus sobrinos morirán. —anunció muy campante mientras el enano lo observaba dolido. Cada vez que lo escuchaba era peor—. Yo puedo revivir a los muertos, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Con mucha suerte reviviré a tres personas sin causar más daño.

—¿Dices que puedes revivirme y a mis sobrinos? —preguntó Thorin con sorpresa.

—Sí. —aseguró Ned.

—¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! Hagámoslo. —ordenó Thorin.

—Es que no lo entiendes, —insistió Ned—, podría incluso matar al rey Thranduil. —anunció.

—Nadie va a extrañarlo. —acotó Thorin revomiendo una mano en torno al elfo, restándole importancia.

—Estoy aquí, enano. —dijo Thranduil con ofensa.

—Lo sé. —expresó Thorin entre risas y Thranduil le devolvió una mueca irónica—. Pero si lo mantenemos lejos de la batalla, —opinó hacia Ned señalando a Thranduil con el pulgar—, no pasará nada.

—Seguro, enviaré a mi ejército a una pelea que ni siquiera es nuestra y me quedaré sentado en mi trono como un cobarde, qué gracioso Escudo de Roble. —Añadió el elfo acompañando su mueca.

Ned leyó detenidamente el libro.

—No necesariamente tienes que estar en tu reino... —comentó.

—Y no necesariamente tienen que morir inocentes. —agregó Garrett.

—¿Disculpa? —Los otros tres lo miraron confundidos.

—¿No dijeron que sus tierras están llenas de orcos? A ellos si que nadie los va a extrañar. —explicó el vampiro como una obviedad.

—Claro, ¿Me dejarás solo a merced de un orco para que me mate mientras intento revivir a alguien? —Se quejó Ned.

—¡Ya sé! Lo pondremos en una jaula. —propuso Garrett.

—¿Y de dónde la sacarás, cerebrito? —replicó el pastelero.

—Olvida la jaula, tengo súbditos que darían la vida por mí y supongo que Thorin también los tiene. —acotó Thranduil muy serio.

—Oh genial, seguiremos sacrificando personas por los efectos adversos de mi don. —Se quejó irónico Ned.

—Podrían sostener a los orcos. Si las cosas salen mal y esas bestias no mueren... bueno. Tendrás que correr por tu vida. —Le aclaró Thorin.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —negó Ned nervioso—. Ya basta de matar personas inocentes.

—Los orcos no son inocentes, son una peste horrible. —Thorin dijo esto acercándose algo amenazante al pastelero.

—No puedo asegurarte que muera el orco, podría matar a cualquiera, el que fuere... —Le recordó Ned—. Está decidido. No lo haré.

—Bien, entonces lo haremos a mi manera. Tomaré todo el oro que pueda cargar, mis dos sobrinos y vendremos a vivir aquí. —El enano sonó muy decidido.

—Eres un rey. —Thranduil intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sin reino. Todo lo que tengo es esa condenada montaña.

—¿Abandonarás todo, solo así? —insistió Thranduil por segunda vez.

—Muchachos... —Garrett tenía el libro en sus manos y lo estaba mirando asustado.

—Si, lo haré. —respondió Thorin sin prestarle atención a Garrett—. Si la codicia y la guerra me llevarán a la tumba, entonces no estaré ahí. —aseguró—. Si no estoy en la guerra no puedo morir, ¿Verdad? La profecía no se cumple. —enseñó encogiéndose de hombros con aires de superioridad.

—Señores... —Garrett insistió.

—Antes fuiste testarudo en encerrarte en esa montaña y enviar a todos a la guerra y ahora eres un testarudo en abandonarlos. —prosiguió discutiendo Thranduil haciendo caso omiso de Garrett—. ¡Sigues siendo un egoísta, Escudo de Roble!

—No soy un egoísta, intento ayudar a los demás, a mis sobrinos y a mi gente, no como tú. —contestó Thorin, levantando presión.

—MAJESTADES. —Garrett se interpuso entre ambos reyes con el libro en sus manos—. ¡Mientras ustedes discuten las cosas empeoran! —anunció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ned se acercó a ellos.

—Es el libro... acaba de... ¡Reescribirse! —exclamó completamente sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los tres.

Las páginas del libro habían cambiado el trágico final por otro no menos funesto. Se había desatado la guerra ante la incertidumbre de la ausencia de ambos reyes. El primo de Thorin, Dáin Pie de Hierro, había tenido una disputa con el príncipe de Mirkwood: Legolas, hijo de Thranduil y habían entrado en batalla.

Mientras ambos se encontraban en la contienda, los orcos habían invadido las tierras de Erebor y Dale obligando a los humanos a enfrentarse contra ellos. Fili y Kili, sobrinos de Thorin, se habían unido a la lucha junto a los otros enanos de la compañía del rey y habían caído. Por otro lado, Dáin y Legolas habían sido proclamados reyes de sus respectivos reinos y jamás se había vuelto a saber de Thorin y Thranduil.

—Oh por Durin, ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Thorin se desplomó en el sofá y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Thranduil miró al enano desconcertado mientras Ned y Garrett hablaban entre ellos por lo bajo. Para los reyes solo era eco, pero el pastelero y el vampiro trazaban planes sobre el nuevo final del libro. Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras los reyes se hallaban en shock por la noticia, Ned se acercó a ellos y les habló.

—Bien... Me pregunto qué pasará si regresan. —soltó.

—No tengo razones para regresar. —Los ojos de Thorin se pusieron vidriosos y llevó sus manos a la altura de los ojos para que no lo vieran llorar—. Ahora ya no tengo nada.

—Aún puedes recuperarlos. —explicó Ned.

—Dijiste que no podías revivirlos... —Garrett se acercó a Thorin, que acababa de hablar. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del enano, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Tal vez Ned odie que las personas mueran, pero hay algo que odia más... Y es ver a otras personas sufrir injustamente. —Le hizo saber—. Da la casualidad que lo único sin solución es la muerte, pero él tiene una cura para eso.

—Además... —Ned se acercó a ellos—. Es un libro. No sabemos lo que pueda pasar si vamos allá; solo... —El pastelero tomó coraje y soltó—. Vayamos a la Tierra Media.

...

¿Cómo decirle a Charlotte que se iría por tiempo indefinido a una tierra desconocida a cumplir una tarea con un resultado improbable? Al amanecer, Ned estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Chuck; aún no había tocado a la puerta y no paraba de temblar. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo y tenía que irse. Pero, ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? ¿Lo entendería? Un momento después Ned tocó y Charlotte abrió la puerta.

—No sé cómo decirte esto... —soltó mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ocurre Ned? —preguntó Charlotte con confusión.

—Yo... Verás... —balbuceó—. Es que... Thranduil y Thorin... el libro... —divagó sin que Chuck comprendiera nada.

Garrett apareció como un rayo detrás de Ned.

—Nos iremos a las Tierras de Thorin a intentar salvar a sus sobrinos y volveremos en cuánto podamos. —anunció rápido—. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tardaremos en llegar allá pero aquí tienes las llaves del Pie Hole, tú y Olive quedan a cargo. —Le lanzó el manojo por encima del hombro de Ned y Chuck lo atrapó en el aire intentando no perder el hilo de la oración de Garrett; que hablaba a toda velocidad—. Si necesitan ayuda, llamen a Emerson. Vamos Ned, se hace tarde. —Se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, pero regresó al segundo—. Por cierto, ese vestido se te ve increíble. —halagó con galantería.

Charlotte sonrió divertida al escuchar el último comentario del vampiro antes de irse, pero en seguida volvió a la seriedad al mirar a su novio.

—Ned, ¡¿Qué rayos?! —increpó.

Ante lo que acababa de pasar, Ned solo pudo sonreír apenado.

—Eso... —Se animó a decir—. Y que te voy a extrañar. —agregó para que la chica no se sintiera tan perdida.

Charlotte suspiró inconforme pero sonrió para Ned, porque percibió que lo necesitaba.

—Cuídate mucho. Y lleva una bufanda. —acotó maternal—. Oh... Y regresa a mí, Ned. —pidió con ternura. El pastelero asintió.

Mientras tanto, quien sonreía muy feliz era Olive que había encontrado un ramo de flores en su puerta. Pensó en el vampiro, pero el que pensaba en ella horas después mientras miraba el paisaje del río era Thorin Escudo de Roble.

—¿Cómo sabemos que vamos bien? —preguntó Ned, que en ese momento remaba desconcertado.

—Ya estamos cerca. —Le hizo saber Thranduil, pues reconocía el paisaje que comenzaba a llenarse de niebla; habían pasado largas horas desde que salieran del bosque donde Garrett los encontró cuando se conocieron.

—¿Puedes ver en este clima? Creo que vamos a perdernos. —opinó el pastelero. Se estaba haciendo de noche y Ned comenzó a mostrarse asustado.

—Bueno... esa es la clave. No puedes llegar a menos que te pierdas. —informó el elfo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Garrett rió mientras Ned quiso lanzarse al agua y nadar de regreso. Thorin era el único que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje. Solo remaba y tenía una cosa en mente: Revivir a sus sobrinos.

Horas después tocaron tierra y caminaron por un campo minado de cuerpos. Orcos, trolls, elfos, enanos y humanos compartían el amplio lecho de muerte. Los sobrevivientes continuaban con la tarea de remover los cuerpos; Ned pasó entre ellos con el mayor cuidado posible y mientras caminaban, uno de los enanos de la compañía de Thorin advirtió que se trataba de los reyes regresando al lugar y corrió hacia ellos.

—Por mis barbas, pero si es... ¡Thorin Escudo de Roble! —exclamó el enano con voz tan cavernosa como la de su rey.

—¡Dwalin, hijo de Fundin! —saludó Thorin con alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron. Al principio todo fue un gran desconcierto y mientras eran escoltados a ver a Dáin, ahora coronado rey de Erebor, Thorin le explicó todo a Dwalin y le pidió visitar la tumba de sus sobrinos.

Al principio el enano guerrero creyó que Ned era una especie de brujo que traería desgracia al linaje de Durin si intentaba revivir a Fili y Kili, pero Thorin lo tranquilizó. Al llegar al gran salón donde se hallaba el rey Dáin Pie de Hierro sentado en el trono sosteniendo la piedra, Thorin tuvo una sensación extraña. Sintió deseos de correr a arrebatarle la piedra y reclamarla como suya, aunque algo se lo impedía. Probablemente fuera la violencia que emanaba la mirada de su primo que al verlos se alzó y caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Tú! ¡¿A qué has venido ahora?! Apareces cuando todo está perdido, cuando la batalla ha finalizado vienes a reclamar este reino como si te perteneciera ¿Qué has hecho para defenderlo? ¿Eh? —acusó con rabia desmedida y sin fundamentos—. No te daré ni una sola moneda de este tesoro. Es MÍO. SOLO MÍO. ¡Guardias! —llamó desesperado.

—También me alegra saber que estás vivo, primo. —saludó Thorin restándole importancia al asunto—. Ya veo porqué la enfermedad del dragón no me permite caer en su desgracia... Ahora la portas tú. Pero tranquilo, no quiero nada de este horrible lugar, por más que mi familia lo haya levantado por años y me pertenezca, solo he venido a buscar una cosa... O mejor dicho, dos. —aclaró.

Mientras ambos señores enanos discutían, el pastelero observaba asombrado la inmensidad del lugar. Thranduil estaba inquieto, solo quería ver a su hijo. Garrett por su parte...

—¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor? —indagó arrugando la nariz.

—Inmundicia de dragón. —Thranduil hizo una mueca de desagrado y en ese momento, Dáin reparó en él.

—Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí... Pero si es la princesita del bosque, ¿A qué debemos tu solemne presencia? —ironizó Dáin—. Aquí no hay nada para ti... ¿Y estos quiénes son?

—Oh, solo he venido a reclamar lo que es mío. —objetó Thranduil con tranquilidad—. En cuanto a ellos, bueno... Él ha venido a revivir a los príncipes de Erebor. —dijo refiriéndose a Ned—. Y este de aquí podría matarte en segundos si no dejas de parlotear y nos dejas ir a la tumba de los enanos. —agregó señalando a Garrett con un ladeo de cabeza.

—No tengo miedo a los brujos que has traído, serpiente ponzoñosa rubia. —insultó el enano.

Garrett corrió hacia él y en un segundo se hallaba inclinado ante la figura del rey, mirándolo fijamente con expresión perversa.

—Pues deberías. Si yo fuera tú, estaría aterrado, pero por suerte para ti aún no tengo hambre. —Garrett mostró los dientes ferozmente y se alejó de él.

Luego de unos minutos de aclararle al rey que sólo tomarían a Fili y Kili y se retirarían de allí, Dáin accedió desconfiado a mostrarles la tumba. Mientras bajaban las escaleras que conducían al lugar, Thranduil se puso a la par de Garrett.

—Gracias por defenderme allá arriba. —dijo tímido.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó Garrett haciendo de cuenta que no sabía nada, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que el elfo se refería.

—Cuando te fuiste encima del enano al llamarme serpiente. —Le recordó Thranduil.

—Ah eso. Descuida, no lo hice solo por ti, sino por todos. —soltó Garrett, pero se corrigió al notar lo descortés que había sonado su comentario—. Pero aún así... Lo haría solo por ti si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Gracias. —insitió Thranduil en tono amable.

—Eres como un hermano para mí, igual que Ned. —añadió el vampiro—. Y es bueno saber que viviremos por siempre... Al menos sin importar cómo acabe esta aventura, sabremos que nos tendremos el uno al otro cuando todas las demás vidas se apaguen, ¿Cierto? —comentó alegre—. Aunque aún no entiendo... ¿Qué clase de final feliz es el tuyo? Estamos ayudando a Thorin... Que por cierto, no es un clon. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Le cediste tu oportunidad? —indagó.

—Oh, no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero no creo. Pienso que lo resolveré conforme pase el tiempo... Tú ya llevas tiempo viviendo con Ned, ¿Cuál fue tu final feliz? —preguntó el elfo pensando que tal vez podría encontrar alguna guía en el vampiro.

—Aun no lo encuentro... —confesó este y Thranduil asintió comprensivo.

—Bueno... —Llegó a decir señalándose con ambas palmas.

Se miraron y lo comprendieron. Quizás las cosas no surgen en el momento en que crees que pasarán, ni de la manera en que lo crees. No todos los finales felices son tan inmediatos o dan pistas tan claras para reconocerlos. A veces tienes que llevar a cabo tareas imprevistas para poder obtenerlos; a veces, el final feliz es todo menos un final... Y es difícil reconocerlo en esas circunstancias, sobretodo cuando vives eternamente.

Al llegar y encontrarse a los pies de ambas tumbas, los cuatro quedaron completamente en silencio. Thorin miró apenado a Ned.

—Dime que puedes hacerlo. —pidió casi implorando que los reviviera.

—Necesito que los tres salgan. —ordenó Ned.

—¿Quién sostendrá a los orcos que traeremos si tenemos que salir, Ned? —Garrett se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez, no me pidas que lo intentemos de nuevo. —Le recordó el pastelero.

—Soy el único dispuesto a morir si algo sale mal. —Le recordó entonces el vampiro.

—Garrett... Fuera. —ordenó Ned.

—No.

—Vete. —insistió.

—No te dejaré solo, Ned.

Thranduil suspiró harto de las discusiones.

—¿Qué hay de los súbditos? —propuso.

—Ned sabe perfectamente que soy lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para correr a buscar un orco y sostenerlo aquí hasta que muera. Soy el candidato ideal para esto, hermano, lo sabes. —Garrett se acercó a Ned y apoyó su brazo en el hombro del pastelero. Mientras tanto, Thorin tomaba la mano helada de Fili y miraba a Kili, que yacía al lado de su hermano. El vampiro no podía soportarlo más—. He vivido tanto... Y ellos parecen apenas unos niños, Ned... Por favor. —suplicó.

Ambos se miraron, la ternura en los ojos del vampiro derritió el corazón del pastelero, pero...

—No puedo hacerlo. —prosiguió.

—Vamos Ned, —Garrett se exhasperó—. ¡Tengo mínimas probabilidades en contra... Lo que está muerto no puede morir!

—¿Y qué si pasa? ¡¿Qué haré sin ti?! —exclamó desesperado el pastelero.

—¿Muchas tartas? —respondió Garrett para hacerlo reír, pero no surtió efecto—. Además vivirás muchos momentos con Charlotte y el resto de nuestra familia. Promételo, eres muy afortunado de tenerlos, sobretodo a Chuck... La trajiste de vuelta, Ned. ¿No quieres eso para los demás?

—Chuck... Debe estar tan preocupada... —Suspiró—. Bien. —El pastelero habló claro y su voz retumbó en las paredes del lugar—. Thorin, Thranduil, majestades... Deben irse. Garrett... Odio decir esto, pero necesito uno de esos orcos moribundos que encuentres allá afuera. En cuanto reviva al primero de los enanos lo llevarás lejos... De hecho lo mejor sería que todos se marcharan a la ciudad más cercana mientras me encargo de esto, no quiero correr riesgos como la vez pasada.

—Nos iremos a Dale, está a unos kilómetros de aquí y estaremos a salvo. —dijo Thranduil—. Thorin, debemos comunicarle a tu pueblo...

El enano posó la mano de Fili sobre su pecho y se giró hacia el elfo.

—No será fácil sacar a Dáin de aquí... Nuestra presencia lo ha perturbado más, no querrá dejar el oro desprotegido a nuestra merced.

—Eso es fácil... —Garrett desapareció de la habitación. Unos minutos después, regresó arrastrando un orco que aún respiraba—. Quiero decirles que... —Estaba agitado—. Ese maldito bastardo pesa más que este orco... Pero ya está hecho. —informó—. Dáin está en una prisión, la que no destruyó el dragón, así que no podrá escapar mientras estamos aquí. Por cierto... ¡Qué desastre de ciudad!

—Thranduil, Thorin... Hora de retirarse. —ordenó Ned.

—Si me disculpan... Hay algo que debo hacer en lugar de ir a Dale. —Thranduil miró a Thorin—. Cuando todo esto termine los guiarás al bosque negro. Mis guardias esperaran en la entrada para escoltarlos a los salones.

—¿Escoltarnos como la última vez? —Thorin sonrió de lado.

—No voy a aprisionarlos si es lo que tienes en mente. Pero debo ver a mi hijo... y deseo que estos caballeros, —expresó girando hacia Garrett y Ned—, se deleiten con las maravillas del reino del bosque. Los veré allá.

—Te conseguiré un caballo. —dijo el enano.

Mientras los reyes emprendían el viaje a Dale y Mirkwood respectivamente, Garrett se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo al orco por el cuello.

—Estas cosas si que huelen mal. —afirmó apartando la nariz lo más que pudo de la pestilente bestia—. Es un poco innecesario que lo retenga porque apenas puede moverse, aunque lo haré de todas formas. No quiero que nos lastime pero quiero que sepas que me debes algo grandioso por aguantar este hedor tan cerca de mi nariz.

—No sé que podría darte, ni siquiera puedo cocinarte una tarta. —Se lamentó Ned mientras preparaba su cronómetro.

—Daría todo por ser un humano otra vez y probar esas tartas, huelen tan bien... —reconoció el vampiro recordando el aroma que siempre emanaba de la cocina del pastelero.

Ned sonrió y ajustó su reloj.

—Bien... —Suspiró—. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto nuevamente... —Antes de tocar el brazo de Fili se detuvo y miró a Garrett—. Si algún día conozco a ese hombre que los está enviando a todos ustedes a mi casa, lo golpearé tan fuerte que tendrá que ir a buscar su cara a la otra punta del planeta. No puede hacerme esto; presentarme a toda mi familia y obligarme a ponerlos en peligro. —manifestó ofuscado—. Solía vivir con el miedo constante de perder a Charlotte y con eso tenía suficiente; pero luego apareces tú y estoy a punto de perderte dos veces. Luego pienso que también podría lastimar a otras personas y yo solo... —Antes de continuar hablando hizo una pausa para dar otro suspiro ahogado—. No sé si pueda con todo esto. No puedo sobrellevarlo, ya no. —aseguró.

—Ned, olvidas a Calpernia. —acotó Garrett en compensación—. Le dimos su final feliz y todo fue gracias a tu don. A veces tienes que arriesgar mucho para obtener lo que te propones. —aleccionó—. Así que solo toca a ese enano y dejemos que el destino y la suerte decidan si terminar con mi vida o con la de esta inmundicia.

Ned cerró los ojos, tocó la mano de Fili y se alejó de él dando un salto hacia atrás. El enano se sentó de golpe en su tumba y lo primero que contempló fue el cuerpo de Kili muy cerca de él en la tumba contigua.

—¡Kili! ¡No! —Fili se bajó de un salto y vio a Ned parado cerca de la puerta—. ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hermano?! —inquirió desenfundando su espada y apuntando a Ned mientras protegía el cuerpo de Kili.

—¡Tranquilo! —El pastelero llevó sus manos a la altura del pecho intentando protegerse y a su vez, cuidar de no volver a entrar en contacto con el enano—. No le he hecho nada, de hecho estoy aquí para ayudarlo, a ambos.

—Ned... ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con desesperación Garrett, que sostenía al orco.

—Solo un par de segundos más. —anunció el pastelero mirando su reloj.

Fili se acercó para ver al vampiro y Ned corrió a la puerta, lo que hizo que el enano se sobresaltara y volviera a apuntarlo.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, por Durin?! —Se quejó Fili.

—Te lo explicaremos pronto, —confesó Garrett en un tono agudo al ver que el enano apuntaba a Ned con su espada—, pero por favor, no lo toques a él, hagas lo que hagas, NO LO TOQUES. —ordenó en un grito de desesperación intentando protegerlo.

El minuto se cumplió. Ned miró con terror a Garrett que soltó al orco rápidamente. La bestia estaba muerta. El pastelero respiró aliviado y el vampiro rió.

—Te lo dije... Es muy poco probable que muera. —confirmó alegre—. Ahora tú, —Se acercó a Fili que ahora lo apuntaba a él con la espada—. Tú y yo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo. —afirmó Fili en un tono bajo y amenazador, que a Garrett no le hizo efecto.

—¡Garrett, tiene un arma! —enseñó Ned desesperado.

—Ajá, ¿Y desde cuando puedo morir atravesado por una espada? —Garrett casi suelta una carcajada ante el comentario absurdo del pastelero.

En un movimiento rápido, Garrett desarmó a Fili, lo tomó y se lo llevó a Dale. Un rato después volvió con otro orco, este estaba mucho más sano que el anterior.

—No tienes idea lo que me costó encontrar uno vivo... —comentó mientras forcejeaba con la bestia—. Bien Ned, esta vez tiene que ser rápido, y por precaución... Yo tomaría esa espada.

Ned levantó del suelo la espada de Fili. Jamás había tomado clases de esgrima, pero de pequeño había sido fanático de la saga Star Wars y había fantaseado con ser un caballero Jedi, por lo que al menos iba a poder defenderse unos segundos antes de morir.

Esta vez, más nervioso que antes ante la posibilidad que el vampiro muriera, tocó a Kili que se sentó de un salto en su tumba e intentó pelear con el pastelero. El enano había muerto luchando y aun tenía en mente defender su vida. Ned tenía que cuidar dos detalles: No morir atravesado por la espada de Kili, y no ser tocado por este, o moriría nuevamente para no despertar jamás. Chocaron la espada tres veces hasta que Ned cayó al suelo entre gritos y suplicas.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Tranquilo! Espera, —suplicó hasta que se hartó y soltó un sonoro—: YA BASTA. —Su grito hizo que Kili se detuviera y lo observara iracundo, pero al menos había logrado lo que se proponía, detener la lucha—. No quiero hacerte daño, al contrario, ¡Solo quiero que vivas! —informó.

Kili bufó y observó en detalle a ambos sujetos. Garrett aun sostenía el orco, por lo que ayudar a Ned no estaba en sus posibilidades. El enano, al ver que no estaba siendo atacado por nadie, intentó tranquilizarse y bajó su espada. Le extendió la mano a Ned y este lo rechazó asustado.

—Tranquilo —dijo entonces el muchacho, que era el más amigable de los sobrinos de Thorin—. No sé que está ocurriendo, lo siento por atacarte pero... Es que... Yo estaba... —vaciló confundido—. ¡Todo esto es muy extraño! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Las profundidades de Erebor? ¿Las tumbas? ¿ESTAMOS EN LAS TUMBAS? ¿ESTOY MUERTO? —gritó finalmente con susto.

—No. Tranquilo. —Ned se arrastró hacia atrás intentando levantarse lejos del enano, este le extendió nuevamente la mano pero el pastelero la rechazó—. Está bien, gracias, pero no puedes tocarme.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kili y retrajo su mano.

—Es largo de explicar y no tenemos mucho tiempo ahora, pero... Eso podría matarte. —anunció Ned un poco escueto. Kili se mostró aun más confundido e intrigado, pero Ned le prometió que lo llevarían con Fili y Thorin y allí se lo explicarían bien.

Mientras lo hacía, el minuto se cumplió y el orco que Garrett sostenía dejó de forcejear y murió. El vampiro se levantó y se sacudió su bello saco de pana rojizo, lleno de viscosidad de piel de orco.

—Recuérdame no usar mi chaqueta favorita la próxima vez que matemos orcos, ¿Quieres? ugh... —Se quejó limpiando su mano con gesto de asco en el saco y se la ofreció a Kili—. Es un placer conocerte, soy Garrett y él es Ned. Ya te lo dijo, pero no está mal recordarlo, no puedes tocarlo. De verdad, morirás si lo haces. Siquiera si lo rozas, boom, muerte. —insistió amigable. Kili sonrió de lado y a Garrett le pareció que el muchacho tenía un aire natural de galán; eso le agradó—. Y oh, por cierto... ¡Bienvenido a la inmortalidad! —agregó con una sonrisa. De repente, no se sintió tan solo.

Ned no se atrevió a decírselo en ese momento, para no romper su ilusión, pero no estaba seguro de que su toque otorgara la inmortalidad, más si una vida inusualmente larga, ya que las dos criaturas que había revivido antes de los clones, Charlotte y Digby, aun vivían, pero era incierta la cantidad de tiempo que lo harían.

En ese sentido, el curioso toque de Ned tenía una cualidad similar al anillo único encontrado por Bilbo Bolsón en el libro El Hobbit, pero sin el efecto destructivo que este también poseía. Los beneficiarios del toque de Ned conservaban la vida, no podían envejecer, pero eventualmente morían súbitamente, aunque a veces pudieran pasar cientos de años hasta que eso ocurriera, que era lo que Ned ignoraba, puesto que no había vivido tanto ni tampoco lo haría para poder verlo, ya que él era un mortal como cualquier otro.

El pastelero y el enano vivo otra vez partieron entonces en búsqueda de Thorin, acompañados por Garrett. En el trayecto, ambos le explicaron la naturaleza del don de Ned y este comprendió o al menos intentó hacerlo, porqué no podía tocar a Ned.

Los días pasaron rápidos y sin sobresaltos luego del reencuentro emotivo que Thorin y sus sobrinos tuvieron, pues ahora volverían a estar juntos y el mayor de los tres no permitiría que nada malo les ocurriera , así que no los dejaría morar en la montaña y por ello, les propuso vivir en el mundo de Ned.

Al principio, los enanos creyeron que Thorin estaba loco, pero eventualmente el antiguo rey de Erebor los convenció de abdicar al trono. Al estar solo ellos tres en el mundo, ya que la madre de Fili y Kili había muerto, los muchachos no vieron otra opción... Si su amado tío se iría a vivir una nueva aventura en otro mundo, entonces allá irían ellos... Pero antes, tuvieron que aprovisionarse...

—¿Tomaste solo lo suficiente, verdad? —preguntó Thorin a Garrett mientras cabalgaba con elegancia sobre su poni. Había solicitado al vampiro que ayudara a sus sobrinos con la tarea de recolectar oro de Erebor para llevar al mundo de Ned, ya que él no quería siquiera entrar en contacto con una simple moneda de su tesoro, recordando momentos oscuros en los que se había enfermado de codicia.

—Si por suficiente te refieres a llenar estas... —señaló Garrett a las cuatro carretas tiradas por caballos conducidas por Fili, Kili, Ned y él que venían cargadas con oro en cofres—. Sí, sí lo hice.

—Muy bien, creo que será suficiente para mantenernos los primeros años... —calculó contabilizando la cantidad de cofres.

—¿Primeros años? —comentó el vampiro con una risa socarrona—. De verdad no tienes idea a dónde vivirás, ¿Cierto? —indagó con gracia. Thorin abrió mucho los ojos y se mostró asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es poco? —preguntó alarmado—. ¡Ay, no! ¡Hay que recolectar más! ¡Debemos volver! —anunció casi dando un grito, que Garrett chistó para no dar la alarma innecesariamente.

—¡No, no! Tranquilo... Es todo lo contrario. —Le informó. Thorin suspiró aliviado y sonrió—. Creo que tú y tus sobrinos podrían vivir sin trabajar incluso por el resto de su vida, y aun así sobraría dinero.

—Bueno, no es precisamente lo que espero, pero me alegra tener prosperidad y seguridad económica. —Le dijo—. Sobretodo si quiero formar una familia allá... Mi esposa tiene que sentirse cuidada, nadie querría a un enano pobre. —acotó pensando cómo Olive quizás cambiaría su indiferencia por repentino cariño al ver que el enano podría darle un futuro acomodado y próspero.

Garrett lo miró de reojo y sonrió divertido.

—De verdad, nada sabes de aquel mundo. —mencionó riendo por lo bajo—. Dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo, pero déjame darte una pista: Si es una buena mujer le importará un comino tu dinero, de hecho trabajará a la par tuya y te amará por quien eres, no por lo que tengas. Siempre y cuando la respetes, claro...

—Oh, claro, por supuesto. Nada de hacer cosas raras antes del matrimonio, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —explicó Thorin algo sonrojado.

—Tienes tanto que aprender, Thorin. —resolvió el vampiro posando su mano sobre el hombro del enano. Este frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema... A veces le costaba comprender a Garrett. Decidió reparar en otras cosas, para tener una conversación en la que ambos se entendieran—. ¿Y eso? ¿Es tu recompensa? —preguntó señalando el cofre que el vampiro cargaba a un costado de su asiento.

—Oh no... Esto es para él. —respondió Garrett señalando con la cabeza el inmenso bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos; estaban a punto de entrar en las tierras de Thranduil—. Creo que se lo debes, ¿Verdad? —dijo para hacerlo reflexionar sobre sus acciones pasadas—. Yo solo tomé esta roca. —agregó mostrándole un rubí engarzado en un anillo de oro.

—¿Solo eso? —inquirió Thorin porque le pareció poca cosa que luego de un favor tan grande como el ayudar a salvar la vida de sus sobrinos, Garrett solo tomara del tesoro de Erebor un modesto y diminuto anillo.

—Es todo lo que necesito... —reconoció el vampiro con una sonrisa—. El valor de estas piedras preciosas en el mundo de Ned es incalculable, por lo que nunca hubiera podido comprar uno allá, sin importar cuánto viviera. —informó—. Y ¿Sabes? Soy un vampiro decente, podría haber robado uno de una tienda y jamás hubieran sabido que fui yo, pero me gusta ser honesto y obtener las cosas solo porque me corresponde o me lo he ganado. Así que gracias, —añadió con una reverencia ladeando su cabeza en torno a Thorin—. Creo que este anillo es especial, estoy loco por los minerales y este tiene el color de la sangre. Es un bonito recordatorio de quién soy y de lo que debo cuidar a las personas.

—Mmhh... —musitó el enano con una mirada benévola—. Eso dice mucho de tu persona... Y lo valoro. —Finalizó con una sonrisa franca que Garrett compartió.

Al llegar a los límites del bosque, tal y como dijo Thranduil, un grupo de guardias de Mirkwood estaban esperando para escoltarlos al reino. Kili miró el paisaje con curiosidad.

—Recuerdo que antes era más tenebroso este lugar. ¿Verdad, Fili? —consultó con su hermano.

—Tal vez ingresaron por otro lado... —opinó Garrett.

—No lo creo... —acotó Thorin observando los alrededores—. Oh mira, allá adelante está ese río encantado. Uno de mis enanos cayó allí... Fue horrible. —contó refiriéndose a Bombur, uno de los miembros de la compañía—. Si caes en él, pierdes la conciencia y no despiertas sino hasta varios días después. Esa vez tuvimos que cruzarlo con un bote porque el puente... —relató pero se detuvo sorprendido—. ¿Arreglaron el puente? Oh, Thranduil no pierde el tiempo. —añadió sabiendo que eso había sido lo que el elfo había notificado que haría cuando los dejó en Erebor con Ned.

Al ingresar por las puertas del reino, Ned y Garrett no pudieron contener el asombro. El recinto era como un gran bosque privado y rodeado de grandes paredes bellamente adornadas; todo mantenía un ritmo enérgico pero con un tipo de sensación positiva y relajante que envolvía el lugar. Los elfos iban de un lado a otro, algunos se detenían a mirar a los recién llegados y un segundo después retomaban su marcha.

En lo alto de unas escalinatas en un gran salón abierto en el centro del reino, se encontraba el trono del rey, adornado con gigantescas aspas de ciervo y madera fina. Thranduil estaba sentado en él y llevaba su bella corona de bayas silvestres en la cabeza. Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Mirkwood.

—Míralo ahí... Todo pomposo como siempre. —espetó Thorin en voz alta, pero esta vez en tono de burla, una que sus sobrinos acompañaron con risas a las que Thranduil se unió.

Desde lo alto, el rey de los elfos continuó su actuación.

—¿Quiénes son estos plebeyos que te acompañan, enano infame? —preguntó conteniendo la risa—. ¿Y a qué vienes esta vez? ¿Necesitas a mi ejército, financiación para recuperar otra montaña; el secreto para lucir tan majestuoso como yo? —añadió.

—Oh no, —respondió Thorin llegando a los pies del trono—, solo pasaba a ver la colección otoño invierno de este año—. Abundan los tonos plata, rojos y la madera, mucha madera. —observó llevándose la mano al mentón—. Toma nota, Kili, nos vendrá bien para la decoración de nuestro nuevo hogar. Aunque quita las aspas, no quiero andar pinchándome los dedos del pie cuando me levante en la noche a orinar. —propuso y Thranduil estalló en risas.

Su hijo Legolas, que se encontraba a los pies de la escalinata muy erguido y serio ante la presencia de los invitados, volteó a su padre y lo observó absorto. No comprendía porqué de repente el enano y el elfo se llevaban tan bien.

A la derecha de las escaleras, y en un plano atencional completamente distinto, había una elfa de largos cabellos rojos; su atuendo no estaba tan adornado como el del príncipe pero aún así se veía altiva y elegante. La expresión de su rostro parecía triste hasta que posó sus ojos en Kili y este le devolvió la mirada.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo en que sonreía. Tauriel, que así se llamaba, había amado a Kili y con pesar lo había visto perecer en batalla, por lo que encontrarlo vivo frente a ella y sin rastros de heridas, su corazón de la elfa saltó de felicidad. Legolas en cambio, dando cuenta de esa situación, observó apenado la escena de los amantes, pues en secreto había amado a aquella elfa por miles de años sin confesarlo.

En ese momento, Thorin tomó el cofre que Garrett traía en sus manos y se lo extendió a Thranduil. Este bajó las escaleras y al abrirlo encontró el tesoro de gemas blancas que siempre había querido, junto con un collar que había enviado a construir en memoria de su esposa. Lo tomó en sus manos y ladeó la cabeza en signo de gratitud. Ned aprovechó el momento y se acercó a ellos.

—Su majestad, rey Thranduil... Agradecemos su recibimiento, pero ya debemos irnos. —anunció con educación y elegancia, ya que estaba en presencia de otros elfos.

—¿Irse? ¿Cómo que irse? —repitió Thranduil—. Acaban de llegar. No, no, no. —resolvió hospitalario—. Thorin está feliz, sus sobrinos están a salvo. No. Vengan, celebremos el éxito de la empresa con mi exclusiva cosecha de vino.

—Lo siento Thranduil, pero hemos cumplido con lo que se nos pidió y tú pareces feliz así que, si nos disculpas, debemos regresar. —insistió Ned. El rey echó una mirada intrigada sobre ellos.

—¿Aun quieres regresar, Escudo de Roble? —indagó.

—Por supuesto, incluso desconfío de llevar este oro maldito al mundo de Ned, pero lo necesitamos. ¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó.

El rey del bosque se giró a admirar el paisaje de su reino, un lugar que solo le había traído dolor pero una tierra donde también tenía todo lo que amaba. Se preguntó entonces cuál sería su final feliz. Si haber retornado a Mirkwood era bueno para su hijo... Después de todo, los generales habían recibido gustosos su ascenso al poder y Legolas lo había hecho bien en su ausencia, aunque al aparecer Thranduil en sus tierras, la corona había retornado a él y se sentía muy mal al respecto por quitarle el derecho de reinar a su propio hijo.

Al mismo tiempo pensó en qué había de maravilloso en el mundo de Ned que pudiera ajustarse a su medida. ¿Qué habría de bueno en un lugar donde debiera llevar ropa diferente y ocultar sus orejas? En la Tierra Media aun podía ser soberano o al menos un noble y disfrutar de todas las comodidades. Pero... ¿Las deseaba realmente ahora que había conocido otros beneficios? ¿No se había vuelto todo ese asunto protocolar y estirado algo aburrido para él? Todo ese amontonamiento de miles de años, conocimiento adquirido, batallas ganadas y perdidas, amores trágicos... Esa tierra le había dado a los seres que más había amado en su larga vida, pero también se los había arrebatado en un segundo, excepto a su hijo, que era el único que para ese entonces quedaba en pie. Su amada yacía entre los incontables muertos de la guerra al igual que su padre, al igual que muchos otros sujetos de amor. ¿Quería continuar viviendo así? reflexionó.

—No puedo decidir cuál es mi lugar en el mundo... —confesó casi en un susurro, pero fue oído por Ned.

—Tal vez, —Garrett se acercó a ambos con un poco de timidez—, puedas tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para decidirlo mientras ocultas tus orejas y yo llevo mis gafas... —ofreció con ternura—. No me molestaría discutir contigo cada mañana para que no uses tu corona en el Pie Hole. —agregó intentando convencerlo.

El vampiro sonrió al tiempo que Thranduil lo observaba con complicidad. La seriedad que siempre caracterizó al rey del bosque desapareció en un momento y sus ojos se volvieron menos severos. Su hijo se acercó a él.

—Padre, hemos estado hablando mucho estos días al respecto... Y créeme cuando te digo que estaremos bien. De todas formas, si te vas, puedes regresar cuantas veces quieras y hasta que decidas, quedaré como senescal por si quieres regresar a reinar. —ofrendó—. Puedes volver cuando quieras, pues ya conoces el camino y con tu presencia aquí, has comprobado que puedes volver de aquel mundo... Padre, siempre me encontrarás aquí. —aseguró—. Mantendré el reino seguro hasta que decidas qué hacer. Es una promesa.

Thranduil miró tiernamente a su hijo y habló en sindarin para mantener la conversación privada.

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? —preguntó con añoranza. Le parecía que había sido ayer que su esposa lo había puesto en sus brazos para que lo viera por primera vez—. Escucha, Legolas, no creo que regrese y alguien debe cuidar este reino. He traído ruina y oscuridad a nuestras puertas, pero tú sabrás encontrar la manera de iluminar a este pueblo. Eres mi mejor guerrero y mi mayor orgullo. Mereces esto más que yo. —anunció.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Garrett, que se acercó a Thorin para saber si este le podía traducir.

—No tengo idea, no hablo su lengua. —negó el enano viendo la escena de padre e hijo.

Thranduil se quitó la corona y se la puso en las manos a su hijo.

—Tal vez... Quieras elegir otro estilo. —explicó sabiendo que a Legolas no le iban bien las excentricidades.

Ambos sonrieron. La corona de ramas le quedaría bastante ridícula al príncipe del bosque. Thranduil se giró y habló a los presentes.

—Bien... Los acompañaré hasta que decida... Pero no compartiré el lugar con ellos. —resolvió y apuntó a los enanos—. Comen como orcos y roncan como bestias, sus modales son horribles.

Thorin sonrió socarrón.

—Yo no compartiré mi hogar con una princesa que tarde horas en el tocador usando mil productos para dejar su cabello sedoso. —masculló.

—Eh... Ya pensaremos en eso. —dudó Ned intentando que no volvieran a pelear—. Por lo pronto... debemos regresar. —insistió por tercera vez.

—No sin antes celebrar que todo salió bien. —Le recordó Thranduil.

Mientras todos eran escoltados al gran salón para el banquete, Kili se acercó a la elfa y la llamó por su nombre.

—¡Tauriel, por fin puedo hablarte! —dijo con una sonrisa seductora. La elfa no salía de su asombro. Lo había visto caer en la guerra, prácticamente había muerto frente a él.

—¿Có... Cómo es que...? —balbuceó de pie frente a él y extendió su mano para hacer contacto con su mejilla. Kili se paró en puntas de pie y acercó su rostro para que encontrarse más rápido.

—Si me permites, te lo diré todo de camino a casa... Bueno, nuestra nueva casa... Si vienes, claro. —informó tímido—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Kili y Tauriel se habían conocido cuando Thranduil había tomado como prisioneros a la compañía de Thorin. Él estaba entre los apresados y ella era la capitana de la guardia, por lo que paseaba por las celdas comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Le llamó la atención que el enano no fuera tan pequeño y comenzaron a hablar. Él le comentó sobre el linaje de Durin y le preguntó qué celebración había sido la que interrumpieron en el bosque.

Ella le contó sobre las estrellas, él sobre las lunas de fuego y juntos fueron hilando algo más. Durante la batalla, en la que ella también había tomado parte, habían luchado lado a lado, pero él había muerto sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Aun así, antes de hacerlo, él le había confesado su amor y ella en su momento no había sabido qué responder.

Tauriel se había despedido del cuerpo del enano con un beso en los labios, pero su respuesta había sido póstuma y él no lo supo nunca. Pero cuando creyó que ya nunca más volvería a verlo, Kili apareció en el bosque y sorprendió a Tauriel. Ella entonces tomó una decisión.

—Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo si así lo deseas. —respondió por fin.

Luego de la celebración y antes de irse, mientras todos cargaban los botes, Thranduil se giró una vez más hacia el vasto territorio de la Tierra Media, lo contempló un momento y dijo:

—Quizás algún día regrese... —Garrett entonces se acercó a él.

—Me avisas cuando lo hagas porque... —Le guiñó el ojo a una elfa rubia que ayudaba a cargar los botes—, puede que aquí encuentre lo que busco. —comentó y se alejó riendo.

Regresar les tomó casi un día. En el camino Ned puso al tanto a Fili, Kili y Tauriel de lo que encontrarían al llegar. Solo había una desventaja en todo esto y era que el pastelero ahora no solo debía cuidarse de no tocar a Chuck, sino también de los príncipes enanos.

Antes de ir a su apartamento, Ned decidió pasar por la pastelería. Al llegar, encontró el lugar en total desorden; más que eso, ¡Era un caos!

Las mesas estaban tumbadas, las sillas tiradas en cualquier parte. Había tazas y platos hechos pedazos en el suelo y lo que lo aterrorizó; agujeros de bala en la pared de la cocina. Entró allí gritando seguido de Garrett, mientras los demás intentaban poner el lugar en orden, y lo revisaban sin perder de vista sus armas.

—¿CHARLOTTE? —llamó lleno de terror. Algo sonó detrás de la isla de la cocina y lo alarmó.

Ned y Garrett gritaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron desconcertados. Olive salió de detrás de la mesada con una olla en una mano a modo de arma y su cartera en la otra.

—¡Oh Dios! Al fin llegan, no tienen idea. ¡Fue horrible! —exclamó asustada.

Thorin entró en la cocina desesperado al oír la voz de Olive y la abrazó.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo estás bien! —dijo aliviado.

Olive, aun con la olla en la mano, miró a Thorin desconcertada.

—Sí, sí, Olive está bien, ¡¿Pero dónde está Charlotte?! —inquirió Ned, que comenzaba a perder el control.

—Con Emerson, en su oficina. —informó la rubia.

—No. —Se escuchó detrás de ellos—. Estoy aquí. —anunció Charlotte e ingresó en la cocina—. Ay, Ned. Nos llevamos un susto terrible, pero... No pasó nada y... ¡Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta! —exclamó tierna y al saber que no podía tocarlo, se envolvió en sus brazos mientras él hacía lo mismo, emulando un abrazo del otro.

El momento de ternura duró poco, ya que Ned regresó a la realidad y continuaba preocupado, pues nadie le había explicado hasta el momento el porqué del desorden.

—Bien, todos estamos bien... —acotó con una sonrisa que cambió pronto por el gesto de alarma—. Ahora... ¡¿Alguien piensa contarme por qué mi pastelería parece un escenario de guerra?! —indagó.

—Porque entraron unos ladrones aprovechando que el local tenía menos personal. —Emerson irrumpió con otro hombre en la cocina—. Claro, no contaban con la presencia del bandido que los enfrentó y huyeron asustados. —agregó—. Pero antes destrozaron todo el local.

—¿Bandido? ¿Cuál bandido? —inquirió Ned con susto. El título de bandido no sonaba a nada bueno.

El hombre que acompañaba a Emerson se quitó el antifaz rojo que traía tapando sus ojos y parte de la nariz. Vestía un extraño traje en negro sin mangas con detalles amarillos que dejaban a la vista sus musculosos brazos. Además, cargaba dos pistolas a los costados de su cuerpo y su aspecto era muy similar, casi igual al de Ned.

—Roy Walker, mejor conocido como el bandido rojo, un placer... —Se presentó.


	7. La huida

—Puedes quedarte, pero voy a necesitar ayuda. —anunció Ned, que iba de la cocina al comedor llevando platos para la cena—. Tengo otras cinco bocas que alimentar, aunque con los enanos parecen diez. —acotó.

—Ya te dije que tenemos suficiente oro. —protestó Thorin mientras ayudaba a su sobrino Fili a recogerse el cabello.

—Ese no es el punto, pero gracias Thorin. —comentó el pastelero—. Como te decía, Roy, estoy durmiendo en el sofá. —añadió retomando la conversación con el bandido rojo—. Actualmente tengo dos enanos durmiendo en mi cama y otro en un colchón. Además hay tres inmortales deambulando en la noche. —enumeró—. No solo no puedo con la cocina, sino que ya no hay espacio suficiente para todos. —reconoció, aunque algo incómodo.

—Ya terminé de picar las cebollas, Ned. —informó Garrett apareciendo en el comedor. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y el cabello atado con un cordón de cuero oscuro. El pastelero le había asignado la tarea de rebanarlas ya que no podía llorar, el ácido de las cebollas no le afectaba.

—Agrégalas a la olla, por favor. —solicitó concentrado en poner la mesa.

—Bien. —respondió el vampiro y se metió nuevamente en la cocina—. Se me ocurrió que Roy podría vivir con Olive... —propuso desde ahí—. Mientras los enanos encuentran casa propia... —añadió mientras proseguía con su labor.

—Oh, no molestaremos a Olive, ¿O si? ¿Para qué? —Se apresuró a decir Thorin bien fuerte para que todos oyeran—. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? —preguntó Garrett fingiendo inocencia. El realidad sabía porqué Thorin lo había dicho—. ¿No será que estás celoso? —indagó entonces.

—¿Celoso yo? No... —Thorin sacudió un poco los hombros mientras todos los miraban— ¿Por qué estaría celoso? Como si Olive fuera mi enana... Por supuesto que no. ¡No lo es! —Se excusó nervioso—. Si fuera mi prometida, vaya y pase, —Comenzó a hablar rápido—, pero como no lo es no hay nada que pueda decir, solo opiné al respecto, no es que uno vaya por la vida celando a las personas que viven juntas, pero tampoco es que me guste ella, no, claro que no, ella puede hacer lo que quiera porque no me gusta y es libre, pero el asunto... —agregó carraspeando molesto—. El asunto es que no podemos obligarla a vivir con alguien más. —resolvió serio.

—Claro que obligarla no, pero si ella aceptara... —Garrett se metió en la cocina riendo—. ¿Y qué hay de Charlotte?

—¡No! —Esta vez fue Ned quien dio la negativa—. En todo caso... Yo debería ir a dormir a casa de Chuck. Es mi novia. Tenemos confianza... Ustedes son mis clones, sí, pero ella no los conoce y no es su problema su aparición sino el mío, este es mi asunto, mi embrollo, no iré a llevarle problemas. —Se excusó.

—Sin dudas... —susurró el vampiro y volvió a su actividad en la cocina.

—Así que si yo iré a dormir a casa de Chuck, —pensó Ned en voz alta—, tú podrás dormir en el sofá. —expresó en torno a Roy.

El muchacho miró a los demás con algo de desconfianza, pero no tenía más opción que la de quedarse en casa de Ned así que aceptó la propuesta.

Durante esa tarde les había comentado el motivo de su visita.

—Estoy atrapado en este cuerpo de bandido, pero en realidad soy un actor. Mejor dicho, recientemente soy un paciente en un hospital, como actor, tuve un accidente grave que me dejó inválido, postrado en una cama esperando mi recuperación. Me han dicho que nada puede hacerse, que a partir de ahora mi única salida de la cama será a una silla de ruedas. No volveré a caminar. Entonces ustedes se preguntarán cómo es que ahora estoy de pie. Pues ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo... —confesó.

—Mientras estaba internado, —prosiguió—, conocí a una niña que comenzó a visitarme por las tardes; estaba completamente solo así que su compañía era agradable. Para entretenernos, le conté una historia de un bandido enmascarado que, junto a una pandilla de héroes, debía salvar a una princesa de un malvado tirano. Pero ya no pude salir de la historia y desde entonces soy ese bandido... —declaró Roy.

Ned le comentó que ya había obtenido un final feliz entonces, porque había vuelto a caminar. Pero Roy le contestó que no era así y replicó:

—He aceptado mi destino. Pero en el mundo real dejé algo muy querido...

Una mujer. Roy tenía una novia que no había vuelto a ver desde el día del accidente. No entendía lo que había pasado pero estaba seguro que no había sido su culpa, que ella habría querido verlo pero tal vez no se lo habían permitido. No podía ni siquiera pensar en la idea de ella abandonándolo.

Y la había buscado en el universo del bandido, pero la muchacha no había aparecido. Solo había una manera de encontrarla nuevamente y era volviendo al mundo real.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? —preguntó Ned.

—Ahí es donde tú entras en esta historia. —aseguró Roy—. En mis intentos por regresar, un hombre igual a nosotros apareció caminando por el desierto. Creí que era un espejismo, o que era yo mismo, recuperado de alguna forma mágica. Pero él dijo que debería buscarlos. Que en un lugar existían muchos como yo, intentando encontrar un final feliz. Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, pero él me alentó a creer en reyes e inmortales, que aún no consiguen lo que han venido a buscar. Dijo que ustedes me ayudarían. Y aquí estoy.

Ned entonces ya no solo tenía 7 personas viviendo en su casa, sino que ahora también se sumaba otro caso que resolver.

Encontrar el final feliz de Roy iba a ser mucho más complicado, y él que había creído que nada sería peor que viajar a la tierra media con guerras y orcos.

Luego de cenar todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa pero en silencio pensando cómo ayudar a Roy. Hasta que Garrett intervino:

—¿No puedes solo viajar hasta allá? —indagó intrigado.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —contestó el bandido—. Sólo puedo atravesar desiertos... Jamás se termina. —divagó.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí entonces? —repreguntó el vampiro.

—Atravesando el desierto. —respondió Roy con naturalidad.

—Entonces si puedes llegar a otros lugares. —insistió Garrett.

—No. Sólo se me permitió llegar hasta aquí. —contradijo el bandido.

—Es curioso... Porque no tenemos desiertos cerca —acotó Ned mirando a los demás con confusión.

—Afuera hay un desierto. —anunció Roy y señaló la ventana.

—¿Disculpa? Afuera hay una calle. —Lo corrigió Ned.

Todos se asomaron a la ventana y contemplaron la calle, menos Roy. Para él se hallaba la mayor extensión desértica del mundo.

—¿Dices que ahí hay arena? —preguntó Garrett creyendo que el muchacho le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Todo es desierto allá afuera. —aseguró Roy.

—Entonces ¿Qué ves aquí dentro? —preguntó Thorin intrigado, pero creyendo en su versión.

—Una casa. —respondió el bandido en tono de obviedad.

—¿Puedes ver el Pie Hole desde aquí? —Quiso saber Ned.

—Si, allá está. —Roy señaló la pastelería con naturalidad.

—¿Y qué ves alrededor? —preguntó entonces el pastelero.

—Desierto. —confesó Roy.

Los clones se miraron alarmados.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Thranduil, Tauriel y Garrett discutían el problema de Roy en el campo de margaritas. Tauriel juntaba flores alrededor de ellos, mientras el elfo y el vampiro se hallaban sentados comentando teorías.

—El mortal está loco. —resolvió Thranduil y apoyó el brazo sobre su rodilla levantada. Su postura recordaba al cuadro La creación de Adán de Miguel Ángel—. No es posible que vea un desierto en este reino.

—Ciudad. —Lo corrigió el vampiro.

—Sí, eso. —aceptó Thranduil de mala gana.

—Tal vez aun le dura el efecto de la medicación del hospital, o se auto suministra medicamentos. —El vampiro había estudiado los efectos de ciertas drogas en el cuerpo humano y pensó que tal vez podía ser eso.

—¿Qué tal si...? —Tauriel se atrevió a hablar y ambos la miraron con curiosidad—. ¿Qué tal si percibe una realidad diferente? —propuso.

—Explícate. —ordenó Thranduil escuchando con atención.

—Bueno... Él dijo que su apariencia de bandido y la posibilidad de caminar que le da ésta es producto de la creación de una historia. —recordó—. Y que está atrapado en ella. Si funciona como un hechizo, puede hacerle ver todo como en su historia. —explicó—. Quizás para que a la niña que mencionó le gustara el relato, tuvo que hacerlo más real. Al punto que comenzó a creer en la historia que contaba, volviéndose el bandido y no pudiendo escapar de su mundo. —enseñó con elocuencia—. Tal vez ve un desierto porque él cree firmemente que hay un desierto y no una ciudad. Quizás su maldición sea haberse creído su propia fábula, tanto, que está viviendo en ella. Si Ned o alguien que no sea un personaje de su historia lo guiara por ese desierto, tal vez lograría llegar al hospital y reencontrarse con la realidad o con este mundo. —opinó.

—Pero si él está bajo su propio encanto y solo puede ver desierto como dices, ¿Cómo se explica que nos encontrara? —replicó Garrett.

—Porque cree en nosotros... Por ende somos reales. —explicó la elfa—. Si su propia fantasía se volvió realidad de una forma que sólo él puede verla, cree que nosotros también lo somos. Por eso nos encontró. No se encontrará con lo que no crea. —agregó.

—Bueno, sabe que el hospital es real. ¿Por qué no puede encontrarlo? Sabe que su novia está en algún lugar... —insistió Thranduil.

—Tal vez solo está perdido. —prosiguió Tauriel—. Ha recorrido estas tierras por tanto tiempo viendo un desierto que ahora no sabe regresar.

—No lo sé... ¿Cómo nos encontró en primer lugar? ¿Solo caminando? —objetó Thranduil.

—Yo lo guié hasta aquí... —dijo una voz cercana.

El hombre misterioso que enviaba a todos los clones a encontrarse con Ned estaba de pie frente a ellos. Se sentó en la hierba frente al vampiro y el elfo.

—Yo viajé con él hasta el Pie Hole. —confesó entonces de cara a los clones.

—Entonces... si está perdido. —confirmó la elfa con alegría y celebró el haber tenido razón.

—Así es, Tauriel. Toda tu teoría es acertada. —afirmó el hombre.

—Disculpe, me llamó Tauriel, ¿Me conoce? —preguntó la elfa confundida y apenada porque de ser así, ella no recordaba haberlo visto y eso la hacía sentir una maleducada.

—Seguramente te vio mientras me visitaba en la Tierra Media. —opinó Thranduil.

—Exactamente... —acotó el hombre, pero no sonó muy convincente. No pudo revelar de dónde conocía a Tauriel, pero no lo consideró importante en su momento.

—Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Garrett un poco aturdido—. Tú solo nos visitas cuando algo importante va a ocurrir... ¿Todo está bien? —indagó.

—Me conoces bien. —afirmó el hombre riendo—. Sí... Vengo a advertirte... Me contacté con más de los nuestros. —indicó.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó Thranduil con un dejo de preocupación y miró a Garrett para que lo confirmara. Este asintió.

—¿Qué tienen? —pidió saber Garrett.

—Son... Un poco caóticos. —Dejó entrever como una pista.

—¿Más aún que nosotros? —repreguntó el vampiro. El hombre le respondió que sí—. Oh, pobre Ned.

—Sé que podrán con ellos... —agregó para tranquilizarlo—, pero, por lo pronto, pueden guiar a Roy al encuentro con su destino.

—Final feliz querrás decir... —corrigió Garrett.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza no muy convencido.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —soltó. Luego se alejó caminando y todos quedaron en silencio.

—Quién hubiera dicho que mi capitana de guardia sería tan elocuente incluso en este mundo extraño... —comentó Thranduil orgulloso—. Tenías razón, Tauriel, está perdido.

—Debemos comunicárselo a Ned. —Dio cuenta la elfa.

Una vez más, Emerson ayudó a Ned con sus clones. Se encargó de ubicar el hospital donde Roy había estado internado y allí obtuvieron la dirección de su novia. Al llegar a su casa, Ned, Garrett, Thranduil y Thorin se quedaron esperando en el auto.

—¿Todos tenían que venir? —dudó Ned mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sabes que estoy acompañándote en todas tus empresas, Ned. —contestó Garrett, que iba de copiloto.

—¿Qué hay de los otros? —agregó.

—Somos familia, ¿Verdad? Y son mortales, debo disfrutar de cada momento con ustedes. —excusó Thranduil y se cruzó de brazos—. Nunca sabes cuando perderás a quien amas...—añadió nostálgico desviando su mirada al paisaje.

—¿Y Thorin? —preguntó entonces Ned, apenado por lo que Thranduil acababa de decir.

—Estoy fascinado por este artefacto mágico. —confesó el enano refiriéndose al auto—. No me perderé ningún viaje.

—No es mágico... Es mecánico. —corrigió Ned y se le ocurrió una idea para matar el tiempo—. Intercámbiate con Garret y ven adelante, te enseñaré un par de cosas sobre el auto.

El enano no lo dudó y rápidamente bajó animado. En solo un segundo estaba golpeando la ventanilla de Garrett para que se apurara a bajar y lo dejara entrar. Cuando el vampiro salió, Thorin se subió casi lanzándose de cabeza sobre el asiento del acompañante y comenzó a hacer un millón de preguntas a Ned.

Al pastelero le agradaba enseñarle, pues Thorin era como un niño pequeño con una gran curiosidad.

Por momentos le agradaba más que Thranduil. El elfo era muy serio, y siempre parecía saberlo todo. Era educado y amable pero de alguna forma siempre se encontraba distante, sumido en su mundo, en su propio dolor. Entonces el elfo se llevaba mejor con Garrett que con él y eso podía comprenderlo; quizás era una cuestión de inmortalidad, pues se sentía cómodo con su afín.

Desde el punto de vista del vampiro, las cosas eran diferentes, el rey le hacía bromas de inmortalidad y podían tener largas conversaciones intercambiando conocimientos de sus mundos. A Garrett, con su pasado de soldado, le gustaba oír sobre las batallas de la Tierra Media y Thranduil estaba maravillado por las estrategias de guerra de los humanos. Cuando estaban juntos inundaban la habitación con hazañas heroicas; eran dos generales orgullosos.

Estaban tan concentrados y entretenidos con sus pláticas, que no notaron que las horas pasaban y Roy no salía de la casa. Al caer la tarde, Ned bajó de su auto y tocó el timbre de la casa de la mujer. Ella abrió la puerta y al preguntar él por Roy, el pastelero se llevó una sorpresa. La muchacha le comunicó que él había huído por la puerta trasera luego de una discusión entre ellos.

—¿Y no podrías habernos avisado? —Se quejó Ned—. ¿Hacia dónde fue?

—No lo sé. Tampoco sabía que tú estuvieras con él. —Se excusó la mujer.

—Pero... Oh, rayos. —Ned de pronto se alarmó ante la ausencia de Roy—. ¿Hace cuánto salió?

—Unas horas. —informó la chica.

—¡¿Horas?! —exclamó el pastelero.

Los tres ocupantes del auto se sobresaltaron al oír a Ned gritar y bajaron. La mujer los miró extrañada. Sobretodo a Garrett, que se echó hacia atrás abrumado y cubriéndose la nariz. Tenía quizás la sangre más deliciosa de todas, su aroma era embriagador, pero incluso a Garrett, que era un vampiro experimentado y bastante resistente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué todos se parecen a Roy? —preguntó la mujer reparando en los clones.

—Somos sus parientes. —contestó Thranduil automático. Ya era una mentira que sonaba a verdad—. ¿Dónde está él? Se nos hace tarde.

—Dice que discutieron y él huyó hace horas. —anunció Ned.

—¿Disculpe? —Thorin miró a la muchacha de reojo y todo el asunto comenzó a olerle mal.

Mientras toda esa conversación tenía lugar, el vampiro estaba de costado y prácticamente amasándose la nariz, conteniéndose de respirar el aroma potente de la mujer. Sus pupilas se estaban dilatando como dos lunas y estaba luchando por no atacarla, contando los segundos que faltaban para irse de allí. Garrett quería retirarse y correr lejos de ella, pero comprendía que si emprendía su plan de huida, no podría controlar sus pasos y desaparecería a los ojos de la mujer, complicando toda la situación, pues ninguno podría explicar el suceso sin dar a conocer su naturaleza.

—Ya... Será mejor que volvamos al auto y salgamos a buscarlo. —propuso el pastelero, advirtiendo que el vampiro comenzaba a tensarse.

—¿Y dónde lo buscaras? Solo ve desierto, pudo tomar cualquier dirección. —acotó Thranduil con preocupación. No conocía nada de ese mundo, por lo que se sentía poco útil al no poder proponer lugares donde buscarlo.

—Tal vez regresó al hospital. —opinó Garrett y su voz sonó nasal, pues se estaba apretando fuertemente la nariz—. Es el único lugar que podría ver de aquí que no fuera desierto. —agregó rápido intentando distraerse.

—¿Desierto? —La novia de Roy no entendía nada.

—Emmm... Disculpe por quitarle su tiempo. Buenas tardes. —saludó Ned y se retiró de la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron.

—No, esperen. Me gustaría saber porqué discutieron. —indagó Thorin volviéndose a la mujer.

—Esos son asuntos personales. —contestó la novia de Roy.

—Él estaba desesperado y ansioso por volver a verla, no comprendo porqué huiría por una discusión. —Thorin desconfiaba de la versión de la mujer y clavó su mirada inquisidora en ella—. Tal vez si me ayudara a entender... —propuso.

—Luego del accidente terminamos. —confesó ella—. Él regresó y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, le dije que no lo amaba, discutimos y él huyó.

—Él dijo que usted no lo visitó en el hospital ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo es posible que terminaran? —dijo el enano.

—Thorin... —llamó Ned regresando a su lado—. Vámonos, Roy necesita nuestra ayuda. —anunció mirando de reojo a Garrett. El vampiro ahora estaba completamente de espaldas y comenzaba a temblar como un adicto en abstinencia mientras Thranduil lo asistía intentando distraerlo.

El pastelero tomó el brazo del enano, pero este no se movió.

—No me iré hasta que me conteste la pregunta que acabo de hacerle. —insistió Thorin.

—Era obvio que habíamos terminado. —respondió ella, que no tenía nada que aclararle, además.

—¿Obvio? Así que lo dejaste y él nunca lo supo hasta hoy. —espetó el enano con testarudez.

—Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, debió entenderlo. —objetó la mujer.

— Oh... —Los ojos del enano se encendieron en ira. Ned volvió a tironear de su brazo sin poder moverlo, pues el hijo de Durin era muy fuerte.

Thranduil se volvió hacia Ned casi suplicante. Garrett estaba empezando a dar pequeños bufidos como si lo que estuviera frente al elfo fuera un animal y no una persona.

—Ned... —llamó alarmado.

—Si me disculpan, debo regresar, mi esposo regresará pronto, le estoy preparando una cena especial. —soltó la chica un poco perturbada por la situación en su jardín.

—¡¿Esposo?! —inquirió el enano finalmente liberando su furia—. Suéltame, Ned. ¡¿Cómo es que abandonas a Roy sin decirle nada y lo cambias de plano como si nada importara?! ¡¿Cómo osas engañar a Walker así?! ¡Ingrata! ¡Maldita perra! —insultó Thorin envuelto en ira.

—¡Thorin! —reprendió el pastelero sin éxito—. Sepa disculpar a mi amigo, señora. —intentó disculparse Ned.

—Ned, ya vámonos... Por favor. —suplicó Thranduil, que comenzaba a desesperar intentando que Garrett se metiera en el auto para tranquilizarse.

El pastelero giró entonces y leyó las intenciones del vampiro en su comportamiento cuando de un segundo al otro, había pasado de la distancia de la calle, a la puerta de entrada. Ned soltó a Thorin y en su lugar sujetó fuertemente al vampiro. Intentó apartarlo de la puerta pero no pudo; apenas había logrado sujetar su brazo y tirar de él, pero el vampiro no tenía pensado mover un solo músculo y menos en ese momento.

La mujer dio dos pasos atrás asustada mientras el pastelero tironeaba de Garrett en un intento desesperado por calmar la situación. El vampiro pudo percibir la sangre bombeando rápidamente en las venas de la humana y se volvió más loco aun.

Olía a terror, dulce y poderoso terror.

Garrett se había jurado jamás beber la sangre de una mujer por miedo a no poder acabar el trabajo y convertirla en vampiro, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sentía deseos de acabar con ella, de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre. Se había alimentado de la sangre de un elfo pero no había sido suficiente, y luchando contra la abstinencia para no lastimar a ninguno de los suyos lo había callado, se había contenido. Pero ya no más. Esta vez tenía tanta sed. Quizás la tentación de beber por primera vez de la sangre de una mujer lo había alentado, porque segundos después arrastró con él a Ned, Thranduil y Thorin que lo sujetaban intentando detenerlo.

Pero no pudieron, el vampiro era mucho más rápido, ágil y fuerte que ellos, y se alimentó de la sangre de la novia de Roy. Se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por el cuello y suspendiéndola en el aire. Acto seguido, Garrett la impulsó sobre sus colmillos y bebió hasta la última gota mientras todos miraban con terror. Al terminar con la mujer, lanzó su cuerpo sobre la loza helada del recibidor. El suelo estaba casi tan frío como las manos del vampiro... Incluso si hubiera quedado viva no hubiera notado la diferencia.

Garrett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se relamió. «La más dulce de todas.» Pensó para si mismo y en un segundo dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Avergonzado, se arrastró en el suelo lejos de ella, pero ya estaba hecho, ya la había asesinado.

—Garrett... ¿Qué acabas de hacer? —indagó Ned aun no saliendo de su asombro y completamente horrorizado por su acción—. ¡Acabas de matar a esa mujer! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Inquirió con furia.

—Tenía... Tenía sed... —Se excusó el vampiro con los ojos muy abiertos en torno a la víctima.

—¡No! No matas a alguien por sed, eso no es normal, ¡No está bien! —gritó Ned consternado—. ¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer? ¡Eres un asesino! —acusó. En ese momento Garrett levantó la vista y salió del estado de shock en el que había quedado justo para oír el comentario de Ned.

—Bueno, yo no cuestioné que mataras a alguien para revivir a tu novia... —soltó—. Tú no me castigues por alimentarme. —Se defendió.

—Eso fue completamente diferente, le devolví la vida a Charlotte. —explicó el pastelero, como que aquello fuera excusa suficiente.

—Y en consecuencia mataste a alguien. —Le recordó Garrett.

—El hombre se lo merecía, se beneficiaba con la muerte de las personas. Era un mal tipo. —explicó el pastelero.

—Eso no quita que lo mataras, Ned. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar sobre quién vive y quién muere? —indagó.

Thranduil, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora nos ponemos moralistas. —dijo arqueando una ceja—. ¿Tengo que recordarles que matamos orcos para devolverle la vida a los sobrinos de Thorin y antes mataron a uno de mis elfos para devolver la vida al novio de Calpernia?

—¡No es lo mismo! —gritaron Ned y Garrett al unisono.

Thorin miró a Thranduil y le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. El enano sintió que había sido el que había iniciado todo el problema, por lo que decidió callar a riesgo de que si abría la boca, iba a ser peor.

—Supongamos que lo de los orcos es entendible... —insistió Thranduil—. Pero lo de mi guardia no. Había una familia detrás de ese muchacho que esperaba su regreso y ya no volvieron a verlo... Entiendo que sea circunstancial y al azar que alguien muera por revivir a los otros...

—Oh claro, disculpemos a Ned por matar personas, pero si yo hago lo mismo, la guillotina cae sobre mí. —Se quejó el vampiro—. Te recuerdo que la única razón por la que ese tipo murió, Ned, fue porque quisiste devolverle la vida a Chuck. ¿Con qué propósito? El egoísta de tenerla para ti, ¿verdad? —propuso.

—¡Salvé al amor de mi vida! —exclamó el pastelero.

—No, Ned. Su vida no peligraba, YA ESTABA MUERTA. —espetó haciéndole dar cuenta que ambos eran tan asesinos como acusaban—. NO LA SALVASTE, LA TRAJISTE DE NUEVO Y MATASTE A ALGUIEN MÁS EN CONSECUENCIA. Un propósito tan egoísta como el mío. —reconoció.

—NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME EGOÍSTA. —gritó el pastelero.

—¡Es exactamente lo que eres, Ned, un maldito egoísta! —insultó Garrett.

Thranduil y Thorin volvieron a mirarse y sintieron que si no intervenían seriamente, todo empeoraría. Cuando Ned se abalanzó sobre Garrett, lo sostuvieron por los brazos. El vampiro solo dio un paso hacia atrás y observó la escena.

—Soy tan egoísta que estoy refugiando a siete personas en mi apartamento. —enumeró Ned con furia—. Soy un egoísta, ¿Verdad? Pero tú... Ya has asesinado antes, mataste a Roman y ahora a esta mujer por tu maldita sed, dime quién es el egoísta.

—Creí que lo habías comprendido, ¡Soy un vampiro, Ned! Es mi naturaleza. —Se excusó.

—¡No tenías porqué beber su sangre! —exclamó y esta vez tenía razón, pero Garrett aun no tomaba consciencia de lo que había hecho.

—¿Preferías que bebiera la tuya? ¿O la de Thranduil? ¿O la de Thorin? ¿La de cualquier miembro de nuestra familia? —expuso—. No tienes idea de lo que me he contenido para no asesinar a ninguno de los nuestros, no tienes derecho a recriminarme por alimentarme de ella.

—Tal vez estarías mejor si no estuvieras en contacto con ninguno de nosotros, así no tendrías que contenerte de beber nuestra sangre y matarnos. —opinó.

Ned odió cada palabra que salió de su boca, pero ya estaba hecho. Garrett ladeó la cabeza y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás apenado. Lo que acababa de oír dolía como mil agujas en un cuerpo mortal. Siempre supo que tarde o temprano lo oiría, y de eso había huido toda la eternidad, de ser herido por su propia familia. Solo tenía una alternativa y decidió tomarla.

—Tienes razón. No tengo porque contenerme... Pero no quiero lastimarlos, así que me alejaré. Adiós Ned. Adiós muchachos...

—¡No! Yo...

El destello fue rápido, el vampiro corrió hacia ningún lugar determinado, solo corrió, solo se alejó dejando a Ned, Thranduil y Thorin solos en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Garrett, ¡Garrett!

Ned gritó pero el vampiro ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo...


	8. Vida por sangre, sangre por vida

—¡¿Que Garrett qué?! —Olive y Charlotte gritaron a la vez y las voces retumbaron en todo el Pie Hole.

—Mató a la ex novia de Roy. —repitió Ned muy serio y decepcionado. Había intentado explicárselos, pero no pudo dejar su punto de vista atrás, lo cual complicaba un poco las cosas.

—Se alimentó de ella... Tuvo una especie de ataque. —añadió Thranduil llegando detrás y dando un poco más de luz al asunto—. Yo lo vi, se lo notaba muy incómodo mientras platicábamos con la mujer y de repente, ya no se pudo contener. Lo intentamos todo, pero al parecer su aroma o por lo que él se guía para cazar era muy fuerte en ella, tanto, que no lo pudo controlar. —aseguró.

—Sí, y luego se fue. Discutimos y se fue. —expuso Ned. Las mujeres del Pie Hole se miraron preocupadas pero no dijeron nada—. ¿Pero qué no oyen? Mató a una mujer. —insistió el pastelero.

—Ay, Ned... Lo siento. —Charlotte lo miró apenada; Olive colgó su delantal y se puso el abrigo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Ned.

—¡A buscarlo! —respondió ella ofendida como que su acción no fuera obvia—. Imagina que alguien más lo descubra y quiera hacerle daño. Debe estar sintiéndose solo allá afuera. El mundo es tan grande y tan peligroso a veces. —expresó con temor.

—Es un vampiro, estará bien. —acotó Ned restándole importancia a sus palabras—. Es el mundo el que debe cuidarse de él. —agregó aun con la idea del asesinato en la cabeza.

Olive echó una mirada fulminante sobre Ned y abandonó el Pie Hole. El pastelero se giró a mirar a Charlotte que luego de negar decepcionada con la cabeza en torno a él, desapareció de su vista y se adentró en la cocina.

—¿Acaso soy el único que piensa objetivamente? —Se quejó el pastelero—.Thranduil, él mató a esa mujer... —repitió buscando un apoyo o confirmación.

—Ven Ned... Comparte un té conmigo. —solicitó el elfo y lo acompañó al mostrador. Allí, el elfo preparó la bebida con una pava eléctrica que Ned tenía a la mano para uso del personal y se sentó en la barra frente a él, extendiendo su taza al pastelero—. Enano... —llamó girándose al local y Thorin, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio en una mesa apartada con sus sobrinos, caminó hacia ellos—. Tú también, ven a tomar el té... Tenemos que hablar...

Mientras Thranduil intentaba poner en orden el Pie Hole, Roy regresaba a la casa de su ex novia para pedir ayuda, ya que se hallaba perdido y no encontraba ni a Ned, ni el hospital. Al llegar al pórtico y encontrar la puerta abierta y a ella muerta sobre la loza del recibidor, se desesperó.

Roy cayó junto a ella estallando en llanto, pero su dolor duró poco; al ver las marcas de los colmillos del vampiro en el cuello de la mujer, su pena se transformó en ira. Cuando sus ojos se secaron y ya no salió de ellos ni una lágrima, el bandido levantó la vista con furia.

El horizonte lejano y el desierto entonces lo vieron preparar sus armas con una promesa de venganza; quizás le llevara tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba, pero lo haría y cuando lo tuviera frente a él... No tendría piedad.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de una cueva abandonada en medio del bosque, Garrett se obligaba a esconderse de la luz del sol y de los humanos a los que podría lastimar. Pensó en solo tirarse allí a contar los días y debilitarse al punto de no poder ponerse de pie y yacer por toda la eternidad sin poder morir ni moverse, en la vasta oscuridad.

Olive recorría sin suerte las calles y lugares en donde podría encontrar a Garrett. Hacía frío y a pesar de los guantes que llevaba, sus manos estaban heladas; le recordaron a él y aun sabiendo que los vampiros no perciben los cambios de temperatura, se preocupó. No importaba lo que Garrett dijera, o si incluso ser mortal era un impedimento, caminando esperanzada en esas calles grises resolvió que lo amaba más allá de toda contra y si en eso se iba a convertir su vida, entonces estaba bien. Deseaba algo que no podía obtener por completo, pero nada le impedía pasar el resto de su vida junto a él cuidándolo y amándolo. Él había logrado algo que nadie había hecho jamás: Que ella se enojara con Ned y dejara por un segundo su devoción hacia el pastelero.

Por su parte, Ned permanecía callado y pegado a su taza de té mientras Thranduil exponía su reprimenda, tanto para él, como para Thorin, que había sido el artifice de todo aquel embrollo por no saber mantener la boca cerrada y retirarse a tiempo. El enano también permanecía callado en ese momento, pero le agregaba la cabeza gacha a la postura de Ned, pues sentía una culpa monumental desde que había visto al vampiro en acción.

—Tal vez tú no lo hayas visto, porque estabas preocupado en detener a Thorin en ese momento, —comentaba Thranduil—, pero lo que yo vi, no era Garrett, Ned. Sus ojos estaban tan desorbitados que sus pupilas hicieron desaparecer el rojo de su iris volviendo todo negro; respiraba con dificultad y lo estaba intentando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero no pudo más. Y tú debías entenderlo... Tú entre todos los presentes eras el menos indicado para recriminarle el asesinar a alguien por sed, cuando tu don también mata personas si dejas vivir a los otros más de un minuto.

—Pero yo... —intentó decir Ned, pero Thranduil levantó su mano en señal de alto y lo hizo callar, aun no había terminado.

—Tal vez al revivir a Fili y Kili mataste orcos, sí. Y ellos no tienen piedad con nuestra gente, por lo que, a efectos prácticos y tomando esa acción con mucho cuidado, quizás podamos decir que eso estuvo bien. Quizás, solo quizás... —repitió muy serio—. Pero tú mismo reconoces que quien toma el lugar de quien has dejado vivir por más de un minuto, está decidido al caprichoso azar por proximidad. Cualquier persona cerca tuyo y del vivo otra vez puede morir, ¿Cierto? —preguntó. Ned asintió afligido, pues no era tonto y pudo ver hacia donde quería ir el elfo. De repente, sintió que acusar a Garrett de esa manera había sido terrible—. Cuando dejaste vivir a Charlotte... Un hombre malo, según tú, murió tomando su lugar. Pero es aleatorio... También pudo morir alguien bueno. Emerson estaba fuera de la habitación en la que la reviviste, pudo morir él... ¿Comprendes? —indagó Thranduil y bebió té tranquilo para hacer una pausa mientras Ned se llevaba las manos a la cabeza dando cuenta de su error—. ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar a Garrett? Atacó por sed, por su naturaleza y dejarla viva hubiera sido peor... Me ha dicho que los neófitos, es decir los vampiros que recién se han convertido, son incontrolables y peligrosos para todos. Si la hubiera dejado viva, hubiera sido una masacre... —explicó—. Tú reviviste a Charlotte y aun así, sabiendo que alguien más moriría, no te importó... Podría yo mismo acusarte de asesino.

—Lo sé... —Se lamentó Ned ocultando su rostro tras sus manos. Se sentía tan avergonzado que no quería que los demás lo vieran. Pero Thranduil posó su mano sobre su hombro y se acercó a él.

—Pero yo también he matado orcos y hombres antes, en las guerras de mi tierra. ¿Quién soy yo para acusarte? —confesó—. Pero sí, entiéndelo, Ned. No somos trigo limpio... Hemos cometido errores, Garrett cometió uno y tal vez sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se privó por meses de alimentarse, pero ya no aguantaba más. Podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera de nosotros y hubiera sido igual de trágico, pero también igual entendible. —dijo—. Ahora... ¡En cuanto a ti! —agregó girando inquisidor hacia Thorin. El enano suspiró apenado aunque molesto, pues era Thranduil y no cualquier otro quien lo iba a regañar.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé. —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Saber qué? —investigó Thranduil mirándolo atentamente—. Si lo supieras, no hubieras ido a increpar a esa mujer de forma grosera e inapropiada. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar con quien debe ella estar en pareja o no? —inquirió—. ¡¿Es que a los enanos no les enseñan modales o qué!?

—Lo que me enseñaron de pequeño, es que si vas a cambiar a tu enano por otro, primero tienes que romper la relación con ese primer enano, y ella no lo hizo. Jugó con los sentimientos de Roy, eso no se hace. —Se excusó cruzado de brazos y muy seguro.

—¿No crees que ese es un problema entre ella y Roy? —indagó el elfo mirándolo de reojo.

—Si tiene un problema con mi familia, entonces tiene un problema conmigo. Vamos, muchachos, la mujer se casó con otro hombre sin decirle a Roy que su relación estaba terminada. Además... ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?! ¡Creí que lo amaba! ¡No te enamoras y te desenamoras de las personas como si cambiaras de calzón! —insistió Thorin muy molesto.

—¡Uno! —enumeró Thranduil cansado de sus excusas—. Hasta donde yo sé, solo somos los elfos los que nos enamoramos solo una vez en la vida, por lo cual, los humanos pueden cambiar de parejas cuantas veces quieran y eso no es un problema, pero sobretodo, no es TU problema. ¡Dos! —prosiguió—. ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que te enamoras solo de una persona?! Hay asuntos del corazón que están por encima de tus preferencias monógamas... Toma un libro y empieza por leer sobre la bigamia y luego avanza, porque hay más... Mucho más, y todo, si es consensuado y legal, está bien. —aclaró. Ned y Thorin lo miraron boquiabiertos—. Y tres, no me mires con esa cara; tres, —repitió mientras el enano pestañeaba incrédulo—, como te vea hablarle despectivamente a una mujer otra vez, te devolveré de un patadón a Erebor. ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirle lo que debe o no hacer?! ¿¡Para juzgar su vida?! ¿Te gustaría que ella te hubiera increpado de mala manera y te hubiera dicho qué hacer con tu vida amorosa? ¿No, verdad? —preguntó retóricamente—. Entiendo que tengas mucho por aprender y que este mundo sea diferente, Thorin, pero... Si yo, que comparto universo contigo sé respetar estas cuestiones, entonces tú puedes disculparte y lo más importante, aprender. —finalizó. Thorin asintió en silencio. No estaba de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero otras, comenzaba a repensarlas, dando cuenta en que estaba fallando al sostener un pensamiento tan opresor.

Los días pasaban rápido, Olive marcaba cruces sobre un mapa en los lugares donde no había encontrado a Garrett para saber dónde continuar buscando. Mientras, Ned hacía lo mismo buscando a Roy. Charlotte atendía el Pie Hole junto a sus nuevos meseros, Fili y Kili; Thorin pasaba las tardes aprendiendo sobre el nuevo mundo y Thranduil aprendía a hornear tartas. Todo seguía su curso normal, solo que la tristeza flotaba en el aire y era cada vez más evidente.

—Ned estará orgulloso al ver lo bien que se te da la cocina, Thranduil —halagó Charlotte, que entraba en el recinto con un nuevo pedido.

—Gracias. —dijo muy serio el elfo y continuó con su actividad. Al ver que solo había obtenido una respuesta escueta, Chuck reparó en el semblante preocupado de Thranduil y decidió preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Tú me ves bien? —Obtuvo como respuesta seca.

—No, por eso lo pregunto. —acotó la chica sin intimidarse. Al ver que no se iría, Thranduil intentó relajarse y decidió hablar con ella.

—No, no estoy bien. —reconoció, aunque más tranquilo. Haciendo un alto a su actividad para prestar atención en sus sentimientos, se llevó las manos llenas de harina a la cadera, donde tenía atado un delantal blanco—. Creí que al venir aquí me sentiría mejor pero recientemente he notado que sigo sintiendo dolor y al contrario de lo que creí, extraño mi bosque donde al menos podía distraerme y disfrazar mi padecer; aquí solo me siento solitario, incomprendido... Y dolido. Sobre todas las cosas, siento tristeza.

—Lo siento, Thranduil. —manifestó Charlotte con sinceridad y se acercó a él. Tomó su brazo y lo acarició suavemente—. Las cosas se han puesto un poco de cabeza desde que Garrett huyó y en este momento es aun más caótico con Roy también desaparecido, pero ya pasará. Vendrán días mejores, encontraremos a Roy, lo ayudaremos a encontrar su final feliz... Todo estará bien. —auguró.

—Y ese es otro tema... Si tan sólo Garrett estuviera aquí... Él podría solucionar varias cosas. —Se animó a decir el elfo—. Ned perdió la cabeza al decirle eso. —agregó retornando al episodio de la ex novia de Roy—. Todos estábamos un poco asustados por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero tu novio le habló cruelmente. No digo que lo que Garrett hizo estuviera bien del todo, pero Ned no está en condiciones de juzgar a nadie. —opinó.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo la chica y soltó el brazo de Thranduil. Apartándose de él, este volvió a amasar sin mirarla.

—Si Garrett no lo condenó por matar un hombre al devolverte la vida, Ned no tendría nada que decir sobre los hábitos alimenticios de Garrett, después de todo estaba sediento y lo hace para sobrevivir, no tiene otra opción. Había estado conteniéndose de atacarnos... —explicó.

Antes de que la novia de Ned pudiera opinar, Olive irrumpió en la cocina acomodándose su abrigo.

—Chuck, los chicos se están ocupando perfectamente del salón, tomaré este tiempo para buscar a Garrett. —avisó la rubia.

—Oh, espera, te acompañaré. —resolvió Thranduil. Él y Olive no tenían una relación muy cercana, por eso a ella le sonó extraña la resolución tan repentina.

—Gracias, Thranduil, pero ya me estoy yendo. Tengo prisa. —Se excusó la camarera. El elfo entonces comprendió que ella quería encargarse de eso sola, y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla ir.

Olive salió del Pie Hole y caminó en dirección al sur. Al mismo tiempo, Ned se subía a su auto con Emerson y conducían hacia el este. En el bosque, Garrett recibía una visita y Thranduil en la cocina se quitaba rápidamente el delantal y lo tiraba sobre el mostrador.

—¡Charlotte! —exclamó de golpe. Casi atravesaba la puerta de la cocina cuando ella venía entrando.

—¡Thranduil, tus orejas! —advirtió alarmada. El elfo llevaba su largo cabello cuidadosamente atado con sus orejas puntiagudas al descubierto y la pastelería estaba llena de clientes.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Se disculpó él y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, soltando su cabello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Debo irme... —anunció.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé... Yo... Tengo esta sensación que... —divagó.

Thranduil llevó sus manos a la altura del pecho. Charlotte y él se miraron por unos segundos. En el auto, Ned se impacientaba parado en una esquina con el semáforo en rojo.

—Esto no está bien, no está bien. —balbuceó inquieto.

—Cálmate Ned, lo encontraremos. —Lo tranquilizó Emerson.

—No, no es eso... Es que siento que... No. No está bien. —resolvió el muchacho.

El semáforo cambió a luz verde y el auto arrancó a gran velocidad. Ned tomaba un camino diferente al que tenían marcado en el mapa. Parecía guiado a un lugar por su intuición. En el bosque, Garrett perdía la cabeza ante el relato del hombre que lo visitaba.

—Algo muy malo va a ocurrir. —anunció el hombre.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya? —insistió Garrett ofuscado.

—Porque no sé exactamente qué es. Solo lo siento... Aquí. —explicó llevándose la mano al costado de su frente—. Es lo que también te recorre el cuerpo, esa sensación de miedo... —acotó. Mirando un punto fijo, se quedó un momento inmóvil, como si estuviera presintiendo algo—. Las cosas que haces sin pensar tienen sus consecuencias, Garrett y es momento de pagar. —presagió finalmente y con pesar.

—Muy bien... —espetó Garrett, ya cansado de ese juego. Abandonó la cueva, seguido por el hombre—. Solo dime dónde... —solicitó.

Olive golpeó suavemente sus manos una contra la otra y sopló por entre medio de ellas para darse calor. Luego refregó sus puños protegidos por los guantes de lana; suspiró dos o tres veces y cuando el humo exhalado por su boca desapareció, decidió adentrarse en el bosque.

Caminó temerosa por el terreno desparejo y se maldijo dos o tres veces por elegir los zapatos que llevaba.

«¿Quién se mete en el bosque con tacones? Tonta Olive.» Pensó. Llamó a Garrett por su nombre. Luego de unos segundos sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y se giró sonriente.

—¡Oh, estaba tan preocupada! Tienes que volv... —exclamó pero se detuvo ante la sorpresa.

Al otro lado del bosque, Garrett escuchó su nombre.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí...? ¡Olive! —gritó desesperado y echó a correr tratando de recordar de dónde venía el sonido.

—¿Dónde está? Lo quiero muerto, no lo cubras y dime dónde está. —ordenó Roy desenfundando su arma y apuntándole a Olive.

—¡Déjala fuera de esto! ¡Es a mí a quien buscas! —vociferó el vampiro apareciendo de repente delante de Olive y cubriéndola del bandido.

—¡Tú me quitaste lo que más amaba! —Se quejó sonoro el muchacho, refiriéndose a su ex novia.

—¡Roy, no! —gritó Ned, que justo llegaba para ver todo y bajó la ladera corriendo. Trastabilló en el apuro y cayó a los pies del bandido mientras Garrett caminaba hacia él.

Nadie supo porqué Olive se interpuso en su camino, puesto que todos, menos Roy, sabían que las balas no le harían ningún daño al vampiro; tal vez fue la desesperación del momento, pero lo hizo.

Las chispas volaron rápidamente del arma como el fuego se esparce en el viento. El sonido del disparo hizo volar a los pájaros de los árboles y Olive sintió que dos brazos fuertes la sujetaban. Se sintió volar y un segundo después se encontró a un costado de los demás, en los brazos de quien había estado buscando desde hacía días. Garrett la soltó e inmediatamente corrió hacia Roy, le quitó el arma y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que cayó desmayado en la hierba. Olive sonrió pero al intentar incorporarse descubrió que le costaba respirar, pues un gran dolor le inundaba el pecho y la sangre comenzaba a brotar y manchar su blusa blanca...

—OH NO... ¡No! —Alarmado, Ned corrió hacia ella.

—Estaré bien... —dijo Olive para no asustarlo, pero sabía que apenas estaba respirando.

—Olive, no... —Se lamentó Ned y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que la muchacha estaba a punto de morir y no había nada que hacer.

Pero Garrett se acercó a ellos y tomando el brazo de la camarera, ordenó:

—Vete de aquí, Ned.

—¡Garrett, no! —Pero el pastelero se interpuso entre ellos—. No te alimentaras de ella también. —aseguró con rabia.

—No haré eso... Toma a Roy y vete de aquí. —insistió Garrett apurado.

—No dejaré que... —replicó el pastelero.

—¡Ned! —El vampiro entonces lo tomó por los hombros y lo puso de pie bruscamente—. Tendremos que tomar otra vida si la dejamos morir y la revives, solo yo puedo salvarla sin causar más daño, pero tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes. Toma a Roy y vete de aquí.

—Pero... ¿Qué harás? ¡No! —exclamó Ned alarmado.

—Voy a convertirla y despertará con una sed atroz. —confesó—. No distinguirá entre amigo o enemigo, solo atacará. ¡Vete de aquí! Intento salvar tu vida, Ned. Sé que discutimos, pero somos familia... ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! —pidió casi suplicando que se fuera.

Ned miró a Garrett por un momento y comprendió que no tendrían otra alternativa. Junto con Emerson tomaron el cuerpo desmayado de Roy y lo llevaron al auto. Ned giró su cabeza antes de subir y lo último que vio fue al vampiro tomar a Olive en sus brazos...


	9. Nuevas vidas, nuevos roles

Ned llevaba una semana sin salir de su apartamento. En un ataque de ira, cosa totalmente atípica en él, había echado a todos de su casa y se había atrincherado en su habitación. Estaba harto de los clones, de sus problemas y del desorden que estos habían traído a su pacífica vida.

Sus inquilinos tuvieron que buscar refugio en otra parte y con Olive desaparecida en circunstancias que Ned y Emerson se negaron a explicar, las cosas se habían complicado más.

Charlotte solo tenía una cama y un sofá, por lo que había podido albergar solo a Fili, Kili, Tauriel y Thranduil; les cedió su cama a los enanos y ella ocupó la sala. Los elfos no necesitaban dormir, por lo cual solo les ofreció un lugar donde estar para que no pasaran la noche en la calle.

Por su parte, Thorin le había pedido asilo a Emerson a cambio de administrar su negocio. Nadie, ni siquiera el propio detective, manejaba las finanzas con tanta habilidad como el rey de los enanos demostró hacer en pocos días. Y con Roy, la situación había sido diferente; a pesar que suplicó a Ned que lo perdonara por el acto de insensatez cometido para con el vampiro, en el que Olive se interpuso, el pastelero le pidió expresamente a Emerson que se ocupara de él.

Entonces el bandido vivía en el mismo departamento que el detective, si a esa estadía se le podía llamar así, ya que estaba custodiado por la mirada severa de Emerson y el filo de la espada de Thorin casi todo el tiempo. De todas maneras, al cabo de dos días de lamentos por su novia fallecida y suplicas de perdón por la actitud con los demás, la relación entre el detective y el bandido había mejorado, pero era el enano quien nunca perdonaría lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Garrett se encontraba sentado en medio del bosque...

Con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas bajo su mentón, lucía verdaderamente concentrado. El sol caía en rayos dispersos por el espesor de las copas de los árboles y le iluminaba suavemente el perfil izquierdo. Su piel brillante como diamantes era un espectáculo encantador...

—¿Una manzana? —preguntó la rubia que lo acompañaba y abrió los ojos.

—No. —negó Garrett poniéndose de pie—. Evidentemente leer la mente no es tu poder. —opinó.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —indagó ella.

—Me pregunto si ser mordida por un vampiro sin poderes te convierte en uno como yo... O si adquieres los poderes por otra razón. —pensó en voz alta. Olive lo miró intrigada.

—¿Tú no tienes ningún don? —preguntó extrañada.

—Tengo una gran resistencia a los ataques. —reconoció—. Pero no creo que eso sea considerado un don; ya era fuerte cuando era un humano... Quizás... Solo se intensifican ciertas cosas, pero hasta hoy no me lo había preguntado. No lo sé... ¿Tenías un don antes? —investigó.

—Podía... —dudó Olive—. Podía soportar estar alrededor de Ned y sufrir en silencio sin que él se enterara que lo amaba. —contó con una risa tímida—. ¿Crees que mi don se intensifique en ser fría y dura? ¿Ya nada me afectará? —indagó apenada.

Olive alzó sus ojos para encontrar los de Garrett, estos lucían un ámbar brillante por haberse alimentado de animales del bosque a falta de humanos. La humana había perdido el conocimiento mientras él luchaba por salvarla y al despertar convertida, lo había hecho sobresaltada, violenta y terriblemente sedienta.

Garrett había intentado contenerla, pero ella había corrido rápidamente a atrapar un ciervo que merodeaba por el lugar y con gran apetito se había alimentado de él.

Al principio, Garrett se había alarmado creyendo que iba a cazar a un humano, pero luego había sentido una gran curiosidad por el apetito "vegetariano" que Olive había demostrado sentir. Ella le dijo entonces que había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de beber sangre, sin importar la procedencia humana o animal. Así que durante esa semana se había alimentado de animales, mientras que Garrett había permanecido en abstinencia. Ambos habían estado aprendiendo del otro; ella sobre las costumbres de un vampiro y él sobre el comportamiento de una neófita. De momento intentaban descubrir si Olive en su nuevo estado poseía algún don.

—Lo que creo, —opinó él luego de un breve silencio—, es que a partir de ahora siempre serás fría... Como yo. Estamos helados, prácticamente somos hielo. —bromeó Garrett sonriendo y le tendió la mano—. Ven, vamos a probar tu fuerza.

El Pie Hole había perdido cierto encanto sin el pastelero y ante la falta de Ned para revivir las frutas, ya que no solo podía revivir a las personas y animales, sino también a las plantas y sus frutos por el precio de que otras plantas murieran, los enanos se vieron obligados a utilizar apenas unas monedas de su tesoro para comprar insumos y mantener el local en funcionamiento.

Charlotte se ocupaba de la administración, Fili y Kili de la atención al público y cualquiera hubiera creído que sin Ned no habría quien preparara las deliciosos tartas, pero Thranduil llegó a un acuerdo con todos: Prepararía las tartas si, y solo si, tenía a su disposición todo el tiempo una copa de vigoroso vino tinto.

Así fue como el rey del bosque negro comenzó un nuevo pasatiempo y se convirtió en el pastelero suplente del Pie Hole. Todos estaban encantados por los dulces sabores, ignorando que la mano habilidosa del cocinero era distinta a la habitual.

—Tauriel... las fresas por favor. —pidió amablemente el elfo.

—Su majestad. —Tauriel le alcanzó una fuente a Thranduil y se quedó a su lado viéndolo trabajar, esperando la próxima orden.

—No soy majestad aquí, solo soy un simple inmortal; majestuoso en verdad, pero no un rey. —comentó Thranduil entre risas.

—Aun así estoy aquí para servirle, su majestad. —insistió ella muy correcta.

—Estás ayudándome. —Le aclaró—. Como lo has hecho siempre. —añadió contento. Thranduil levantó la vista hacia ella y la vio sonreír; había un brillo especial en su mirada—. Jamás te había agradecido por tu lealtad. Lo siento, solía ser muy orgulloso y oscuro antes, pero este mundo me ha enseñado un par de cosas. —reconoció. Luego hizo una pausa para contemplar el pie que acababa de terminar—. Lleva esto al horno, así comenzaremos con el próximo... —agregó.

—Mi señor, yo... —Quiso decir la elfa, pero fue interrumpida.

—Thranduil, tenemos una situación. —anunció Thorin y entró en la cocina sosteniendo una carpeta. Llevaba camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata de color negro; sus botas con punta de plata desentonaban el outfit, pero se rehusaba a dejarlas, aunque de la cadera para arriba, una llave de oro colgaba de su cuello con una cadena y lo hacía verse muy moderno. Así y todo, Thranduil lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Si, lo sé, una emergencia de moda. —acotó con desagrado—. Esas botas no combinan con el resto, son un espanto Thorin, ¡Por Eru! —exclamó. Thorin bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Pretenderé no haber oído eso... Pero no, no es eso, es que hay un clon en la oficina de Cod. —informó—. Trae un artefacto que jamás he visto antes y comenzó a hacerme preguntas extrañas. El señor Cod discutió con él, le dijo que no le permitiría tratarme como una criatura de circo y me envió aquí a buscar a Ned. —añadió.

—Ned no está aquí. —respondió Thranduil muy serio.

—¡Qué novedad! Si no lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera notado. —dijo con sarcasmo—. Tú vives con su novia, ¿Podrías pedirle que le envíe el mensaje a Ned? —solicitó.

—Lo siento, Thorin. —Tauriel se acercó a él apenada—. Ned lleva una semana sin salir de su hogar, Charlotte fue en este momento a tocar su puerta para intentar verlo al menos. Ni siquiera ella tiene contacto con él.

—Bueno, pero... ¿Qué haremos con el clon? —preguntó el enano.

—Denle asilo. —ordenó Thranduil y les dio la espalda mientras se ponía a lavar los utensilios.

—El señor Cod apenas puede darnos asilo a la sabandija de Walker y a mí. —expuso Thorin—. No tenemos más espacio... Además son clones de Ned, no míos.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga, enano? —inquirió el elfo con molestia.

—Estás suplantando a Ned aquí... —Le recordó Thorin.

—¿Sugieres que tome su lugar? —Thranduil giró con una esponja en la mano y lo señaló. Thorin se sonrió de lado, pues se veía ridículamente ordinario.

—Ya tomaste su lugar en la empresa, mírate nada más, hasta realizas tareas de lavaplatos... Solo te falta convertirte en mortal y revivir muertos. —comentó el enano. El elfo se puso serio.

—Pretenderé no haber oído eso... —dijo seco.

—Touché. —respondió Thorin.

—¿Touché? —indagó Thranduil.

—Oh, es una lengua, se llama francés. —aclaró el enano—. Charlotte estuvo enseñándome. ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de idiomas, así le llaman ellos, que hay aquí! —enseñó emocionado—. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, —agregó retornando a la seriedad—, ¿Qué haremos con el clon?

—No lo sé... Eso es algo que probablemente Garrett sabría. —expresó Thranduil con nostalgia.

—Garrett no está aquí ahora, majestades. —Tauriel quitó la tarta del horno y la posó sobre la mesa—. Debemos resolverlo mientras Ned se recupera.

—¿Es que acaso ya no va a regresar? —preguntó Thranduil.

—Este es nuestro hogar ahora y somos su familia... Por supuesto que regresará. —aseguró Tauriel.

—Si no piensa regresar con Olive mejor que ni lo intente, o lo mataré. —aclaró el enano.

Thorin se cruzó de brazos ofuscado. Extrañaba a Olive, sus días se habían vuelto grises desde la última vez que la había visto. Fue el único en hacer el intento de buscarla, pero Emerson y Ned se lo prohibieron; cuando reprochó que no le dieran noticias, le dijeron que no la buscara, que era peligroso y que ella sería la que los contactaría cuando estuviera lista...

Thorin se temía lo peor, pues creía que le estaban mintiendo y que Olive en verdad estaba muerta, pero no estaba en condiciones de aceptarlo, no quería siquiera pensar en ello, por lo que pasaba sus días trabajando para evitar recordarla.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Olive se hacía varias preguntas e iba encontrando respuestas.

—¿Crees que quiera atacarlos al verlos?

—Para un neófito es extremadamente difícil resistirse, Olive... —Tuvo que reconocer Garrett—. Aunque has demostrado conformismo respecto a la procedencia de nuestro alimento, pero lo haces aquí porque no hay humanos, sinceramente no sé qué podría pasar si te pones en contacto con ellos... Y no quiero dañar a ninguno de los nuestros por apurados o arriesgados... El primer año es una tortura para los neófitos y no te expondré, como tampoco pondré en peligro a nuestra familia. Suficiente hemos tenido hasta ahora. —Garrett tomó una flor salvaje del suelo y la observó con curiosidad, Olive se quedó pensativa un momento; debía preguntar.

—Respecto a lo que pasó... —Dejó salir... Garrett echó mirada expectante sobre ella, sabía que había llegado el momento—. Quiero agradecerte que me dieras una oportunidad a pesar de decirme varias veces que esto es más una maldición y una condena eterna; de alguna forma fue mejor que me pasara a mí y no a alguien como Charlotte, ya que si ella se hubiera interpuesto, Ned no hubiera podido revivirla y tú no hubieras podido convertirla. Ambos hubieran terminado con el corazón destrozado y no quiero ni pensar en Ned cometiendo una locura y tú desapareciendo por siempre de nuestras vidas. Gracias... —Olive dio unos pasos de vuelta al camino que habían estado recorriendo pero la voz de Garrett la detuvo.

—¿Por qué crees que ambos hubiéramos terminado con el corazón roto y no solo Ned? Digo, hubiera sido trágico, pero...

—Vamos, es obvio. —espetó Olive desilusionada—. He visto cómo miras a Charlotte, cómo sutilmente le haces cumplidos. Sé de tu fascinación y preocupación por ella. Ella es perfecta para ti, no tienes que contenerte de atacarla porque no la ves como alimento, ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por perderla al morir porque es inmortal y siempre permanecerá joven, bonita y encantadora, oliendo a miel e inmortalidad... Y tú si puedes tocarla, no como Ned que ni siquiera puede hacerlo. Si él con ese impedimento siente tanto amor por ella, ¿Cómo tú no ibas a sentirlo? Si ella hubiera desaparecido de este mundo tú no encontrarías consuelo. Nadie lo encontraría. —declaró.

—Olive... —Quiso detenerla él, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

—Tan solo mírame, nadie se ha preguntado qué pasó desde que desaparecí, nadie parece perder la cabeza ni extrañarme, pero claro: ¿Quién notaría la ausencia de la normal Olive? Olive no es extraordinaria, no es intocable, no es eternamente bella y encantadora. No habla todos los idiomas del mundo y no tiene grandes talentos para la cocina. Ni siquiera soy alta, debo llevar estos tacones que lastiman mis pies a todas partes, debo perder horas en la mañana para verme presentable y aun así nadie nota mi presencia porque Charlotte siempre está primero, siempre está allí para que todo el mundo sienta fascinación por ella. —agregó con pena. Realmente se sentía poca cosa, y habiendo estado enamorada de un hombre que jamás la había correspondido, esa inseguridad solo se había instalado, creciendo sin tope en su mente.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —preguntó Garrett con suavidad, pues no quería hacerla enojar o causar una reacción peor en ella. Olive bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada; a pesar de no poder llorar, sentía un gran dolor—. Tal vez... Bueno tal vez no, es verdad, me sentí impactado la primera vez que estuve cerca de ella; era la primer mortal por la que no había sentido deseos de beber su sangre y luego lo entendí y fue aún mejor. —confesó—. Jamás me había enamorado, no sabía lo que se sentía y ella... Charlotte se ajustaba a todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Era inmortal, no me provocaba un deseo irrefrenable de beber su sangre, era bonita e inteligente y sobretodo curiosa. Quería saberlo todo sobre mi y yo quería saber todo sobre ella. Por un momento me sentí fascinado, pero luego lo pensé con claridad; ella amaba a alguien más, y por si fuera poco era absolutamente todo lo correcto. Encajaban las piezas con tal perfección que me sentí insatisfecho... —reconoció para sorpresa de Olive—. Pero no me molestaba que amara a Ned, lo que me volvía loco era su perfección. Y lo supe, descubrí que no la amaba. Era tan absolutamente perfecta que iba a aburrirme... Siempre sentiría que todo sería normal con ella. Y mi vida no es normal, o al menos no quiero que lo sea. Soy curioso, me gustan los desafíos y los misterios. ¿Y tú? Tú comenzaste a llenarme de dudas, de cosas que no podía contestar. —confesó—. En mi largo tiempo en la tierra lo he entendido todo... Excepto mis sentimientos respecto a ti. Y al mismo tiempo que me llenaba de intriga, más me impulsabas a comprenderlo... Tú siempre has sido lo fascinante de ese lugar, preocupándote por mí, no sintiendo miedo de ser atacada... Cuando llegué al Pie Hole incluso la persona que creía perfecta para mí, Chuck, se alejó temiendo que la mordiera; tú llamaste a mi naturaleza por si nombre y no retrocediste ante mí, creíste en mis palabras y te mostraste curiosa. Míranos aquí, podrías estar en la absoluta comodidad de tu apartamento sólo preguntándote dónde estoy. No hubieras venido hasta aquí, no hubieras sido baleada, seguirías con tu vida normal y mortal... Era exactamente eso lo que no quería cambiar. —explicó—. Tu vida llena de color y alegría, tu mortal cuerpo en paz no teniendo que alimentarte de sangre. Me aterraba la idea de enamorarme de ti y perderte cuando tu vida se apagara... Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir ternura con la calidez de tus abrazos, por la felicidad que siempre demostrabas, incluso en momentos de mucho trabajo cuando ya no podías más, incluso en esos momentos tenías una sonrisa para todos los demás. Quizás sientas que eras lo más ordinario que existiera en esa pastelería, pero para mí eras la luz más brillante del lugar y no quería aceptarlo ni demostrarlo porque temía atacarte con el deseo egoísta de atarte a una eternidad a mi lado. Jamás quise lastimarte ni obligarte a vivir mi vida... Es fascinante, arriesgada y llena de sorpresas, pero es una vida cruel. Y tú tienes demasiada bondad para vivir esta maldición. Te convertí porque no tenía otra opción, entre verte morir y obligarte a vivir eternamente como un monstruo... Olive, no pude ni pensarlo, verte allí perdiendo la vida sabiendo que ya no te vería nunca más. Tuve que hacerlo, lo siento por haber sido un egoísta y lo siento por darme cuenta de una forma tan repentina que te amaba, por decirte todas estas palabras... Puedes enfadarte por haberte compartido esta carga ya que nuestra familia se volverá un tanto extraña, pero esta es la verdad. Te amo y odio que digas que Charlotte es perfecta como si tú no fueras nadie... Como si nadie te viera. Yo te he visto... —Le aseguró Garrett—. Y me temo que alguien más en el Pie Hole lo ha hecho, —agregó refiriéndose a Thorin—, pero considerando que vivirás eternamente, tal vez... —Se acercó a ella y le entregó la flor silvestre que había tomado del suelo momentos antes—. Tal vez quieras intentar pasar unos siglos conmigo. Si no te convence, puedes ir a buscar a algo o alguien más, pero te advierto que soy el único vampiro con una familia tan diversa como la mía. No siempre encontrarás un pastelero que revive muertos, enanos, elfos, vivos otra vez, bandidos y vampiros conviviendo juntos. —afirmó con gracia—. Como esta flor silvestre y salvaje, ninguno de nosotros es ordinario; lamento que tuvieras que descubrirlo de esta forma pero me alegro de haber encontrado exactamente lo que necesitaba; mi flor silvestre y hermosa, ¿Qué dices? ¿Eres mi final feliz?

Olive tomó la flor y la observó un momento, en realidad no estaba apreciando su color, ni la textura; siquiera la forma de los pétalos en forma de estrella. Olive notaba en una pequeña y curiosa creación de la naturaleza como a veces convivimos entre los pequeños colores brillantes de la vida, pero no podemos verlos. A veces necesitamos las calamidades para contemplar la belleza; a veces se es una flor silvestre que pasa desapercibida en un bosque enorme. La mayoría observa el paisaje pero no ve la flor, pero existen detallistas que sienten curiosidad y aprecio por las cosas pequeñas, por esas cosas que suman al escenario para que el bosque reluzca. Olive había sido una pequeña flor en el bosque del Pie Hole toda su vida y solo necesitó un curioso vampiro que la observara incluso cuando se había sentido fascinado por el bosque. Finalmente había salido bien.

—¿Por qué debería ser un final? ¿Acaso puede ser un comienzo feliz? No tendremos final... somos inmortales ahora. —comentó ella con elocuencia.

Garrett asintió fascinado por su frescura y se acercó a Olive. Acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha de ella con su dedo índice, recorrió todo el camino hasta el mentón y lo levantó hacia él. Se quedó en esa posición por un momento mientras Olive lo miraba sonriente y rió. Cuando ella le preguntó qué ocurría, le dijo que podría permanecer así por toda la eternidad y esperar divertido a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento para besarlo pero que nunca lo lograría porque él era muy alto para ella. Olive le respondió que si quisiera podría besarlo de todas formas, pues tenía sus trucos.

Los ojos de Garrett se encendieron pero le dijo que descubriría todos esos misterios a su tiempo. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó tiernamente. Había esperado una eternidad para hacerlo, así que se tomó su tiempo y se besaron con calma al principio; luego ambos se encontraron envueltos apasionados en los brazos del otro.

En el bosque, el vampiro había encontrado su final feliz, y el hombre misterioso con el que siempre se encontraba, lo sintió en su interior... Dejó sobre su sofá la lectura que lo entretenía y miró a su acompañante de medias rayadas con los pies apoyados sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

—Garrett ya lo tiene. —expresó.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó su acompañante sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla de su notebook.

—Esto... —El hombre abrió los brazos señalando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Desorden? —dijo su pareja echando una mirada divertida sobre él.

—Pretenderé que no escuché eso... Su final feliz. —aclaró. Su acompañante sonrió y cerró la computadora sobre sus piernas.

—¿Crees que todos lo logren? —indagó con preocupación.

—Estoy optimista al respecto. —respondió el hombre.

—¿Todos... Todos? —insistió su pareja.

—Si, también tu favorito. No te preocupes por él, estará bien. —acotó para llevarle tranquilidad.

—Tienes una forma extraña de confiar en ellos a pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir. —Se quejó.

—Y tú tienes una obsesión por Thorin. —reconoció el hombre.

—No me obsesiono, me preocupa. —corrigió su pareja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los tuyos están encontrando sus finales felices, ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿No importan acaso? ¿No forman parte de todo este embrollo? —Dejó entrever.

—Ya sólo relájate; ese siempre fue tu problema, nunca te permitiste vivir sin contracturas. Siempre todo tiene que ser ordenado, correcto, serio... —Se quejó el hombre.

—Discúlpame por vivir una vida madura, no como otros que viven como niños pequeños... —respondió su acompañante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres un caos, Lee, lo sabes. —espetó su pareja poniéndose de pie frente a él—. ¡Mira nada más cómo dejaste la cocina luego de almorzar, cómo dejas la habitación! —Se quejó enseñando el desastre de platos sucios y arrumbados—. De mi lado de la cama todo está en perfecto orden; tu lado es un campo de batalla... y ¡Mira esto! —agregó señalándose el cabello despeinado— ¿Para besarme tuviste que hacer este desastre, Pace? Si le hubieras visto la cara al cartero cuando abrí la puerta para recibir el correo... —comentó. Lee rió imaginándose la situación.

—Ay, ya deja de quejarte por todo, así me amas y yo te amo así también. A veces hasta te soporto. —confesó entre risas—. Ahora ven aquí y bésame.

—Olvídalo, no hay demostraciones de afecto hasta que por lo menos hagas tu lado de la cama. —amenazó su pareja.

—¿Ni un besito? —Su acompañante negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni uno solo?

—No.

Lee se abalanzó sobre su acompañante y comenzó a besarle toda la cara entre risas de ambos. Se sentía de mejor humor desde haber comenzado a darle final feliz a los clones de Ned; después de todo Lee Pace era como el padre de todos ellos y cuando eres un padre amoroso, quieres que tus hijos sean tan felices como tú.

—Oh, oh... —dijo súbitamente dejando de besarle.

—Ay, no... ¿Ahora qué? —se preocupó su pareja.

—Un clon. —soltó Lee.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lee se acomodó en el sofá por un momento y se quedó viendo un punto fijo, al volver en sí, miró preocupado a su acompañante.

—Todo se está descontrolando... Debo ir. —anunció.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó con hartazgo su pareja.

—Lo sé... Perdón. Te lo compensaré luego, lo prometo. —juró besando rápidamente sus labios y se dirigió a buscar un abrigo.

—¿Te espero a cenar?

—Si. Podrías... ¿Lavar los platos por mí? —preguntó Lee con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Vas a traer tarta? —Intentó conciliar su pareja.

—Solo si mi máquina de gruñir así lo quiere... —asintió Pace. Ambos se miraron tierno.

—No soy una máquina de gruñidos... Abrígate y trae tarta. —ordenó su pareja.

Un rato después, Lee se encontraba con Garrett y ambos tenían una situación incómoda al no saber qué esperar de Olive, que los acompañaba. Ella se puso tensa pero lo sobrellevó sorpresivamente bien para una neófita. Así que Lee le comentó al vampiro lo que estaba ocurriendo... Un momento después, Olive y Garrett aparecían en el Pie Hole en lo que era una batalla campal de gritos...

—¡Quita esa cámara de aquí! —ordenaba Emerson en la pastelería, que ya estaba cerrada al público.

—Oblígame. —desafió el clon.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a obligarte, vete de aquí! —insistió Emerson.

El detective comenzó a forcejear con el hombre que llevaba una cámara de video en las manos. Lucía muy similar a Ned pero con el cabello más largo y barba; en apariencia podría haberse confundido como un gemelo de Garrett cuando este todavía era un humano.

La cámara cayó al suelo pero continuó filmando. La imagen apuntaba hacia la puerta del local y mostró los zapatos de Garrett y Olive.

—Mira nada más, mujer... Desaparecemos un par de días y este lugar es Sarajevo. —comentó el vampiro.

Segundos después la imagen cambió, el dueño de la cámara se arrastró hasta el ojo de la lente forcejeando con Emerson Cod.

—Mi nombre es Whit Coutell, documentando todo desde Coeur d'Coeurs. —informó de cara a la lente—. En esta pastelería que posteriormente observaremos, se esconden dos elfos, tres enanos y un vampiro; se dice que el lugar está atendido también por un pastelero que revive muertos y una chica zombie que habría revivido por los poderes de Ned, el dueño del Pie Hole...


	10. Una historia que contar

Olive tiene una ardua tarea en pocos minutos, la primera es evitar alimentarse de los humanos que hay en el Pie Hole, la segunda es controlar sus celos respecto a Chuck, los cuales a pesar de todo, siguen emergiendo. La razón, esta vez, fue porque cuando todo parecía haber recobrado la calma en la pastelería, e incluso con el incidente de la cámara de Whit solucionado, Charlotte entró al local llorando y al ver a Garrett, se abrazó a él.

—Wow, wow... ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el vampiro devolviendo el abrazo.

—Ned y yo terminamos. —anunció la morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Que qué?! —gritaron todos los presentes al unisono.

Una hora después, Garrett dejó a Olive en su antiguo apartamento para evitar la tentación ante los humanos y se dirigió a la puerta de Ned. Tocó el timbre y aguardó. A los pocos minutos se escuchó la voz de pastelero del otro lado.

—No, Chuck, no voy a abrir.

—No soy Charlotte, de hecho tengo grandes diferencias con ella... Por ejemplo, la dieta. —bromeó Garrett.

La puerta se abrió apenas y el vampiro pudo ver la mitad de la cara de Ned en penumbras. Por lo poco que vio, su aspecto era bastante descuidado y sus ojos tenían ojeras.

—¿Puedo pasar o vamos a conversar puerta de por medio? —consultó.

—Todo depende de lo que hayas hecho. —Le advirtió Ned muy serio.

—Olive está en su apartamento, aun intenta acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y no queremos que nadie corra peligro; los neófitos suelen ser muy rebeldes. —explicó.

—Quiero verla. —pidió Ned, pero en un tono casi amenazante. Estaba claro que aun desconfiaba de Garrett.

—¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? —insistió el vampiro. Ned bufó y abrió la puerta un poco más.

—Lo siento, es que... No puedo creerte luego de lo que pasó. —Le hizo saber.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Garrett le pidió a Ned que esperara y trajo a Olive. La sostuvo firmemente todo el tiempo que duró la conversación, por si acaso. Ned al verla abrió la puerta del todo e intentó abrazarla pero ella se echó hacia atrás rápidamente como si luchara consigo misma.

—Olive... —Ned no terminó de comprender su actitud.

—Tu aroma... Es muy fuerte. —declaró la chica.

Garrett quitó a Olive de en medio en el mismo instante en que notó que ella atacaría. La llevó rápidamente a su apartamento y la arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo.

—Lo siento por esto. ¿Crees que puedas contenerte aquí? —preguntó alarmado.

—Si... Pero... No creo que pueda abstenerme demasiado estando cerca de él, lo mejor será que regrese al bosque por ahora. —opinó.

—Regrese... Mos. —La corrigió, pero ella negó.

—No, Garrett. Tienes que ayudar a Ned. —reconoció—. Yo iré y estaré bien, me has enseñado y he aprendido con rapidez. No haré una locura. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Olive a los neófitos se les dificulta manejar sus impulsos... —Le recordó Garrett aun no muy convencido.

—Confia en mí. —pidió ella.

Acto seguido, Olive lo besó tiernamente y desapareció de sus brazos. Curiosamente se había vuelto más fuerte que él, e incluso más resistente. Garrett regresó al apartamento de Ned en un estado de incertidumbre mayor que otras veces; se miraron lado a lado de la puerta y cuando el vampiro estuvo a punto de irse detrás de Olive, Ned habló.

—Te debo una disculpa. —expresó cabizbajo.

—Olvida eso, ¿Sí? Lo hablé con el hombre que nos está presentando y... Me hizo entender tus razones para acusarme, así también como las mías en recriminarte lo mismo. Creo que los dos cometimos un error y los dos matamos personas que no debieron morir por nuestra culpa... Pero ambos asuntos se nos escapan de las manos, Ned. Estamos a mano. —reconoció Garrett—. Si todo está bien para ti, entonces para mí también. —agregó con duda. No sabía si Ned lo había perdonado ya, o si siquiera lo haría en un futuro, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Sí... Todo esto es muy difícil para mí, pero... Gracias por volver... Y por salvarla. —dijo mostrando sincera gratitud. Garrett sonrió.

—No pude regresar antes por la misma razón, Olive no estaba lista, ni siquiera ahora lo está. —reconoció.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó entonces Ned con preocupación.

—Está perfectamente bien, es solo que tu aroma es demasiado fuerte para ella; incluso para mí, pero me he vuelto resistente a él, puedo soportarlo porque tenemos algo más importante que una relación presa - depredador. —explicó—. Eres como mi hermano y jamás te haría daño... Pero el estado de Olive es muy reciente. No quiero estar lejos suyo, pero ella me pidió que me quede contigo y que te ayude mientras se adapta a convivir rodeada de algunos humanos.

—¿Algunos? —indagó el pastelero.

—Tenemos más inmortales que mortales en la familia ahora, tienes que aceptarlo; ella solo podría alimentarse de aquellos a los que le corre sangre por sus venas y tú eres uno de ellos. —informó—. Tienes el néctar más deseado de todos, así que siéntete halagado, incluso cuando eres el mejor bocado no nos alimentaremos de ti. —agregó con gracia—. Ahora dime... ¿Qué está pasando? Charlotte dice que terminaron. Ned, ustedes se aman ¿Cómo es posible que pelearan?

Ned dejó pasar a Garrett y le contó todo, que estaba harto de los clones y que él y Chuck habían peleado cuando ella insistió en ir a buscar a Olive incluso cuando él repitió que no irían porque no sabía con qué iban a encontrarse y no quería averiguarlo tampoco. Charlotte lo llamó desconfiado, le cuestionó la falta de fe en Garrett y él perdió la cabeza.

—Todo es sobre ti, ¿Entiendes? —comentó ofuscado—. Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas todos confían más en ti que en mí. Nadie me prestó atención cuando les conté lo que habías hecho con la novia de Roy; parecían más preocupados por ti que por ella o por nuestra seguridad. ¿Cómo podría confiar en tus palabras cuando te vi matar a alguien delante de mí? No sabía si al pedirme en el bosque que me alejara era para cuidarme o para que no me enterara que ibas a alimentarte de Olive. ¿Cómo confías en alguien que ya te ha fallado una vez? Nadie parecía entenderlo, ni siquiera Chuck. Entonces se lo dije, le dije que siempre había sabido que ustedes tenían algo. —El semblante de Garrett comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse serio y confundido—. La manera en que se miraban, las conversaciones que mantenían alejados de todos, la forma en que ella siempre buscaba que la protegieras... Yo no puedo hacer eso y creo que este asunto de los clones nos ha empezado a pesar. Ambos eramos felices en nuestra complicada relación sin tocarnos hasta que los clones llegaron; personas iguales a mí que ella si podía tocar y no le harían ningún daño. Y apareciste tú, el primero, el inmortal... Al igual que ella, vivirías por siempre y no buscarías atacarla porque no tiene sangre. Son el uno para el otro... Y yo no puedo remediar eso, no puedo hacerlos desaparecer y olvidar que existen; ahora ella sabe que encontrará en ti o en cualquier otro el amor que yo le tengo y será feliz con alguien que si pueda besar y tocar y yo solo me quedaré aquí maldito por siempre. Por eso terminamos, para que ella pueda hacer su vida con quien quiera y yo no tenga que sufrir. —relató. Al finalizar, dio un suspiro sonoro e inconforme, pero en su interior, creía que iba a ser lo mejor para ambos. Sin embargo, Garrett no opinaba lo mismo.

—¿Sientes celos de los clones, de mí? —inquirió luego de unos segundos de reflexión intentando procesar toda la información que Ned había brindado—. ¿Crees que Charlotte te cambiará por otro solo porque es igual a ti? Claro que podemos ser iguales en aspecto Ned, pero somos diferentes tipos de personas y ella se enamoró de ti; no por tu aspecto, sino por la persona que eres. Solo hay un Ned, y siempre, no importa cuántos clones vengan, solo habrá uno como tú. —Le dijo dándole ánimos—. Y no te equivocas al decir que sospechabas de nosotros; he tenido una especie de fascinación fugaz al enterarme de su inmortalidad, —confesó, pues ya no quería que hubiera malos entendidos entre ellos—, pero... Tal vez te dejaría más tranquilo si te digo que estoy con Olive ahora. Siempre fue Olive, Ned, pero la iba a dejar ir, no iba a obligar a una mortal a vivir como yo. —declaró—. Pero ya ves que la vida tiene pequeñas sorpresas y todo se dio a nuestro favor. No tuve más que convertirla cuando no había otra opción y descubrir que el único impedimento para amarla ya no estaba... Amar a alguien es complicado pero si no estás dispuesto a luchar por ello y a sacrificar tu egoísmo, entonces no es amor. —enseñó con una sonrisa franca—. Dime Ned, ¿Amas a Charlotte?

—Por supuesto que la amo. —reconoció el pastelero sin siquiera tener que hacer una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir.

—Entonces no la dejarás ir así como así solo porque un par de clones aparezcan y pongan tu vida del revés. —resolvió el vampiro.

—Tú dijiste que debo sacrificar mi egoísmo, estoy siendo egoísta al pretender que se quede con alguien a quien no puede tocar. —evidenció el muchacho.

—El amor es un sentimiento Ned, no puede tocarse... No necesita tocarse. —aclaró Garrett—. Si ustedes así lo aceptaron tiempo atrás y eran completamente felices, no era porque no tuvieran oportunidad con otros; de no haber sido los clones, podrían haber sido otras personas, pero la compañía y el amor que uno sentía por el otro los hacía felices y no necesitaban nada más. Era eso... Eso era el amor real. —Le hizo saber—. En donde eres egoísta es en creer que dejarla ir es lo que ella quiere, estás actuando sobre lo que quiere y resolviendo el asunto sin escucharla.

—Precisamente sé lo que ella desea y es un novio al que pueda tocar. —declaró Ned.

—Te equivocas. Lo que ella quiere es tocarte. A ti. Solo a ti. —dijo el vampiro.

Ned se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, la pena lo abrumaba y el agobio de los clones había nublado su mente. No había estado pensando con claridad y se llevó del enojo para terminar su relación con Chuck sin siquiera escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir al respecto. Se llevó la mano a la frente y exclamó: «Soy un completo idiota.» Garrett posó su mano en el hombro de Ned y lo alentó a levantarse y reparar su impulso de idiotez hablando con Chuck y regresando al Pie Hole.

—Si tan abrumado estás por los clones... Vamos a trabajar juntos para deshacernos de ellos. —propuso con una gran sonrisa. Ned lo miró serio y quizás, algo atemorizado ante su comentario—. Por milésima vez, Ned, ¡No me los voy a comer! —aclaró Garrett—. Sólo los pondremos en su lugar... Las heladeras de la morgue. —agregó. Ned lo observó boquiabierto y Garrett rió. Volteando su rostro hacia él agregó—: Una sabrosa bromita.

Al día siguiente, Emerson en su oficina intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Whit, el clon recién llegado.

—Entiende que no puedes solo venir aquí y filmar a las personas sin su permiso, ahondar en sus vidas y luego presentar todo el material para tu beneficio y la ruina de toda esa gente.

—Escucha, soy un director de cine aclamado por la crítica, —declaró el hombre—, todos amaron mi documental de la selva. He permanecido con tribus por días evitando ser comido ¿Eso de qué sirvió? Tengo toda la fama que necesito pero no soy feliz. Mi esposa me ha abandonado por su inestabilidad emocional, así que mi cámara y yo hemos decidido estar en una relación permanente en la que solo me dedique a filmar películas y documentales, que es mi verdadera felicidad. —comentó—. Esta historia me hará rico, todos recordarán el nombre de Whit Coutell en las generaciones venideras por haber presentado este material. —afirmó alzando las manos y la vista, imaginando su nombre en una marquesina.

—Así que los tratas como monos de circo, ¿Eh? —expresó Emerson con cansancio y vio a Thorin levantarse de su asiento y acudir a ellos.

—Solo para tu beneficio... —dijo el enano llegando frente al hombre—. Me recuerdas a un enano codicioso que conocí una vez... Su obsesión por el oro asesinó a sus ejércitos, su familia, e incluso lo destruyó a él mismo. Nada de lo que hagas solo pensando en tu ganancia, pasando por alto el sufrimiento de los demás, puede salir bien. —Le hizo saber.

—Ajá... ajá. —Whit anotaba en una libreta—. ¿Y dónde dices que puedo hallar a ese enano? —preguntó sumamente interesado.

Thorin le pegó un cachetazo a la libreta de Whit, que cayó estruendosamente al suelo y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Qué no me oyes hombre codicioso y cruel?! —inquirió completamente molesto—. Si quieres acabar en la ruina entonces continúa con este plan macabro pero ve a molestar a otras personas, no a mi familia. No te metes con mi familia, ¡Déjalos en paz! —gritó furioso.

—Thorin... ya suéltalo.

La voz firme de Ned retumbó en la oficina. Garrett, que iba a su lado, se enorgulleció de su intervención para fortalecer al pastelero. Thorin soltó de golpe a Whit, lo que provocó que se golpeara la espalda con el respaldo de la silla.

—Es una miserable rata... ¡Como tú! —insultó señalando a Garrett.

—Ya ya, cuéntame. —Garrett se acercó a la puerta—. ¿Cómo van las finanzas del Pie Hole? —El vampiro intentó desviar la atención del enano hacia otro lugar para dejar que Ned se ocupara de sus asuntos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con Olive?! Te alimentaste de ella, ¡¿Verdad?! —Ambos salieron a la calle. Estaba lloviendo así que era el clima ideal para que el vampiro pudiera mostrarse en público.

—Olive está viva, tranquilo. —anunció Garrett.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —Thorin intento acercarse y golpear al vampiro pero este lo sostuvo por la cabeza hasta que el enano se cansó de dar puñetazos en el aire.

—Ya cálmate, puedo probarlo. No ahora, pero ella aparecerá. De hecho estuvo en el Pie Hole, tus sobrinos estaban ahí, pueden comprobarlo. —Le dijo.

—Roy estaba seguro de haberla matado, ¿Cómo es posible que viva? —preguntó entonces Thorin y dejó de forcejear.

—Ella... es como yo ahora. Por esa misma razón va a acercarse pero lentamente, con el correr del tiempo. —Le aclaró. Thorin quedó unos segundos pensativos, pero dio cuenta a lo que el vampiro se refería.

—Entonces si te alimentaste de ella. —acusó, aunque en un tono más suave.

—No, la convertí. Olive agonizaba, Thorin, no podía dejarla morir... Sé que tal vez para ti ser esto es aún peor que la muerte, pero no pude siquiera pensar en perderla... —comunicó compadeciendo los sentimientos del enano.

—Es muy valiosa. —soltó Thorin de golpe.

—Lo sé. —acordó el vampiro.

—¿La amas? —preguntó el enano algo desilusionado. Garrett tuvo miedo de contestar por el efecto que esto tendría en él, pero lo hizo.

—Si. Y ella me ama también. —acotó por lo bajo.

Thorin se giró y apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

—No sé cómo matar a un vampiro pero te juro que si le haces daño encontraré la manera y te destruiré. —amenazó muy serio—. Cuídala bien, Garrett. Es una gran mujer. —dijo y entró de nuevo en la oficina.

Allí dentro, Ned, Emerson y Whit llegaban a un acuerdo.

—Su nombre es Roy Walker. —dijo Ned—. No solo tiene una interesante historia, sino que es actor. Tú eres director de cine, necesitas una historia que contar; un proyecto que dirigir y un actor. Y él necesita contar su historia y un director que la haga famosa. Tal vez ambos hayan perdido la felicidad que tenían, pero aún pueden hacer algo al respecto. —propuso el pastelero.

—Acompáñame. —acotó Emerson y se levantó de su sillón de cuero. Tomando su abrigo, caminó con Whit hacia la salida—. Voy a presentarte a Roy... Thorin, —dijo volteándose hacia el enano—, ocúpate de la oficina mientras no estoy.

—¿Qué hago si viene alguien a resolver algún caso? —preguntó asustado.

—Haz lo que yo.

—¿Cobrar por adelantado y telefonear a Ned para ir a la morgue? —indagó irónico.

—¿Ves? Lo tienes cubierto, ¡Qué bueno! —respondió Emerson y se alejó dejando a Thorin boquiabierto.

Al principio, cuando Ned presentó a Whit, el cineasta se halló encantado con su historia y quiso comenzar a filmar cuanto antes.

Pero Roy tuvo sus dudas, aunque luego de una larga charla sobre su historia y sobre la presencia de Whit en el lugar, el bandido se convenció de probar la idea de Ned. Coutell le propuso viajar a un desierto real y comenzar allí la historia del bandido enmascarado y su pasado, cambiando el triste pero inexplicable final de su novia mordida por un vampiro a asesinada por un villano que interpretaría el mismo Whit, representando al lado salvaje y malvado de Roy.

Cuando cerraron el trato, Ned y Garrett se miraron complacidos. Ambos clones desaparecerían al menos por un tiempo o por siempre, habiendo obtenido un final feliz; Whit Coutell con su película de éxito en taquilla y Roy liberado, quizás, de su maldición.

Al despedirlos desde la puerta del Pie Hole, Garrett apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Ned y se dirigió a él:

—Bien... dos menos. Y no extrañaré a ninguno de los dos... —confesó.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Ned, seguro de que aparecería otro clon pronto.

—¿Quieres que también desaparezca? —propuso el vampiro—. Puedo volver al bosque con Olive, establecerme allí hasta que ella no sea un peligro para todos y luego... Volver a mi vida nómada. Ya tengo mi final feliz... —declaró.

—Lo último que deseo es que desaparezcas. —Le hizo saber Ned—. Hemos tenido nuestros momentos de tensión, Garrett, pero eso no significa que te quiera lejos de mi vida. Somos hermanos, ¿No? —comentó. Garrett abrazó a Ned y cuando se soltaron este se le quedó viendo alegre.

—Siguiente paso... Reconciliarte con Chuck. Pero eso lo harás solo. —dijo.

—¿Me abandonas? —indagó Ned con una sonrisa burlona ante la actitud juguetona de Garrett.

—Tengo una pequeña neófita que debe estar extrañándome... —Se excusó—. Pero volveré mañana, lo prometo.

—La pequeña neófita está aquí... —dijo una voz igual a la de ellos. Ambos se giraron a la puerta y vieron a Thranduil aun con su delantal de pastelero puesto, se veía agitado—. Tenemos un problema. —anunció.

—Oh no, Olive... —Garrett caminó hasta la cocina ya que había gente en el local y no podía desplazarse con rapidez, seguido por Ned que se hallaba desesperado ante la presencia de Olive entre tantos humanos, o sea, para ella, comida.

Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Olive de pie temerosa al lado del cuerpo de Chuck que se hallaba en el suelo, Ned no podía tocarla, por lo que se acercó a Olive y la tomó por los hombros.

—¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! —inquirió pensando lo peor.

—Yo... Yo solo... —balbuceó la rubia.

—¡¿Qué?! —insistió el pastelero.

—Ned... —Garrett se arrodilló al lado de Charlotte y la tomó en brazos.

—¡¿Mataste a Chuck?! —acusó Ned.

—¡No! Yo... solo la toqué y... ¡Ella se desplomó! —exclamó Olive.

Garrett puso su manos en el cuello de Charlotte para sentir si había latidos. Y en ese instante...

—Ned... —llamó dirigiéndose al pastelero.


	11. Se busca

—Ned... —Garrett llamó al pastelero.

—¿Ned? —Charlotte volvió a la normalidad lentamente como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño. Primero entreabrió los ojos y luego se sentó en el suelo con ayuda del vampiro, que la sujetaba por la espalda—. ¿Garrett? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¡Chuck! —gritó Ned al ver a su amada recomponerse, pero no se pudo acercar a ella; lo que sí pudo hacer fue soltar a Olive y ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Está bien, Ned... —aceptó Olive restándole importancia—. No entiendo qué pasó, yo solo la toqué y... —dudó echando una mirada sobre Garrett—. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo miedo de hacerles más daño. Mi presencia todavía no es segura... —anunció.

—¿Te acompaño, Olive? —solicitó el vampiro.

—Oh no, quédate con ellos. —Pero la rubia tenía otros planes. Prefirió que Garrett se quedara con Ned a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Ella solo tenía que mantenerse lejos de la tentación de atacar y también de causar problemas.

—Pero... —reprochó Garrett.

Antes de que pudiera exponer su opinión, Olive desapareció de la cocina como un rayo. Afuera, los comensales del salón solo sintieron una ráfaga de viento y le echaron la culpa a la puerta abierta del local, así que todo siguió su curso normal.

—Me pregunto cuándo me acostumbraré a las huidas tan repentinas de esta mujer. —comentó Garrett con gracia.

—Eres un vampiro, ya deberías estar familiarizado. ¿Qué queda para los demás si tú no te acostumbras? —reconoció Thranduil mientras ayudaba a Charlotte a ponerse de pie.

—No lo sé, y no importa ahora... —respondió el vampiro. Cuando Chuck estuvo de pie, el vampiro se acercó a ella y con preocupación indagó sobre su versión de los hechos—. Charlotte, ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Yo... No lo sé. —dijo la chica, aun sintiendo un poco de mareos—. Solo recuerdo que Olive se presentó en la cocina, lo cual nos asustó bastante a Thranduil y a mí, que estábamos aquí ocupándonos de las tartas. Y luego ya no recuerdo nada más. —relató—. Creo que se disculpó por no poder controlar la velocidad a la que se desplazaba aun, o algo así, pero en un segundo todo se puso negro. —agregó.

—Sí, luego de disculparse ella se acercó, —añadió el elfo—, te preguntó si estabas bien, quiso hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido con Ned y en cuanto estuve a punto de salir de la cocina para dejarlas solas, ella te tomó el hombro y tú te desplomaste como si nada. Te desmayaste. —explicó.

—No puede desmayarse solo por un toque. —aseguró Garrett observándola con confusión.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocente el elfo.

—¿Cuantas personas conoces que se desmayen solo por el roce de alguien? —indagó retórico el vampiro.

—¿No podía acaso estar estresada? —opinó Ned—. Hemos pasado por mucho en pocos días...

—Bueno... supongo que puede. Pero no puede haber tenido una baja de presión, no tiene sangre. —Les recordó Garrett.

—¿Cómo es que vive si no tiene sangre? —dudó Thranduil.

—Es la magia de Ned... —explicó el vampiro.

—Tal vez por mis venas corre algún tipo de fluido como el veneno de los vampiros y funciona como mi sangre. —opinó Charlotte—. Podría tener una baja de presión, es verdad; estaba muy triste y asustada cuando Olive llegó, tal vez solo me desmayé.

—Vaya susto que nos diste, Chuck... —afirmó Ned y los demás asintieron—. Creo que te debo una disculpa y tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo... —agregó.

Garrett y Thranduil se miraron y salieron juntos de la cocina.

—Debo ir a ver a Olive. —anunció el vampiro.

—Sí y yo debo... —divagó el elfo sin terminar la frase.

La vida de Thranduil se había convertido en un abandonar sus viejas tareas para reemplazarlas por las del Pie Hole; fuera de hornear pies y mantener animadas conversaciones con su nueva familia, el antiguo rey del bosque negro no tenía nada que hacer.

Fue entonces que se encontró contemplando con tristeza como en un rincón de la pastelería tomando un descanso de cinco minutos, Tauriel y Kili disfrutaban de su amor tomados de la mano y echándose miraditas tiernas. Detrás suyo, un pastelero y su amada novia viva otra vez se reconciliaban de su reciente pelea y el vampiro que tenía a su lado se marcharía en cuestión de segundos para encontrarse con su novia.

«¿Por qué solo pongo énfasis en las parejas? ¿Acaso no hay otras cosas que también me interesen?» pensó para sí.

Miró las tazas de café sobre el mostrador, solo había dos y estaban muy juntas formando una pareja de tacitas encantadora. Servilleteros a su derecha... De a dos; personas compartiendo un momento en la cafetería... De a dos. «¡Excepto aquellos al lado de la ventana! Que son... Una pareja con un niño. ¿Por qué tiendo a emparejar todo a mi alrededor? ¿Acaso me estaré sintiendo solo?» Se dijo el elfo. Fuera de su mente, el eco de una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación o mejor dicho... Pesadilla.

—¿Debes hacer qué? —repitió Garrett, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —consultó Thranduil completamente desconectado de la realidad.

—Dijiste debo... Pero no finalizaste la frase. —Le recordó Garrett.

—Oh es que... Me puse a cantar. —Se excusó el elfo con una mentira de la que se arrepintió en segundos, pues era terrible para mentir.

—¿Cantar? —dudó el vampiro.

—Sí, en mi mente... —contestó Thranduil rápidamente para arreglar la mentira y hacerla más convincente—. Una canción de mi pueblo, y me acordé de mi hijo, es todo.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Garrett con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No sería un buen momento para hacerle una visita? —propuso.

Thranduil miró todo a su alrededor y notó cómo su vida había cambiado completamente sin él darse cuenta. Hasta ese día no encontraba nuevas tareas para hacer cuando se aburría, pero tampoco tenía en mente visitar la Tierra Media, se le figuró que tal vez si regresaba, ya nunca querría alejarse de su trono otra vez y no era lo que pretendía.

—Mi hijo está allá pero también mis grandes pesares; la pérdida de mi familia, las grandes calamidades de la guerra. Regresar me dará la alegría de estar en mi hogar nuevamente, pero al final del día volveré a sentirme completamente solo y adulado por personas que me temen más de lo que me aman. —reconoció rememorando el pasado—. Recuerdo cómo las risas desaparecían al entrar a un salón; todos se ponían de pie y permanecían serios y callados. Solo respondían Sí, mi señor; no, mi señor. Lo único que nos animaba a todos eran mis celebraciones, claro que en el bosque negro dábamos nuestras propias fiestas, porque los otros elfos nunca nos incluían en las suyas. —acotó—. Éramos menos sabios y más feroces que las otras familias o los otros reinos, y al ser uno de los monarcas más jóvenes, también era el menos experimentado y más arrogante de todos según ellos. Así que nunca me invitaban a sus concilios; mi consejo no era buscado y solo recibíamos la visita de un mago cada cierto tiempo. —finalizó el elfo con pesar.

—¿Jamás te invitaron a una fiesta? —preguntó Garrett con asombro.

—No. —aseguró Thranduil y bajó la vista incómodo. Se sentía poca cosa en ese momento.

—Es una pena. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos intentarlo algún día. —dijo el vampiro.

—¿Hacer una fiesta? —indagó el elfo.

—¿Qué tal una celebración por el cumpleaños de Ned? —planteó Garrett—. Estuve leyendo sus papeles cuando viví con él y sé su fecha de nacimiento. El cumpleaños está cerca... Podríamos, ya sabes, organizar algo. Tú podrías ayudarme ya que eres tan buen anfitrión en tus tierras... —propuso.

—¿Crees que... salga bien? —Thranduil se echó hacia atrás como desconfiando de sus capacidades. El elfo siempre se había mostrado como un ser poderoso y seguro, pero en su estadía en la tierra de Ned había aprendido que en realidad era un rey sabio en Mirkwood, pero en este mundo era tan solo un punto ordinario e ignorante en múltiples aspectos y se había vuelto inseguro respecto a lo que podría llegar a lograr, aunque como pastelero le iba muy bien.

—Por supuesto que saldrá bien. —Garrett dio una palmada en el hombro del elfo, que hizo que Thranduil se relajara un poco y comenzara a pensar en mil ideas para armar la celebración—. Y además de ayudarnos... Por fin dejarás de ser anfitrión y serás invitado a una fiesta. —aclaró.

—Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Qué tal una gran mesa en el medio del salón? Manteles en color plata... flores adornando el centro. —ideó y comenzó a imaginar la decoración sobre el salón.

—Una cata de vino para los que se puedan dar el lujo. —acotó el vampiro. Se refería a todos, excepto a él y Olive.

—¡¿Existe más de un vino?! —Los ojos de Thranduil brillaron y Garrett sonrió. De verdad el elfo tenía mucho que investigar.

—Si, tal vez Chuck pueda ayudarte con eso, ella conoce tiendas donde comprar... Bueno, tengo que irme... Quizás te inspire un poco salir a caminar por el parque. Donde fuimos aquella vez con Tauriel, ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

El rey lo recordaba perfectamente, iba allí de vez en cuando para conectarse con la naturaleza... Ir al bosque le resultaba doloroso; había tanto que le recordaba a su reino que lo mejor había sido encontrar ese parque para caminar descalzo sobre la hierba, hacerse uno con el planeta y respirar un poco de verde.

Así que dejó el delantal sobre el mostrador, escribió una nota para Ned y Chuck avisando que se tomaría el resto del día y desapareció con el brillo del sol iluminando su rubia cabellera. Los comensales no pudieron evitar girar su cuello y acompañar su figura con la mirada hasta que este desapareció de los ventanales... Era tan encantador.

Llegando a la esquina, Thorin intentó detenerlo pero él lo detuvo en seco estirando su brazo muy cerca de la cara del enano: «Hoy es mi día libre, Oakenshield y tengo tanto que planear. Ve a comentarle a alguien más.» dijo severo y continuó su caminata.

Thorin se giró para verlo irse y volvió rápidamente su mirada a las carpetas; con un ademán de su cabeza decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con el dueño del negocio.

Cuando entró al local encontró al pastelero y su novia besándose a través de un plástico.

—Así que eso es lo que hacen... —declaró sonriendo de lado.

Ned y Chuck se separaron rápidamente sonrojados.

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó el pastelero haciendo de cuenta que nada extraño había ocurrido.

—No pueden tocarse así que se besan a través de un plástico para envolver las tartas... Ingenioso. —comentó el enano.

—Ah, eso, Sí. —Ned sonrió y se marcaron dos dulces hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. Fue idea de Chuck. —acotó.

—Encantador. —El enano sonrió a la chica que desapareció de la cocina y fue a ayudar a los demás al salón.

—Bueno, no estás aquí para hablar de besos supongo... —expresó Ned curioso.

—No, traigo temas más funestos debo decir... Ned, las cosas no están bien. —Thorin abrió una carpeta en la que llevaba los valores del Pie Hole y todos sus asuntos financieros—. Mira, en el tiempo en que no estuviste no podíamos revivir la fruta, por ende nos quedamos sin insumos con los que trabajar. Mis sobrinos y yo decidimos utilizar una porción de nuestra herencia para solventar los gastos y no tener que cerrar la pastelería hasta que decidieras volver.

—Oh, lo sé. Y voy a reponerlo en cuánto el negocio genere ganancias otra vez, lo prometo. —aseguró el pastelero.

—No queremos eso. Somos familia, nos ayudamos. —declaró Thorin restándole importancia. Ned sonrió.

—Si, pero... —Quiso replicar.

—Nada. —Pero Thorin lo detuvo—. No es por eso que estoy aquí... Mira, —prosiguió—, al mismo tiempo que la pastelería sigue funcionando incorporamos nuevo personal y las ganancias pasaron de dividirse de tres a ocho personas... —enseñó—. Además, estuve leyendo sobre las normas de esta tierra; tienen un sistema de leyes aún más complicado que Erebor. —explicó—. Parece ser que aquí necesitas identificación, papeles, habilitación... Allá, un herrero no tenía que justificar quién era, nos conformábamos con saber que era un herrero que habitaba nuestras tierras y pagaba su protección con su servicio. Aquí existe todo un sistema de impuestos y documentación a la que no podemos acceder. No podemos ni siquiera justificar nuestra edad, Ned. —comentó preocupado—. Tenemos actualmente cinco empleados ilegales en el negocio. Una mujer muerta para la justicia, dos enanos y dos elfos. Por si fuera poco, tu contador es otro enano. Llevo dos días sin dormir por este asunto y acaban de llamar a la oficina de Emerson para avisarnos de una inspección la próxima semana. —anunció—. Se lo comenté al señor Cod y me envió aquí a hablar con alguien. ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

Ned se quedó un momento pensativo, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesada de la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron según pasaban los segundos y procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Finalmente habló.

—¿Te han dicho cuándo será la inspección? —preguntó.

—La semana próxima.

—¿Especificaron un día?

—No. —aseguró Thorin.

—Bien... esto es lo que haremos. A partir del lunes todos dejaran de trabajar aquí, excepto Olive y yo. —ordenó—. Que nadie entre a la cocina y si se presentan a la pastelería, háganlo como clientes, nada de empleados, no tendremos a nadie más que no sea Olive.

—¿Crees que ella pueda trabajar cerca de los humanos? —indagó Thorin con confusión.

—¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso. —acotó Ned cayendo en cuenta de la nueva naturaleza vampírica de la rubia.

—Bien... No quería decir esto, pero... Necesitas una empleada, humana. —alegó—. Una que sí exista para este mundo y pueda trabajar aquí sin levantar sospechas. —añadió.

—Podrías... ¿Encargarte de eso? —solicitó Ned con amabilidad.

—Si... Ya mismo puedo empezar a hacer los anuncios. —aceptó el enano con gran predisposición.

—Manos a la obra entonces, que sea urgente. —comandó Ned.

Thorin iba de salida hasta que notó que le faltaba algo.

—¿Ned? —llamó. El pastelero se giró alarmado.

—¿Ahora qué? —inquirió.

—¿Qué haremos con toda esa fruta podrida en el congelador? —dudó el enano. El pastelero echó una mirada de preocupación sobre la puerta de metal al final de la cocina.

—Supongo que... Reviviré todo lo que necesite hasta el lunes y luego tiraremos el resto. Tendremos que comprar fruta fresca y...

—Bien, yo me encargo. —resolvió el enano.

—Pero Thorin...

—Es mi forma de pagar la renta por vivir en un apartamento. —afirmó.

Esa misma noche se les informó a los empleados del Pie Hole que debían abandonar sus tareas al menos por una semana y Thorin pegó en los ventanales del local los anuncios hechos a mano de: Se busca camarera.

Al principio los realizó en Khuzdul y tuvo que rehacerlos porque en los carteles solo se veían dibujos de runas... La costumbre.

La semana parecía pasar con rapidez y nadie se presentaba por el anuncio, era como una maldición para que todo en la pastelería tendiera hacia el caos. El pobre Ned ya no daba a basto cocinando, atendiendo y limpiando su negocio. Se levantaba muy temprano de madrugada con la noche pegada en sus somnolientos ojos para hornear y terminaba de fregar muy tarde pero con un poco de ayuda de los demás, sabiendo que a esa hora el inspector de salubridad ya no pasaría a controlar la habilitación del Pie Hole.

Llegó la mañana del miércoles, un muy cansado Ned estaba a punto de llevar una de las tartas al exhibidor cuando sintió la campanilla del mostrador sonando y abrió los ojos asustado para descubrir que se había quedado dormido de pie. Tuvo una sensación pegajosa en su mano izquierda y un olor nauseabundo a fruta podrida inundó su nariz... Había metido la mano en el pie listo para presentar y la fruta del centro había vuelto a su estado de putrefacción... Muerta por siempre.

Limpió su mano con un trapo con la misma rapidez que echó la tarta a la basura y se acercó a la puerta para comprobar que el inspector se encontraba esperando ser atendido. Preso del terror, se escondió en la cocina y tomó a tientas el teléfono para comunicarse con Emerson; él ya sabían qué hacer.

Luego de colgar la llamada se levantó y caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo al salón y se disculpó con el inspector por hacerlo esperar. Le dijo que su camarera había renunciado recientemente y que de momento no contaban con una nueva. Esto no le gustó al hombre que anotó en una planilla muy serio.

Le pidió recorrer el local y Ned aceptó muy nervioso. Por dentro estaba gritando y corriendo en círculos, pero por fuera supo disimular muy bien. Al principio dieron una vuelta por el salón y el inspector fue minucioso en cada detalle.

Mientras tanto, dos elfos, tres enanos, una chica viva otra vez y dos vampiros se apresuraban a quitar la fruta podrida del refrigerador por la puerta trasera del local. Garrett y Olive resultaban ser los más rápidos para hacerlo y ella prefería concentrarse en el olor de la fruta por asqueroso que fuera a tentarse de la sangre de los elfos o del propio Thorin que no pudo dejar de sonreír un segundo desde que vio a Olive ayudándolos. Aún sentía algo por ella y esto era motivo de lamento para Olive que sabía perfectamente lo que el enano estaba pasando... Era muy similar a su pasado con Ned.

En una de las idas y venidas se cruzó con su amado Garrett y se alegró. El vampiro no comprendió porqué se veía tan feliz; se amaban, sí, pero la sonrisa de Olive no era normal. Ella sonrió al saber que había sufrido por Ned, pero había recibido una recompensa, y se permitió soñar que eso también podría ocurrirle a Thorin... Entonces dejaría de sufrir por amar a alguien que no lo correspondiera.

Ya casi terminaban de quitar el depósito de fruta podrida cuando el inspector decidió pasar a la cocina y una gota de sudor frío corrió por la espalda de Ned mientras lo acompañaba hasta el lugar. Al momento de abrir el refrigerador y que el pastelero sintiera su sangre bombeando con más fuerza que nunca, el timbre del mostrador volvió a sonar. Ned hizo de cuenta que no escuchó, pero el inspector intervino.

—Es el timbre...

—Si, pero estoy con usted ahora. —Se excusó amable.

—Deme la llave del refrigerador, yo me arreglo. —solicitó el inspector.

—Pero...

—La llave. —El inspector extendió la mano y Ned no tuvo más motivo que entregársela y acudir al salón. Para ese momento ya su cuerpo estaba por desfallecer.

Tal vez no creía usualmente en un ser superior, pero en ese momento se encomendó a todo Dios conocido desde la infancia hasta el segundo más reciente de su vida y oró mentalmente porque el inspector no hallara nada malo al abrir la puerta. Al llegar al mostrador, otro pensamiento inundó su mente.

—Hola... ¿Eres Ned, verdad? Vengo por el aviso... —dijo el muchacho frente a él.

—No, tú no vienes por el aviso. —aseguró el pastelero.

—Si.

Ned se cruzó de brazos y observó con cuidado a la persona que tenía enfrente que se quitó los lentes de aviador que traía y le quedó viendo socarronamente.

El pestillo de la puerta del refrigerador giró, Olive corrió con la última caja de fruta y chocó con Thorin que iba en dirección contraria a cerrar la puerta. Garrett se apresuró a ayudarlos mientras la fruta flotaba en el aire a punto de caer al suelo. Cerró la puerta y cuando el inspector ingresó en el refrigerador este se encontraba vacío.

El enano se levantó y ayudó a Olive a ponerse de pie, se alejó de ella rápidamente pero antes levantó un durazno que yacía en el suelo; estaba fresco.

—Hey, miren, este está bueno. —advirtió el enano.

—¿Qué haría entre la otra fruta? —comentó Garrett confundido.

—No lo sé. —dudó Thorin.

El inspector atravesó la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió al pastelero.

—¿Por qué no hay insumos en la cocina? —indagó muy serio.

—Po por po por... Porque... —balbuceó Ned sin saber qué decir.

—Nos quedamos sin ellos. —dijo el hombre que le había comunicado a Ned que venía por el aviso—. Estamos recibiendo toneladas de pedidos últimamente. Ahora mismo están descargando el camión de fruta fresca. —agregó.

—¿Si? —preguntó Ned confundido mirando al hombre que lucía exactamente igual a él.

—Claro. Disculpe a Ned, a veces se despista; al ser el pastelero es difícil saber sobre las cuestiones financieras. Joe Macmillan, ex corporativo de una empresa informática. Actual inversor del Pie Hole y hermano de Ned... Macmillan.

Joe estrechó la mano del inspector de salubridad y lo guió hacia la puerta hablando amablemente con él. Ned no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo quedó mirando la escena con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y la soltura con la que el nuevo sujeto se desenvolvía. Además, estaba enterado de todo. Al contrario para él, el pastelero no conocía nada de la vida de este ser misterioso, pero de algo estaba seguro... Joe era otro clon.


	12. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Y este, ¿Quién es? —preguntó Thorin cruzado de brazos y mirando de reojo a Joe, que estaba sentado disfrutando de una porción de pie de manzana y tomando café en una mesa cercana al mostrador.

—Solo dijo que se llama Joe MacMillan. —Ned susurró para que no lo escucharan y apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador—. No sé qué quiera de mí pero nos salvó el pellejo con el inspector, estamos en deuda con él.

—Ningún este, mi nombre es Joe, señor... —intervino MacMillan hacia Thorin, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Señor enano. —informó Thorin.

—Si, eso es notorio. —respondió Joe en tono de burla.

—Thorin. —interrumpió Ned al ver que el enano sonaba sus nudillos como si se preparara para golpear a Joe por ofenderlo—. Se llama Thorin.

—Nada de Thorin, soy el señor Escudo de Roble para él. —corrigió el enano muy serio.

—Ya cálmate, no sabemos quién es él y qué podría hacernos. —advirtió Ned entre dientes.

—Sí... Deja que lo intente. —contestó rápido. El enano siempre llevaba una daga de Erebor en el interior de su abrigo, como amuleto más que nada, pero no dudaría en usarla si se presentaba la ocasión—. Bien Joe... O como te llames. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —inquirió Thorin.

—Él me envía... —respondó MacMillan en un tono misterioso.

—¿Él, quién? —insistió Thorin, porque carecía de paciencia. Quería saberlo todo y lo quería ya.

—Lee. —nombró Joe con tranquilidad.

—Con que así se llama, ¿Eh? Lee... —repitió Ned y quedó pensativo un momento—. Lee ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Solo dijo que se llamaba Lee. —informó Joe—. No hice demasiadas preguntas, en principio creí que era un hijo no reconocido de mi padre que venía a reclamar algo; un puesto en IBM, un pedazo de mi empresa... —enumeró—. Pero luego dijo que solo quería un final feliz para mí. Me dijo que te buscara, me dio indicaciones y aquí estoy. Ahora, hazme feliz. —pidió abriendo los brazos como si esperara que de las manos de Ned el toque mágico de Ned solucionara todo en su vida como si de un genio se tratase.

—Aun no entiendo bien porqué siempre los envían conmigo... —dudó Ned desde su lugar.

—¿Hay más? —indagó Joe con curiosidad.

—Si, un día solo comenzaron a aparecer como clones y la mayoría nunca se fue. —contó el pastelero—. Todos llegaron con la misma promesa, que yo podría ofrecerles un final feliz. No entiendo porqué los envía aquí a buscarlo sin ninguna pista en lugar de decirles cuál es su tarea para cumplirla. A veces creo que ese hombre solo está jugando con nosotros. Que es otro clon perverso con un plan aún no ejecutado. —opinó Ned y suspiró.

—Así que tú no sabes cuál será mi final feliz. —anunció Joe un poco desilusionado

—No. —negó el pastelero.

—Ned, ya nos encargamos por completo de la frut... ¿Quién es el? —Garrett irrumpió en el salón entrando por la cocina y se quedó petrificado al ver otro clon tomando café y actuando como si nada extraño pasara.

—¿Él es otro de los nuestros? —preguntó Joe señalando a Garrett.

—Garrett, Joe. Joe... Garrett. —Los presentó el pastelero.

—Oh... Dime... —dijo el vampiro, que rápidamente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Joe—. ¿Cuál es tu idea de final feliz? —indagó clavando su vista oculta tras sus gafas en la mirada del nuevo clon para estudiarlo.

—No lo sé. Creí que él lo sabría. —mencionó Joe señalando a Ned—. Me prometieron un final feliz y me quedaré aquí hasta que lo consiga. —informó.

—Mira muchacho... Ned no es una expendedora de finales felices. —soltó el vampiro muy serio—. Tal vez aún no sepas qué es lo que te trajo aquí; ni siquiera yo tenía un propósito al llegar, pero tienes que trabajar para averiguarlo y apegarte a las reglas. —agregó.

—¿Las reglas? —preguntó Ned muy confundido.

—Si, Neddy, las... Reglas. —especificó Garrett bajando sus gafas hasta la punta de la nariz y mirándolo como suplicando que lo dejara continuar. Volvió a subirse las gafas y se dirigió a Joe nuevamente—. Desde el primer al último clon e invitados que han pasado por la vida de Ned, les hemos encontrado y otorgado finales felices, pero lo más sorprendente es haber formado una gran familia feliz, así que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos solo si cumples una serie de condiciones... —avisó.

El vampiro comenzó a mencionar una serie de cláusulas que debían cumplirse para la permanencia de Joe en torno a Ned; le dijo que debería conseguir un lugar donde vivir ya que eran demasiados para seguir siendo mantenidos en una casa, o que debía pagar su estadía con trabajo gratuito en la pastelería. También le pidió que le comentara sobre su vida, para saber qué era lo que iba mal en su historia para creer que requería un final feliz. Cuando Lee aparecía en la vida de los clones y los convencía de visitar a Ned, tenía un propósito. Jamás había hecho aparecer un clon de la nada solo para perturbar la paz del pastelero y su familia. Incluso Thranduil, quién parecía no haber encontrado aun su final feliz, estaba en proceso. Garrett sabía que podía llevar un largo tiempo, a él así le había ocurrido, pero finalmente se cumplía la promesa de Lee para todos ellos.

Joe armó una larga historia sobre su vida, y a medida que contaba sus vivencias, más personas ingresaban en la pastelería y se sentaban a escuchar el relato luego de presentarse ante el recién llegado.

Macmillan parecía ser un exitoso hombre de negocios, con una mente hábil para convertir una empresa en una mina de oro de la noche a la mañana, un gran poder de convencimiento para cambiar los planes de sus jefes y ponerse a la cabeza de cualquier proyecto que se le viniera a la mente; no solo podía comenzar las ideas, sino que las completaba con éxito, pero, y eso fue lo que Ned advirtió a través de todas las anécdotas de Joe que siempre terminaban igual, algo en él estaba mal, algo lo hacía echarse atrás y derribar hasta los cimientos todo lo que había construido de un momento a otro.

Así fue como terminó fuera de la empresa de su padre en IBM, como truncó el ambicioso proyecto de una empresa de construir una computadora portátil con todas las necesidades de los usuarios, llegando a incendiar un camión repleto de computadoras listas para entregar a los comercios.

Así también había echado a perder una empresa propia y había indirectamente acabado con la vida de un empleado suyo que se suicidó luego de cierto suceso del que Joe se negó a hablar. Entre todos sus éxitos y fracasos laborales, había un matrimonio finalizado demasiado pronto y otro amor imposible; ambos se amaban con la misma intensidad con la que podían herirse.

—Todo eso me ha traído aquí. —finalizó Joe y descubrió que toda la familia de Ned estaba sentada a su alrededor prestando atención a su historia.

—Tal vez... —Ned miró a los demás como intentando obtener su aprobación—. Te haría bien quedarte y ayudarnos con el Pie Hole. Eres bueno para los negocios y estamos teniendo algunos... Problemitas. —Le dejó saber.

—Sí. —acotó Thorin y le extendió una carpeta con las finanzas del lugar—. Tenemos demasiados empleados a los que pagarles un salario y pocas ganancias. Mientras los clones no aparecían, los clientes eran suficientes como para hacer funcionar el negocio, pero desde que todos estamos aquí, bueno... Ya no nos alcanza. —explicó—. Lo que nos cuentas dice que eres hábil para esto, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —consultó.

—¿Tú eres el contador? —preguntó Joe y abrió mucho los ojos mirando la carpeta. Estaba un poco asustado.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Thorin por segunda vez en el día hizo sonar sus nudillos al ver la expresión de susto en Joe al leer la información.

—El idioma. —anunció el clon—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son runas? —preguntó.

—Oh... —El enano pareció calmarse y se mostró solicito a compartir información con Joe—. Es el idioma de mi pueblo... —aclaró con una risita nerviosa—. Lo siento, es que a nadie más que a mí parece interesarle lo que ocurre con el dinero, solo les importa que se maneje bien. —dijo—. Si aceptas, te diré lo que dice; podremos reescribir los archivos a español, ya lo he hecho antes para Ned. —ofreció.

—Gran negocio el que tienes aquí, Ned. El señor Escudo de Roble y yo veremos que podemos hacer. —informó Joe y devolvió la carpeta a Thorin—. Debo pensar al respecto, pero en la mañana les tendré noticias, lo prometo. —anunció y salió del Pie Hole.

La llegada de Joe, aunque repentina, había sido bien recibida por todos, con una naturalidad que sorprendió a Chuck. Las cosas estaban poniéndose demasiado extrañas. En la noche Charlotte y Ned jugaban cartas en la alfombra de la sala del pastelero. Entre mano y mano, ella se encontraba cada vez más pensativa y Ned pudo advertirlo.

—Otra vez tienes esa cara. —Le hizo saber.

—¿Cuál cara? —indagó la chica.

—La que pones cuando quieres preguntarme algo pero no te animas. —aclaró Ned.

—No es nada. —expresó restándole importancia.

—Una vez prometiste que ya no habría secretos entre nosotros. No veo que eso se esté cumpliendo, Chuck. —Le recordó él—. Puedes confiar en mí... Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tan linda? —preguntó con ternura.

—No lo sé, Ned... Es que... Todos estos clones solo aparecen y los incluyes en tu vida, cada vez con menos preguntas. —soltó la chica.

—Es que... Todos tienen el mismo propósito. —dijo Ned con calma, creyendo que eso era bastante obvio para todos.

—Lo sé, pero por momentos te miro y ya no te reconozco. —declaró ella—. Actúas tan natural... Solías tener miedo a todo lo nuevo que se presentaba en tu vida; todo podía amenazarnos y ahora pareces hasta familiarizado con ellos, ya no escondes la naturaleza de tu don. —anunció un poco alarmada—. Entiendo que no hayas tenido una familia grande y ahora quieras una, pero ¿No te da miedo que alguno pueda ser un psicópata? ¿Que puedan hacernos daño? —indagó.

—Oh Chuck, ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el pastelero, enternecido por su preocupación—. Tranquila... Lo más amenazante que hemos encontrado hasta ahora es Garrett, si él no nos atacó ¿Por qué alguien más lo haría? Tenemos una misión, finalmente este don no es solo resolver crímenes. Al fin dejamos de estar tan solos en el mundo y además ayudamos a las personas. Les ayudamos con su final feliz... —explicó.

—Si pero, ¿Qué es todo esto del final feliz, Ned? ¿Lo has pensado siquiera una vez?

Ned miró a Charlotte tratando de comprender hacia donde iba todo ese reclamo y sus dudas; sus miedos tan repentinos.

—Dime Ned, ¿No te has puesto a pensar por qué ellos obtienen lo que desean y nosotros no? —dijo Charlotte.

—Pero... —Quiso decir Ned, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ellos solo acuden a ti y obtienen finales felices. Mientras tanto, nosotros no obtenemos nada en retribución. —Se quejó. Ned abrió la boca para contestarle pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo—. Y no me digas que nuestro final feliz es todo esto de tener una familia; ni siquiera podemos tocarnos. Ese hombre, Lee o como se llame, envía a todos estos clones a que tú le soluciones sus problemas para que sean felices. Dime quién te ayudará a ti a serlo, ¿Eh? —comentó ofuscada. Al pensarlo un poco más, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de hablar—. Tú solo ayudarás a los demás y nos condenaremos de por vida a esto, a no tocarnos; con una falsa felicidad plena de tener una familia. Solo veo a los demás encontrarse con lo que han estado esperando y deseo ese segundo de felicidad para nosotros también, pero no puedo tenerlo porque me has devuelto a la vida y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, pero he vuelto con una condición; ya no poder tocarte. —explicó con pena—. Y me rehúso, Ned, me rehúso a ver cómo los demás encuentran lo que anhelan y nosotros no podremos hacerlo; he pensado una y otra vez sobre esto, ¿Cuál es nuestro final feliz? ¿Es que alguna vez llegaremos a tenerlo? —indagó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Ned intentó incorporarse y acercarse a ella pero se detuvo sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más que eso, acercarse—. ¿Lo ves? Todo esto está mal. —anunció ella dando cuenta de la acción de su novio—. Lo siento Ned, pero nunca cambiará y no estoy segura de querer seguir viviendo de esta forma. ¿Por qué entonces no hemos encontrado un final feliz?

Chuck salió del apartamento dejando a Ned con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras sin comprender que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, en que había pasado de una noche amena jugando a las cartas, a quedar completamente solo arrodillado en el suelo con un: «No encontraremos uno porque ya lo tengo, mi final feliz eres tú.» Atrapado en medio de la habitación, sin ser escuchado por nadie más que por su conciencia.

«Mi final feliz eras tú.» fue escuchado por otra conciencia en otro lugar de la ciudad. Thorin en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación y con la luz de la luna apenas entrando por la ventana contemplaba en silencio una joya que había traído con la esperanza de obsequiarla a una bella dama a quien le daría, no solo todas las riquezas que poseía, sino también su corazón.

¿Pero quién podría amar a un ser tan pequeño, que conocía tan poco el mundo y que tendría que esconderse toda su vida del él? Thorin no existía en la tierra para nadie. ¿Cómo explicar su naturaleza? ¿Quién querría unirse a un enano de un libro que lo describía como un codicioso gruñón? Alguien que no podría siquiera decir su edad, imposible para las personas de este mundo que lo había adoptado silenciosamente.

Cuando creyó encontrar a la criatura que no se cuestionaría nada de eso, descubrió que ella amaba a otro y tuvo que dejar ir algo que jamás fue suyo... El amor de Olive que jamás le perteneció. Suspiró en medio de la noche e intentó volver a dormir aferrado a la pequeña llave de oro que colgaba de una fina cadena y rogó, deseó, pidió a quien fuera la deidad de ese mundo, que le obsequiara una simple pero hermosa historia de amor.

«Mi final feliz eras tú.» Alguien más repetiría ese pensamiento en su cabeza mirando las estrellas. Thranduil jamás olvidaría a su esposa, por esa misma razón sabía que su final feliz no estaba en el amor... Los elfos solo pueden amar una vez, por eso han de ser sabios en la elección que harán porque los acompañará por toda la eternidad.

Él había amado y había perdido. La guerra le había arrebatado a aquella criatura, la visión más bonita para sus ojos. «¿Qué puede desear más que nada un elfo inmortal en este mundo incierto?» Se preguntó. «¿Por qué es tan difícil?»

Si tan solo la felicidad se presentara ante nosotros en forma de estrellas brillantes podríamos interpretar el mensaje en el cielo. Thranduil suspiró, rogó, deseó; pidió una señal.

En esa noche en que algunos descansaron y otros contemplaron la belleza del firmamento, Joe Macmillan no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Con las luces de la ciudad entrando por el amplio ventanal del hotel e iluminando vagamente la pana del sillón negro donde se hallaba recostado, la cabeza del corporativo era un sin fin de números e ideas flotando y conectándose entre si. No dormiría esa noche, no hasta encontrar un propósito para su permanencia en el Pie Hole; hasta descubrir qué proyecto había venido a completar. De algo estaba seguro, era su última oportunidad, o al menos eso le había comunicado Lee y no la echaría a perder.

A la mañana siguiente, Ned halló en el refrigerador de la pastelería un gran cargamento de fruta fresca y creyó que había sido Joe quien había traído eso para él, ignorando que podría revivir la fruta. Pero Fili y Kili, que estaban ordenando las cajas y los canastos, le comunicaron que Joe ni siquiera se había presentado esa mañana; que la mano misteriosa detrás de la operación había sido la de «un enano mal dormido.»

Al entrar en la cocina, Ned comprobó el porqué de las bromas. Encontró a Thorin con grandes ojeras sirviéndose café.

—Wow... ¿Qué pasó anoche? —indagó dando un pequeño vistazo al enano; no hizo falta más para notar que no había dormido bien.

—Oh nada... Algunas preguntas sin respuesta. Ya sabes... Cuando tu mente comienza a divagar y no puedes dormir. —explicó Thorin haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

—Oh... —Ned lo comprendía, luego de la pequeña escenita con Chuck la noche anterior, también había encontrado problemas a la hora de conciliar el sueño.

—Ajá. —Thorin bostezó y bebió un sorbo de café.

—Por eso la fruta. —Se atrevió a mencionar Ned.

—¿Qué? —preguntó despreocupado el enano y comenzó a buscar con la mirada en la heladera alguna tarta que pudiera ser de su agrado.

—La fruta fresca... —aclaró Ned y añadió—: Tus sobrinos me dijeron que la compraste. Podríamos haber tomado la que habíamos tirado anteriormente, sabes que puedo devolverla a la vida.

—Ah eso... Bueno Ned, puedes traerla de nuevo pero no puedes consumirla. —evidenció—. ¿Qué clase de pastelero se ve privado de probar sus propias creaciones? Anoche reflexionando sobre lo que tenemos pero a la vez no, me dije ¿Por qué Ned tiene que sufrir por todo esto? No puede tocar a su novia, no puede comer su propia comida... Me pareció tan injusto. No tengo poder para revertir la situación con Charlotte, pero si tengo oro con el que puedo comprar cosas. Y pensé: Deberías probar tus tartas, saben tan bien. Así que decidí invertir un poco más en la fruta, para que disfrutes de tus propias tartas. —informó con una sonrisa.

—Oh Thorin, eso es tan... —Ned sonrió y se inclinó para abrazar al enano—. Gracias por pensar en mí, pero tengo que pagarte todo esto que haces, no es la primera vez que salvas este negocio y no me das oportunidad de devolverte el dinero. —Le recordó.

—Tranquilo Ned, tómalo como un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños. —acotó Thorin y se alejó.

El pastelero se sorprendió al oírlo; con tantos clones, problemas y situaciones nuevas, había olvidado que su cumpleaños estaba a punto de acontecer. Aún faltaban algunos días, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Thorin lo supiera... ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Charlotte, tal vez?

Charlotte, oh Charlotte. Ella volvió a su mente de repente y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese instante con ella? ¿Seguiría dolida, enojada? Se encontraba en esa ensoñación cuando escuchó su propia voz llamándolo, bueno, no era él llamándose a sí mismo, sino otro de los clones en el salón, pero todos sonaban igual y eso ya estaba mareándolo. Salió confundido y allí se encontró con Joe.

—Ned, tuve una epifanía anoche. —anunció el muchacho sin dar los buenos días.

—Deberías hablarlo con Thorin, él está a cargo de las finanzas. —dijo Ned algo apenado, todavía con la imagen de Charlotte en su mente.

—No estoy hablando de dinero, eso lo trataré con él, sino de una gran idea para atraer a las personas aquí. —insistió. Ned no se encontraba con el mejor ánimo de escuchar propuestas o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Charlotte, pero Joe tenía ese magnetismo que hacía que cualquiera quisiera oír sus planes. Sus ojos, iguales a los de Ned, tenían un efecto casi hipnótico sobre la persona que los mirara y en esto se diferenciaban. Sus personalidades eran muy distintas a pesar del parecido físico.

—Bien, te escucho. —Se resignó el pastelero.

—¿Café para acompañar la charla? —Thranduil, recién llegado al Pie Hole, pasó del salón a la cocina atándose el delantal. Era obvio que Ned estaría ocupado resolviendo asuntos con Joe y él sería el pastelero de turno ese día.

—Por favor. —agradeció el ejecutivo.

Thranduil entró en la cocina y prendió los hornos mientras daba órdenes. Parecía renovado y a la vez el mismo rey elfo de siempre.

—¡Fili, quiero ese refrigerador bien limpio y ordenado! ¡Kili, hay que abrir el salón al público! —comandó rápidamente—. ¡Tauriel! ¿Dónde está esa elfa cuando se la necesita? —expresó en voz alta.

—¿Mi señor? —La ex capitana de la guardia real corrió a la cocina atándose el cabello y mostrándose solícita a los pedidos del rey.

—Necesito más harina, no puedo cocinar en este desierto. —anunció el elfo con un budfido. Recorrió la cocina en busca de utensilios y encontró a Thorin bebiendo café justo delante de los cajones—. Escudo de Roble, ¿No tienes cosa mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí parado en medio del camino? ¡Hay muchas cosas atrasadas hoy! ¡Ve al salón! —ordenó con fastidio.

—Ooooh... Lo siento. —Se disculpó Thorin con ironía. Los ojos del enano pasaron de estar somnolientos a achinarse con enfado. Ese día estaban más azules que nunca—. No me voy a correr, no es nada en tu contra, ¿Sabes? Es solo que ningún elfo me da órdenes, fíjate. —acotó burlón.

—Quítate de enfrente, no tengo todo el día. —insistió Thranduil y tomó a Thorin por los hombros. De un movimiento rápido, empujó al enano a un costado, derramando café sobre su ropa.

—¡Ay, mira nada más qué desastre! Thranduil, acabo de lavarla. —Se quejó el hijo de Durin.

—Cómo lo siento. —comentó irónico el elfo y seleccionó un batidor en el cajón que acababa de abrir—. Bueno, mira el lado bueno, tendrás que cambiarte, una buena excusa para que dejes mi cocina. —Le hizo saber—. ¿TAURIEL, DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS FRESAS? —exclamó con apuro.

—¡Mi señor, aquí, mi señor! —anunció Tauriel, que corría de un lado a otro llevando los imperiosos pedidos de Thranduil.

Thorin refunfuñó por la enorme mancha en su inmaculada ropa y salió de la cocina. En el salón Joe y Ned hablaban de sus planes.

—¿Tú crees que funcione? —dudó Ned—. Bueno es que yo no sé nada de tecnología, aquí el experto serás tú. —agregó dirigiéndose a Joe.

—Ned, la informática siempre irá un paso adelante, está creciendo cada día más y las personas consumen más batería que energía corporal. —expuso Joe—. Lo que necesitamos es darle acceso a la tecnología. Algo como un ciber - café. Con muchos enchufes donde las personas puedan conectar sus portátiles, recargar la batería de sus teléfonos. Podemos invertir en nuestros propios dispositivos con acceso a internet, será un éxito. —aseguró—. Vamos Ned, solo necesitamos financiamiento.

—No tengo idea cuál es el plan y sueno poco serio con mi ropa manchada de café, pero te aseguro que puedo financiarlos. —afirmó Thorin, que se paró frente a la mesa de Ned y Joe cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno... No quiero ofenderte, amigo, pero necesitamos una buena cantidad de capital. —Le hizo saber Joe—. No podemos poner en marcha el proyecto solo con ahorros. —agregó inclinándose en su silla muy serio—. Ned, necesitamos inversores.

Thorin arrojó una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro sobre la mesa.

—¿Necesitas más? —El enano sonrió socarrón al decirlo—. Yo seré el inversor. Exigiré un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias solo en cuanto empecemos a generarlas, mientras tanto, Ned, no me pagarás nada, ni a mis sobrinos ni a mí. —negoció—. Nos convertiremos en tus socios. ¿Tenemos un trato? —añadió extendiendo su mano a sus futuros socios.

Thorin abandonó el Pie Hole un momento después con una gran sonrisa en su cara, tan solo tenía que ir al apartamento y cambiar su ropa manchada por otra limpia mientras el recién llegado y Ned ponían manos a la obra para llevar a cabo su ambicioso proyecto.

Había doblado la esquina en cuanto sintió que debía volverse, no por haber olvidado algo ni por haber encontrado alguna cosa al salir, solo... Sintió que debía girarse a mirar; una curiosidad misteriosa lo invadió de golpe y no pudo ignorar el impulso. Lo hizo y solo pudo ver un pedazo de tela roja que parecía un abrigo. Unos segundos después oyó la campanilla de la puerta del Pie Hole. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando como si nada pasara, solo había sido su mente jugando con él, pensó. Nada extraordinario había ocurrido. Solo clientes entrando en la pastelería.

Pero dentro del negocio algo ordinario a la vista de los presentes ocurría, ignorando que en realidad se trataba de una presencia más extraordinaria. El timbre del mostrador sonó algo tímido y Ned se levantó de la mesa donde estaba para atender el llamado. Se quedó de pie junto a unos ojos curiosos que lo observaron detenidamente. Ned sintió que esos ojos podían ver a través de él y se sintió incómodo. Se sonrojó y la dueña de la mirada curiosa y penetrante sonrió. Llevaba un abrigo rojo y un papel en las manos.

—Vengo por el anuncio. —soltó la chica y su voz dulce inundó los oídos de Ned. Si tan solo una de sus tartas de repente se hubiera convertido en humana, se le ocurrió que seguramente tendría las características de ella.


	13. Liz

El sol está brillando y una cálida brisa entra por las ventanas. O tal vez no. Quizás está ventoso y lloviendo afuera. El mundo puede venirse abajo fuera del Pie Hole, no importa, dentro de él es primavera desde hace unas dos semanas.

Elizabeth Lizzie Haselnuss apareció días antes en la pastelería con la intención de tomar la oferta de trabajo del Pie Hole y Ned aun no sabe cómo o porqué la contrató casi sin hacer preguntas. En este momento la ve ir y venir con un «encanto casi élfico» dice Thranduil, que está a la par de Ned cruzado de brazos mirando desde la cocina cómo Lizzie se desenvuelve encantadora y risueña atendiendo a los clientes madrugadores.

Café y la tarta del día para la mesa cuatro. Por supuesto, más azúcar para la señora de la esquina y una servilleta para el señor; no querrá mancharse.

No es un elfo, es real, pero tan mágicamente real que «podría ser la visión que ocurre bajo el efecto de una droga» opina Joe, parado detrás del pastelero y el elfo. Su sangre es tan dulce y tentadora que Garrett y Olive han pensado desaparecer por un tiempo.

Thorin y sus sobrinos han pasado los últimos días amoldando su nuevo apartamento, que han comprado en el edificio de Ned pero que figura a nombre del pastelero para no levantar sospechas. Demasiado revuelo armaron los vecinos al enterarse que un gran grupo de desconocidos entraba y salía de los apartamentos de Olive y los demás.

Las preguntas sin contestar sobre la nueva apariencia y belleza de la antigua camarera y sobre los repentinos parientes de Ned; que son todos iguales a él, fueron las razones que ahuyentaron a los inquilinos del piso del pastelero y se liberaron suficientes apartamentos para que todos vivieran cómodos. Fue así como la presencia de la nueva empleada no fue advertida por el enano que, ocupado en sus propios asuntos, esa mañana ingresó apresurado en la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Thorin comenzó a hablar rápido casi sin mirar a Ned y los clones—. Ya estamos casi instalados. Vengo a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Ned y comunicarte que hemos decidido dar una cena en tu honor esta noche; por supuesto todos ustedes están invitados tam... Bien. —El enano finalmente prestó atención a los hombres que se hallaban mirando insistentemente hacia el salón y dio cuenta que ni uno de ellos había siquiera reparado en su presencia—. ¿Ned?

—¿Ned? —Lizzie irrumpió en la cocina y habló al mismo tiempo que Thorin—. Necesitamos más tarta de cereza, no sé porqué pero al parecer todos tienen apetito de los frutos del bosque hoy. —informó con gracia—. Han pedido sin parar de frutillas, arándanos, frambuesas, pero sobre todo de cereza. Deberíamos preparar más para la tarde. —opinó.

En un segundo, Ned y Thranduil asintieron sonrientes y comenzaron a correr en la cocina buscando los ingredientes para las tartas. Joe se quedó un momento observando detenidamente la escena del pastelero y el elfo y posó una mirada astuta sobre Elizabeth, entrecerrando los ojos como estudiando a la muchacha. El poder de convencimiento que tenía que innato y quizás siquiera había dado cuenta de ello. A Joe se le figuró que Lizzie podría ser una excelente comerciante.

La reacción de Thorin fue completamente distinta. Al oír a alguien más mencionar el nombre de Ned, se giró intrigado al no reconocer la voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se encontró de repente hipnotizado por la figura de la mujer frente a él, pero el terror recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez al encontrarse con la mirada de Lizzie. Sintió como si un látigo se hubiese azotado en medio de su espalda.

Por primera vez en su estadía en el mundo de Ned, el enano tuvo miedo de ser descubierto en su naturaleza no humana. La mirada de esa muchacha caló hondo en sus huesos e hizo mella allí, lo arrinconó contra su columna vertebral y se vio figurativamente desnudo dentro de si mismo, no teniendo lugar donde esconderse.

Quien quiera que fuera ella lo tenía respirando agitado y angustiado en medio de una cocina desaparecida. Todo era oscuridad y él... O luz brillante y los ojos de ella.

—Hola. —saludó Liz en tono amable, pero algo nerviosa. No podía dejar de mirar a Thorin en detalle y eso lo intimidaba aun más—. Soy nueva aquí y veo que no nos han presentado, Elizabeth Haselnuss, un placer. —Se presentó la muchacha y extendió su mano ante él—. Puedes llamarme Lizzie. ¿Tú eres...? —indagó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Tho... Tho... Thorin. —balbuceó el enano y sacudió su cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. Le devolvió el saludo estrechando su mano, ya acostumbrado a las formas de presentación de aquel mundo—. Escudo de Roble. Thorin Escudo de Roble. —repitió como si su apodo fuera su apellido. Un nuevo latigazo en la espalda se azotó en él cuando sus manos se juntaron, la sensación fue aun más fuerte y más profunda y cortó el aire en sus pulmones mientras sus manos estuvieron unidas. Ella lo percibió y respondió ruborizada.

—¿Thorin? —llamó sosteniendo temblorosa la mano del enano, pero en segundos obligó a su cuerpo a mantener la calma—. Wow... Jamás había escuchado ese nombre antes, tus padres han de ser criaturas realmente originales para dar un nombre tan especial y diferente a su hijo... —comentó nerviosa. Había algo en su manera de expresarse que daba la pauta de que ella sabía más de lo que expresaba, pero Thorin estaba tan perturbado por su presencia, que no pudo siquiera pensarlo—. ¿Es nórdico como Thor? —agregó desviando la atención—. Mi apellido es germánico, significa avellana en alemán. —informó—. No sé porqué estoy diciendo esto si en realidad los germanos no eran vikingos, pero ya sabes, los últimos eran nórdicos pero pertenecían a la familia étnica de los germanos y... —Thorin abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a asentir una y otra vez intentando procesar toda la información. Lizzie observó su confusión y se mordió los labios con una sonrisa risueña—. Debería cerrar la boca justo ahora. Lo siento. —acotó y tragó saliva. Thorin sonrió nervioso y quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, pero balbuceó y comenzó a transpirar por los nervios.

Lizzie tembló ante esa reacción extraña de Thorin y el enano sintió que si volvía a abrir la boca se le escaparía un grito. Joe, por otro lado, llevaba segundos observando la escena, e intervino.

—Así que Haselnuss es avellana, un nombre apropiado para trabajar una pastelería, ¿No crees? —acotó amable.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez estaba destinada a venir aquí. —dijo nerviosa—. Después de todo, solo llevo en la ciudad pocas semanas, aun intento acostumbrarme. —informó.

—Oh, entonces tenemos mucho en común, acabo de llegar a Coeur d'Coeurs. —anunció Joe—. Dime Lizzie, ¿Estás interesada en la informática también? Estamos amoldando el Pie Hole para ser un cibercafé y creo que tienes potencial de líder, ya ves cómo los pusiste a todos a trabajar ni bien ingresaste en la cocina. —evidenció con una sonrisa compradora—. Creo que podrías ser muy útil a la hora de negociar con los proveedores...

Joe tomó a Elizabeth por el hombro y suavemente la guió hacia el salón, alejándola de Thorin, quien solo pudo verla irse sin hacer nada. En su camino fuera de la cocina ella se volteó a verlo y decirle adiós con la mano. Solo eso bastó para que el enano saliera de la pastelería disparado como un rayo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando se descubrió rodeando una plaza a calles del local de Ned.

«¿Qué está pasando y por qué me siento tan nervioso y solo quiero huir cuando está cerca de mí?» Se preguntó confundido el enano. «Debería relajarme e intentar de nuevo.» Resolvió.

La noticia de la nueva camarera se hizo eco rápidamente y llegó a oídos de Charlotte por boca de Olive; Garrett y ella se alejarían por un tiempo pues muchos mortales se estaban congregando en torno a la pastelería y Olive por más resistente que fuera, aun era una neofita y podría perder el control. Pero antes de irse decidió pasar por el apartamento de Chuck, quien aún se hallaba enojada o dolida con Ned permaneciendo fuera del negocio por días, para contarle sobre las nuevas noticias con perfume de mujer.

Esto no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo de la viva otra vez, que luego de oír de Garrett cómo Ned la había contratado sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y cómo corría atendiendo a las órdenes de la muchacha, sintió que la inundaban los celos.

«Así que Ned no solo desaparece y no intenta siquiera hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió, sino que ahora además de los clones tiene un nuevo entretenimiento de enormes y soñadores ojos azules y el encanto de una elfa. Bien, esto es demasiado.» Pensó Charlotte. La muchacha luego de la partida de los vampiros tomó su mejor vestido de día, se arregló y partió para el Pie Hole, curiosa y furiosa. Al ingresar, Elizabeth se acercó a ella.

—¡Buenos días y bienvenida al Pie Hole! Mi nombre es Lizzie y seré su camarera el día de hoy. ¿Mesa para uno o espera a alguien más? Tenemos muchos clientes esta mañana y no puedo ofrecerle una ubicación junto a la ventana, lo siento, pero tengo esta mesa junto al mostrador que hará que la atendamos más rápido ya que se halla muy cerca de la cocina. —ofreció risueña.

«La maldita tiene una presencia exquisita y una sonrisa encantadora que me compraría en un instante de no ser porque estoy muy enojada para sentirme bien con ella.» Se dijo Charlotte.

—Gracias, pero si no te informaron, yo trabajo aquí. —dijo rápido—. ¡Neeeed!

—Oh, ¡Cuánto lo siento! Es que soy nueva aquí y no te había visto antes, creí que eras una de nuestras clientas, lo lamento, de veras. —Elizabeth intentó disculparse lo más amablemente posible pero Charlotte ignoró sus palabras completamente y pasó rápidamente a la mesa donde el pastelero estaba con Emerson—. Ay, rayos... —Se lamentó Lizzie y la siguió.

Mientras tanto, Thorin regresaba al salón ignorando la tormenta que se estaba formando allí con el elevado tono de voz de Charlotte.

—¿Así que desaparezco por tu culpa unos días y cuando regreso me entero que me has cambiado por un par de zapatos rojos de tacón con una compradora sonrisa? ¡¿Ned, qué rayos?! —chilló Chuck—. ¿Cuándo pensabas consultarme? ¿Siquiera le preguntaste si alguna vez había trabajado de esto? ¿Dónde vive? ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?

Al escuchar todos los reclamos de la chica, Lizzie agachó la cabeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Chuck... Tú te fuiste de mi apartamento sin razón la otra vez y yo... —Ned hizo una pausa y se llevo las manos al rostro masajeándolo como si de un momento a otro le hubiera dado jaqueca—. Tú no parecías querer hablar conmigo y necesitábamos a alguien que nos ayudara con el Pie Hole incluso antes que discutieras conmigo, lo sabes.

—¡¿Pero por qué ella?! —insistió la chica.

—¿Por qué no ella? Charlotte... ¿Qué es todo esto? —Ned se acercó apenado a su novia sabiendo que no podía abrazarla. En un momento incómodo que ambos compartieron mirándose tensionados, Ned continuó su camino hacia la cocina, para llevar la discusión a un ámbito más privado.

—Tú dime qué es todo esto. No hablas conmigo, ya no me consultas sobre los cambios, decides solo. No hacemos más que discutir y cuando me alejo de ti no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo por buscarme y preguntarme qué ocurre. —reprochó ella—. Pero resulta que por Olive me entero de todo esto y que corres de un lado a otro por las órdenes de una mujer que contrataste; se supone que ella corra detrás de ti, no tú detrás de ella. ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Ned?! —inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Chuck... Tú eres la que actúa extraño. —acusó el pastelero—. Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que Garrett llegó y luego los demás, pero no es motivo para discutir sobre nosotros. Entiendo que te sientas desplazada, entiendo que no veas cómo podemos tener nuestro final feliz, pero créeme que cada día de mi vida trabajo duro para hacerte feliz... Ya no sé que más quieres que haga. No puedo hacer más que esto. Lo sabes. —expuso.

Thranduil abandonó el pie que adornaba mientras ellos discutían en medio de la cocina y tomó la mano de Elizabeth que se había quedado paralizada a medio camino de la cocina sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La llevó suavemente hacia la salida.

—Puede que parezca que es tu culpa, pero no lo es. —explicó amable y hasta él se sintió extrañamente conmovido por la situación. Al entrar en contacto con la piel de Elizabeth, Thranduil tuvo la sensación de que ella no era enteramente humana. Un halo extraño, como el que suele acompañar a los hijos de Eru, la envolvía y eso a Thranduil le daba una sospechosa sensación de familiaridad.

—Temo que vayan a echarme. —expresó Lizzie con preocupación y devolvió a Thranduil a la realidad.

—Oh, no. —negó para tranquilizarla—. Ellos discuten regularmente desde que los conozco y no sé qué fue esta vez, pero si trabajarás aquí, y lo harás, debes aprender a que nada de lo que hagas será motivo de pelea entre ellos. Incluso si Charlotte se vuelve un poco loca y te acusa, no será tu culpa. Ellos están atravesando un mal momento. —informó.

Thorin entró en el salón y vio a Thranduil hablando muy cerca de Elizabeth. ¡Estaba tomando su mano! «¡Ese elfo asqueroso está usando su poder encantador para conquistar a esa inocente muchacha! ¡Maldito duende rompecorazones! Oh, un minuto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son celos?» pensó alarmado.

El enano se paró frente a ambos y mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Thranduil se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —indagó.

—Nada, es solo que Elizabeth está algo angustiada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. —dijo Thranduil sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha.

—Oh, ¿Qué ocurre? —Thorin tomó la mano derecha de la chica y miró a Thranduil desafiante quien le devolvió una mirada con gesto burlón.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Elizabeth te ves decaída. —Joe se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro; Thorin hirvió de rabia y la chica se sintió repentinamente invadida y acosada.

—Estoy bien, muchachos, gracias. —dijo ella con un movimiento de hombros liberándose del roce de los hombres—. Es solo que Charlotte llegó hace unos minutos y la confundí con una clienta. No la conozco y creí que solo vendría por café pero ella entró en la cocina y comenzó a discutir con Ned sobre que él ya no le hacía caso y cómo me había contratado sin hacer preguntas. —explicó—. Me asusté un poco, soy nueva y no quiero causar problemas. Además necesito este trabajo, si me echan siquiera podré pagar mi apartamento y quedaré en la calle, no tengo dónde ir. Estaba muy preocupada por eso, pero el señor Thranduil me habló para tranquilizarme. Fue muy lindo conmigo. —anunció.

—No es nada. Solo hago mi trabajo. —mencionó el elfo e hizo una reverencia—. Con permiso. —añadió y se retiró de nuevo a la cocina, seguido por Thorin.

—Tu trabajo es hornear tartas, no coquetear con los empleados. —refunfuñó el enano.

—No me digas que estás celoso, Escudo de roble. —expresó Thranduil muy serio.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! Solo remarco lo que cada uno debe hacer en su trabajo. —Puso de excusa.

—Bien, si así quieres jugar, te recuerdo que tu trabajo son las finanzas, no sostener la mano de las camareras en problemas. —acotó.

Al entrar en la cocina ambos se encontraron con la escena de Chuck y Ned besándose a través de un plástico.

—Oh muy bonito... Una camarera al borde del ataque de nervios por su pelea y ustedes muy acarameladitos besándose en la cocina, ¿Eh? —objetó Thorin.

—Vamos enano, dales una chance, al menos se reconciliaron. Estás que ardes de envidia porque al menos ellos tienen a quien besar. —bromeó Thranduil regresando a sus actividades.

Chuck y Ned rieron y se apartaron el uno del otro. La tormenta había pasado. Y qué gran noticia para el pastelero ¡Que estaba a poco de cumplir años!

A escondidas, los clones, sus amigos y el resto de la familia organizaron una fiesta sorpresa a celebrarse en el mismo Pie Hole un domingo, ya que ese día el local permanecía cerrado para los clientes y además coincidiría ese año con el día del cumpleaños de Ned. Comenzaron a preparar todo y almacenarlo en el apartamento de Chuck, ya que usualmente ella se quedaba en casa de Ned y no tenían motivos para ir a su apartamento.

Uno de esos días en que el pastelero se fue temprano a casa de Charlotte, que cocinaría para él, Thorin escribía en un borrador el nombre de Ned en runas para luego tallarlo en madera y regalárselo al cumpleañero sin advertir que Lizzie se acercaba a su mesa con café. La curiosa camarera no pudo ignorar la escritura tan particular del enano.

—Ned. —Leyó, o mejor dicho, intuyó que leía la chica—. ¿Runas? —preguntó.

Thorin se sobresaltó creyendo que ella podría leer Khuzdul, pues el idioma de los enanos ocupaba runas para escribir, pero... ¡¿Cómo podía hacerlo?! El idioma de su pueblo era secreto, solo otros enanos podían interpretarlo.

—¡¿Puedes leer esto?! —inquirió con susto.

—Oh, ¿Entonces dice Ned? —Se alegró Lizzie y Thorin respiró aliviado—. ¿Conoces lenguas antiguas? —preguntó algo extrañada—. Wow. No dejas de sorprenderme. —añadió con una sonrisa.

«¿Antiguas?» Pensó el enano, pero para no levantar sospechas le siguió la corriente.

—Bueno... Es un lenguaje secreto. Se pasó de generación en generación en mi familia, casi nadie lo conoce estos días. —informó.

—¡Entonces si eres nórdico! —exclamó ella ladeando la cabeza con ternura—. Sabía que con ese nombre había algo especial en ti. Asumo que también sabes que se puede practicar adivinación con ellas. ¿Verdad? —indagó señalando las letras.

—¿Con esto? —dudó Thorin.

—Sí. —Lizzie asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Thorin la miraba extrañado... Había algo en ella, algo especial, sobretodo en el trato que el enano percibía de ella.

—Solo me enseñaron a leer y escribir. No sabía que tuvieran otro uso... —acotó curioso.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos y Elizabeth le pidió permiso para acompañarlo en la mesa; la pastelería ya había cerrado y todos se encontraban allí después de hora ayudando con los preparativos para el cumpleaños sorpresa de Ned. El enano, tan o más curioso que la camarera, le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él.

—Bueno... Naturalmente se usan runas talladas en piedra o madera, pero no tenemos nada de ello aquí, así que... ¿Me permites una hoja y lápiz? —solicitó.

—Tengo una pluma. —Thorin nada sabía de lápices o lapiceras por lo que había tomado una pluma y un tintero viejo que Emerson tenía su oficina y había pedido al detective que le consiguiera tinta para escribir, estaba acostumbrado a ello y no dejaría de usar ese método.

—Me temo que mi trazo con pluma no es tan bueno como el tuyo pero puedo intentarlo. Conoces el lenguaje de los nórdicos antiguos, escribes con pluma... Eres un gran misterio, Thorin. Pero uno que me agrada ir descubriendo. —halagó con ternura.

Lizzie se internó en su tarea y Thorin se sonrojó. Ella no pudo verlo porque estaba muy ocupada intentando escribir lo mejor posible sobre el papel. Mientras esperaba que le devolviera la pluma, el enano la observó en detalle. Su cabello negro y sedoso caía en tímidas ondas sobre su perfil, contrastando con su piel blanca, de poca exposición al sol. En aquellos días habían bromeado en que quizás Lizzie era un vampiro, pero Garrett les había aclarado que nada en ella indicaba que lo fuera, pero sí que tenía un aroma muy particular... A sangre, pero no a cualquier sangre. Eso entonces despertó la alarma de Thorin, quien comenzó a creer que Elizabeth no era una humana como cualquier otra, pero no podía pensar en ella como un clon de Ned, pues su apariencia era completamente diferente. Aun así, su imagen tenía mucho de angelical, como si aquella chica viniera desde otro mundo, pero el enano no tenía más pistas que aquellas para investigar sobre su naturaleza misteriosa.

Mientras la miraba embelesado con las tiernas marcas que se le hacían en torno a la frente cuando se concentraba para lograr un trazo firme, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Elizabeth, ¿Qué edad tienes?

La humana rió por lo bajo sin mirarlo.

—Veintitrés. —mencionó con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Por qué? —agregó curiosa. Al oír su edad, Thorin se echó atrás y bajó la vista. Se propuso no volver a mirarla y se sintió un terrible enano por sentirse atraído por lo que para su gente era una infante.

—Una niñita... —susurró atemorizado por sus sentimientos. Ella lo escuchó y volvió a reír.

—¿Niñita? —repitió y por primera vez en un rato, lo miró a los ojos. Thorin alzó la vista cuando ella se movió y no pudo dejar de mirarla por más esfuerzo que hizo. Se llamó enano depravado y aun así, no pudo apartar la vista de su rostro sonriente—. ¿Qué edad tienes para llamarme así? —preguntó. Thorin tragó saliva nervioso y balbuceó.

—Yo... Eh... —dudó. No sabía exactamente qué decir, pero tenía bien en claro que no podía decir su edad real o se pondría en evidencia su naturaleza no humana.

—Está bien. —expresó ella y continuó dibujando—. No hace falta que lo digas... Pero no me llames niñita. No lo soy. —anunció—. Para tu información, soy mayor de edad. —agregó y lo miró de reojo fugazmente. Luego continuó con su tarea y Thorin agradeció en su mente que se lo aclarara.

Al finalizar su trazo, cortó los papeles en cuadrados separando cada letra, los dio vuelta sobre la mesa de manera que no se vieran los símbolos, y los mezcló.

—Bien... Escoge uno. —Le dijo a Thorin—. Veamos qué tienen que decir las runas de ti... Y tranquilo, —avisó—, ninguna me dirá tu edad real. —añadió con una risita agradable que Thorin acompañó nervioso.

Con algo de temor pero ansioso de saber qué diría Lizzie sobre la runa elegida, Thorin tomó un papel de la mesa y lo dio vuelta. Descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de la inicial de su nombre en Khuzdul. Ella rió suavemente y él confirmó lo que había estado pensando todos esos días al observarla de lejos, o mantener conversaciones informales con ella... Esa muchacha era más que una simple camarera, ella sabía cosas...

—Thorin... Qué decir más que estás destinado a tu nombre, esta definitivamente es tu runa. Aunque tú ya debes saber eso... —anunció arqueando la ceja izquierda mientras el enano observaba atento—. Esta es Thurizas, conocida como Thorn y representa el martillo del Dios Thor, aunque para mí es un hacha. —opinó sonriendo elocuente. Thorin palideció un poco al escuchar eso último; realmente estaba sorprendido por todo lo que ella podría saber de él solo con la inicial de su nombre, como si fuera una bruja que pudiera ver más allá de las cosas—. Tus padres han decidido nombrarte adecuadamente, pues es una runa muy poderosa la que te acompaña; simboliza la valentía y la fuerza. —añadió—. Eres alguien fuerte y estás destinado a grandes cosas pero todo eso puede jugarte en contra... No puedes solo pararte delante de una puerta y derribarla, Thorin... Debes pensar las consecuencias antes de hacerlo... Creo que por esta razón en tu pasado hay desorden y un suceso desastroso. —Al Elizabeth decir esto, el enano recordó las aventuras con el dragón y lo mal que había hecho su codicia a su pueblo. Él había irrumpido en la montaña aun con el dragón vivo en su interior y al despertarlo había ocasionado un gran desastre cuando este escapó y atacó una ciudad cercana—. A su vez, esta runa representa la espera... —prosiguió ella—. Tienes todo lo necesario para librarte de los problemas que te rodeen, ya que es la runa de la guerra y la fuerza, pero debes tener paciencia. Debes ser prudente en cada decisión que tomes o las cosas siempre se saldrán de control. Espera y piensa, Thorin. Quizás algo mejor llegue si no intentas hacerte con lo primero que ves. —aconsejó—. Y bien... ¿Le atiné? —preguntó curiosa.

El enano estaba sin palabras, solo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa de lado al tiempo que levantaba el papel con la inscripción de su letra rúnica.

—¿Crees que pueda conservarla? —preguntó Thorin observando el papel en detalle.

—Oh, no es mi mejor trazo... —expresó ella intentando quitarle el dibujo, pero él la detuvo.

—Pero es perfecto para mí, —declaró el enano—, pues no se trata del trazo, sino de esta curiosa situación que estamos compartiendo, es lo que vale más que cualquier objeto. —confesó. Ambos se miraron con ternura, aunque rápidamente él intentó disimularlo y fingió interés académico en el asunto—. Jamás conocí a nadie más que supiera sobre este lenguaje, bueno a excepción de mis sobrinos. ¿Qué más sabes de él? —indagó.

—Me temo que no mucho más. Conozco los significados adivinatorios de las runas, pero no sé nada sobre los nórdicos o los vikingos, ellos siguen siendo un misterio para la mayoría de las personas. —explicó—. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme?

Thorin sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle a Lizzie pertenecería a la Tierra Media y a su gente, no a los nórdicos o los vikingos que ella mencionaba y de los cuales él nada sabía, pero ella había mencionado que permanecían como un misterio... Así que no podría diferenciar entre una raza y otra.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó—. Es una costumbre no divulgar nuestro lenguaje a otras personas. Es un secreto bien guardado. —confesó.

—Oh, está bien. Lo siento, no quise entrometerme en... —comentó ella apenada. Thorin negó sonriendo y restándole importancia; ella cortó la oración y se le quedó viendo alegre—. Bien, tal vez podrías enseñarme cuál es mi inicial. Así podría saber qué dice el destino de mí.

Thorin buscó entre las letras, dándolas vuelta una a una mientras Elizabeth seguía los movimientos de las grandes manos del enano con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no se lo dijo en ese momento, pero le encantaba compartir tiempo con él, pues sentía que las horas volaban cuando estaban juntos, pero a la vez, ese era un tiempo de paz que no sentía en otros momentos o con otras personas. El movimiento suave y lento del enano le parecía hipnótico y quiso que no se detuviera nunca, pero Thorin encontró la runa entre las últimas sobre la mesa y se la enseñó; era Ehwaz.

—Hubiera jurado que era una M... —mencionó Lizzie con gracia.

—Tal vez lo parezca en este lenguaje, —acotó Thorin—, pero esa es nuestra E, bueno, la de mis antepasados —Se corrigió; sí era su lenguaje, pero no podía decírselo—. ¿Qué dice de ti? —preguntó atento.

—Bueno... esta es Ehwaz... Es una runa de progreso y crecimiento. —informó ella y alzó las cejas sorprendida por su significado—. Ella anuncia grandes cambios físicos y psíquicos, porque está ligada a un proceso de transición y cambio que ha de hacerse lo queramos o no. —dijo—. Al parecer todo en mí gritaba desde mi nacimiento que no iba a permanecer igual, ni en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. —Elizabeth hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa mientras Thorin la observaba con tenura. Ella hablaba de su runa como si estuviera descubriendo que lo quisiera o no, estaba predispuesta a caer en la pastelería por capricho del destino—. Además simboliza a los caballos y ellos corren valientemente guiando a sus generales a la batalla; habla de una persona que puede hacerle frente a los cambios que Ehwaz predice.

—Yo diría que eres un pony. —bromeó Thorin conteniendo la risa, refiriéndose a la estatura de Elizabeth, que era aun más pequeña que él.

—Esto es serio, Thorin. —acotó en seco—. Tal vez toda la vida estuve destinada al cambio y no lo pude ver hasta que las circunstancias actuaron por mí obligándome a cambiar. —agregó bajando la vista. Todo lo juguetona y risueña que había parecido unos minutos atrás, se había borrado, dando paso a una seriedad sepulcral, que debajo de su rostro imperturbable parecía esconder una gran tristeza y tal vez miedo.

—Pero todo eso te hizo venir hasta aquí, ¿No? Eso es algo bueno. —Se animó a decir Thorin luego de un breve silencio incómodo, en un intento por acercarse a Elizabeth, pero ella continuó escueta y seria.

—No tienes idea... —declaró jugando con el papel de su letra. Thorin la observó preocupado mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

—Elizabeth... —La llamó con una madurez que ella nunca había oído en su voz. En el peso y la seguridad de su tono, la chica encontró una sensación de hogar que le hizo responder al llamado con atención y amabilidad. Su rostro se destensó y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, estirando sus brazos en torno a Thorin, dejando implícito que quería tener un contacto más cercano que solo esa voz familiar y cercana—. Tal vez aún no lo consideres, pues nuestro tiempo como amigos ha sido corto y se ha basado en charlas banales y alegres en tus descansos o en los míos cuando vengo a tomar café, pero puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. —Le hizo saber abriendo su corazón—. Estoy aquí y siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. —agregó para darle confianza—. Tal vez sea un poco bruto y me burle haciendo comentarios tontos como lo del pony, pero tengo buenas intenciones, lo hago sin querer. —Se disculpó apenado—. No quiere decir que no puedas confiar en mí para contarme las partes serias o tristes de la vida. —aseguró. Ella dio un suspiro lastimoso y sonrió tímida.

—Eres una gran persona y no lo dudes, si confío en ti. —confesó—. Es solo que... Ya no es importante. —agregó—. Las circunstancias que me han traído aquí ya no son un problema. —afirmó restándole importancia—. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente... Tal vez... —dudó un pequeño momento, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió—: Pero no será hoy.

Una vez más se quedó unos segundos pensativa y al intentar tomar su letra para conservarla, Thorin fue más rápido y se la quitó.

—Oye... Quiero guardarla. —Se quejó ella.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor si me lo permites... La tendré conmigo hasta entonces. —solicitó el enano.

—¿Qué harás? —Quiso saber Elizabeth.

—Ah... No puedes saberlo. Es una sorpresa. —comentó él manteniendo el misterio.

—Thorin... —Lizzie tomó suavemente el brazo del enano, que se paralizó un poco, pues últimamente recibía más latigazos que nunca con cada intervención de ella—. Necesito un último favor... ¿Podrías mostrarme de nuevo tu boceto? Quiero ver la letra N. —pidió.

El rey de Erebor extendió a manos de la muchacha el papel con su trazo, luego recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se retiró a su apartamento. Allí tomaría madera y pondría manos a la obra.

Días después, la pastelería que usualmente no recibía clientes en domingo estaba lista para una celebración. Los manteles verde musgo y los adornos florales que Thranduil y Tauriel habían estado preparando se veían maravillosos sobre la mesa. Había guirnaldas, globos; el menú incluía gran variedad de tartas hechas con fruta fresca que Ned pudiera degustar sin problemas y al menos tres clases de vinos distintos elegidos exclusivamente por el rey del bosque. Sobre una mesa apartada cerca de una de las ventanas se hallaban los paquetes envueltos con moños de diversos colores que serían regalos para Ned.

Uno a uno, los invitados fueron llegando. Los primeros fueron los elfos, luego Garrett con Olive, quienes se habían alimentado más temprano de un ciervo del bosque para no verse tan tentados ante la sangre de los demás; estaban probando la dieta vampiro vegetariana y no les iba tan mal... Sus ojos habían tomado un tono cobrizo brillante y bello que volvía sus miradas no tan feroces. No escaparon ante la curiosidad de Charlotte que les preguntó discretamente porqué sus ojos habían cambiado de color...

Fili y Kili llegaron luego, vestían nuevos trajes hechos a medida y se veían muy elegantes. Joe MacMillan se les unió con una caja bastante grande; dentro traía para Ned un ordenador portátil de última generación que puso sobre la mesa de los regalos.

Thorin, que lo ayudó a pasar sosteniendo la puerta, no solo traía un cartel de madera tallada con el nombre de Ned como regalo, sino que cargaba algo que le importaba aun más, para alguien especial.

La última en llegar fue Elizabeth... Aun se sentía nueva en la pastelería pero parecía llevarse bien con la mayoría de los familiares de Ned, por lo que fue invitada por el mismísimo Thranduil, que venía planeando la celebración en un largo tiempo desde que Garrett le comentara sobre la fecha de cumpleaños. Jamás habían celebrado un cumpleaños en el bosque, por lo que se vio casi obligado a consultar con Lizzie los detalles de un evento como ese y siguiendo los consejos de una camarera sorprendida por la ignorancia de Thranduil en el tema de los cumpleaños, decidió que lo mejor sería no dejarla afuera de la celebración.

Thorin casi saltó de alegría al verla, algo que no escapó a la sonrisa burlona del rey elfo, el cual lo tomaría de punto el resto del día, haciendo sonrojar al enano más de una vez.

El último en llegar al lugar sería Emerson, que se había hecho a la tarea de engañar a Ned llamándolo temprano para comunicarle que había un caso muy importante que resolver y así darle tiempo a los invitados de llegar al Pie Hole sin ser vistos y arruinar la sorpresa. Al pasearlo un poco por la ciudad sin mencionar ni una sola vez un feliz cumpleaños, haciéndole creer al pastelero que se había olvidado por completo, fingió una llamada urgente de Thranduil en la pastelería diciendo que había una fuga de agua y todo se había inundado; que debían regresar de inmediato.

Al entrar en la pastelería los invitados saltaron al grito de: «¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NED!»

Durante la reunión todos recalcarían las virtudes y bondad del pastelero en aceptar a todos y cada uno de sus familiares en su casa; hicieron hincapié en esta palabra y no en clones por la presencia de Elizabeth, y al momento de abrir los regalos, las cosas que más le emocionaron fueron el cartel de Thorin y la caja con golosinas que no consumía desde la infancia, que Chuck había preparado para él recorriendo muchos lugares en búsqueda de los dulces.

Al momento de presentar el regalo de Lizzie, ella explicó que no conocía muy bien a su empleador como para saber qué comprar, por lo que había consultado con Thorin y haciendo una breve investigación sobre el significado de la runa de su nombre había podido saber de él que era representado por la runa Nauthis, la cual hablaba de la necesidad de aprender a vivir con determinadas limitaciones y de sortear obstáculos para alcanzar el equilibrio, también así anunciaba la necesidad de renunciar a cuestiones, de sacrificar algo muy importante a cambio de armonía. Nauthis estaba asociada a la diosa Nott. Recientemente Lizzie había adquirido una pequeña estatua de bronce de la diosa, entonces decidió regalársela a Ned.

Cuando Elizabeth se acercó con su regalo, Ned le agradeció el gesto y miró con ternura a Charlotte, relacionando lo que la camarera había dicho sobre la inicial de su nombre con el sacrificio que él había hecho de no volver a tocar a Chuck con tal de mantenerla con vida.

—Ya sé que no es mucho... Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta conocerte mejor. —declaró tímida mientras Ned observaba la estatuilla.

—Creo que solo con una runa conoces a Ned mejor que si hubieras indagado sobre su vida. —añadió Garrett esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de runas y dioses nórdicos?

—Es... Simple curiosidad. Siento una gran fascinación por el ocultismo. —confesó la humana.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué otras artes practicas? —Quiso saber Garrett.

—Bueno... Sé leer el tarot y los naipes españoles. —contó ella.

—¡Es una hechicera! —exclamó Fili algo asustado y Elizabeth rió.

—No, no lo soy. Solo soy curiosa. —Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—Pues qué bueno tenerte entre nosotros, Elizabeth. Eres bienvenida a nuestra familia. —acotó Ned y levantó un poco la estatuilla del Dios nórdico, agradeciéndola.

Todos comían y bebían disfrutando de la velada y tomándose el tiempo para celebrar junto a Ned. El clima de la reunión era distendido y Joe puso música; saco a bailar a Charlotte y pronto la mayoría de los invitados se encontraron bailando entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Thorin se había apartado en un rincón. Sentado en un taburete del mostrador observaba todo lo que ocurría. De vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Lizzie, por lo que la perdía de vista con regularidad; la muchacha platicaba con todos, bailaba animadamente y disfrutaba de la fiesta con naturalidad como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a la familia de Ned.

En uno de esos momentos en los que la buscó con la mirada, no advirtió que ella se hallaba detrás del mostrador y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la chica en su hombro.

—Por Durin, ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! —chilló con voz ronca. Thorin se giró hacia Elizabeth respirando agitado pero sonriendo.

—Ups... Lo siento. —Se disculpó ella. El enano hubiera contestado algo pero la risita risueña de la muchacha le hizo perder cada palabra. Realmente estaba fascinado por ella—. ¿No bailas? —preguntó tierna.

—Oh no, soy un pésimo bailarín, milady. —reconoció Thorin torciendo la boca hacia un lado.

—Qué pena... —Se lamentó recargándose sobre la barra del mostrador.

—Lamento no serle útil en estos momentos. —acotó Thorin girando su cuello hacia ella y sonriendo muy alegre de tener su compañía.

—Oh, está bien, ya bailé demasiado con Joe y me cansé. —mintió. Elizabeth jamás se cansaba de bailar, era de las cosas que más le gustaban—. Además... Me hallo algo curiosa... —En esto sí dijo la verdad. La humana juntó sus manos sobre el mostrador y acercó su cuerpo a Thorin como si fuera a confesarle un secreto. El enano advirtió que podría venir un episodio de preguntas que no podía contestar y decidió no darle pie.

—También yo, no he dejado ni un minuto de pensar en lo que dijiste durante la cena. —Desvió entonces el tema de conversación.

—Dije muchas cosas... —recordó ella con cierto encanto y Thorin reparó en que sutilmente estaba coqueteando con él, pero no se animaba a responder por miedo a que aquello solo fuera su imaginación y Elizabeth solo estuviera jugando.

—Sobre los naipes. —aclaró disipando el coqueteo—. ¿De veras lees el futuro con ellos? Creí que solo se ocupaban para jugar. —agregó. Ella retrajo su cuerpo y asintió.

—También se pueden usar para adivinación, aunque casualmente no tengo cartas cerca para demostrártelo. —mencionó seria.

—Debo esperar entonces... Como dice mi runa, no derribar las puertas... Sino esperar... —acotó él y alzó una ceja. Elizabeth entendió la indirecta y rió por lo bajo—. Y sobre eso... Te dije que haría algo con tu runa. —Le recordó. Thorin buscó en su abrigo y sacó una pequeña caja de él; se la dio a Elizabeth junto con una bolsita—. Esto es para ti.

—¿Para mí? Pero... No es mi cumpleaños. —indicó la muchacha.

—No necesito una ocasión especial para obsequiarte algo. —declaró el enano con ternura y automáticamente se mordió los labios observándola con los ojos muy abiertos y mirada de terror.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Thorin, tal y como lo había dicho ella según su runa, solo quería derribar puertas sin pensar en las consecuencias; por lo que usualmente su ansiedad y nervios lo hacían avanzar a pasos agigantados con Lizzie; ella, más racional y paciente, sabía que estaba siendo cortejada por el enano pero no hacía nada para frenar la situación. En el fondo adoraba su suerte al llegar al Pie Hole y encontrarse con gente tan buena...

La muchacha se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con una punta del moño que adornaba la pequeña caja, lo deshizo suavemente. Mientras tenía toda su atención en la cajita, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Espero que... Te agrade. —Se animó a decir.

Lizzie tomó en sus manos una piedra con Ehwaz, la runa de la inicial de su nombre tallada. La suave roca gris se encontraba engarzada para llevarla como un colgante. A su vez, en la bolsa encontró todo un juego de runas también talladas con las que podría practicar adivinación.

Elizabeth permaneció callada y seria por unos segundos contemplando el fino trabajo hasta que levantó la vista hacia el rey de los enanos.

—Tú... ¿Tú hiciste esto? —dijo ella finalmente. El enano asintió intrigado y asustado por la expresión de ella—. ¿Tú? ¿Tallaste la piedra?

Él asintió nuevamente. Ella rodeó el camino de detrás del mostrador hasta quedar cara a cara con Thorin. Aun con la piedra de su inicial en la mano se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. El enano no pudo reaccionar con la misma rapidez, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Lizzie cerca del suyo y la fuerza con que los pequeños brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello lo animaron a rodear su cintura. El abrazo solo duró unos segundos, pero ambos estuvieron en el paraíso durante ese tiempo.

—Esto es lo más bello que me han regalado en toda mi vida... Y tú... Eres increíble. —Lizzie tomó las manos de Thorin y las observó—. Wow, Thorin, realmente tienes un don. Es maravilloso.

En un lugar muy lejano del mundo de Ned, Lee ponía pausa a un muy interesante capítulo de House of Cards a causa de su acompañante en la otra punta de la habitación, caminando hacia él con un libro en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Lee sostuvo el control sobre su regazo y miró a su pareja.

—Yo no me estoy riendo. —corrigió su pareja.

—Tienes ESA sonrisa ocupando toda tu cara. —Le hizo saber—. La misma de cuando nos conocimos e intentando coquetearme te traicionaron los nervios y derramaste la bebida sobre tu ropa. —recordó y sonrió tierno.

—Es que fuiste tan lindo al darme tu chaqueta para que nadie viera el papelón. —agradeció su pareja.

—Es mi trabajo protegerte, ¿No crees? Pero bien, es esa misma sonrisa. ¿Ahora qué?

Lee tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó una de las últimas páginas. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro también.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por Thorin, que estaría bien. —mencionó.

—¿Bien? Está mejor que eso, ¡Está enamorado! —exclamó su pareja con alegría.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Lee.

—No tengo idea, pero al parecer no es un clon, o un personaje... —opinó su pareja.

—De alguna manera ahora lo es. —observó Lee leyendo el libro.

—No lo creo, ella es humana y solo está allí para hacerlo feliz, eso me hace feliz. —insistió su pareja.

—Ella está en el libro ahora. —Lee levantó la página reescrita hacia su acompañante y señaló el nombre de Elizabeth.

—Porque él la ama. —aseguró su acompañante.

—Algo va a ocurrir. Las personas no solo se agregan a un libro porque si. Ni Ned ni ninguno de los clones se ha agregado. —informó.

—Crees que... ¿Algo los haga volver? Thorin se prometió ya no hacerlo. —dijo.

Lee volvió a observar el libro.

—Espero que la razón de la vuelta no sea la que estoy pensando.

—Lee... Me prometiste que ninguno de ellos le haría daño. —Se quejó su pareja.

—Él no debió haber cruzado en primer lugar. —Le recordó Lee—. Los finales felices solo aplican a los clones de Ned. Mis clones. —agregó.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

Casi al final de la fiesta todos comenzaban a retirarse a sus casas y Thorin se ofreció a acompañar a Elizabeth.

—No veo porqué no... Recientemente, y con esto me refiero a esta mañana, descubrí que somos vecinos. Nuestros balcones de hecho están conectados... Solo los separa una reja. —comunicó Lizzie y Thorin se alegró al oírlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta cerca de la puerta del edificio. Antes de entrar, Elizabeth no aguantó más y debió indagar.

—Hay algo tan extraño en la familia de Ned. —soltó.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —preguntó Thorin alarmado y se cruzó de brazos preparándose para escuchar cualquier tipo de observación.

—Bueno, ellos... —dudó Elizabeth y se tomó el tiempo para rememorar cada cosa extraña que había notado—. Garrett y Olive no probaron bocado en toda la noche. Y no es acerca de la comida o que estén a dieta; que no le gusten las tartas, o lo que sea. —explicó—. Ellos ni siquiera bebieron. Ni vino, ni café o agua. Nada. De hecho, ahora que lo menciono, jamás los he visto probar bocado. —agregó sorprendida—. Luego están Thranduil y Tauriel, ¿Has notado que ambos tienen las orejas en punta? —acotó haciendo la mímica con sus dedos—. No son familia como para pensar que es una anomalía genética hereditaria. —expuso—. Y siempre están intentando esconderlas, pero hoy los observé cuando bailaban, ¡Y si las tienen, Thorin! ¡Las tienen! —repitió alarmada—. Y finalmente Chuck y Ned; son novios y han tenido sus momentos malos, lo sé porque incluso cuando comencé a trabajar aquí ellos estaban distanciados... Pero no se han tocado ni una vez desde que regresaron. —declaró—. No se besan, no se abrazan, no se tocan. ¿Qué clase de familia es esta?

—Te faltó mencionar a los tres enanos... —acotó Thorin despreocupado y al segundo se llevó la mano a la boca, pero Elizabeth no lo advirtió, pues estaba intentando abrir la puerta del edificio, y también minimizó la confesión de Thorin, por lo que él no hizo ningún comentario o aclaración.

—También está Joe, —puntualizó—, pero no veo nada extraño en él. Y sí, estás tú... Eres la única persona que conozco que maneja el lenguaje de las runas y talla madera y piedra tan hábilmente, pero... Asumo que solo eres una persona habilidosa y tienes tus secretos familiares, como todos, no eres el primero que conozco. —explicó la chica.

—Así es, todos tenemos secretos, Liz. —comentó Thorin y respiró aliviado—. Oh... ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó nervioso.

—Claro. —dijo ella.

Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio. Lizzie estaba procesando la información que le había soltado a Thorin y él estaba disfrutando de algo tan pequeño como poder llamarle Liz, un diminutivo que nadie más había utilizado antes y que reservaría solo para él.

—Liz... —La llamó Thorin estrenando su nombre—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —mencionó retomando la conversación de la puerta—. Y eso es lo que realmente importa. Nuestra familia es algo extraña, sí, pero te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación racional. —Mintió, pero Lizzie no tenía porqué saberlo.

—¿Dices que Thranduil y Tauriel con esos nombres extraños se hicieron cirugía en sus orejas para parecer seres mitológicos? Es la única explicación racional que le encuentro. —comentó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

El enano rió y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ellos.

—Piensas demasiado, Liz. —acotó.

—Vamos Thorin, dime que nunca te has preguntado todos los secretos que esconden. —mencionó ella.

No, en realidad no. Pero porque él los sabía, de hecho él era parte de ese gran secreto. Al llegar al piso de ambos, descendieron y cada uno se paró frente a su puerta. Thorin echó una última mirada sobre Elizabeth y sonrió tiernamente.

—Descansa, Liz. Te prometo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Solo... No pienses tanto, ¿Si? Déjate llevar, tal vez los misterios, si los hay, se revelen ante ti en el momento adecuado. —soltó a modo de promesa—. De momento solo somos un contador y una camarera. Un tallador y... Una adivina... Una muy bella. —finalizó—. Buenas noches. —saludó y se metió en su apartamento.

Abrió el ventanal del balcón y cerró los ojos mientras la brisa helada de la madrugada llegaba a su piel; Thorin aun pensaba en las consecuencias que traería el decirle todo a Elizabeth. Tal vez ella se asustara y se alejara por siempre, o tal vez lo entendiera e incluso sintiera más curiosidad por su mundo y sus costumbres, las cuales él le contaría gustoso. Hacía años venía soñando con compartir su vida con alguien más.

Suspiró y un momento después abrió los ojos para descubrir a Lizzie en el balcón de al lado, acurrucada contra el vidrio de la puerta de salida envuelta en una frazada a cuadros bermellón y azul. Estaba dormida. La vio respirar pacíficamente y si bien pensó que ese no sería el mejor lugar para dormir, no quiso despertarla; su mano cabía perfectamente por entre los barrotes que separaban un balcón de otro y con meticulosidad poco común en un enano, ya que suelen ser muy torpes, pasó su brazo y tiró suavemente de la frazada de Elizabeth para tapar sus pies que seguramente estarían helados. A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que Thorin estaba haciendo para no perturbarla, ella despertó y ambos se quedaron estáticos en su posición mirándose fijo con intriga o temor.

—Yo... —Thorin titubeó como era costumbre al ser sorprendido haciendo una acción no común, sobretodo en presencia de Lizzie—. Yo, yo, yo... Tus pies estaban destapados. —habló rápido. Luego pasó su brazo bruscamente de nuevo a su lado del balcón y se golpeó contra uno de los barrotes— ¡Auch!

—Oh, Dios santo, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Lizzie se acercó a los barrotes e intentó tocar el brazo dolorido del enano.

—Si, tranquila. No es nada, esta mano ya sobrevivió a la mordida de un huarg... perro. —corrigió. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos sorprendida por la confesión de Thorin, pero él prosiguió sin explicarle qué había querido decir con huargo; unas criaturas gigantes con aspecto de lobo que abundaban en sus tierras y eran feroces y despiadadas—. Pero dime, ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? Hace un frío de muerte como para abandonar la cama. —indicó.

La muchacha se refregó los ojos y se acurrucó bajo su frazada.

—Es que tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño en la oscuridad. —declaró—. Estaba quedándome dormida con la luz del velador cuando cortaron la luz. Me aterra estar completamente a oscuras. —agregó—. Así que salí a buscar algo de luz afuera... Solo pude dormir cuando comenzó a amanecer.

—Es decir recién, oh lo siento tanto, yo... —Se disculpó Thorin—. Lo siento. Ya sabes, creí que tendrías frío y quise taparte pero te desperté. Lo lamento, pero Elizabeth, —Al mencionar el nombre de ella dejó de titubear e incluso suavizó el tono de voz cavernoso que siempre acompañaba a sus oraciones—. Cuando algo así suceda en lugar de morir de frío puedes llamarnos, estamos justo al lado. —ofreció amable.

—¿Llamarte en medio de la madrugada solo porque no hay luz? —inquirió ella y rió ante su ocurrencia—. Además, ustedes tampoco tienen electricidad allí, ¿O si? —dudó.

—Bueno no... —afirmó él—. Pero estamos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, de donde vengo nos alumbrábamos con velas y además, como veras... Soy excesivamente madrugador. —Thorin no dio cuenta de lo que decía, pues en un mundo moderno como el de Ned, el alumbrarse solo con velas teniendo electricidad sería algo muy extraño. Aun así, Elizabeth no preguntó, por lo que no supuso un problema.

—Es verdad... ¿Tú por qué estás despierto? —preguntó.

—Es la costumbre, los enanos se levantan muy temprano para trabajar en las minas, comienzan a excavar antes del alba y como allá en lo profundo de la montaña carecemos de luz natural no nos importa mucho el amanecer.

Thorin prosiguió detallando su vida muy serio y sin pensar que ya no estaba en la Tierra Media. En realidad una parte de él solo se dejó llevar; se moría de ganas por contarle toda la verdad a la muchacha, pero sabía que debía guardar el secreto, por lo que luego de soltar toda una parte de la historia miró con terror a Lizzie que se hallaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y al instante lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Así que eres un enanito minero de Blancanieves, eh? —bromeó—. Ahora entiendo lo de alumbrarse con velas y que te denominaras enano más temprano. De verdad eres bueno en esto... —afirmó con gracia—. Está bien, no tienes que decir que vienes de un cuento de hadas para ocultar el motivo de tu insomnio y además ofrecerme ayuda. No soy una princesa que huye de una bruja malvada y se echará a dormir a lo largo de la cama de los enanos. —anunció—. Sí soy curiosa y le temo a la oscuridad, pero esto no es un cuento. —aseguró.

—¿Blancanieves? —Thorin se había quedado prendado del nombre que ella había dado.

—Sí, el cuento popular con los siete enanos.

El rey enano de Erebor poco sabía de cuentos de hadas en esas tierras pero sintió curiosidad, se dijo que más tarde le preguntaría a Ned si tenía un libro con esa historia. A su vez, actuó lo más natural que pudo para no dejar en evidencia su naturaleza; él también venía de un cuento, o eso es lo que habían descubierto con Ned y Thranduil, pero por la forma en que la recién llegada se comportaba con él estaba seguro que ignoraba la existencia del libro El Hobbit y por su bien, el de sus sobrinos y los elfos, lo mejor sería que ella siguiera creyendo que todo era una broma.

—De donde yo vengo no somos siete, sino trece. Y no hay ninguna princesa. —confesó.

—Qué pena, me gustan las historias con princesas. —aseguró Lizzie y bostezó.

Thorin miró de reojo a la pequeña criatura que apoyada sobre los barrotes que los separaban, se veía lista para oír una fábula.

—Tal vez... —El enano aclaró su voz—. Una mañana muy fría, un príncipe desterrado de su reino por un malvado dragón, salió del pequeño palacio donde se refugiaba para admirar el amanecer y se encontró una bonita doncella que aseguraba no pertenecer a ninguna familia real a pesar de verse como una princesa humana. —relató—. Estaba helada y el príncipe enano la invitó a refugiarse en su modesto castillo pero ella parecía desconfiada. Conocía una historia en la que una princesa dormía sobre la cama de un enano y se negó a hacerlo, pero el príncipe la tranquilizó diciéndole que podría echarse a descansar en el sofá de su sala, mientras él le contaba una historia sobre dos criaturas muy diferentes que se conocen en un mundo extraño y se llevan bien a pesar de desconocer sus respectivos pasados. Fin.

Lizzie sonrió tiernamente y posó su mano sobre uno de los barrotes que separaban los balcones.

—¿Sabrá el príncipe que la doncella tiene terror a la oscuridad y el castillo solo está iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela? —acotó siguiéndole el juego—. Ella no puede permanecer a oscuras; no podrá dormir sin luz.

—¿Lo haría si el príncipe se queda cuidándola de las bestias? —propuso Thorin—. No es cualquier príncipe, este es el gran Escudo de Roble. —mencionó con orgullo—. Combatió gigantescos y malvados orcos, goblins e incluso una vez peleó contra un dragón. El príncipe le promete montar guardia sentado en el sillón más cercano al sofá y encender todas las velas que sean necesarias para que la princesa pueda descansar. —En un acto pleno de valor que supo de antemano podía salir muy mal, el enano tomó tímidamente la mano de Lizzie apoyada en el barrote de la reja pensando que ella la retiraría rechazándolo, pero no fue así, ella sonrió y acercó su rostro a los barrotes susurrando.

—No es una princesa... —aclaró.

—Él juraría que sí lo es. —insistió.

Ella bajó la vista sonrojada y le prometió que la doncella llamaría a la puerta del castillo en un instante. Luego se levantó e ingresó a su apartamento por la puerta de vidrio en la que Thorin la encontró durmiendo. El enano se apresuró a entrar a su apartamento para encender algunas velas, aunque si su sonrisa hubiera sido luz, hubiera iluminado como un sol toda la habitación.

Aun tenía tanto que conocer de Lizzie y su inminente llegada al Pie Hole, pero de algo estaba seguro; quería conocerlo todo y no se alejaría de ella a menos que fuera rechazado por la propia Elizabeth. No le importaría abandonar noches de sueño a oscuras si en cada despertar vería el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado de la muchacha; ni rechazar la comodidad de su colchón por el duro suelo de la sala acariciando el rostro de una doncella encantadora pero temerosa del brillo azul de las estrellas. Elizabeth seguiría siendo la razón de la falta de aire en los pulmones de Thorin y del temblor de sus manos, pero él así lo prefería; el terror que sentía no se parecía en nada a la fascinación que tuvo alguna vez por Olive...

Oh, Olive. Ella era bella y él creyó haberse enamorado, pero qué era entonces esa paz en su interior al llevar el nombre de Lizzie siempre en los labios a punto de salir por cualquier razón. Le encantaba nombrarla. Su presencia lo hacía querer gritar, pero mencionar su nombre era la calma, era el permanecer todo el día abrazado a una ilusión, dejarlo escapar como un susurro al verla cada mañana en la pastelería era no dejar ni un milímetro de su boca sin besar. Tal vez ella estaba aterrada por la oscuridad porque llevaba consigo toda la luz del universo, pero si él tenía que abandonar todo quien era para convertirse en una linterna y así no perderla en la penumbra de la noche, se convertiría en la estrella más brillante del firmamento para guiarla con su luz.

Lizzie tocó a la puerta e hizo que Thorin sintiera un choque eléctrico recorriendo su espina dorsal desde la cadera hasta la nuca; ya era un faro para su barco perdido.

Abrir la puerta y decir su nombre lo ayudó a respirar. Ella pasó, él fue hacia su habitación y regresó en un instante con sábanas, mantas y una almohada.

—En un instante el lecho estará preparado para usted, milady. —anunció.

—Oh no, nada de eso, déjame ayudar...

Ambos tendieron la cama sobre el sofá y ella finalmente se recostó. Una gran cantidad de lámparas de queroseno iluminaba la habitación y dos velas se encontraban encendidas sobre la mesita de la sala frente al sofá.

—Apagaré esas velas por precaución en cuanto te duermas, pero no tienes nada que temer... —aseguró Thorin y se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá—. Estaré justo aquí si me necesitas, Elizabeth.

Lizzie cerró los ojos pero seguía viendo en su mente a Thorin en el sillón. Sonrió tiernamente antes de preguntar...

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Duerme, Elizabeth... Lo hablaremos en la mañana. —afirmó el enano dulcemente.

Cuando notó que la muchacha se había dormido, Thorin susurró: «Porque eres mi final feliz.»

El sol de la mañana sorprendió a Fili y Kili con la camarera del Pie Hole entre el sofá de la sala y la manta de cama de su tío Thorin; mientras, el rey de Erebor dormía sentado en un sillón cercano tapado con el abrigo de piel que había traído de la Tierra Media.

—Mmh... —gimió Fili—. Jamás duerme hasta las siete. —indicó observando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que esté enfermo? —Kili sonó muy preocupado.

—Creo que tiene un grave caso.

—¡¿De qué?! —inquirió el menor de lo hermanos.

—De amor... —comentó el rubio conteniendo la risa. Ambos miraron a Lizzie y decidieron despertar a su tío.

—¡Liz! —Thorin despertó sobresaltado creyendo que ella era quien lo llamaba.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Le dijo Fili a Kili—. Completamente grave.

—¿Thorin? —Elizabeth escuchó su nombre y despertó encontrando a todos los enanos en la sala—. Oh, lo siento... ¿Es tarde? —preguntó pestañeando muy seguido, intentando despertarse del todo.

—¡Elizabeth! No, no. Es muy temprano aun... —Thorin se incorporó del sillón y se acercó a la muchacha—. Apenas pasaron dos horas, vuelve a dormir. —pidió. La tomó suavemente del hombro y la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente—. Mis sobrinos van a cubrir tu turno en la mañana, y le diré a Ned que irás por la tarde o yo cubriré tu turno hasta que estés bien.

—Estoy bien. —aseguró la humana.

—No has dormido. Debes descansar. —insistió él.

—Ya llevo un tiempo en ese trabajo pero no puedo darme el lujo de faltar, necesito cumplir con mis horarios o van a echarme. —indicó—. Te agradezco todo esto Thorin, pero debo irme. —Lizzie intentó incorporarse pero Thorin la detuvo.

—No. Yo hablaré con Ned, Elizabeth. Necesitas descansar. —insistió.

—Thorin... —El tono de la muchacha sonó serio.

—Elizabeth... —El del enano, desafiante.

Fili y Kili se miraron y sintieron que debían irse.

—Debo darle los buenos días a Tauriel. —Se excusó Kili y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Y yo... Debo cubrir el turno de Elizabeth. —Fili hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

—No, no harás nada, yo iré a trabajar. —sentenció la humana.

—Oh no, ¡No lo harás! —exclamó Thorin.

—¿No? ¿Quién lo impedirá? Dime... —La muchacha sonó irónica.

—Yo. —aseguró el enano.

Los hermanos cerraron la puerta y del lado de afuera del apartamento sonrieron. Cada uno se fue por su lado.

—¡¿Tú?! —chilló Elizabeth y rió irónica.

—Sí, yo. —Thorin se sentó a los pies del sofá donde se hallaba Lizzie.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Mira Thorin me caes bien, me agradas, mucho en verdad, —confesó para sorpresa del enano—, pero todo esto que siento desaparecerá si acaso intentas imponerme algo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —indagó.

—Porque... —Thorin suspiró y recordó todo lo que había aprendido en aquel mundo. Todo lo que él había creído correcto respecto a las relaciones con una mujer, estaba errado y si seguía manteniendo su postura perdería a Lizzie—. Me preocupas... —confesó—. Me preocupa saber que cuando trabajamos estando mal dormidos los accidentes pasan y...

—¿Y qué cosa mala podría pasarme? A ver... —pidió Liz bufando.

—Quemarte con café hirviendo, cortarte, golpearte, muchas cosas, Elizabeth. —enumeró él.

—¿Y bien? Será a mí a quien le pasen esas cosas, ¿Por qué lo quieres impedir? —insistió.

—Porque... ¡Porque no puedo soportar siquiera imaginarme que algo malo te ocurra, por pequeño que sea, porque me importas, Liz! ¡Me importas demasiado! ¡Mucho, demasiado! ¡Me gustas! ¡Creo que te amo!

Las palabras llegaron a la boca del enano como un vómito verbal y cuando dio cuenta de lo que estaba dejando salir era demasiado tarde. Se había expuesto completamente en sus sentimientos, esta vez explícitamente y Elizabeth, en la otra punta del sofá lo miraba con sus ojos enormes y expresivos y con la boca entreabierta, aunque no entraba ni salía ni un sonido de ella, se había quedado sin palabras y sin aire. Jamás pensó que la declaración de amor llegaría tan pronto.

Los latigazos a la espalda de Thorin lo azotaron todos juntos, uno por cada palabra que había dicho. El titubeo, el temblor en sus manos, la sensación de ahogo y de querer gritar y correr lejos de la mirada penetrante y clara de Elizabeth habían regresado todas juntas.

—Oh, Thorin yo... —Elizabeth se llevó una mano a la boca aún sin poder creer que había oído la confesión tan pronto.

—No. —Negó Thorin con la cabeza.

—¿Thorin?

—Por favor, no lo digas. —El enano creía que ella lo rechazaría y no estaba en condiciones de oirlo. Prefería el silencio.

—Pero yo...

Un estruendo afuera como un gran crujido en el cielo interrumpió la confesión de Elizabeth. Todo se oscureció como si la noche hubiera invadido nuevamente, como en un eclipse o como si las horas hubieran volado en la conversación de la camarera y el enano, pero no era así. Algo había oscurecido el cielo y provocado ese gran sonido. Algo real y espontáneo.

La muchacha se aferró aterrada al pecho del enano.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé... —Thorin envolvió con sus brazos el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de Elizabeth que parecía buscar esconderse dentro de él.

Lizzie levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los azules ojos del enano. Thorin besó su frente y se aferró a ella mientras miraba fijamente el ventanal de afuera. Lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en el exterior era el responsable del gran fogonazo en tono púrpura que acababa de inundar el cielo.

En el Pie Hole el día recién comenzaba y con el negocio aún no abierto al público, Thranduil seleccionaba los duraznos para la tarta del día cuando todos los vidrios del local estallaron a la vez. El rey elfo, aun aturdido por la explosión percibió una presencia siniestra en el aire. Caminó hacia los destrozos de la pastelería, temeroso de lo que podría hallar, pero sin demostrarlo.

—Ríndete ante mi poder y tendrás una muerte rápida, mortal. —ordenó el recién llegado.

—Bueno... Te equivocas. Verás, no soy un mortal ni a quien seguramente estés buscando. Lo que es claro es que tú eres otro clon, pero dime... ¿Por qué eres azul? —preguntó Thranduil.


	14. Lo contaré todo

El agua está calma, todo lo contrario al corazón de Thranduil, rey del bosque negro, a quien el tiempo le juega en contra. En este momento corre una carrera contra el reloj. Y la está perdiendo.

No gira su cabeza para no enfrentar un mar de lágrimas y desesperación, solo mira como la costa ha desaparecido tiempo atrás, solo rema... Desesperadamente.

Han pasado horas desde que abandonara el Pie Hole, o la montaña de escombros que una vez fue una pastelería. Hay tantas cosas que necesita procesar, tantas imágenes, flashes. Todo sucedió tan rápido y fue tan caótico. Incluso para él que ha presenciado innumerables batallas en su tierra natal lo que ha visto y lo que ha tenido que abandonar aun es imposible de procesar. De momento solo tiene dos cosas en mente: No dejar de remar hasta tocar puerto y la promesa que hizo antes de abandonar la ciudad.

—¿Qué haces? Te congelaras... —dice Thranduil que percibe movimiento a sus espaldas y finalmente toma valor para hacer contacto visual.

No hay respuesta por unos segundos.

—No lo haré mientras esté remando y no llegaremos más rápido si me quedo a su lado sin hacer nada. Necesitamos ir lo más rápido que podamos. Mis lágrimas no cerrarán la herida, además... está helada. —Anuncia Thorin. Silencio de unos minutos, sollozos leves—. Dime que vas a salvarla, Thranduil.

—Lo intentaré. —anuncia el elfo.

—No quiero que lo intentes, QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS. —ordena el enano.

Thranduil deja los remos y se gira molesto.

—¡Si la hubiéramos dejado en la tierra probablemente estaría muerta ahora! No conozco qué clase de poder la ha herido, pero regresar a Mirkwood es nuestra única posibilidad, es lo único que puedo hacer, no puedo garantizarte que viva, pero yo también espero que esto funcione. Me juré ya nunca regresar y solo lo estoy haciendo por... —Vuelve a su posición original y continúa remando.

—Dilo. —clama Thorin.

—No lo haré.

—De todas maneras me duele, lo único que podría destruirme por completo sería su muerte. Solo di su nombre.

—...

—ELIZABETH. ¡Di su maldito nombre, Thranduil!

Gritar el nombre de Lizzie llenó de fortaleza el cuerpo de Thorin Escudo de Roble, quién hasta ese momento todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era el recuerdo del rostro de Elizabeth apagándose lentamente hasta que sus ojos se tornaron de color púrpura muy intenso. Su mano llegó a tocar tímidamente la barba del enano antes de caer pesadamente al suelo y comenzar a convulsionar junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego de ese momento solo hubo gemidos de dolor y frío. El cuerpo de la muchacha era hielo. Thorin no pudo dejar de culparse ni un solo minuto, tampoco dejó de llorar ni de abrazar el gélido cuerpo de Elizabeth mientras todo a su alrededor era arrasado por los rayos. Ese ataque no iba dirigido a ella, él debía recibirlo pero la muchacha se interpuso entre la luz cegadora que emergió del martillo de Ronan el Acusador y el cuerpo del enano. Por salvar la vida de Thorin ahora era ella quien estaba al borde de la muerte.

El rey bajo la montaña remó con más fuerza y sin saber que se acercaba a la costa de la Tierra Media, la última esperanza para la vida de Liz.

Mientras tanto, Joe MacMillan llegaba al lugar para encontrar el derrumbe, al ver a Tauriel tirada a un costado de la entrada, corrió a ayudarla y gritó los nombres de los demás. Por debajo del polvo, los escombros y un sofá del Pie Hole, los puños de Garrett buscaron un halo de luz. Charlotte no paraba de toser.

—Ven, te ayudaré a salir. ¿Estás herida? —Chuck negó con la cabeza a la par que tosía y se sujetaba a los fuertes brazos del vampiro.

—¿Dónde está Ned?

—La última vez que lo vi, Olive lo estaba protegiendo... Los encontraremos.

—Ned está con Olive. —Tauriel ayudó a Kili a ponerse de pie y mientras lo ayudaba a caminar junto con Fili, se volvió al vampiro y la viva otra vez—. Pero hay un problema...

Kili se acercó a ellos con cautela.

—Ese tipo... Se los llevó a ambos. —informó.

—En su nave —agregó Fili.

—¡¿Que qué?! —Chuck y Garrett gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo Joe.

—¿Oigan... Dónde está Thranduil? —preguntó Fili que recordó que el elfo se les había caído encima a él y a su hermano.

—¿Y nuestro tío? —añadió Kili.

—¿Creen que se haya llevado a todos? —Chuck intentó caminar pero su tobillo estaba lastimado. Se sostuvo de Garrett.

—¿Para qué querría llevarse a ellos y no a nosotros? —indagó Tauriel.

—Elizabeth recibió el ataque del tipo azul y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo color que los suyos, tal vez la necesite para algo. —observó Fili.

—Sí, ¿Y a los demás? —preguntó Garrett.

—Mi tío no dejaría a Lizzie ni aunque lo mataran. Encontraría la forma de regresar a la tierra para estar con ella. —aseguró Fili.

—Y Thranduil no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde no pudiera discutir con Thorin. —comentó Tauriel y sonrió—. Siempre se dicen que se odian, pero al final del día creo que se quieren demasiado. Si algo le pasara al otro la vida ya no sería igual.

—Ya alguien puede explicarme... ¡¿Quién es el tipo azul y qué pasó aquí?!

Todos miraron a Joe.

El bote llegó a la costa. Thranduil quiso tomar a Elizabeth en brazos creyendo que Thorin no podría con ella, pero él la levantó como una pluma y la cargó todo el camino por el bosque.

—Lamento no poder avisar a mi hijo que estamos aquí, hubiera enviado una carreta... Todo sería más rápido. —indicó.

—Solo asegúrate que estemos tomando el camino correcto, se nos acaba el tiempo. —anunció Thorin.

—Sé donde estamos Escudo de Roble, son mis tierras. —Lo tranquilizó Thranduil.

—Solo espero que esas alimañas no nos ataquen. —Se refería a las arañas gigantes del bosque.

—Ya no hay arañas.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. —comentó Thorin con desconfianza.

Thorin pateó una piedra con sus pesadas botas. La roca rebotó y cayó en un estanque. El mismo que una vez cruzó con su compañía cuando se hallaban perdidos en el bosque, teniendo terribles consecuencias para uno de los enanos; Bombur, que cayó en un profundo sueño producto de las aguas mágicas que ese lugar contenía.

Elizabeth llevaba todo ese tiempo en silencio; parecía petrificada pero su corazón aun latía. Thorin lo supo porque controló su pulso con terror antes de tomarla en brazos en el bote.

Tal vez fuera la roca cayendo al agua o el ruido que hizo antes de sumergirse, pero en ese instante, Lizzie tomó una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se encendieron un poco más brillantes que el color púrpura intenso que tomaron al recibir el rayo del martillo del tipo azul: Ronan, el acusador. Comenzó a respirar agitada y con dificultad, como si cada vez ingresara menos aire en sus pulmones. Thorin se arrodilló y la posó suavemente sobre el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

—¡Thranduil! Lizzie, no. Liz... ¿Puedes oírme? LIZ, ¡No te rindas! —La muchacha comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente—. Liz, por favor, ¡No! ¡No me dejes! —suplicó el enano.

Una de las manos de Elizabeth se aferró con fuerza al abrigo de Thorin y tiró de él, acercando la cabeza del enano a su rostro. Solo por un momento su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y el púrpura desapareció de sus ojos, retornando a su color original.

—¿Liz? —preguntó él.

—Sálvame... —Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

Con un último esfuerzo, Elizabeth levantó su cabeza besando rápida y torpemente a Thorin en los labios. Mientras lo hacía, el enano percibió un halo de luz púrpura retornando a ella... Al separarse de la humana, vio lo peor.

El brillo que había tomado posesión de sus ojos ahora recorría todo su cuerpo; podía ver la luz esparciéndose debajo de las muñecas y el cuello de Lizzie como si fuera sangre recorriendo sus venas. Las convulsiones regresaron, el enano se desesperó y comenzó a llorar. No quería perder a Elizabeth y más que un pedido de ayuda, parecía que ese beso había sido una despedida.

Thranduil se acercó rápidamente a él con una copa de plata y vertió agua sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha que perdió el conocimiento en segundos. Thorin abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Lizzie y lloró desesperadamente mientras la aferraba a su pecho.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡La mataste!

Thranduil posó su mano sobre el rey de Erebor y le echó una mirada comprensiva. En todos los años de disputas entre elfos y enanos jamás se había visto algo así.

—Solo está dormida... —avisó tranquilizando al enano—. Como Bombur aquella vez... Thorin, el mal en su interior está tomando poco a poco su cuerpo, estas aguas detendrán el efecto hasta que lleguemos al reino, si no lo hubiera hecho ella ahora estaría... muerta. O tal vez algo peor.

—¿Algo peor? ¿¡Crees que hay algo peor que verla desvanecerse retorciéndose de dolor?!

—No sabemos con lo que estamos lidiando, tal vez ella se convierta en uno de ellos...

Se refería a Ronan; él solo había llegado y arrasado el Pie Hole, no tenían idea de cómo funcionaba su poder o qué podría hacer en el cuerpo de Elizabeth, pero Thranduil estaba dispuesto a intentar la medicina élfica en ella. Tenía que salvarla. Debía hacerlo.

Ned despertó con dolor de cabeza y tuvo la sensación de estar soñando, al menos el techo parecía moverse. Una a una, las luces azules de la habitación pasaban por su cabeza recorriendo su cuerpo.

«¿Es una pesadilla?» Se dijo. «¿Quién lleva botas tan pesadas para provocar ese ruido infernal al caminar? Thorin. Seguro el señor enano anda presumiendo sus botines con punta de plata a Elizabeth para impresionarla. Un segundo... No es un sueño, estoy siendo arrastrado por el suelo.» Pensó.

El pastelero intentó levantar su cabeza para intentar vislumbrar quién lo llevaba de esa manera tan hostil. Le dolía tanto que apenas pudo levantarse y ver cómo Ronan lo había tomado por el pie y lo arrastraba por el duro y frío suelo de su... ¿Nave?

Horas antes, Ned se había despertado con el estruendo de una explosión y ruido de cristales rotos. Sin siquiera cambiarse fue corriendo hasta el Pie Hole con ropa de cama, creyendo que había una fuga de gas y había explotado todo en el local. Temió un incendio, y por supuesto temió por la vida de Thranduil; sabía que el rey del bosque comenzaba el día laboral incluso antes del alba ya que no necesitaba dormir. En su prisa no se percató de la falta de sol por la nave de Ronan que había tomado posesión del cielo provocando un eclipse; creyó que aún era de noche.

El resto de su familia lo siguió. Todos estaban preocupados por el elfo.

Así fue como en defensa de Thranduil, Ned le pidió a Ronan que lo soltara, que era a él y no al rey de Mirkwood a quien buscaba. El elfo fue despedido por la fuerza del Kree y cayó sobre Fili y Kili, a un costado de la pastelería perdiendo el conocimiento.

Ronan se acercó amenazante a Ned pero antes de tomarlo, Thorin llegó con su espada, y hábil para la lucha como era, golpeó sobre la armadura de Ronan lastimando su brazo. No llegó a arrancárselo como habría hecho en su heroica batalla contra el orco blanco Azog, pero logró que el kree retrocediera dolorido.

Thorin cayó al suelo por el impulso y rebote que provocó la espada contra la armadura de Ronan y este al recuperarse en segundos lo apuntó con su martillo. De él emergió un rayo púrpura, pero antes de poder recibirlo el enano, Elizabeth se interpuso entre el martillo y su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque. Con Thorin sosteniendo a Lizzie, que se dejaba caer en sus brazos, y Thranduil convaleciente sobre los enanos, los demás atacaron. Ned oyó una nueva explosión y sintió como alguien lo sostenía por debajo de los hombros. Era Olive que intentaba llevárselo del lugar pero Ronan fue más inteligente y los abdujo a ambos.

Ned se resignó a su destino de ser arrastrado por Ronan y dos personas aparecieron en su mente: Chuck y Olive. ¿Dónde estaba Olive? ¿Y qué habría sucedido con Chuck?

...

—¿Y bien? —Thorin comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no podía voltearse a ver.

—No es algo que sepa exactamente cómo curar, Escudo de Roble, debemos esperar. —Thranduil cubrió con vendas la herida de Lizzie; ya se encontraban en la alcoba del rey con ella descansando sobre su cama—. El efecto del agua del estanque durará un par de horas más, pero al menos el brillo púrpura debajo de su piel ya no se ve.

—¿Ya puedo ver? —preguntó el enano.

—No. Le pondré una túnica de mi pueblo para que esté más cómoda. No voltees. —ordenó el elfo.

Thorin se volteó de todas formas bastante molesto.

—¡Oh no! Quedamos en que solo le abrirías un poco su ropa para poder curarla, no que la desnudarías por completo para ponerle tus túnicas élficas, Thranduil, te prohibo que la toq...

Thorin observó el torso descubierto de Elizabeth, solo llevaba puesto su brasier. El enano se sonrojó, tomó su abrigo y se lo echó encima rápidamente.

—¡¿Por qué estás viendo a mi Lizzie desnuda?! —exclamó alarmado.

—¿Cómo quieres que la cure, eh? Y no está desnuda. —explicó Thranduil rodando los ojos.

—¿Para hacer tu magia tenías que quitarle todo? ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo que no está desnuda?! Apenas si pude ver sus rodillas y tú en un segundo le quitas su ropa... ¡Y la tocas!

Thranduil rió.

—No está desnuda, Thorin. Lleva puesto ese... Lo que sea, sobre su torso. Además actúas como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda, bueno, una enana. Aunque ella no es una enana, pero tú entiendes.

—Si está desnuda. Aquí si se ve algo más que su cuello y sus rodillas entonces está desnuda. Diría sus tobillos, pero al parecer en su tierra es diferente. He visto varias rodillas hasta ahora... ¡Y en invierno! ¡¿Crees que en verano lleven menos ropa?! Qué escandaloso. —Thorin sacudió su cabeza—. Como sea, ¡NO LE PONDRÁS NADA A MI LIZZIE! Ya la has tocado demasiado.

—¿Sugieres que la deje casi desnuda? —indagó el elfo.

—Tiene mi abrigo encima. Estará bien. —Thorin se cruzó de brazos y echó una mirada celosa sobre el rey del bosque.

—¿Qué crees que sea esa tela que la cubre? Las elfas no llevan eso... —expresó con duda sobre su brasier.

—Nada que te importe, Thranduil. —masculló Thorin—. ¡Y qué suerte que lo llevara o hubiéramos manchado su honor! —comentó retrógrado y pomposo.

Thranduil rió nuevamente.

—Me temo que he manchado muchos honores en mi vida entonces. —Thorin lo miró de reojo muy serio y Thranduil se mordió los labios recordando su juventud—. Bien... Un guardia permanecerá en la puerta por si necesitas algo. Hazme saber cuando despierte. —anunció.

—Creí que me enviarías al calabozo como la última vez, ¿Qué pasó con esa vieja costumbre, Thranduil Rey supremo de Mirkwood? —comentó irónico el enano.

—Me estoy absteniendo de enviarte. Por Elizabeth. No habrá quien la cuide de manchar su honor si te encierro. —acotó el elfo devolviendo la ironía.

Thranduil abandonó la habitación riendo a carcajadas. El enano se sentó a un costado de la cama y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Lizzie.

—No lo dice en serio. Incluso si me encerraran encontraría la manera de escapar para cuidarte, Liz. —susurró mientras acomodaba su abrigo para cubrirla mejor.

Mientras la familia de Ned se repartía entre la Tierra y la Tierra Media, él se hallaba en el espacio; le preocupaba el destino de todos ellos, casi de la misma manera que le asustaba no saber el propósito de su estadía en la nave. Se hizo el desmayado mientras Ronan lo sujetaba a una fría silla de metal y lo encadenaba; sabía que de todas formas no podía escapar. Al "despertar" descubrió que Ronan lo observaba desde su trono, solo alejado a unos metros.

—Creí que solo uno de los nuestros era rey. —Fue lo primero que dijo Ned.

—No soy un rey. Soy un acusador. —corrigió el Kree.

—No sé lo que eso signifique en este lugar... —Le hizo saber Ned.

—Una fuerza militar. Soy el más poderoso de ellos... —explicó el extraterrestre.

—Oh, ya veo porqué llegar destruyendo todo a tu paso. Tengo dos preguntas inmediatas. —Ronan asintió—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y dónde está Olive?

—Me han dicho que otorgas finales felices. —dejó salir—. Y... ¿Olive? Oh, la rubia de ojos rojos y gran fuerza... Casi se queda con mi poder. —anunció—. Me debilitó mientras sostenía su pequeño cuello intentando estrujarlo. —Ned intentó erguirse para golpearlo, pues al escuchar que Ronan había intentado hacerle daño a Olive, enfureció, pero no pudo erguirse, estaba encadenado a la silla—. Tranquilo, la pequeña monstruo está en prisión en esta nave y allí se quedará hasta que me recupere. Al parecer tu familia no es tan débil como creí... Están llenos de sorpresas. Aunque no espero que la humana sobreviva luego del ataque.

Se refería a Elizabeth. Lo que Ronan llevaba en su martillo y con lo que la atacó era una gema del infinito. La gema del poder que destruía a todo aquel que estuviera en contacto con ella. Lizzie solo había recibido un ínfimo monto de su poder, o habría muerto en el acto.

—Elizabeth... —Ned recordó lo ocurrido y se lamentó.

—No quería herirla a ella, pero se interpuso entre el pequeño sujeto y yo. Es lo que el amor hace, interponerse y arruinarlo todo. —espetó.

Ned no comprendió lo último que dijo Ronan, o porqué lo decía.

—No querías herirla pero no te hubiera molestado matarlo a él. —mencionó el pastelero.

—Él me atacó. —Se excusó Ronan.

—¿Y por eso lo matarías? —insistió Ned.

—Se interpuso en mi camino. —aclaró el Kree.

—Seguro, llegaste muy amablemente a pedirme ayuda. Tirando abajo mi pastelería, hiriendo a mi familia. Vi cómo sostenías a Thranduil por el cuello creyendo que era yo. No querías dialogar... De no haberme ofrecido a ser traído aquí, nos hubieras asesinado a todos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Bueno... ya te he dicho, me comentaron que otorgas finales felices. —insistió.

—Tú no pareces conocer lo que es la felicidad, o tienes un concepto errado, por eso no mereces un final feliz, no luego de lo que has hecho... —acusó Ned.

Ronan extendió su brazo y Ned comenzó a ahogarse, no lo estaba tocando pero sentía cómo una fuerza sobrenatural no le permitía respirar. A los pocos segundos, Ronan bajó su brazo y Ned tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Si es muy tarde para obtener un final feliz... Todo lo que quiero es poder. No atacaré tu mundo otra vez, ni a nadie de tu familia si me lo otorgas. —intentó negociar.

—Dijiste que eras el más poderoso. —mencionó Ned haciéndole notar la incongruencia.

—Quiero ser el más poderoso de la galaxia. —aclaró Ronan.

—¿Y qué harás con todo ese poder? ¿Someter a los demás? ¿Destruir sus hogares y familias como lo hiciste con nosotros? —Quiso saber el pastelero.

—Solo quiero vengarme de lo que ellos hicieron...

—¿Ellos?

—Si no puedo obtener lo que quiero, entonces tendré poder y destruiré todo a mi paso. —Ronan soltó esas palabras a la par que cerraba su puño con fuerza; a pesar de parecer muy furioso, su rostro no mostraba lo mismo, parecía que más que ira lo que sentía era pena y dolor—. Nadie será feliz si yo no lo soy.

Ronan bajó la vista, diferente de Ned que sostuvo la mirada sobre él todo el tiempo. ¿De qué hablaba Ronan?

—¿Qué es la felicidad para ti? —Quiso saber el pastelero.

—El poder.

—No es el poder... Lo sabes. —Quiso convencerlo, pues se le puso que si Ronan era un clon suyo, algo de bondad habría en él. Todos, por más complejos que fueran, habían demostrado tener un gran corazón y Ned lo sacaría a la luz por mucho que le costara.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó el Kree y ya no quiso hablar del tema.

Ronan se levantó y caminó lejos de Ned. El pastelero le suplicó que regresara pero las puertas se cerraron detrás de Ronan. ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

El bosque negro durante la noche es un lugar muy frío. Thorin Escudo de Roble entendió rápidamente al atardecer porqué Thranduil gustaba de llevar esas pesadas túnicas que arrastraba por el suelo; la temperatura solía bajar de golpe al caer el sol. En ese momento, el enano se hallaba abrazado a sí mismo, tiritando sentado a un costado de la cama de Liz. Elizabeth parecía descansar imperturbable sobre la cama y debajo del tapado de Thorin; era lo suficientemente abrigado como para que la muchacha estuviese a gusto, pero como aquella vez que la encontró durmiendo en el balcón, sus pies estaban destapados, aunque llevaban zapatos. Thorin se vio tentado de quitárselos en varias ocasiones desde que comenzara a cuidarla, pero sabría que al hacerlo no tendría con qué cubrirla y sentiría frío... Tanto como el que él sentía en ese momento. Pero antes muerto que quitarle el abrigo a su Liz, o... Pedir prestada una túnica élfica.

El enano se acercó a la muchacha y besó su frente con ternura.

—Solo saldré un momento a buscar una lectura. Moriré congelado si no camino un poco y busco alguna actividad... Estoy seguro que no despertaras mientras no estoy... ¿Verdad? —indagó. Liz no se movió—. Solo iré a la biblioteca de Thranduil y regresaré. —anunció.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos pasado un momento de la salida de Thorin y lo primero que percibió fueron las extrañas figuras en el techo de la habitación; no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Luego movió sus manos debajo del abrigo de Thorin y cuando se percató de estar cubierta con él, ya que recordaba que el enano lo había usado para cubrirse mientras dormía en el sillón de su apartamento, se tranquilizó, aunque su paz duró poco.

Estaba mareada, confundida y profundamente asustada por despertar en un lugar que no conocía. Poco recordaba del ataque de Ronan y creía que todo había sido una pesadilla. Aunque poco a poco todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido cuando echó una mirada perdida alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraba y no encontró ni una sola cosa que le pareciera familiar.

¿Por qué había árboles en la habitación? Se preguntó en seguida y dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Coeur d'Coeurs. Para investigar el lugar, Lizzie intentó sentarse en la cama y al hacerlo, la herida cerca de su corazón le hizo notar su presencia. La muchacha se llevó la mano hacia la zona dolorida y comprobó que tenía un vendaje además que... Su blusa ya no estaba.

Entonces entró en pánico. No sabía dónde estaba, qué había ocurrido y porqué tenía un vendaje. Intentó ponerse de pie, y lo logró sin dificultad, aunque al intentar dar el primer paso sus piernas no respondieron y cayó a un costado de la cama, pero llegó a poner las manos en el suelo para no lastimarse.

En segundos notó que le costaba respirar y le dolía la herida del pecho. Casi al instante percibió en el torso el frío helado del bosque y tanteó sobre la cama para tomar el abrigo de Thorin. Se lo echó encima despacio, intentando no mover demasiado los brazos, ya que toda la zona del torso le dolía, y lo cruzó sobre su pecho. Volvió a ponerse de pie con extrema dificultad y al hacer unos pasos estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente. Se sostuvo de una mesa cercana, derribando los extraños artefactos en ella. Solo reconoció papeles y una pluma. El tintero se derramó y manchó parte del suelo.

Elizabeth continuó caminando y llegó hacia la puerta. La abrió con temor y al salir encontró un largo pasillo que se extendía hacia ambos lados. Ayudada por una de sus manos se sostuvo el abrigo para que no se le abriera y caminó hacia la izquierda seguida por las tenues luces.

El lugar era lúgubre; había muy poca iluminación, muchos árboles y estructuras como columnas con una arquitectura poco humana. Lizzie estaba aterrada, pero lo que más temía era estar sola en ese lugar... Aunque quedarse en esa habitación no era una opción. No estaba custodiada, pero alguien podría llegar pronto y hacerle daño. Lo más coherente para ella fue escapar, pero no podía correr, por lo que se desplazó caminando lentamente y tomándose de las paredes y columnas a su alrededor, aun le costaba ver nítido y respirar, por lo que el paisaje era aún más tétrico.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo hasta perderse en el pasillo y la oscuridad... En uno de aquellos caminos que tomó; el lugar parecía un laberinto dentro de un bosque oscuro y obligó a Lizzie a elegir en encrucijadas y dar varias vueltas, escuchó un ruido metálico a sus espaldas junto con una voz que habló en un idioma inentendible para ella. Alguien más le contestó en el mismo idioma y se acrecentaron los ruidos metálicos. Parecían espadas. Elizabeth recordó que Thorin había abandonado el apartamento vestido de forma extraña y con una gran espada, pero a su vez no reconoció su voz en ninguno de los sujetos que hablaban entre ellos. El ruido se acrecentó y ella se asustó más. Corrió mareada sin saber muy bien cómo su cuerpo respondía a la huida, ni cómo manejarlo, así que se desplazó sin mirar hacia adelante y al cabo de unos segundos producto de la desesperación y la falta de orientación cayó por un hueco... El camino se había terminado y ella no lo pudo ver. Lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de la muchacha, agua y... Silencio.

Silencio fue lo que Ned dejó de percibir cuando Olive irrumpió en la habitación de la nave donde Ronan lo tenía cautivo.

—¿Olive? Pero... Ronan dijo que tú... —balbuceó el pastelero sin comprender qué ocurría.

—Es fácil escapar de prisión cuando puedes seducir al carcelero y luego beber su sangre hasta matarlo. Le quitas las llaves una vez muerto y... Te vas. —explicó Olive divertida.

—Garrett dijo que eras vegetariana. —mencionó asustado Ned mientras Olive usaba la fuerza para romper las cadenas que lo ataban—. ¿Qué haces? No puedes romperlas, son cadenas de met...

Olive quebró el hierro como si fuera papel y lo liberó.

—No voy a comerte, si eso te preocupa. —Lo tranquilizó—. Y esto... Tal vez descubrí mi habilidad como vampiro... Creo que puedo absorber los poderes de los demás y hacerlos míos. —declaró—. Así fue como casi dejo a Ronan sin fuerzas... Y volveremos a intentarlo. Sin poderes no puede amedrentar a nadie. Ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—¿Ir dónde? ¡Estamos flotando en el espacio, Olive! —exclamó Ned.

—Si Ronan pierde su poder y yo lo tomo, estará bajo mis órdenes, tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga, entonces nos llevará directo a casa, Ned. —explicó Olive muy segura de su plan—. Pero para eso necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que distraerlo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo y no creo que podamos andar por aquí sin que los guardias nos vean. —opinó Ned en un tono sumamente pesimista.

Olive sonrió y tomó a Ned en sus brazos. Era algo gracioso de ver, cómo una persona tan pequeña podía cargar a semejante hombre como el pastelero, pero ella era un vampiro y tenía una fuerza descomunal no humana. También podía correr a una velocidad en la que ningún guardia percibiría su presencia. Por lo que corrió con Ned en brazos buscando a Ronan. Al encontrarlo, el Kree se hallaba de espaldas observando el vasto espacio desde un ventanal de la nave. Olive y Ned se escondieron detrás de una columna y ella le explicó el plan.

—Él no sabe que puedo correr a esta velocidad. Por lo que si tú lo distraes, yo puedo ir hasta allá y atacarlo por la espalda. —aseguró—. Absorberé su poder hasta que no tenga más opción que arrodillarse ante mí y hacer nuestra voluntad.

—No lo sé, Olive, yo... —dudó el pastelero.

—Ned. Confío en ti... Ahora sal de aquí y grítale algo. —ordenó.

—¿Qué se supone que grite? —indagó Ned con desconfianza. Le parecía que era el peor plan del universo, pero a su vez él no tenía ninguno mejor que aportar por lo que solo podía quejarse.

—Yo que sé... oh mira, estúpido alien azul me escapé ¡Jaja! —ejemplificó—. Algo por el estilo. Solo necesito que lo distraigas unos segundos.

—¿Entiendes que puede matarnos, verdad? —señaló Ned con temor.

—No lo hará.

—Pero hay guardias... —insistió el pastelero.

—Desactivé las puertas, no pueden entrar aquí por más que quieran. —aseguró la rubia.

—Sí, pero...

Olive le dio un empujón a Ned, que trastabilló en el medio del pasillo. Ronan al oír el ruido se giró rápidamente. Al ver a Ned, se sorprendió.

—TÚ. —gritó con furia—. ¿Cómo...?

—Yo... —Ned respiró agitado, estaba aterrado y hubiera salido corriendo de no saber que no había escapatoria—. ESCAPÉ. JA, JA. —Sonrió nervioso y Ronan giró su cabeza confundido—. Ya sabes... Escapé... Escapando.

Olive aun detrás de la columna puso los ojos en blanco y corrió hacia Ronan. Lo atacó por la espalda colgándose de él y tomando su garganta con la fuerza de su mano.

—Ya terminemos con esto de una vez, horrible criatura. —expresó con rabia.

Ronan cayó de rodillas y aunque intentó defenderse, al tocar a Olive sintió que se desvanecía. La ex camarera del Pie Hole habló con seguridad. Ronan ya estaba prácticamente derrotado.

—¡Obedece y llévanos a casa! —ordenó.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —expuso Ronan con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Porque ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder y puedo destruirte en un segundo si quiero. —Le hizo saber la rubia.

—Si yo muero... Jamás regresarán a la tierra... Mis guardias los mataran. —aseguró el Kree.

—Soy invencible ahora, tengo tu poder, y la fuerza de varios de tus guardias. Por cierto, la sangre de alien es muy sabrosa. —mencionó.

Olive soltó el cuello de Ronan antes que este se desvaneciera y el Kree cayó al suelo. Cuando ella y Ned creyeron que estaba lo suficientemente débil, Ronan extendió su brazo y atrajo el arma universal, su martillo, hacia él.

Ned corrió hacia Olive en el momento en que Ronan provocaba una explosión con él, similar al ataque que había alcanzado al cuerpo de Elizabeth en la tierra. El pastelero llegó a quitar a Olive de en medio y ambos cayeron al suelo. El rayo impactó sobre una parte de la nave provocando una gran explosión. Otras explosiones le siguieron y el suelo tembló como en un terremoto. Rápidamente la nave comenzó a perder uno a uno sus motores, ya que la primer explosión desencadenó una destrucción masiva en cadena.

Olive en un movimiento rápido posó sus manos sobre el arma y ejerciendo fuerza sobre esta, la partió en mil pedazos. La gema de poder salió disparada a un costado de la nave... Comenzó a emitir una luz morada muy intensa. Ronan se irguió y miró cómo esa parte de la nave comenzaba a desintegrarse.

—Oh no... Si no salimos de aquí ya... Moriremos. TODOS. —exclamó Ronan.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ned corrió hacia el Kree y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Que debemos irnos, ¡Ya! —insistió Ronan.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación ayudados por Olive que corrió junto a ellos a cuestas. Ronan les dijo donde ir. Todos abordaron rápidamente una nave de escape y abandonaron el lugar. A unos pocos kilómetros, vieron como toda la nave de Ronan era desintegrada por el poder de la gema que se consumió en el espacio en pocos segundos. Ronan, Olive y Ned estaban completamente abandonados a su suerte en el espacio, dentro de una nave de escape y la ex camarera junto con el pastelero ignoraban qué les esperaría con el kree al mando. Era el único que conocía el espacio.

Mientras la nave flotaba, Ned y Olive permanecieron en silencio con miedo, esperando lo peor. Ronan al cabo de un rato se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Mi nave ha sido destruida, mi tripulación está muerta y mi poder extinto. —Los ojos de Ronan ahora eran azules, se notaba que el poder de la gema ya no estaba en su cuerpo. A su vez se lo veía derrotado, pero no con ira, sino que parecía que al perder su poder, también había perdido su maldad—. Ahora solo tengo una opción y es cruzar el espacio en esta nave que apenas tiene unos trajes y armas como para ingresar al planeta encubiertos y realizar un rescate silencioso. Debo contarles algo... porque increíblemente necesitaré la ayuda de ambos.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es un engaño? —Olive miró a Ned.

—La que ahora tiene poder para derrotar a alguien, eres tú. Él perdió la gema, su martillo y su poder. Creo que habla en serio, y si no lo hace, no tenemos manera de regresar a nuestro hogar solos. Lo necesitamos, tanto como él nos necesita. —dijo Ned—. Bien, te ayudaremos en esto, sea lo que sea, siempre y cuando nos regreses a nuestro hogar... o... nos mates dignamente. —Ned se cruzó de brazos mientras Olive y Ronan lo miraron extrañados—. ¿Qué?

Elizabeth tomó una bocanada de aire y se impulsó hacia la costa, permaneció tosiendo y respirando agitada por unos segundos, hasta que la luz púrpura que una vez tomó posesión de su cuerpo en un choque eléctrico la puso de espaldas a las rocas y se expulsó de ella como el final de un exorcismo haciéndole perder el conocimiento un momento después. La luz similar a un rayo se desintegró en el aire.

Thorin regresó a la habitación cargado de pergaminos. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del pensado encontrar textos que no estuvieran en Sindar, un idioma que él no podía leer. Encontró una serie de mapas de los hombres y unos escritos de su gente, no tenía idea porqué Thranduil tendría esos archivos, pero supuso que al pasar mucho más tiempo habitando la Tierra Media que él, tendría acceso a información que el enano ignoraba. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, el guardia había vuelto a su posición. Le preguntó si había alguna novedad. El guardia dijo que no había oído ningún ruido, lo cual tranquilizó a Thorin. Llevaba una pesada carga que quería dejar sobre la mesa, y por supuesto lo que haría inmediatamente después sería arropar a Elizabeth para asegurarse que todo seguía bien. Pero todo eso ya no importó y desparramó los papeles en el suelo al entrar en la habitación y descubrir que Liz no estaba. Thorin corrió fuera de la habitación gritando y pidiendo ayuda. El guardia de la puerta corrió a dar aviso a Thranduil mientras que otros le ayudaron a Thorin a buscar a Lizzie.

—Condenados elfos, ¿POR QUÉ VIVEN EN ESTE LABERINTO INFERNAL? —Thorin corrió por los pasillos gritando el nombre de Elizabeth pero esta no contestaba. En una de las vueltas en los estrechos y serpenteantes pasillos se chocó con Thranduil—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELIZABETH?!

—Tranquilo Thorin, la encontraremos.

—No te quedes ahí parado, ES TU REINO, BÚSCALA. —exclamó—. ¡Está herida, podría haberle ocurrido algo! Oh Liz... —Los ojos de Thorin se llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó gritando su nombre con desesperación.

Legolas, senescal de Mirkwood luego de la partida de su padre Thranduil a la tierra, regresaba de su paseo por el bosque cuando vio un bulto sobre la maleza al costado de una de las cascadas en el interior del reino.

Se acercó sigiloso y al descubrir a Elizabeth la tomó en brazos y habló con sus guardias para que dieran aviso a su padre de lo ocurrido. Legolas no había tenido oportunidad aun de ver a la muchacha que su padre estaba tan apresurado por curar cuando arribó en el reino exigiendo que llevaran una gran cantidad de plantas medicinales, incluyendo athelas, a sus aposentos, pero supuso por su aspecto y tamaño que era la misma humana. La llevó a su habitación y ordenó que un grupo de elfas le quitara las ropas empapadas y la vistieran con túnicas limpias del reino.

Thorin aun buscaba como un loco a la humana cuando Thranduil le dio aviso y juntos corrieron a la habitación de Legolas. Al llegar, el enano irrumpió furioso en la habitación al oír los gritos de terror de Elizabeth.

El grupo enviado por el rey luchaba por desvestirla y solo habían logrado quitarle el abrigo de Thorin y los zapatos, pero cuando el enano ingresó a los aposentos de Legolas encontró a Lizzie siendo tironeada por varias elfas que la sostenían firmemente mientras intentaban quitarle sus prendas inferiores.

—¡Liz! —El enano corrió a socorrer a la muchacha—. YA SUÉLTENLA.

Elizabeth logró zafarse de las elfas y corrió en un mar de lágrimas hacia Thorin. Se aferró a él y lloró amargamente repitiendo una y otra vez. «¿Qué es este lugar? Quiero irme a casa.» El enano en el momento de confusión y gritos rodeó a Elizabeth con sus brazos. Besó su cabeza y su mejilla reiteradas veces diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que estaba allí ahora y que nadie le haría daño.

—TODOS, DEJEN LA HABITACIÓN ¡Ahora! O NO RESPONDO DE MÍ —Thorin giró su cabeza y amenazó a todos los presentes. Estaba furioso.

—¿Mi señor? —La elfa de mayor jerarquía en el grupo se dirigió a Legolas.

—Salgan. —dijo el aprendiz de monarca—. Denles un momento a solas.

Recién en ese momento, todos los presentes abandonaron la habitación.

Una vez solos, Thorin acarició la espalda de Elizabeth, quien lentamente se calmaba y dio cuenta de su torso casi desnudo. Solo la cubría su brasier empapado.

—Liz... —Besó su cabeza—. Te daré un momento para te vistas.

—No. —dijo ella y levantó la vista hacia él. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero Thorin advirtió que habían vuelto a ser azules y respiró aliviado—. No, no haré nada hasta saber qué son todas esas criaturas de orejas puntiagudas y ropas extrañas. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué desperté sola? Y... ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —inquirió alarmada.

—Liz... —repitió él intentando calmarla.

—¡Responde! —Ella se separó de él, que bajó la vista rápidamente—. ¡¿Por qué no me ves?! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —ordenó, pero Thorin no hizo caso.

—No es propio de un enano ver a una mujer desnuda, Liz. Mucho menos si cortejas a esa mujer pero no la has desposado. Es una falta de respeto. —comentó apenado y sonrojado.

—¿Qué...? —Elizabeth se observó el cuerpo. Solo le faltaba la blusa pero según entendía, no estaba desnuda y si así hubiera sido, ese hubiera sido el menor de los problemas—. ¡Esto no es importante ahora, Thorin, responde lo que te pregunté! —insistió.

—No se supone que te vea así. No ahora. —continuó él con su parsimonia.

El enano pasó a su lado intentando no mirarla y tomó su abrigo para cubrirla. Al notar que estaba completamente mojado volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. Suspiró sabiendo que no había otra opción y se quitó la única prenda superior que llevaba, quedando él a torso desnudo. Cubrió a Elizabeth con torpeza porque intentó no mirar su cuerpo en ningún momento y se volvió a buscar su abrigo, se lo echó encima, aunque estuviera empapado y lo cerró ayudándose por el cinturón de plata que siempre llevaba.

—¿Qué haces? —Elizabeth se acomodó la ropa de Thorin que le quedaban como un vestido y aprovechando el largo de la misma se quitó su pantalón empapado—. Está completamente mojado, te enfermaras con el frío de muerte que hace. Tienes que quitarte eso. —aseguró.

—¡Tú qué haces! Acabo de vestirte no puedo darte también mis pantalones, Elizabeth. ¡No puedes verme desnudo! —platicó él completamente conmovido por la situación.

—¡Thorin santo cielo, ya basta de esto, quítate ese abrigo! —chilló la humana.

—No lo haré. Y tú, ¡Vístete! —ordenó él.

Thorin se cruzó de brazos y miró a Elizabeth como haciéndole saber que era él quien tenía la última palabra, pero la humana no era sumisa como para dejarlo salirse con la suya y se abalanzó sobre él. Comenzaron a forcejear hasta que ella logró soltar el cinturón de plata y quitarle el abrigo. Lo lanzó al suelo con energía y enojo y eso enfureció a Thorin por unos segundos, pero el esfuerzo que Liz hizo en esa acción repercutió en su herida, por lo que se llevó su mano derecha al pecho con expresión de dolor y con su otra mano se aferró al hombro de Thorin para no caer.

Al instante él olvidó su enfado y la llevó hacia la cama donde la recostó sobre el respaldo de madera. Lizzie respiró poco a poco más aliviada, le dijo que estaba bien, se quitó la mano del pecho y tomó en su lugar el brazo de Thorin, observándolo con ojos cansados pero mirada tierna.

El enano recordó entonces todo lo ocurrido en la tierra y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La mujer que comenzaba a amar estaba ante él y parecía estar fuera de peligro pero aun su herida estaba abierta y no sanaba completamente. Pensó en cómo horas antes pudo perderla y en cómo hasta entonces había discutido con Thranduil y con ella por no verla desnuda siendo que estuvo a punto de ya no verla nunca más.

—Bien, te diré todo. Te lo contaré todo. —dijo mirándola a los ojos y entre sollozos—. Pero si luego de eso, quieres huir... Déjame decirte primero que no sabrás como regresar a tu hogar. Así que, Liz, por favor no salgas corriendo intentando alejarte, porque no llegarás lejos. Este es un lugar peligroso, no sabrás en qué dirección ir, y yo... Solo quiero tu bienestar y felicidad, Liz, y ante todo quiero que sepas la verdad por más extraña que suene y aunque eso implique perderte para siempre. Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte ni te retendré aquí como mi prisionera, te acompañaré de nuevo a tu mundo, te dejaré allí y jamás regresaré, lo juro, pero por favor, no huyas de mí. —pidió con angustia.

Lizzie se conmovió al ver a Thorin llorar y oír sus palabras asumiendo que ella lo dejaría al finalizar el relato. Lo último que había esperado de él eran lágrimas y temor a ser abandonado, por lo que el corazón de la muchacha se quebró al verlo de esa forma. Tomó fuerzas y se incorporó, e incluso cuando Thorin intentó que no lo hiciera, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de él y secó sus lágrimas con los dedos. El rey de Erebor entonces se acercó más a la muchacha para permitirle recostarse nuevamente. Ella no quito las manos de su rostro en ningún momento y dulcemente le dijo...

—Oh Thorin, no temas. No todo es lo que parece... —anunció misteriosa—. Quiero oírlo todo, pues recuerdo muy poco de lo que ocurrió y cuando desperté aquí, me di cuenta que no estábamos en Coeur d'Coeurs; probablemente estemos en otro planeta por todas esas personas altas y de orejas puntiagudas como Thranduil y la arquitectura de este lugar. No entiendo qué hacemos aquí y antes desperté aterrada porque estaba sola. Tenía tu abrigo pero no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, tal vez estabas muerto y era lo último que me quedaba de ti en un lugar desconocido. Estaba aterrada y angustiada. Corrí en medio de la oscuridad. —relató—. Tú sabes bien que no tolero estar a oscuras, pero me adentré en este laberinto por miedo, y luego... Caí, no sé cómo, pero caí al agua. Cuando desperté un montón de esas criaturas estaban tocándome, intentando quitarme la ropa... Creí que querían abusar de mí. Hablaban otro idioma y no lograba entenderlos. Me asusté tanto, pero luego cuando te vi... Supe que todo estaba bien. —confesó con una sonrisa acongojada—. Que si tú estabas aquí, estaba en casa, porque cualquier lugar por extraño y desconocido que sea, contigo se siente como mi hogar.

—Ay, Liz... —Thorin sonrió. Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo especial mientras se encontraban con los de Elizabeth, aun lloraba, pero no por creer que la perdería, sino porque supo que Lizzie lo amaba también.

—Ya basta, cariño, todo está bien... —Lizzie entonces lo recordó—. Bueno no todo, ¿Sabes? Fue un horrendo primer beso el que te di.

—Así que si recuerdas eso. —El enano se sonrojó y bajó la vista—. No digas eso, fue... Perfecto para mí. —declaró.

—No, de hecho fue terrible. —Lo corrigió Liz.

—Si tú lo dices... —acotó Thorin—. No es como que tenga experiencia para saberlo... —mencionó tímido.

Elizabeth lo soltó y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Fui tu primer, primer, primer beso? —repitió—. No es posible. —Thorin asintió y Lizzie cerró los ojos disgustada—. Es aún peor, ¿De verdad jamás habías besado a nadie antes?

—Si me dejaras explicarte de donde vengo entenderías muchas cosas... —Le hizo saber él—. Como por ejemplo que estoy muy incómodo manteniendo una conversación contigo sabiendo que no llevo toda mi ropa, pero que estaba demasiado preocupado por ti como para mencionarlo.

Liz advirtió entonces que habían forcejeado antes y Thorin llevaba todo ese tiempo a torso desnudo. Intentó no incomodarlo mirándolo pero en cuanto bajó la vista para echarle una mirada rápida al pecho del enano se encontró con un torso muy bien trabajado, fuerte y atractivo que cautivó su mirada. De repente el frío que hacía en ese lugar abandonó su cuerpo y un intenso calor lo recorrió en su lugar. Parpadeó varias veces por segundo mientras mantenía la boca abierta intentando decir algo pero simplemente se había quedado sin palabras que no implicaran algo subido de tono. Thorin carraspeó incómodo y sonrojado y Lizzie salió de su ensoñación.

—Tan bueno, digo, ¡Si, bueno, claro! —Se corrigió nerviosa—. yo... Lo siento.

Lizzie con las mejillas en fuego buscó algo con lo que ayudarlo a cubrirse. Tomaron una manta que parecía lo suficientemente grande y confortable para abrigarse. Mientras él se envolvía, Elizabeth meditó sobre el pudor de Thorin y lo comprendió. Si él ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida, mucho menos había dormido con alguien.

—Mucho mejor. —Thorin sonrió al sentir el calor de la manta cubriéndolo—. No solo estaba incómodo sino que además tenía frío.

Notó que la manta podría incluso cubrir una parte de Liz y la echó sobre sus piernas. La muchacha sonrió.

—Gracias. Debo decir que tu camisa es tan abrigada como un suéter, pero mis piernas estaban heladas. Al parecer los dos pescaremos una gripe pronto. —opinó.

Ambos sonrieron. Lizzie observó por un rato a Thorin estando ambos en silencio. En sus mentes ocurrían escenas similares, en la del enano arrinconaba a Elizabeth sobre el respaldo de la cama y la besaba apasionadamente, en la de la muchacha la fantasía iba un poco más lejos, pero ambos compartían la idea del lugar del beso. Ella se movió hacia él y ambos supieron que deseaban lo mismo, pero Thorin se acercó a ella para no dejar que se esforzara demasiado, para cuidarla de su herida. Unos centímetros antes de encontrarse sus bocas Elizabeth se impulsó rápidamente y besó la mejilla del rey bajo la montaña.

—La respuesta es si. Se puede besar mucho mejor que eso... ¿Te enseño?

Liz movió su rostro para quedar frente a Thorin y suavemente jugó con la barba del enano enterrando sus dedos en ella y deslizándolos hasta acariciar sus mejillas. Una de sus manos luego se posó sobre la nuca del rey de Erebor. Acercándose más a él cerró sus ojos, algo que Thorin también hizo por intuición y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un beso torpe, ni apresurado. Fue completamente suave al principio aunque luego tomó intensidad. Los brazos del enano tomaron el pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo de Elizabeth y lo atrajeron hacia él, sus manos jugaron con la espalda y cintura de ella, acariciando cada centímetro y subiendo hasta quedar inmersas en el cabello de Lizzie. La manta que lo cubría se deslizó sobre la espalda torneada de Thorin y debió sentir frío, pero por razones obvias para ella pero desconocidas para él, no se inmutó, ni hizo nada para cubrirse nuevamente. Elizabeth aprovechó la situación y al saberse protegida por los fuertes brazos de él que sostendrían su cuerpo si ella se incorporaba, se impulsó para poder tocar su espalda. Al hacerlo notó la firmeza de los hombros y la espalda de Thorin y su mente voló. Lo besó más apasionadamente aún mientras él extasiado por las sensaciones nuevas en su interior por un segundo solo quiso quitarle la ropa a Elizabeth y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Fue más que suficiente motivo para que tomara su rostro con la misma pasión con la que pensó desnudarla y finalizara el beso de ambos. Thorin entonces respiró agitado mientras miró profundamente en los ojos verdes de Lizzie que estaban fijados en los labios del enano, queriendo volver a ellos.

—Oh Liz, voy a besarte en cada momento que tenga... por el resto de mi vida.

Esta vez fue él quien la besó a ella, pero fue un beso corto. En cuanto volvió a percibir la misma sensación anterior se detuvo, se separó de ella y volvió a abrigarse con la manta. Lizzie notó el motivo del corte abrupto del beso y sonrió, sabía que tenía que esperar un tiempo más para que ocurriera, pero los dos se deseaban con la misma intensidad. Eso la llenó de alegría.

—Bueno... Creo que ahora si podrás contarme todo, ¿no?

...

En el mundo de la pastelería casi nada había cambiado. Fili miraba por la ventana del apartamento que compartía con su hermano y su tío; no se atrevía a interactuar demasiado con el interior porque aun conservaba el desorden que Thorin había dejado la mañana del incidente con Ronan. Lo extrañaba y su preocupación iba más allá de no saber si estaba bien, pues ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba. Solo Kili sabía cómo se sentía. Thorin era un enano malhumorado, serio y a veces hasta aburrido pero prácticamente los había criado. Al morir en la guerra el padre de ambos, su madre Dis, hermana de Thorin, supo que no podría sola con dos pequeños niños traviesos y los llevó con su tío para que le ayudara a educarlos. Además, ya que Thorin no se había casado y todo indicaba que no lo haría en mucho tiempo, no tendría hijos que heredaran el trono, por lo que al morir, si alguna vez recuperaban la montaña, Fili sería el nuevo rey. Por esta razón, el mayor de los hermanos tenía una relación muy especial con su tío. No solo había sido su padre y su fuente al momento de consultar dudas, sino que muchas mañanas Thorin aparecía en la cocina durante el desayuno y se lo llevaba con él para enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre reyes.

Kili también se encontraba triste, tenía buenos momentos grabados en su memoria, pero al seguirle en línea sucesiva a su hermano, no requería una educación tan intensiva como Fili, por ende había tenido más libertad y se lo conocía por ser el más travieso de ambos. Mientras su hermano aprendía sobre ciertos modales, costumbres y estrategias de guerra, Kili corría por las calles del pueblo jugando con su arco y sus flechas. Así fue como más de una vez los humanos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Thorin y Dis con Kili sujetado de la capucha de su abrigo y quejas por daños en puertas y ventanas, o porque el pequeño había cazado algún animal.

Para ambos las horas parecían ya no pasar. Sentían en su interior que Thorin aun vivía, pero a la vez se encomendaban a Durin para que regresara sano y salvo. Y por supuesto con Liz en las mismas condiciones... Sabían que su tío jamás volvería a ser el mismo si algo malo le ocurría a la muchacha; se volvería aun más malhumorado, más serio y más oscuro. Tal vez regresaría a la enfermedad del dragón y se volvería un codicioso gruñón.

Mientras observaba la calle y los escombros del Pie Hole, Fili notó que un hombre se hallaba de pie frente a la construcción en ruinas. Tuvo que refregarse los ojos para volver a mirar porque no creía lo que veía.

—OIGAN... ¡Es Ned! —anunció.

Todos abandonaron sus actividades y bajaron apresurados hacia el Pie Hole. Garrett permaneció un momento más en el apartamento, sabía que no podía ser Ned... No sin Olive. Se desplazó hasta el ventanal y entonces lo vio...

—¡Ned! —llamó Fili mientras corría hacia él—. ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿¡Dónde están los demás?!

—Ned no volverá en un tiempo —dijo el hombre.

—Si él no es Ned... ¿Es otro clon? —Kili miró a sus compañeros intrigado.

—No. —dijo el hombre—. Yo soy... Como el padre de todos ellos... Soy el primero. —aclaró.

—Él es Lee, es quien nos ha estado enviando aquí. —Garrett se adelantó y le dio la mano—. ¿Qué sabes de Ned y Olive? —preguntó.

—Y de nuestro tío. —dijeron Fili y Kili al mismo tiempo.

—Y de Thranduil; de todos. —finalizó Tauriel.

—¿Por qué él debería saber algo? ¿Has estado con Ned? —preguntó Charlotte.

Chuck se acercó a Lee y este la miró con añoranza, como si estuviera recordando algo o pensando en alguien más.

—Ned y Ronan están juntos, es lo que puedo saber, asumo que Olive está con ellos, pero eso lo ignoro. Solo puedo sentir y conocer la ubicación de los clones. —explicó—. Ellos... No volverán pronto, tienen algo más que hacer allá arriba. —Se refería al espacio—. Puedo intuir que Olive está fuera de peligro y los acompaña porque Ronan ha cambiado de idea... Al principio solo quería consumirlo y destruirlo todo, pero ahora están yendo a rescatar a alguien más. No contaba con que la chica vampiro tendría tal poder para debilitarlo y cambiar su plan, solo pensó en usar a Ned con un mal propósito, pero ahora... Es diferente. Tal vez cuando vuelvan hasta se quedará a ayudar a reconstruir lo que ha roto. —opinó con alivio.

Garrett levantó la cabeza y observó el cielo azul.

—Con que ese era el poder. —mencionó sonriendo de lado.

—Si, ella absorbe los dones especiales de los demás. Al menos lo ha hecho con Ronan; pude sentir como se debilitaba y quitaba el poder de la gema de él. —acotó Lee—. No sé si lo hizo antes con otras personas... Y creo que lo hizo con... —Lee hizo un gesto especial que Garrett entendió a la perfección.

—¿Por eso la debilitó al tocarla? —indagó el vampiro.

—Sí, es probable que ya no puedan volver a tocarse, o sabes lo que ocurrirá. —comentó.

—Oh... no lo harán, me encargaré de eso. —respondió Garrett con complicidad—. Respecto a lo que comentas, ella tomó parte de mi fuerza y resistencia, pero lo resistente que soy a los ataques ha actuado como escudo y por eso jamás será capaz de quitarme mi poder, aunque si quiero puedo compartir un poco de mis habilidades. —explicó.

Lee asintió y se acercó a Tauriel.

—Thranduil sin embargo no está con ellos, ha vuelto a la Tierra Media. —anunció.

—Eso es imposible, él juró ya no regresar. —expresó Tauriel con confusión.

—Tenía una misión especial... Y por lo que puedo sentir volverá pronto con novedades. Creo que ha encontrado su final feliz después de todo este tiempo. Respecto a su tío, —Lee se dirigió a los pequeños Fili y Kili; el humano era tan alto que los enanos parecían solo unos niños a su lado—, antes de venir aquí he hablado con alguien que lo conoce a pesar que Thorin lo ignore, aunque probablemente lo reconocería si lo viera. Esta persona le tiene un cariño muy especial y tiene una conexión muy fuerte con él. Me ha dicho que está en Mirkwood, junto a Thranduil y una... Chica. Ambos están bien, regresaran pronto, así que dejen de preocuparse por él y ya no estén tristes.

—¿Cómo es que puedes saber todo eso sin estar en contacto con ellos? —interrogó Tauriel—. ¿Eres un mago? —Lee rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Digamos que... Ellos son una parte de mí. Tenemos algo en común. —aclaró.

—Como si fuéramos la misma persona. —añadió Garrett—. Deberíamos ir a nuestro apartamento y hablarlo más tranquilos, te ofrecería café y tarta pero... —Señaló el Pie Hole en ruinas—. Creo que no será posible.

—Oh eso no será problema, hornearé una tarta en la cocina del apartamento —dijo Chuck—. Ahora que este buen hombre ha dicho que Ned está vivo y ese horrendo alien no le hará daño, me siento mucho más enérgica. Aunque aún necesito trabajar con este estrés de no saber cuándo volverán. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es hornear tartas.

—Eso suena delicioso. Mientras, les contaré todo. Y si no es molestia, voy a quedarme por aquí unos días y comenzaremos a reconstruir el Pie Hole. —anunció.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —Emerson apareció por detrás de Lee muy serio—. No veo que tengamos dinero para reponer los materiales, contratar albañiles, comprar nueva mercadería para retomar el negocio. No tenemos ni una moneda extra.

—¿Cómo que no hay monedas? —Fili miró a su hermano y ambos sonrieron—. Tenemos cajas y cajas repletas de oro.

—Ese oro es de Thorin Escudo de Roble y no se tocará mientras él no esté.

Lee miró a Emerson y rió, el detective no entendió porqué.

—No has cambiado ni un día, siempre el mismo tacaño.

Emerson le preguntó de dónde lo conocía. Lee mintió y le contestó que Garrett hablaba todo el tiempo de él y su amor por el dinero, pero en verdad lo conocía por Ned, al ser parte de Lee, a través del pastelero y los demás, el hombre conocía a todos a su alrededor, a cada persona que rodeara a sus clones.

Lee aceptó quedarse con la familia de Ned en uno de sus apartamentos y se decidió a contarles todo, les pidió que hicieran las preguntas solo al final del relato, y al finalizar, todas las manos estaban levantadas esperando su turno para hablar.

—Bien... empecemos en ronda, por aquí, Emerson... ¿Qué quieres saber?

...

En la Tierra Media, Thorin y Thranduil quedaron en silencio mientras Lizzie los miraba con ojos enormes desconcertada.

—Supongo que tiene preguntas. —dijo el rey elfo al enano.

—No nos vería así si hubiera entendido todo a la primera. —contestó Thorin inclinando su cabeza a Thranduil pero sin apartar la vista de Lizzie.

—Típico de humanos, nunca pueden con la inmortalidad de los elfos, los dragones, los orcos y las arañas gigantes cuando saben de ellos por primera vez. —comentó Thranduil.

—No creo que haya tenido problema con eso, creo que lo que aún no puede superar es que besó a un enano de 196 años. De casualidad que ellos llegan vivos a los 90. Para ella debe ser como enamorarse de un cadáver. —comentó Thorin con gracia.

—Imagínate, ya es terrible besar a una criatura como tú; acaba de descubrir que además de feo eres ancestral. —Thorin miró serio a Thranduil que rió.

—Oh claro, porque tú llevas días en Mirkwood, ¿No? —Se quejó el enano.

—Oigan, parece que estuviera catatónica pero aún estoy aquí y puedo oírlos. —acotó Elizabeth.

—Oh, ¡Hasta que habla! ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarnos? —indagó Thorin.

Lizzie sonrió y dijo: «¡Hasta que me dejan preguntar!»

...

En el espacio, una compuerta de la nave de escape se abrió y mostró la figura de Ronan.

—¡Hasta que decides hablar! —exclamó Olive girando en torno a él. Llevaban horas en silencio e incertidumbre.

—Es que ya estamos llegando y debo contarles el plan, o no la rescataremos. Será difícil, pero les contaré todo con detalles esta vez. —contestó Ronan El acusador.

—Bueno... —Ned apareció vestido con un uniforme espacial entallado, parecía como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para él. Llevaba un arma gigante que apenas podía sostener—. Aun sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea pero... ¿Cuál es el plan?


	15. Elecciones

«No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacer esto.» Se repetía Ned mientras caminaba por un planeta desconocido de tierras color verde esmeralda. Ronan iba a la cabeza de la misión sosteniendo un arma pesada, mucho más grande y poderosa que la que llevaba Ned. Al ser un Kree no requería un traje especial para merodear por allí. Ned sin embargo llevaba un traje con oxígeno que había conseguido en la nave. Olive llevaba el mismo traje pero sin el oxígeno. No necesitaba respirar.

Al llegar a una gran roca, Ronan les hizo señas para que se detuvieran y todos pegaron sus espaldas al montículo de piedra mientras el acusador observaba apenas asomado lo que ocurría más adelante. Le hizo señas a Olive y pusieron el plan en marcha.

Ned se quedó en su puesto esperando indicaciones, mientras Ronan llevaba a Olive a rastras, como si fuera una prisionera. Se encontraron más adelante ante un enorme portón de hierro y una construcción descomunal detrás. La entrada estaba vigilada por dos guardias.

—Traigo a esta criatura. —anunció Ronan con voz grave—. La encontré robando tesoros en los templos sagrados.

Cuando los guardias se acercaron a ver a Olive, de rodillas y con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo, esta atacó a uno alimentándose de él en pocos segundos. Ronan a su vez atacó al segundo guardia, al cual le rompió el cuello. Escondieron los cuerpos en un lugar cercano y le hicieron señas a Ned para que los acompañara. El pastelero llegó corriendo y se adentró en el lugar luego que Ronan utilizara la huella digital de uno de los guardias para abrir el portón. Una vez dentro, corrieron hasta una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban las cámaras y los controles del lugar. Allí encontraron otro guardia del cual Olive se encargó con rapidez.  
Al Ned observar en las cámaras se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de una ciudad custodiada.

—¿Qué hay aquí de tanto valor como para cerrar su ciudad tras esas pesadas puertas? —indagó el pastelero con algo de temor.

—Crystal. —dijo Ronan y comenzó a buscar en las pantallas—. Está en esa habitación. —Señaló una de las cámaras—. Listo. —añadió apretando unos botones—. Solo tenemos treinta minutos antes que desde la torre de control se den cuenta que logramos entrar; es lo máximo que la imagen puede quedar congelada para permitirnos circular libremente. Si no lo logramos en ese tiempo... Disparen a todo aquel que nos impida salir. Regresaremos con Crystal a la tierra, o ya no lo haremos nunca.

Ned tragó saliva al oír esto y volvió a repetirse la frase: «No puedo hacerlo.» Abandonó el cuarto de cámaras con temor pero con un propósito, intentar regresar a la tierra sano y salvo.

«No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.» Se repitió Thorin Escudo de Roble antes de entrar en la habitación que Legolas y Thranduil habían enviado a preparar para él y Elizabeth. Era una de las pocas habitaciones que no pertenecía a los aposentos del rey y tenía una cama. El lugar era bastante amplio y cómodo para ambos pero lo que aterrorizó al enano al ingresar fue que la cama era una sola. Lizzie y él debían dormir juntos esa noche.

«Thranduil no puedo hacerlo, ¡No la he desposado!» Exclamó él y el elfo solo rió pensando en cómo se las arreglaría el enano para dormir cómodo en otro lugar porque sabía que por nada del mundo dormiría con Elizabeth.

Lizzie llegó un rato después; luego de mantener una conversación con Legolas para agradecerle su hospitalidad, buena voluntad y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento días antes; no se habían visto en todo el tiempo que Elizabeth volvió a la habitación de Thranduil para continuar con la cura. Al ingresar al cuarto notó que Thorin estaba pensativo frente a una pequeña tina llena de agua en el suelo. El enano meditaba muy serio y cruzado de brazos.

—No decides si quieres bañarte o qué.

Thorin salió de su ensoñación y sonrió apenado a Lizzie. Tomó un mechón de pelo de la chica y jugó con él, admirando la suavidad de su cabello.

—No es eso, Liz. Es solo que... Te amo ¿Sabes? Pero últimamente me estoy comportando de una manera tan irrespetuosa contigo que siento que tal vez no te valoro lo suficiente.

—¿Irrespetuoso dices? —dudó ella.

—Si, es que, bueno, tú no lo sabes pero... cuando Thranduil te estuvo curando yo permanecí en la habitación, de espaldas por supuesto. Él me dijo que debía abrir un poco tu blusa y solo se lo permití porque sabía que lo haría solo con fines curativos pero luego quiso vestirte con ropas de elfos y yo me negué, no quería que hiciera nada más que abrir apenas tu ropa para sanar tu herida así que me giré enfadado para decírselo y te vi. Juro que no quise hacerlo, jamás pretendí manchar tu honor, Liz, pero es que ese elfo exagerado te había quitado por completo la blusa y te vi, no lo pude evitar. Y te eché mi abrigo encima para cubrirte pero no es solo eso, cuando nos besamos no me importó que la manta ya no me cubriera y que me tocaras sin camisa, esas cosas no deben hacerse hasta ser esposos, rey y reina. Y además mientras te besaba... sentí... —Thorin se incomodó y sus mejillas tomaron un vivo color rosado intenso—. No importa. No estoy siendo un enano respetuoso. Eres una dama y estoy actuando como si ya estuviéramos unidos.

Elizabeth sonrió todo el tiempo enternecida por la inocencia del enano.

—No me veas así, Liz. Mira esta habitación, solo hay una cama, no pienso arruinar tu reputación compartiéndola contigo. Tú toma la cama, yo dormiré sobre esa silla y mantendrás tu honor intacto. —aseguró el enano.

—Thorin... —bufó alegre ella.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión, Liz. —insistió él muy serio—. Ni siquiera deberíamos compartir el mismo espacio durante la noche pero sé que no puedes conciliar el sueño en la oscuridad y aquí casi no hay luces como ves. No te dejaré sola, tranquila, estaré en aquella silla cuidándote. —señaló—. No te preocupes por mí, ya lo he hecho todas las otras noches que hemos pasado mientras te recuperabas.

—Thorin, tú y yo debemos hablar de algo importante. —soltó ella.

—Sé lo que dirás, y yo... Lo siento, no debí comportarme de esa manera. —El enano se arrodilló y tomó la mano de una muy desconcertada Lizzie—. He sido un irrespetuoso, indecoroso y con unos modales pésimos, pero si tan solo pudieras perdonarme, yo... Lo haré muchísimo mejor desde ahora. Lo prometo.

—No. No tienes ni remota idea de lo que diré. —contradijo ella riendo por su inocencia—. De pie, amor mío, hablemos. Tengo que contarte una cosa o dos del estilo de vida de los humanos...

Lizzie sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a pensar en las palabras correctas para un muy retrógrado e inocente Thorin.

...

—Entonces... ¿No somos reales? —Tauriel interrogó asustada durante la cena.

—Si, si lo son. Es solo que ustedes forman parte de universos alternativos a nuestra vida. —contestó Lee.

—Pero dijiste que todos ellos eran tú. —insistió la elfa intentando comprender.

—Si, es difícil de entender, lo sé. —dijo Lee y pensó como aclararlo—. Todos ellos son yo, porque soy un actor; son personajes que he interpretado alguna vez en mi vida, pero si ellos realmente fueran yo, no podría estar compartiendo esta cena y espacio físico con Joe y Garrett, por ejemplo. Yo soy ellos, pero a su vez ellos no son yo. Son ellos. —explicó.

Tauriel dejó el tenedor con su ensalada sin tocar sobre el plato. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú seas ellos pero ellos no sean tú? —preguntó.

—Porque yo fui ellos alguna vez, pero ahora ellos tienen vida propia. —respondió Lee.

—¡¿Cómo?! —La elfa sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Y si ella se sentía así, que era un ser de supremo conocimiento, qué quedaba para los demás en la mesa.

—No lo sé, de alguna manera todos ellos encontraron la forma de existir en sus universos paralelos a mi existencia en la tierra. —mencionó Lee—. Y ahora descubro que también podemos cruzar a otros universos, como yo estoy ahora en el mundo de Ned y como antes he estado en tu mundo platicando con Thranduil, como entré en el universo de Garrett y muchos otros. Me di cuenta que si yo podía hacerlo, ellos también podrían cruzar de un mundo al otro.

—¿Y con qué propósito? —indagó ella.

—Los finales felices naturalmente. —Le recordó él.

—Si pero... ¿Por qué si todos existíamos en nuestros universos tuviste que entrar a ellos y comentarnos sobre los demás? —intervino Joe—. ¿No era acaso mejor dejar las cosas como estaban?

—Un día estaba en una entrevista en la cual me preguntaron sobre varios de mis personajes. —contó—. Hablé mucho de ellos, bueno, de ustedes, y al llegar a casa un pensamiento se presentó en mi cabeza. Dio vueltas y vueltas y no me dejó dormir... Ese pensamiento era que muchos de ustedes habían tenido un final trágico o no eran felices... Comenzando por Ned; es el personaje más sufrido que he interpretado. Vive en este maravilloso mundo pero está condenado eternamente a no poder tocar a la mujer que ama. Es lo más cruel que he oído. —soltó.

—¿Cómo termina nuestra historia en tu mundo? —Chuck se esperanzó de oír un final feliz.

—Oh Chuck... Cancelaron la serie, así que lo único que supe de ti es que tú y Ned continuaron juntos, y le dijiste a tus tías que en realidad vivías... Allí terminó todo. —confesó.

—¿A mis tías? No creo que lo soportaran. —comentó alarmada.

—Al parecer se lo tomaron bien. —La tranquilizó.

—O sea que jamás podré tocar a Ned... —resolvió Chuck apenada.

—Bueno, mi idea fue cruzarlos a unos y otros en este universo, y hacer que se ayuden entre ustedes a conseguir sus finales felices. —declaró Lee—. Algunas cosas ya las tenía pensadas, eran obvias y otras se fueron dando conforme la situación. Eventualmente todos encontraran el final feliz. —Al decir esto volvió a esperanzar a Chuck.

—¿Qué hay de los que no somos tú? —preguntó Kili—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Bueno, si ellos podían invadir otros universos, ¿Por qué ustedes no? —propuso el humano.

—¿Es decir que nosotros también tenemos nuestros otros "yo" en tu universo? —Fili miró extrañado a Lee.

—Sí. De hecho soy amigo de muchos de ustedes allá. —afirmó el hombre.

—Jamás imaginé que pudiera haber otro yo, debe ser tan extraño. —comentó Kili imaginándose el encuentro con su clon.

—Lo fue para mí encontrarme conmigo mismo cuando fui a buscar al primero de los clones. —declaró Lee riendo por lo bajo—. ¿Más preguntas?

—¿Cómo pasas de un universo a otro? —Emerson pareció particularmente interesado en oír la respuesta—. Tal vez pueda ir con Ned a resolver crímenes allá.

Todos rieron.

...

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, Ronan. —anunció Ned mirando el cronómetro.

—Lo sé.

El acusador irrumpió en la habitación y quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Ned y Olive detrás aguardaron con sus armas. Estaban curiosos de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Por lo que Ronan les había contado era posible que Crystal ofreciera cierta resistencia a ser rescatada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ronan? —preguntó la mujer con intriga y algo de desagrado.

El humano y la vampiro observaron delante de Ronan a una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y lacio con profundos ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje amarillo entallado con detalles en negro y había adoptado una pose firme como si hubiera sabido que Ronan iba a tomarla en brazos para llevársela. Todo indicaba que iba a resistirse.

—He venido a buscarte. Te prometí que lo haría. —Le recordó el Kree.

—Ya es tarde. —aseguró la chica.

—No digas eso, Crystal, por favor. No tengo mucho tiempo antes que los guardias vengan a atacarnos y no me iré de aquí sin ti. —afirmó.

—Oh sí, sí lo harás. —Lo contradijo ella.

—Se los dije.

Ronan se dirigió a Ned y Olive y luego de eso avanzó hacia Crystal. Pero esta se defendió creando una tormenta de fuego a su alrededor.

—¿Qué...? ¿Y eso? —Ned retrocedió asustado.

—Ella controla los elementos. —dijo Ronan poniendo sus manos sobre la cara para cubrirse del calor. Estaba muy cerca de las llamas y comenzaba a quemarse.

—Ay, por favor, tengo que hacer todo yo. Sostén esto. —espetó Olive ofuscada.

La chica pegó su arma al pecho de Ned y se acercó a las llamas a pesar que Ned le gritó que no lo hiciera. De todas maneras no le hizo falta entrar en el fuego. Tenía los poderes de Ronan, por lo que suspendió a Crystal en el aire y la expulsó fuera del aro de fuego. Luego se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a debilitarla poniendo su mano sobre la frente de esta.

—Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no. —ordenó—. ¡No recorrí toda la maldita galaxia con un terrorífico alien azul creyendo que podía morir en cualquier segundo, ni me adentré en una ciudad prohibida para encontrar a una chiquilla malcriada que me provoque la muerte! ¡Ya estoy harta de los extraterrestres! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! —exclamó sumamente molesta.

Crystal perdió el conocimiento y Olive la soltó.

—Ahí tienes a tu paquete, ahora vámonos de aquí. —finalizó la rubia acomodando su atuendo.

Ronan la tomó en brazos mientras Olive recuperaba su arma. Ned había estado todo ese tiempo con la boca abierta y expresión de asombro.

Ni bien salieron de la habitación escucharon una pequeña alarma, era el reloj de Ned marcando que habían finalizado los primeros treinta minutos; luego se escuchó una alarma ensordecedora. Era la sirena que le indicaba a los miembros de la ciudad que la princesa de los inhumanos, Crystal, estaba siendo secuestrada por Ronan el Acusador y su pandilla.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras veían como detrás un enorme ejército los perseguía.

—Comenzarán a dispararnos, no corran en una sola dirección, ¡Dispérsense! —comandó Ronan.

Corrieron en zig-zag. Ned comenzó a oír todo el caos en eco. Un proyectil había explotado muy cerca suyo. No podía escuchar de dónde venía el sonido, por lo que corrió solo por intuición y deseo de salvarse.

Más adelante vio a Ronan darle el cuerpo de Crystal a Olive que desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos y luego observó cómo el Kree empuñaba un arma con la que disparó una enorme estela de color azul. Detrás suyo se vio una gran explosión. Poco a poco, al correr, Ned recuperaba su oído. Entre gritos escuchó a Ronan darle la orden de disparar.

«No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.» Se dijo. Al instante cayó de bruces al suelo. Algo estaba tomando su pie y lo arrastraba de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Un guardia se lo estaba llevando.

—¡Ned, dispara ahora! —Ronan continuaba usando su arma para mantener al resto de la ciudad controlada.

—No... No puedo... —repitió el pastelero asustado.

—¡Ned! —llamó Ronan en tono hostil para hacerlo reaccionar.

—NO PUEDO HACERLO. REVIVO PERSONAS, NO LAS MATO. —gritó el pastelero.

—¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES UN PROPÓSITO PARA REGRESAR? DISPARA AHORA. —ordenó Ronan.

Chuck fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar a Ronan gritarle.

Charlotte sonriendo cada mañana en su hogar; riendo en la cocina del Pie Hole, besándolo a través de un plástico de la pastelería... ¡La pastelería! Thranduil horneando tartas desde temprano y bromeando con Thorin llevando las finanzas al día; saludando a Joe instalando la red de internet, siendo ayudado por Fili sosteniendo la escalera y alcanzándole las herramientas. Kili a su lado distraído mirando a Tauriel ordenando las mesas y avisando que ese lugar ya está disponible para los próximos clientes a Lizzie; que abre la puerta a Garrett y Olive dándole los buenos días y por supuesto a Emerson, que cruza corriendo encantado por el aroma a pie de manzana que llega hasta su apartamento.

«Mi familia.» reconoció Ned. Y dio cuenta que si se deja tomar prisionero, no volvería a verlos nunca.

—POR MI FAMILIA. —exclamó. Ned se giró con el arma en las manos y disparó. El rayo fue tan poderoso que cortó al alien en varios pedazos. El pastelero se levantó rápidamente asqueado y corrió hacia Ronan. Eventualmente se giró y disparó dos, tres, cuatro veces. Continuó corriendo de espaldas disparando y gritando.

Hizo tanto escándalo que Ronan en una ocasión rió viendo que Ned comenzaba a disfrutar de jugar a la guerra contra los extraterrestres. Cuando llegaron al portón, Olive y Crystal estaban en la nave piloteándola y abrieron las compuertas para que pudieran subir. Ambos treparon mientras un gran ejército corría hacia ellos.

La compuerta se cerró con Ned y Ronan caídos boca arriba en el suelo y respirando agitados.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —reconoció Ronan.

—WOHOO. ¡Qué gran día! —gritó Ned levantando sus brazos.

Olive y Crystal los observaban serias y de pie frente a sus cabezas.

—Creo que... Tú y yo tenemos que hablar... Princesa. —soltó Ronan y ella asintió seria.

—Les daremos un momento a solas. Ven Ned. —Olive le tendió el brazo al pastelero y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Sabía que podías hacerlo. —Le susurró mientras se alejaban.

...

—¿Y qué hacen luego de desposarse? —dijo Thorin girando un poco su cabeza para ver a Elizabeth. Estaban tirados sobre la hierba cada uno apoyado sobre el hombro del otro con sus cuerpos en direcciones contrarias.

—Lo mismo. —contestó ella.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que cambia cuando te casas? ¿Que entonces si puedes tener bebés?

—No. —Lizzie rió—. Puedes tenerlos antes de casarte. De hecho podemos embarazarnos la primera vez que tenemos intimidad con alguien.

—Oh. Y... ¡¿Has tenido un bebé?! —indagó él con curiosidad.

—¡No! —Elizabeth levantó su cabeza horrorizada.

—Pero si estuviste con un hombre en ese sentido, ¿Cierto? —preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Pero me cuidaba, así que no quedé embarazada.

—¡¿Cómo haces eso?! Conocí enanas con muchos hijos porque... Bueno, para los enanos los bebés solo vienen, Durin los bendice muchas veces. —comentó Thorin.

—Durin no nos bendecirá tanto, no te preocupes. —Ambos volvieron a su posición original, mirando las estrellas.

—Eso solo lo sabe Durin. —insistió el enano.

—En mi mundo eso lo decide la ciencia, y mi ciencia Durin dice que no nos van a bendecir muchas veces. —soltó ella.

Rieron. Lizzie cerró los ojos y Thorin quedó en silencio por un momento. No quería incomodarla pero realmente tenía mil preguntas más.

—Liz... —Ella acarició el cabello de él—. ¿Lo amabas?

—Lo amé. —reconoció.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Elizabeth permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

—Me engañó. —Lizzie supo que no había entendido porque no omitió opinión al oírlo y él siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto—. Él... Se acostó con otra mujer, ya sabes, lo hicieron. —aclaró.

—¿QUE HIZO QUÉ? —Thorin se sentó y miró a Liz con desconcierto—. ¡¿Pero quién es ese humano irrespetuoso?! ¡Uy, le voy a cortar la cabeza con un hacha! —refunfuñó.

—Tranquilo. —Ella se incorporó, abrazó al enano y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Estamos juntos ahora, lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado ya no importa.

—Nadie lastima a mi Lizzie. —masculló el enano.

—No era tu Lizzie en ese momento... Y... No lo soy ahora. —comentó alzando una ceja—. Yo no soy un objeto que puedas comprar, Thorin.

—Ya lo sé... —expresó él y rodó los ojos—. Nunca te haré daño o me enfadaré respecto a eso, pero no puedo evitar pensar que siempre has sido mi Lizzie, porque siempre esperé encontrarte. Y aquí estás... —declaró.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que soy la persona que esperabas? —Elizabeth sonó curiosa, como si indagara sobre una fuerza ancestral sobrenatural.

—Porque jamás tuve miedo. Y desde que te conocí temí que descubrieras quién era, luego que no me amaras por eso y luego tuve miedo de perderte. Al final de todo también me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Alguien que te despierta sensaciones nuevas, tiene que ser la persona indicada. —opinó. Ella se le quedó viendo, pero no dijo nada más.

...

Ned y Olive esperaban en la nave que Crystal y Ronan regresaran.

—Tienen una relación tormentosa, ¿Eh? —opinó Olive.

—Ya lo oíste cuando nos contó. Ellos se casaron por conveniencia, para unir sus pueblos y poner fin a las guerras. En un principio no se amaban... Luego al parecer si, pero cuando ella tuvo que elegir entre Ronan y su familia, decidió quedarse con ellos. —contó.

—¡¿O sea que en realidad no rescatamos a alguien sino que la secuestramos?! —inquirió Olive con disgusto.

—Ella no era libre de abandonar ese lugar, tú viste la seguridad a la que nos enfrentamos. —comentó el pastelero.

—¿Por qué opuso resistencia entonces? —indagó ella.

—Tal vez creyó que Ronan iba a sacarla de esa prisión para atarla a su vida, pero se equivoca. Ronan la dejará elegir una vez más. Pero esta vez no entre él y su familia, sino entre él o la libertad de ir donde ella quiera ir. —declaró—. Sin compromisos, sin obligaciones. Solo hay dos posibles desenlaces. O permanecen juntos, o volveremos a casa con un Kree con el corazón roto pero en paz de haber hecho lo correcto.

—Oh... ¿Qué crees que quiera ella?

—No lo sé. A veces las personas estamos seguras de lo que queremos pero otras veces algo ocurre... Y cambiamos de opinión. Cuando eligió a su familia creyendo que sería más libre sin él, terminó encerrada en esa prisión... Solo ella sabe lo que hará. Nosotros solo podemos esperar.

—¿Extrañas a Chuck? —preguntó Olive cambiando de tema.

—Claro que la extraño, y a toda nuestra familia. —confesó Ned.

—Parecías muy divertido allá afuera. —comentó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

—En realidad estaba tan aterrado que tuve que liberar el estrés. Pero mientras disparaba solo pensaba en ellos; en regresar a la tierra y abrazarlos a todos... Bueno, a Chuck no. — Al decir esto Ned bajó la vista apenado.

—Ned, tal vez...

Elizabeth despertó con la luz del sol entrando en la habitación; cuando se incorporó, Thorin no estaba pero le había dejado ropa limpia para que usara. Eran una serie de túnicas élficas que por supuesto iba a arrastrar porque Lizzie era inlcuso más pequeña que Thorin. Al salir de la habitación caminando con incomodidad, ya que las telas eran más pesadas de lo que la humana acostumbraba a vestir en tiempos modernos, se topó con un elfo llamado Elros. Usualmente este guardia estaba destinado a controlar la entrada del reino, pero por una razón que ambos desconocían, Thranduil y Legolas lo habían asignado a ser guardia personal y escolta de Elizabeth.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Elros, pero sé cuidarme sola.

—Me disculpará el atrevimiento milady, pero he oído que cayó por una cornisa los días pasados.

Elizabeth dio una mirada aguda y fría al elfo, pero pensó que él no tenía la culpa y también sufriría lo tedioso de seguirla a todas partes.

—¿Dónde está Thorin? Llévame con él, por favor.

—El señor enano no podrá reunirse con usted por el momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está atendiendo otros asuntos.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

—Asuntos de enanos, milady.

Elizabeth sonrió al escucharlo y se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar la risa, pero las líneas de expresión a los lados de sus ojos fueron suficiente indicio para el guardia.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, milady?

—Asuntos de enanos... por un momento imaginé muchos Thorin apilados uno encima de otro intentando alcanzar la parte alta de la alacena, decidiendo de qué medida serán sus abrigos y midiéndose unos con otros para decidir quién es el enano más alto del mes. —Elizabeth rió y Elros solo sonrió.

—Tiene un humor bastante cruel para ser su amada.

—Oh. —Lizzie se puso seria y le hizo prometer a Elros que jamás divulgaría ni una palabra—. Si lo supiera, rompería su corazón... al parecer es muy sensible con ese tema. Aunque... —Lizzie miró su vestido y notó como bastante tela sobraba al final, haciendo que tuviera que cargar parte de él para caminar—. La verdad no sé de qué me estoy burlando. Bien... si Thorin no está disponible para mí, lléveme con Thranduil.

—Su majestad tampoco podrá recibirla en este momento.

—No me diga que está haciendo cosas de elfos...

—Bueno... ha estado toda la mañana con su hijo, ha pedido que no lo molesten. Al parecer mi señor Legolas aún tiene lecciones que aprender de su padre.

—Ya veo... Bien, ¿Qué puedes enseñarme de aquí entonces? Ya sé que es un reino dentro de un bosque, con caminos serpenteantes, cornisas y variedad de cascadas de agua helada, lo sé por experiencia propia. ¿Habrá algo más agradable que puedas enseñarme?

Elros sonrió y miró hacia un costado del pasillo.

—Hay tanto para ver aquí... es un gran reino. La mayoría son salones y habitaciones del personal, la corte y por supuesto sus majestades. Muy similares a donde usted se hospeda. Pero tenemos los jardines privados del rey...

—Estuve allí la noche anterior, es muy bello.

Comenzaron a caminar.

—Bueno, también tenemos una biblioteca, pero no creo que pueda leer ningún contenido del que tenemos. Todo está en nuestro idioma, muy diferente al suyo. Algunos pergaminos en el idioma de los enanos, y casi nada del mundo de los hombres.

—Hombres que ignoran que existen otros hombres en otro mundo...

—¿Disculpe?

—Oh nada, solo pensé en voz alta. Lo siento. De todas maneras creo que me gustaría ver como lucen las bibliotecas en un lugar como este.

—Bien, le daré un paseo por el reino, pero primero... tiene que desayunar. Son órdenes de su majestad el rey Thranduil.

El elfo y la humana recorrieron los lugares más importantes y curiosos de Mirkwood, al menos los que Elros creía que eran así, ya que para Lizzie todo era curioso. Desde la forma de las columnas entrelazadas con los arboles, las cascadas que caían por lugares inesperados y recorrían el reino con sus afluentes por debajo de puentes y caminos estrechos hasta las pequeñas lámparas que irradiaban una luz tenue pero muy bella.

Elizabeth quedó encantada. A su vez tomó algunos pergaminos de la biblioteca y le pidió a Elros que le contara de qué hablaban. Él le tradujo y le enseñó algunas palabras durante el almuerzo. Ni Thorin, ni Thranduil terminaron sus asuntos para esa hora, por lo que la muchacha estuvo a punto de almorzar sola, pero le pidió a su nuevo amigo que la acompañara. Al principio el elfo se negó, pero luego ante la tierna insistencia de la humana aceptó y se unió a la comida.

Un rato después Elros la llevó a recorrer el bosque.

—Thorin dijo que este lugar solía estar repleto de arañas gigantes. No puedo imaginar qué tan grandes serían... En mi tierra solo hay tarántulas del tamaño de un plato. No puedo imaginar que fuesen tan grandes.

—Si usted viera una ahora tenga por seguro que se desmayaría del terror. ¿Ve esa roca? —El elfo señaló una roca gigante, que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada—. Son más grandes que eso.

Elizabeth quedó pensativa un momento y luego se giró hacia Elros.

—No puedo imaginar todo lo que han pasado... Lo que han tenido que vivir y yo... Creo que no le haría bien a mi corazón encontrarme con una araña de ese tamaño.

—¿Cómo está su herida, milady?

—Sanando. Casi no molesta ahora, pero tampoco estoy exigiendo a mi cuerpo demasiado. No sé que ocurriría si tuviera que huir por alguna razón, tal vez entorpecería todo el proceso de curación y no deseo eso. Aún no sana del todo, pero Thranduil; él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, se está esforzando tanto por dar con la medicina indicada que forzar la situación y arruinar su trabajo sería cruel. Desde que ocurrió el incidente con la cornisa que me visita todo el tiempo para cambiar los vendajes y aplicar algo distinto... Este es el primer día en que sé que se está dedicando a alguien más que no soy yo, y es que debe necesitar pasar tiempo con su hijo porque últimamente mi herida es todo lo que tiene en mente. Por eso confío en él, sé que va a curarme. Además... Es talentoso, su toque es muy suave al momento de limpiar la herida, no es nada temeroso en quitarme los vendajes y... nada pudoroso si es que tengo que estar en ropa interior. Thorin hace un escándalo cada vez que Thranduil viene a curarme, por eso este último tiempo permaneció fuera de la habitación cada vez que toca cambiarme las vendas. Creo que no puede soportarlo. Pero tu rey... Él se preocupa mucho más por mi herida que por mi desnudez y siento que no tengo que privarme de nada con él, todo fluye muy natural. Puedo ser yo misma completamente cuando estoy a solas con él sin sentir que estoy incomodándolo. —Elizabeth sonrió y se adelantó a tomar una flor que pareció la indicada para lo que pensaba.

Mientras caminaban, Thranduil y Legolas mantenían conversación muy cerca de un espacio abierto de donde se podía ver el bosque.

—Extrañaba un poco esto. —dijo el rey de Mirkwood. Habían practicado un duelo de espadas y tiro al arco entre otras tareas y paseos.

—¿No puedes hacer lo mismo allá?

—Oh no, es muy diferente en ese mundo, de todas maneras lo extraño ahora también. Me ha dado grandes alegrías y he descubierto que soy muy bueno horneando tartas, pero no se lo digas a los otros, sería el hazme reír de las otras casas reales. Creí que ese era mi final feliz, pero solo estoy suplantando a alguien más. Lo hago cuando Ned se ausenta, él tiene dos trabajos y cuando toma algún caso debo encargarme de la pastelería. Aunque... —Thranduil se giró y contempló largo rato a Elizabeth en el bosque, recolectando flores mientras conversaba animadamente con Elros. Legolas se mantuvo a su lado esperando la continuación del relato—. Creo que finalmente encontré mi final feliz... Pero hay un problema. Es algo complicado que llevará su tiempo y lo más importante... No solo será trabajoso para mí, sino doloroso para alguien más. —Legolas miró a su padre con preocupación, pero no objetó nada.

Desde otro punto de Mirkwood alguien más observaba largamente a Elizabeth.

—¿Una humana?

Dáin Pie de Hierro, primo de Thorin y ahora Rey de Erebor se había enterado de la presencia del enano en Mirkwood y acudió a su encuentro para reconciliarse luego del pésimo trato que le había propiciado cuando Thorin fue con Ned a devolverle la vida a sus sobrinos. Otros enanos de las Colinas Azules y de Hierro lo acompañaron a la reunión; entre ellos estaban varios miembros de la Compañía de Thorin que enfrentó al dragón Smaug en el pasado. Ahora ambos mantenían una pequeña conversación en un balcón sobre Lizzie, ya que Thorin había decidido contarles sobre ella.

—Si, es una mujer. Una maravillosa mujer. —Thorin apoyó sus brazos sobre el pilar del balcón y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla a la distancia. Dáin advirtió esto y sacudió sus hombros molesto.

—¿Y por qué no una enana? Tenemos hermosas enanas en las Colinas de Hierro que no te harían perder el tiempo y te darían herederos fuertes... y barbudos.

—Durin va a bendecirnos con niños, ya verás. Voy a desposarla y tendremos a nuestros pequeños.

—No creo que a Durin le agrade esa humana. —Dáin lo dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz y Thorin se giró molesto hacia él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Algo en ella me hace dudar... No es quien dice ser. —Dáin se aferró a su martillo y caminó hacia adentro alejándose de Thorin—. Dices que ella tuvo un esposo antes.

—No sé si exactamente un esposo. Pero si ha tenido intimidad. —Thorin lo siguió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dáin se giró sorprendido.

—He aprendido muchas cosas en sus relatos. Cosas que solo una esposa sabría.

—¡¿Dices que es una cortesana?!

—¡¿Crees que mi Liz es una cualquiera?!

—Solo ten cuidado. Tal vez solo se acercó a ti con el propósito oscuro de convertirse en reina... Que no te sea extraño que sabiendo que nunca reclamarás la montaña, te cambie por otro rey que aún puede recuperar su bosque... —Se refería a Thranduil.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth le pidió a Elros un momento a solas. Él le contestó que no podía irse muy lejos, pero que se apartaría lo suficiente para darle privacidad, más no podía dejarla sola por órdenes del rey. A pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, aún los orcos rondaban la zona y podían atacar a Lizzie. Ella se sentó sobre la roca que Elros le había comparado con una araña rato antes y miró las flores que llevaba en sus manos. Cerró los ojos y meditó.

Levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo y pronunció unas palabras imperceptibles. Luego tomó una de las flores y comenzó a arrancarle los pétalos suavemente, uno a uno repitiendo: «Se lo diré, no se lo diré.» Al cabo de unos minutos deshojó completamente a la flor y dejó el tallo sobre la roca. Nuevamente miró hacia el cielo.

—Tú pusiste esto ante mí. Y ahora soy yo quien hará la elección. He librado a la suerte de una flor esta decisión y el destino, las matemáticas o tú me han impuesto que se lo diré, sin importar las consecuencias. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso... Thorin lo entenderá... él... tiene que hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Se incorporó y caminó decidida hacia la puerta del reino. Elros la acompañó hasta la entrada y una vez allí permaneció en el portal.

—¿No se supone que debes acompañarme siempre?

—Ya no, milady.

Elros hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Al girarse, Elizabeth se asustó ante la presencia de un Thranduil altivo y elegante que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Ambos caminaron hacia el encuentro del otro rápidamente. Él se desplazó con gracia, ella torpemente y al quedar uno frente al otro se dijeron al mismo tiempo «¡Tengo algo que decirte!» Los dos quedaron sorprendidos por la frase del otro y sonrieron. Pero no estaban tan intrigados como Thorin Escudo de Roble, que apareció desde una esquina muy serio y de brazos cruzados. En su mente estaban las palabras ponzoñosas de Dáin: «Ella no es quien dice ser.»

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es lo que tienen que decirse?


	16. Pie es hogar

p data-p-id="e6ef5a3c75f25eae3a71c294a8ea9098"Elizabeth corrió por el bosque. Sin importarle su herida, los peligros de la noche, los orcos, las arañas, el terreno irregular; los gritos. Solo corrió; y cuanto más dolía su herida más veloz se impulsaba. Su vestido se atoró en una rama y rasgó parte de él, pero nada ni nadie la detendría de su objetivo. Al llegar, muy cansada y con lo último de sus fuerzas, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros esperando detener su marcha y lo empujó, topándose con una gran resistencia. El dolor, el sudor y las lágrimas le hicieron bajar la cabeza y tomar aire antes de pronunciar enérgicamente./p  
p data-p-id="189d165b41e6709fe6caa7042840a78d"—No... te irás... de aquí./p  
p data-p-id="2867137556a07c7313c160756174ba80"—Si, si lo haré. —contestó Thorin muy serio y molesto—. Y quítate mi abrigo. —Elizabeth lo llevaba encima. Hacía mucho frío luego de la caída del sol./p  
p data-p-id="295dc17fc6b19d08f53fa3ae33a41b18"—Oh, no serás así de cruel. —Thranduil llegó rápidamente en su alce./p  
p data-p-id="41335aa4033df0340decdfffbb291bb6"Thorin se soltó de Lizzie y se giró con una mano sobre su espada, si Thranduil se atrevía a bajarse del alce iban a batirse a duelo. /p  
p data-p-id="07b3cc4126badc5b52f6d2d11101cfc1"—Si te preocupa tanto que muera de frío entonces abrígala. Pero no llevará nada que alguna vez me haya pertenecido, no luego de lo que hizo./p  
p data-p-id="1bd7cee7c4f3fb459abb2e56d7ba82a7"Elizabeth se tomó de un árbol para no caer, el haber corrido un largo trecho por el bosque la había debilitado considerablemente. Habló agitada y con dificultad./p  
p data-p-id="5418bcf1a4e154c73b1db9d11deec1e7"—Yo no hice nada, Thorin, por Dios. ¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme? /p  
p data-p-id="0cbc4992a482cb5ec51462766eeb8cf1"—Tú... —El enano se giró y observó a Elizabeth con pena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas conteniendo la rabia—. Lo que hiciste es todo lo que no esperaba de mi amada. Tú me engañaste, Elizabeth... Rompiste mi corazón y no puedo perdonarlo. No quiero escucharte... No quiero saber qué ocurrió, porque ya lo sé./p  
p data-p-id="a7f827f36a8f91abe9476aff59094966"—No, no lo sabes. —Lizzie se acercó a él pero él se alejó de ella—. Thorin, por favor, déjame hablar, no sabes lo que tengo que decirte./p  
p data-p-id="646ffd8dbad4435a657f69b5cbde74f2"—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Solo déjenme alejarme de aquí y tú... Thranduil... —Se giró y señaló al elfo—. Prepárate, porque en cuanto arme a mi ejército vendré a derribar tus puertas y atacar tu reino. ¡Esto es la guerra! /p  
p data-p-id="93aebb8547da1a9ece7f06e7fd006e2b"—¿De qué hablas? ¡Thorin por Dios! —Lizzie tomó el brazo del enano y fuertemente tiró de él para tener su atención. El rey de Erebor se giró furioso y se soltó de ella moviendo su brazo enérgicamente, casi provocando la caída de la humana al suelo./p  
p data-p-id="8170321ce01bd2c823219adf38786c12"—Déjalo Elizabeth, cuando lo inunda la ira retorna la enfermedad del dragón y no responde de sí. Acepto la afrenta, Escudo de Roble. Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero ten en cuenta que te bañaras en la sangre de tus supuestos enemigos y tu propio pueblo, y ninguno de los presentes sabe la razón./p  
p data-p-id="693201be76b7f7504bce641327cb58fa"—¡No podemos ir a la guerra por algo que desconocen! /p  
p data-p-id="d9ee552d7a2ccbb761b52655bf695abc"—Oh no, a ti Liz te llevaré nuevamente a tu mundo. No correrás peligro alguno. —dijo Thranduil y le ofreció su mano—. Ven, regresemos a Mirkwood./p  
p data-p-id="bc36814a7e3f0db009817e7a83a0b191"—No. —respondió Lizzie e ignoró completamente la ayuda de Thranduil para subir al alce—. No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches, Thorin./p  
p data-p-id="7b071afe6e91f4b62f1462d1c9ad808c"—No quiero escucharte, NO QUIERO OÍRLO, ELIZABETH./p  
p data-p-id="a78780f8613c799d7e71053cc3823ce0"—No sé lo que imaginas, ¡Pero te aseguro que no es así!/p  
p data-p-id="e59aa2ee45ae5b5ba74038120a5776db"—SI LO ES. ¡Tú te enamoraste de él y él se enamoró de ti! YA. YA LO DIJE POR TI./p  
p data-p-id="b050d1e5efc5ee3f6893cae221f7c76b"—¡ELIZABETH! —gritó Thranduil. /p  
p data-p-id="6854a5e74f71ece3f94e801b12c049b0"El rey de Mirkwood se bajó rápidamente de su alce y corrió hacia la humana que segundos antes se había desplomado, aunque antes de tocar tierra fue tomada en brazos por un enfadado enano que incluso lleno de rabia y dolor aún la amaba./p  
p data-p-id="4834c12da2d06b0a08b2f77d092f8132"Ronan irrumpió en la parte de la nave donde estaban Ned y Olive. El pastelero y la ex camarera llevaban horas esperando. En verdad habían pasado una gran cantidad de días, pero el tiempo funcionaba diferente en el espacio. Ronan llegó en silencio, se sentó frente a ellos y suspiró derrotado. /p  
p data-p-id="9b4eb6880ca66077d622bce8e0789889"—Los regresaré a la Tierra./p  
p data-p-id="0e0bb51fc732295324951fb3eff803af"Luego de pronunciar esto se incorporó y les dio la espalda; ocupado en fijar el curso hacia el planeta de Ned./p  
p data-p-id="3a2a2aa30e0f5cd75bb4f54abc212fd4"—Espera... —El pastelero se acercó a él—. ¿Qué pasará después? Contigo... con Crystal. No pareces estar feliz con la conclusión de esto./p  
p data-p-id="df890a02eae79c19ab683ecec7343544"—Ella... es libre ahora. Los llevaré a casa y luego la dejaré en el lugar que ella elija. /p  
p data-p-id="1c56d72f09c4614bdbec2b30c05b1c95"—¿Y qué será de ti? —dijo Olive—. ¿Qué hay de tu final feliz?/p  
p data-p-id="823cc04f253b8e36a591d3263b1d2674"—Los finales felices no existen. —respondió Ronan—. Son solo una ilusión para empujarte a llevar a cabo misiones; el fantasear con lograr un objetivo imposible. Mientras tanto, hacemos cosas importantes y no nos damos cuenta de que quizás esa es la felicidad. Que no se trata de la meta, sino de lo que haces durante el camino que recorres persiguiendo ese fin. Yo le di las opciones y ella eligió. Quería que permaneciera a mi lado y no lo conseguí, pero la liberé de su prisión... Creo que ambos estaremos en paz con eso./p  
p data-p-id="67841b0dba0520003e3987d958506fa0"—Tienes razón. —dijo Ned—. Toda mi vida creí que el final feliz era poder tocar a Chuck, pero desde que los clones comenzaron a aparecer perdí mucho tiempo creyendo que solucionando sus problemas, me alejaba de conseguir mi objetivo, cuando en realidad la felicidad es Chuck. Estar cada día con ella es más de lo que podría pedir, considerando que sin mi don la hubiera perdido para siempre. Y luego... está mi familia. Muchos de los que llegaron, jamás se fueron. La familia es algo importante, ¿Sabes? Lo aprendí compartiendo mi vida con ellos y me enseñaron que eso es la felicidad. Ahora creo que si debieran irse mi vida perdería una gran alegría. Ya no sería igual./p  
p data-p-id="672b024a3fda112470652844223658da"—Es verdad. La familia que hemos formado es lo más importante que alguna vez he tenido. —acotó Olive y sonrió—. No tienen idea lo mucho que extraño a Garrett./p  
p data-p-id="1c5609f967f619456dd8ee363a51a39f"—Yo no tengo una familia. —mencionó Ronan—. Crystal era todo lo que me quedaba./p  
p data-p-id="aac5a7d76b152b005184cb3ce7e1717f"—¿Estás seguro que no tienes una? —dijo la chica./p  
p data-p-id="37b644ffd39af3c0d9c6145fa07ef1da"—Bueno, hiciste un desastre con mi pastelería, y será difícil explicarle a las personas porqué eres azul pero... si nos ayudas a reconstruir el lugar y prometes no dañar a los nuestros... podríamos enseñarte la felicidad. —añadió Ned./p  
p data-p-id="77bcac0a5115755090fcae5226fcf62e"Ronan sonrió, y al hacerlo ambos pensaron que ya no quedaba nada de maldad en él. /p  
p data-p-id="c101cfa3330d2f7571f4156dc0ceb679"—Aunque así lo quisiera... debo llevar a Crystal primero./p  
p data-p-id="3c97317ae8e8da32cb960a3a587b37a6"—Bueno... nadie dice que tienes que venir ya. Vas a encontrarnos. —dijo Ned./p  
p data-p-id="113333f97143f688feaf3871011583d3"—Si, siempre estaremos en el mismo lugar. Es nuestro hogar. —Añadió Olive./p  
p data-p-id="4191263a931caed8d41cf1bcd1b81105"—El pie es hogar. La gente siempre retorna a su hogar./p  
p data-p-id="08a1457b779cbcabd29d1a5ce1c5a8bf"Los tres observaron la belleza e inmensidad del universo frente a sus ojos./p  
p data-p-id="85669c9165494236a74d9d35495b9fa4"Elizabeth despertó y lo primero que contempló fueron las finas y bellas facciones de Thranduil muy cerca de ella, la cercanía era tal que el cabello rubio y lacio del elfo rozaba el cuello de la humana haciéndole cosquillas. Aunque no era momento de reír. /p  
p data-p-id="3b2952cfd10fe1f5ad0c6910f86c3903"—¿Thorin? —Llamó saliendo de su ensoñación—. ¿Dónde está? —Thranduil miró directo a sus ojos apenado mientras quitaba unas hojas de la almohada de Lizzie./p  
p data-p-id="d237572231e077edd78f8a23216cea5d"—Despertarte requirió medidas extremas. —El elfo se separó de la muchacha enseñándole las hojas—. Tu herida dejó de sanar, Liz, creí que te perdería esta vez. Ya lo solucionen, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. /p  
p data-p-id="9947565cdb64a9bbb1d76c3b02ea0c67"—¿Dónde está? —Repitió Elizabeth más despierta y más molesta./p  
p data-p-id="674893a44c3d12c82108f71f5db5c05e"—Envié una tropa a traerlo luego de dejarte aquí. Aún no han regresado. Pero lo encontraremos. Su compañía dejó el lugar solo unos minutos antes, así que creo que se fue esperando alcanzarlos pronto. No te preocupes por eso ahora, Elizabeth, un grupo de ruidosos enanos es muy fácil de rastrear, más con esta lluvia./p  
p data-p-id="a84461792a496e491372b3d9a9f61108"Una gran tormenta se había formado afuera en el bosque, hacía más frío que nunca y Elizabeth vio a un costado de la habitación como el abrigo de Thorin colgaba de una silla mientras ella llevaba una de las túnicas del elfo. /p  
p data-p-id="5207f19c0141ba3671d00d5d7a39045e"—¡¿DEJASTE QUE SE FUERA?!/p  
p data-p-id="2c5928d1b46f353f80905220b1dceef9"—Tú eras prioridad. Estuviste a punto de morir, Liz. ¿Querías que te dejara perecer en el suelo para retener a un enano demente? —Lizzie se apartó de Thranduil, se quitó su túnica y se colocó el abrigo de Thorin—. ¿Dónde crees que vas?/p  
p data-p-id="04e82bb40aac7aeb0ba491c2262b2d9e"—Afuera. A buscarlo. —Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas—. No puedo creer que lo dejaras ir... Es muy peligroso que esté solo allá afuera, algo malo puede ocurrir y yo... —La humana se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. /p  
p data-p-id="7acd650eda5953fc97ff765bd79ed321"—Elizabeth, toda su vida estuvo allá afuera. Desde su juventud que vaga por la Tierra Media, desde que perdió la montaña. Estará bien y mis hombres lo encontrarán... ¡Elizabeth! —Thranduil se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta impidiéndole el paso a la humana—. Lo siento, Liz, pero no puedo dejarte ir./p  
p data-p-id="8f05dbf17a59ed96c836ac21c940ad3f"—Thranduil, déjame pasar./p  
p data-p-id="f146f5deb5993ef106ad96109235df5f"—No. No lo haré. Volverás a lastimarte, y no podré curarte una vez más. No me arriesgaré a perderte. No a ti. —El rey elfo bajó la vista muy serio./p  
p data-p-id="2c997972fb221b8f5536b137e3b7be93"—¿Disculpa? ¿Thranduil? —Elizabeth se alejó un poco de él y recogió las manos a la altura de su pecho—. ¿Qué es eso debes decirme? /p  
p data-p-id="396fc76eeada613e70d8941f0c293117"—Elizabeth yo... /p  
p data-p-id="85140e71c13658efb574595be44f40c0"Alguien tocó la puerta evitando la confesión del elfo y dejando a la humana en una incertidumbre total. Cuando Thranduil abrió se encontró a Elros que le comunicaba que habían encontrado a Thorin... más no en las mismas condiciones que se había ido. /p  
p data-p-id="1dd75d8b5c736cc1a21ed6bd4f418087"—¡¿Qué?! —Lizzie se acercó a la puerta y forcejeó unos segundos con Thranduil, pero él finalmente la dejó adelantarse—. ¡¿Dónde está?! /p  
p data-p-id="2c20676d1395a29ce5948e3aa84f8426"—Lo están trasladando en un camastro improvisado, casi cruzan las puertas del reino. /p  
p data-p-id="7091eac66df6f0e90825613063909798"—Thranduil —Liz se giró hacia el rey de Mirkwood—. Llévame con él. AHORA./p  
p data-p-id="27bb9a9b6d8d75697942b1294311005a"Thorin había logrado alcanzar al resto de su compañía en la frontera del bosque negro donde lindaban las áridas praderas que lo llevarían de nuevo a su hogar. Con el corazón roto y debiendo ocultar la pena ante sus pares, se unió a ellos demostrando a Dáin seriedad, silencio y dándole la razón sobre Elizabeth. «No volveré a confiar en nadie» le comentó a su primo en su frase final. Caminaron un trecho durante el cual Thorin permaneció completamente mudo y sin expresión. Por dentro un gran dolor nacía en su pecho y se apoderaba de sus pulmones al punto de dejarlo respirar pero con dificultad. De todas maneras no abrió su boca para tomar bocanadas de aire. Sabía que tan solo al separar sus labios dejaría escapar la angustia y lloraría intensamente como un chiquillo indefenso hasta quedar seco y derrotado en medio de la pradera. No podía permitirse una situación así. Era un rey, y los reyes no son débiles, pensó. Terribles calamidades habían ocurrido en su vida y solo se había permitido llorar la muerte de su abuelo y su padre. No podía entonces permitir que su grupo, su compañía formada por otros enanos fuertes vieran a su antiguo rey vuelto una madeja de angustia creyendo que podría perder la vida por la traición de una humana. Una humana... Ni siquiera pudo pensar en su nombre, dolía demasiado. Pero si recordó el último momento que la sostuvo en sus brazos, antes de entregarla a Thranduil y observar como el elfo la cargaba con preocupación y prisa de nuevo hacia Mirkwood. El debió quedarse y escuchar a Lizzie; más luego de observar esa escena todo estuvo más claro para él... Ellos se amaban, y él solo sobraba en ese reino. Pero debió quedarse. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se vio huyendo de la escena, sin importarle nada más, sin poder derramar una lágrima, sin saber si Elizabeth seguía con vida. /p  
p data-p-id="b7d850cc0dbd961731ec96714f317c46"Elizabeth. Dijo su nombre, luego lo susurró y al abrir la boca todo aquel sentimiento de dolor, angustia y rabia que guardaba en su interior estalló en un grito desgarrador. br /Pero en ese momento nadie pudo oírlo, ya que a la par de donde Thorin cayó de rodillas se clavó una flecha en el césped. Al apoyar sus manos en el suelo intentando incorporarse y respirar la vio. Inmediatamente oyó a un grupo de huargos acercándose rápidamente a ellos. Era una emboscada. Una tropa de orcos montaba a las bestias que los acechaban. Thorin empuñó su espada y se giró cayendo de espaldas, mientras enterraba esta en el cuello de un huargo. La batalla fue cruel, rápida y dejó muchos heridos, así también un grupo de muertos de ambos bandos. Hubieran asesinado a todos y cada uno de los enanos de no ser por la intervención de los elfos. La tropa que Thranduil había enviado a capturar a Thorin Escudo de Roble apareció en el momento más desesperante de la batalla y asesinó a los huargos y orcos que quedaban acechando. Un grupo de cuatro elfos encontró a Thorin caído a unos metros, alejado de sus pares. Estaba aún sujetando su espada pero se hallaba inconsciente por lo que la hoja hizo un estruendo al levantarlo dejando la espada caer al suelo. Lo llevaron de regreso al reino en medio de la tormenta que se había desatado lavando la sangre del enemigo y sus propias heridas./p  
p data-p-id="9644dba4cfad42681765fe11da2e1f01"Lo ingresaron y apoyaron el camastro en el suelo mientras cerraban las puertas del reino. Elizabeth se lanzó sobre el cuerpo empapado, cubierto de cortes y sangre. Tomó el rostro de Thorin en sus manos mientras observaba el resto de su cuerpo buscando heridas. Era difícil encontrar un lugar donde no tuviera sangre propia o de orco mezclada o lavada por la lluvia./p  
p data-p-id="e071f0618f7fd84eb0a4542e19ee625a"—¡Por favor, despierta! —Lizzie se giró hacia Thranduil que llegaba a la escena con varios elfos cargando unas hierbas y ungüentos—. ¡THRANDUIL! Necesita ayuda, por favor. Sálvalo. Thranduil, por favor. Por favor./p  
p data-p-id="2417c93fc680bb7b9eafb8c419a123bc"El rey de los elfos ordenó transportar a Thorin a una habitación cercana. Una vez allí hizo que solo la humana ingresara en la habitación y permanecieran los tres con la única condición de que la muchacha pasara todo ese tiempo en silencio y calmada./p  
p data-p-id="2c3bd445b05157921cbba5bd1236e0d1"—Por lo que veo no tiene heridas de gravedad. Pero si muchas que requieren cuidados y limpieza. Y respecto a su estado inconsciente es probable que sea producto del cansancio y... la pena. —Thranduil tomó las manos del enano y las colocó juntas sobre su abdomen—. Está muy debilitado y angustiado. Quizás hasta esté en completa oscuridad./p  
p data-p-id="6ec6632b1925a005009279696749fcfb"El rey del bosque se levantó a buscar unas hierbas medicinales y al regresar junto a la cama observó como Elizabeth había tomado un paño con agua limpia y comenzado a lavar los cortes en sus brazos. /p  
p data-p-id="60c97376df580daa31c9575331091f8c"—¿Liz?/p  
p data-p-id="ca4717b43629afd96748e0a66f6d6f0b"—No puede permanecer así, está completamente mojado y una vez que termine de lavarlo necesitará ropa seca y más paños para cubrir sus heridas, así no empeora. —Thranduil la quedó viendo unos segundos algo intrigado—. Si lo dejamos como está tendrá fiebre y puede empeorar todo... ¿Qué?/p  
p data-p-id="c28a47cec38ed4042f6f4de0438f2bb7"—Será mejor que tú vayas por los paños y yo me encargaré de lo demás./p  
p data-p-id="e349a8e73fd6692f9e27e72fbf050ea5"—No conozco este reino, tú sabes donde guardan las cosas./p  
p data-p-id="5825155e9f3f8470287bc4b72903fb39"—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?/p  
p data-p-id="86d13aedda082b43a234795718ad02d8"—¿Hacer qué?/p  
p data-p-id="9f1557be11f38c83fe5a9c119e40ff7a"—Bueno... Tiene cortes en todas partes./p  
p data-p-id="d74ac70058bc7dc3d6cd90cb605ea158"—He visto un hombre desnudo antes y él que es el que tiene problemas con eso, está inconsciente... Nunca va a enterarse. Ve a conseguir lo que te pedí. /p  
p data-p-id="575c80218a63e489bba676a695c2cbec"Thranduil abandonó la habitación y al quedarse solos, Elizabeth comenzó a quitar la ropa de Thorin rápidamente. Al hacerlo se encontró una pequeña llave dorada colgando de su cuello. No recordaba habérsela visto antes aunque quizás estaba muy entretenida besándolo la única vez que pudo acceder a su cuello. La llavecita estaba helada sobre el pecho del enano, por lo que no dudó en quitársela y para no perderla la colgó de su cuello. Mientras él se hallaba inmóvil, ella acarició sus mejillas, jugó con su barba y descendió con sus manos suavemente hasta el torso del enano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía todas sus heridas con el roce de su piel./p  
p data-p-id="09cd5b2c23e6731a04a5603ad1d78bf6"—Si tan solo me vieras ahora... —Lizzie mojó un paño con agua de la mesa junto a la cama y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Thorin—. Dios santo, daría mi vida porque despertaras, y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo incluso si haces un escándalo. /p  
p data-p-id="9383937ff2f28123c0e89853d3cb9dfc"Luego de limpiar su pecho y brazos, Liz observó los cordones que sujetaban los pantalones de Thorin e intercambiando miradas entre la cadera y el rostro imperturbable del enano decidió; luego de un suspiro para darse valor, que se los quitaría. Desató los cordones suavemente pero antes de bajar sus pantalones se llevó las manos a la cara./p  
p data-p-id="1954c9788f9cbcb9f6249e7e99f66075"—Tú no quieres esto. No. No lo haré. Mejor te quito las botas. /p  
p data-p-id="e44f2ecc23db54ea92a6207c47f7164a"Para su sorpresa, los pies de Thorin estaban secos. Y por cierto enormes pies que tenía... Dejó las botas a un lado y contempló al enano dormido a medio vestir./p  
p data-p-id="59e522dd0f9dc493e00c22b2e925e087"—Tengo que hacerlo, amor mío. Lo siento. /p  
p data-p-id="0e5a01bca50108dabd1bd1401f069b78"Thranduil ingresó en la habitación mientras Elizabeth limpiaba las heridas de las piernas de Thorin. Había puesto sábanas cubriendo todo lo demás excepto su cabeza. El rey del bosque sonrió ante una Lizzie que aparentaba estar muy despreocupada de lo que acababa de vivir pero tenía las mejillas a punto de prenderse fuego. /p  
p data-p-id="15d7c402416b2c6f63c7145637ec8359"—Te dije que mejor yo lo hacía./p  
p data-p-id="96cad6cd3ade82cdfe0e7161d4c708d7"—Tardaste demasiado. ¿Tienes todo?/p  
p data-p-id="733bc6b821bb5f6e794784bd807b10a8"—Déjame atenderlo, Liz./p  
p data-p-id="8512f050fc3c691b0131aff001d06e3e"La humana se levantó y se colocó de espaldas a la cama. El elfo se giró para buscar un frasco que necesitaba y la vio./p  
p data-p-id="d653071a31f977083b435d5fec8144d5"—Son tal para cual./p  
p data-p-id="879d790c163cf5e6143bfd9a7814a21b"—¿Qué?/p  
p data-p-id="f324e436a7bde235faffb8084755cf11"—Te ves exactamente igual que él mientras te curaba. Si tan solo pudiera verte ahora.../p  
p data-p-id="26109bdb6268c38df8f7b6dfad7a04fc"—No vas a despertarlo hasta curar sus heridas, ¿Verdad? —Ella sabía que Thranduil tenía hierbas que servían para quitar de la inconsciencia a cualquier ser porque las había usado en la propia Liz./p  
p data-p-id="cacbea57445979665b554fbbb2064032"—No sería tan cruel de despertarlo solo para hacerlo sufrir./p  
p data-p-id="c23bd0b176790cfa1c34f73db7c15651"Mientras esperaba, Lizzie se acercó a una ventana y observó el paisaje. Durante la noche todo parecía igual de vista al bosque. Solo había unas pequeñas luces amarillas tenues desplazándose entre lo frondoso del bosque. Sabía que eran los guardias de Mirkwood, patrullando entre los árboles. Llevaban unas lámparas de ámbar que Elizabeth aún no entendía muy bien como funcionaban pero que se veían bellísimas en el reino, de hecho había pensado pedirle a Thranduil que le obsequiara una para llevar de regreso a su casa, pero... ¿Regresarían? Mientras Thorin no mejorara y ella siguiera corriendo detrás de él empobreciendo el trabajo del elfo sobre su herida, todo indicaba que se quedarían en Mirkwood por tiempo indeterminado. Y esa idea no le parecía mala, si tan solo no fuese por problemas de salud... podría quedarse en ese reino por siempre. Se sentía muy a gusto y había encontrado en los elfos unos seres muy inteligentes y agradables. Sobretodo el rey... Lizzie sonrió sabiendo que si acaso regresaban a su mundo, Thranduil iría con ellos. /p  
p data-p-id="43ec1d7f3be3058330891d843a4f2b4a"—Oye... ¿Qué le dijiste a Thorin para que reaccionara así? —dijo Liz saliendo un momento de su ensoñación—./p  
p data-p-id="5e99614a5ccdccdc28b37abb4d33ba5a"—Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, dijo que tú lo engañaste./p  
p data-p-id="da77291344a2e6a1a6364ff23a110f45"—No le dije nada y tampoco hice nada, me oíste en el bosque, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando. En cambio tú dijiste que él perdía la razón por la enfermedad del dragón... Fue una excusa, sé perfectamente lo que le ocurre respecto a esa enfermedad. Es la codicia y el oro maldito lo que lo vuelve loco. Quisiste desviar la situación./p  
p data-p-id="34c173027a1bd01af54b2d66d2eff1ec"—Yo no quise desviar nada. Me remití a la experiencia. He tratado con enanos de Erebor mucho tiempo antes que tú o tu linaje existiesen. /p  
p data-p-id="da5a1ad73189c7ae5f1737b70e8d6779"—¿Dices que conoces a Thorin mejor que yo?/p  
p data-p-id="c2ef0cba002100ef104aa8895138cd4e"—¿Y tú crees que lo conoces mejor que yo? No tienes idea. Llevas tan solo un suspiro con él y crees saber cómo es. —Thranduil rió irónicamente./p  
p data-p-id="8909623f252d880ba89c31b9024f283f"—Si lo conozco, bueno al menos sé cómo reaccionan porque... —Lizzie se giró y observó al elfo susurrando palabras en su lengua—. Solo que... —Recordó para sí una situación que la apenó demasiado y decidió no hablar más que eso—. En fin... si tú no le dijiste nada y yo tampoco se lo dije, entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? No puede solo haberse enfadado y huido por encontrarnos en una sala intentando confesarnos cosas... No puede haber creído que nos amábamos solo por eso. Por cierto, esa cosa que mencionaste. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?/p  
p data-p-id="a9ba45e9fb816e94e843649ea411c06a"En el cielo de Coeur d'Coeurs se vio un destello azul de un momento al otro y su población se estremeció una vez más ante lo que creían era la caída de un meteorito. La verdad es que a los periodistas de la ciudad de Ned no se les daba muy bien el cazar las noticias pero tampoco en su universo las cosas funcionaban al igual que en el universo de Lee, por lo que los únicos que supieron lo que ocurría en ese momento fueron los integrantes de la familia del pastelero, que salieron disparados hacia la puerta de su edificio. /p  
p data-p-id="1a73dbac949d7d9cc061a3aed0014cb0"Ronan abrió las compuertas de la nave en la que viajaban y de ella solo bajaron Ned y Olive, ambos completamente a salvo. La alegría de los clones y del resto de los integrantes de la familia fue grande. El primero en correr hacia ellos fue Garrett, que tomó por la cintura a Olive y le estampó un beso que hizo que los demás aplaudieran y silbaran a la romántica pareja. Ned saludó con un cálido abrazo a cada uno de los presentes hasta llegar a Charlotte. /p  
p data-p-id="22ebbdf497dd4f19486729bdb90449b4"Se detuvo frente a ella a una distancia prudencial y mientras ella envolvía su propio cuerpo con sus brazos simulando un abrazo de Ned, él cerró los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso. Echó una mirada a Olive y esta asintió dándole confianza... pero el pastelero al mirar a Chuck una vez más recordó todo; desde la última vez que la vio al ser pequeños hasta el día en que la despertó de la muerte con un suave toque en su mejilla. Desde ese momento ambos habían aceptado su destino de amarse eternamente pero no mantener contacto físico evitando así que Chuck muriera nuevamente y esta vez para siempre. Ned llevaba esa tarea con pesar pero a su vez ya estaba acostumbrado y hace meses hubiera dado todo con tal de ponerle fin a esa maldición, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes./p  
p data-p-id="59a87a3f0edff7e562333b3429fa7512"Olive al volverse vampiro había adquirido un don particular que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. No fue sino hasta el primer desmayo de Chuck al mantener contacto con ella que dio cuenta de su poder y con ayuda de Garrett que había visto cientos de vampiros con diversas cualidades, entendió que su nuevo poder o capacidad se basaba en poder extraer y adquirir como propias las características o dones especiales de los demás. Así fue como tocar al Chuck y provocarle el desmayo no hizo nada más que extraer apenas un poco de su inmortalidad. Charlotte no dejaría de vivir una incalculable cantidad de años en su condición de viva otra vez, pero ahora quizás no viviría eternamente sino por un largo tiempo tal vez como Thorin Escudo de Roble, quien llevaba 196 años sobre la tierra, algo impropio de un humano como Chuck. br /Olive también había probado la eficacia de su don extrayendo el poder de Ronan el Acusador en la nave de este. Y al tomar contacto con la piel de Ned para quitarle las cadenas había absorbido un poco de su capacidad. Mientras estuvieron en el espacio, Ned aún pudo devolver la vida a los muertos, pero requirió de más toques de lo usual. Era como si sus dedos funcionaran con energía y tuvieran batería baja, pero en su viaje de regreso, Olive y el pastelero mantuvieron la conversación en la que ella le confesó ese poder y llegaron al acuerdo de que la chica tomara el don de Ned por completo, permitiéndole así tocar a Chuck. Claro que la consecuencia sería algo funesta para Olive porque no podría volver a tocar a las personas a quien Ned había vuelto a la vida, pero tampoco le causaría demasiadas complicaciones. Solo debería andar con cuidado alrededor de los enanos y de Chuck./p  
p data-p-id="01582839acc5cf9253b715e0cf7d3d82"Así fue que lo hicieron y al retornar a la tierra todo indicaba que Ned estaba completamente curado de su don que se sentía en su caso más como una maldición y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la mujer que amaba sin poder tocarla porque los nervios se lo impedí /El pastelero deliberó por unos segundos si hacerlo o no hacerlo y al ver a Chuck borrar su sonrisa lentamente objetó:/p  
p data-p-id="7ce30ac0aa485b082eb03c6219109a33"—No puedo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!/p  
p data-p-id="b147396e584975fb136e9e795ca043cd"Quizás la maldición nunca se iría, quizás el don de Olive no fuera tan eficaz y quizás su poder fuera inacabable. Por lo que tocar a Charlotte estaba fuera de todo su alcance y cuánto más lo inundaron las ganas de probar en la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría, más sentimientos encontrados abordaron la mente de Ned que se desesperó y salió disparado como un rayo hacia su apartamento. Corrió y se salteó los escalones de dos en dos, abrió la puerta de su casa y al pasar la cerró bruscamente. Cayó al mármol pastel de su pasillo con la espalda aún pegada a la puerta de entrada y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente./p  
p data-p-id="b93ab196d61dcaf31cb705cfc0e762a7"Charlotte se envolvió más fuerte con sus brazos y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como una cascada./p  
p data-p-id="78a66954e33bd849915fd164d89ce699"—No lo entiendo... ¿Es que acaso no se alegra de verme? ¿Acaso ya no me ama? ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba, Olive?/p  
p data-p-id="c414794c9d6c3932bee48826c138be5e"Todos fueron a abrazar y contener a la muchacha que estaba a punto de echarse en el suelo a /Había esperado reencontrarse con el amor de su vida por días, desesperada sin saber si aún estaba con vida y manteniendo la esperanza basada en el sentimiento de Lee; finalmente al tenerse frente a frente, él no solo había salido disparado lejos de ella, sino que además se había negado a envolverse en sus brazos como recibiendo el abrazo de ella. La viva otra vez creyó que algo terrible había ocurrido en su ausencia, algo que había sepultado el amor de Ned por siempre./p  
p data-p-id="59d82306c954719ae8bcf873cb31a1e3"En Mirkwood los malos entendidos también habían provocado el desorden. La noche oscura y terrible había caído sobre el reino y las lluvias azotaban con fuerza el bosque. Una corriente de aire helado se desplazó con rapidez entrando por la ventana de la habitación dónde Thorin descansaba provocando un estruendo que puso los pelos de punta de Elizabeth a la vez que la eyectó hacia los pies de la cama porque el viento apagó de un soplo todas las velas de la habitación dejándola totalmente a oscuras en la tenebrosa noche. br /Thranduil se había retirado a sus aposentos por pedido de Lizzie que había permanecido junto al cuerpo en reposo de Thorin Escudo de Roble para cuidarlo. br /Por su imprudencia, ahora Elizabeth estaba completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad y por el pavor que esto le causaba comenzó a desesperarse. Una nueva corriente azotó la ventana provocando que las cortinas volaran hasta tocar sus pies lo que provocó el grito agudo y fuerte de la muchacha, que se retiró hasta el respaldo de la cama completamente aterrada. br /Cuando parecía que ya no podía asustarse más, el cuerpo de Thorin se irguió de un salto producto del chillido de Lizzie y logró que esta volviera a gritar del terror./p  
p data-p-id="4fa537bf004a0bfd86b88d711a635aac"—¡Elizabeth! —El enano buscó su espada pero no la encontró por lo que tomó un candelabro de plata que tenía a mano para defenderse del peligro intentando ver en la oscuridad./p  
p data-p-id="c76b8e65e1082bf32a4b58187415bc2d"—¿Th... Thorin? —Entre sollozos, la humana levantó la cabeza que había escondido entre los brazos y las piernas cuando del miedo se abrazó a si misma como un armadillo./p  
p data-p-id="5d1c4cad2c0a52bcfa1153fff77a32ad"Un rayo iluminó la habitación y el enano comprendió que no había peligro real alguno pero Elizabeth seguía temblando al otro lado de la cama, acurrucada contra el respaldo; aterrada por la oscuridad. Thorin rodeó el mobiliario para llegar donde Lizzie se encontraba y se inclinó posando sus grandes manos sobre las rodillas de la joven./p  
p data-p-id="7c9142894172ae357ce6c762e6d55199"—¿Liz?/p  
p data-p-id="cb8b406037113c000db2814e5c1bbc49"La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y lloró, tembló nerviosa y asustada. Solo comenzó a calmarse al sentir la calidez y fuerza de los brazos de Thorin rodeándola./p  
p data-p-id="b270be911edd9815fb0b69b40c3a71ce"—No vuelvas a abandonarme. No vuelvas a irte así, Thorin./p  
p data-p-id="4cc85f3d0f00dc58a9e876d1a0d098da"El rey bajo la montaña entonces visualizó en su mente como una película los últimos momentos antes de abandonar Mirkwood y la discusión entre ellos. Se preguntó cómo había logrado sobrevivir a la lucha contra los orcos y porqué se hallaba nuevamente en el lugar que había decidido abandonar. Solo una cosa lo reconfortaba... Elizabeth seguía con vida, y a su lado./p  
p data-p-id="d02f2ccd29b503a76f53a7537c138d3e"—Elizabeth tú y yo.../p  
p data-p-id="a5dc37be8f3c05b112a31fc93e82c6f7"La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Thorin con una mano tomó el candelabro mientras que con la otra se separó de Elizabeth regresándola al respaldo de la cama. br /En la puerta apareció Thranduil con un grupo de elfos armados y listos para la batalla./p  
p data-p-id="ba1ec9e32d5d291b76cadc3dcd440c4b"—¡¿ELIZABETH?! —Thranduil ingresó desesperado a la habitación alumbrándose con una lámpara de ámbar. Para Thorin el elfo parecía sospechosamente disgustado por los gritos de la muchacha, como si su interés fuera más allá de salvarla del peligro./p  
p data-p-id="f74f0defb775a26321e42db00ac87f97"—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES CON ELLA?! —respondió el enano muy enojado y empuñando el candelabro./p  
p data-p-id="cf9f283786325b2db14380461a0d6df9"Al verlo levantado y en posición de defensa, Thranduil ordenó a los guardias bajar las armas y enfundó su espada./p  
p data-p-id="2621499dd7dd5d99c9a38b43a8a97524"—Estabas gritando. Elizabeth, por Ilúvatar, ¿Qué rayos?/p  
p data-p-id="bfa54f925249b1b277e79728e27cc9e5"Lizzie al notar luz en la habitación corrió hacia la claridad pero se quedó junto a Thorin que la tomó firmemente y la atrajo hacia él./p  
p data-p-id="56e714170be786b8c4031ac58633232c"—La tormenta abrió las ventanas y apagó las velas. Me asusté y me subí a la cama pero la cortina rozó mis pies y me aterró./p  
p data-p-id="27fc50475959172f0bc37ada39ce7c15"Thranduil suspiró y ordenó ordenar el cuarto, encender nuevamente las velas y trabar las ventanas./p  
p data-p-id="2eadbdfeb88ac20bab477558e4f024be"—Creí que corrías grave peligro. La próxima vez no grites como si te estuvieran matando porque movilizaré a todo mi ejército por nada./p  
p data-p-id="e073df4dd8aa24f8faa8bac5ab3c678e"—No necesita un ejército. Aquí estoy yo para defenderla. —objetó Thorin muy serio. Sus ojos parecían dos antorchas encendidas en furia./p  
p data-p-id="69ac9e8af4c82be4c9aecabb2f84dbfc"—¿Igual que esta tarde verdad? —Thranduil llevó la mano a su espada pero no la desenvainó, esperando la reacción del enano—. Si así es como te preocupas por ella no le veo mucho futuro a esta unión./p  
p data-p-id="85b13bf30e2d68683e9234f9e08e7443"—¿Y para ti sería satisfactorio que algo así ocurriera, verdad? No te veías muy apenado por mi partida esta tarde./p  
p data-p-id="23aa887a36c3edaa240a1274ade7c782"—Por supuesto. No quiero para Elizabeth un matrimonio infeliz con un enano codicioso y gruñón que la abandone por unas piezas de oro en cuanto tenga oportunidad./p  
p data-p-id="89f831d0ece9fdb2fd98e07ccf3eae5b"—¿Pero de qué insensatez hablas? ¿Sugieres que abandoné a Elizabeth por el oro? Tú sabes perfectamente porqué huí de aquí./p  
p data-p-id="994d39f9b5b3b481af500f420131ceea"—No, en verdad no me lo explico. Ni Liz lo sabe. Pero tampoco necesito una explicación para saber la clase de ser en la que te conviertes cuando pones un pie en estas tierras. Eres un monstruo Escudo de Roble, y no deseo algo semejante para una mujer tan buena como Elizabeth. /p  
p data-p-id="5eb05ef4e8c4653abf87b850caa3e395" —Oh no, ya tuve suficiente de tus palabras ponzoñosas. Quédate aquí Liz, y no te muevas. Voy a demostrarle a este ingrato la clase de monstruo que puedo llegar a ser./p  
p data-p-id="ca8350e8dcb1be77be229e568c88cafe"—NO. —Elizabeth se paró frente a Thorin impidiendo su paso./p  
p data-p-id="07308bfa217e2f1cb0ac28364e6cc31a"—¿No? ¿Así que es verdad...? —El enano lanzó el candelabro al suelo con furia y miró a Lizzie con dolor—. ¿Lo amas? ¡¿Qué hago aquí contigo en esta habitación si amas a Thranduil Elizabeth?!/p  
p data-p-id="72a5be76c4cb2f0fb1bb7a8918c23e7b"—Oh... no de nuevo. —dijo Thranduil./p  
p data-p-id="4570abfcff4e7ec345ea56b567ab180c"—Thranduil sal de aquí. —sentenció la humana sin mirarlo y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Thorin./p  
p data-p-id="a25baa297ad15dc9534701634318e097"—Si, Thranduil, sal de aquí antes que te alcance ¡Y te haga pedazos!/p  
p data-p-id="8af78d45265667612d53713aaa136b98"Los hombres del rey de Mirkwood ante la amenaza formaron un círculo rodeando la habitación y apuntando a Thorin con sus espadas./p  
p data-p-id="22ea19ccbcb09e031059172bf89a858c"—YA BASTA. ¡ESTOY HARTA! —Elizabeth se giró y se dirigió a Thranduil severamente—. Dile a tus elfos que bajen las armas y todos retírense de esta inmunda habitación ¡AHORA! ¡Y TÚ! —Tomó a Thorin por los brazos y lo zamarreó con disgusto del rey de Erebor pero para gracia de Thranduil—. No sé de dónde salió esa historia pero ¡Estoy harta de tus falsas acusaciones y de que dudes de mi amor por ti! ¡YA BASTA! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. AHORA./p  
p data-p-id="38cd5fc5e0de56898d4130f116d87965"Thorin se soltó molesto de los brazos de Lizzie pero no hubo reacción alguna. Todo lo que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y asentir. Al ver esto, Thranduil le ordenó a sus hombres retirarse y antes de abandonar la habitación dijo: «Luego de oír lo que ella tiene que decir tendrás que venir a pedirme disculpas, Escudo de Roble.»/p  
p data-p-id="dfc0709d7bb67884685dbdaffa170a77"En un planeta de superficie magenta, la nave de Ronan tocaría suelo para recargar provisiones y dejar con pesar una carga que había transportado desde muy /Él y Crystal descendieron de la nave y ella comenzó a alejarse de él lentamente sin mirar atrás./p  
p data-p-id="97b9a83055433181ddccc4857f187cd0"—¿De verdad es lo que quieres? —dijo Ronan apenado./p  
p data-p-id="810a6266a148e5199aecebb70474a04f"Crystal se giró hacia él a una distancia prudencial./p  
p data-p-id="a25163c70ab37011f37ff14b9dccb535"—Es lo que mi corazón desea. Tú sabes que siempre he sido libre, incluso cuando me tomaste eras consciente de ello./p  
p data-p-id="f33f243f631153c7ae246eeaa454fde7"—Pero jamás has sido libre de verdad./p  
p data-p-id="a653643e3035dcc553232c2d15d155dd"—Ahora lo seré... y te lo debo a ti. Pero es un viaje solitario el que emprendo, Ronan. Debo aprender por mi cuenta cómo manejar mi vida; torceré el camino a mi voluntad y me equivocaré con la misma frecuencia con la que tenga éxito en mis planes./p  
p data-p-id="09bf34f312ed7f9230c9aabd6a519fb3"—Podría acompañarte a llevar esa carga, ayudarte a tomar decisiones para que te equivoques menos./p  
p data-p-id="a61552615823eadb5e619adda7912b31"—No. No aprendería nada por mi cuenta si te dejo seguirme. Soy yo quien debe aprender. Y lo haré sola./p  
p data-p-id="284dd41be7962853eeff75f9bafa7a10"—Pero.../p  
p data-p-id="e2fbabda75bd503da9b6e31fd0bebaba"—Es mi destino. Adónde voy no puedes ir. Al menos no ahora.../p  
p data-p-id="a55a26124bb90d2d6251eace36d4cf88"—Crystal han sido años de tortura y dolor por tu partida; alejado de ti, de lo que siempre amé. Mi alma oscureció en soledad y me volví un ser despreciable. Pero ahora por la intervención de Ned y Olive, toda la maldad en mi se ha ido, puedo ver con claridad. ¿Sabes que puedo vislumbrar en el presente inmediato? Que no sé lo que el destino me depare, pero de algo estoy seguro, no quiero habitar un mundo en el que no estés. Ya no más. /p  
p data-p-id="9ba3de53cc745770c34a3893fe754bc3"—Oh Ronan... pero estoy en todas las cosas. Mira, míranos... —Crystal se acercó a él y manipuló la tierra levantando una suave brisa que los envolvió en polvo magenta—. Estamos hechos de polvo de estrellas, por lo que el universo estará repleto de mí, así como a cada lugar al que yo vaya, todo estará lleno de ti. Será como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado porque la presencia del otro solo es un medio de cercanía, otra forma de amar con nuestros cuerpos. /p  
p data-p-id="a6e6049c552c114fd6510bc55782e705"—Pero no soportaré morir solo sabiendo que rondas por el universo alejada de mí... la tristeza solo será más grande al estar en todas las cosas. Siempre supe que no te olvidaría y mucho menos podré hacerlo si estás en cada lugar./p  
p data-p-id="15615e39e1483f804fd3d7751baf341a"—No me alejaré para siempre... Solo necesito ser libre para volver libremente a elegirte, para valorar la libertad de ir a tu encuentro por voluntad propia y construir una vida en la que no me sienta en una prisión. /p  
p data-p-id="8ecc58f595d1d80be382a8003cfd70f6"—¿Cómo sabré que no voy a perderte en cuanto pruebes y te des cuenta lo diferente y bello que es vivir de esa forma?/p  
p data-p-id="b90eaf0336c454287294aa12d79a66d4"—Tú me diste a elegir esto. Me quieres así... libre. Sin cadenas. Pero sabes que nuestra lejanía no será eterna porque tú eres feliz siendo libre y aún así has vuelto a mí... entonces yo volveré a ti porque a pesar de poder recorrer el universo a nuestro antojo, algo siempre nos hará regresar. Y no hay cosa más pura que el poder amar libremente. Necesito irme ahora, pero regresaré por ti... lo prometo aunque no necesite hacer ningún juramento porque en el fondo sabes dónde está mi hogar./p  
p data-p-id="2b64bbfec1e05bfac79d32f0c3deae8b"—Bien. Ve a conocer el mundo, princesa. Visita lugares, conoce personas, toma decisiones, vive aventuras, comete errores y luego triunfa. Y cuando lo tengas todo, voy a hacerte falta. Entonces volverás y me buscaras en mi hogar./p  
p data-p-id="c0e6208401fc04126ef5cd97f1abe389"—¿Cuál es ese hogar si puedo preguntar?/p  
p data-p-id="9c87e971a4959f83ef77ef542fce7cb5"—El Pie Hole./p  
p data-p-id="1cf039e7f9fc81e3ea3abf64111e04f2"La brisa que flotaba a su alrededor se arrebató y formó una pequeña tormenta de arena rosada cuando los labios de Crystal y Ronan se encontraron en el último beso que se darían en mucho tiempo. /p  
p data-p-id="db2c572328d0addd58db7b401d104ad5"Luego la nave se alejaría perdiendo la figura de la esbelta mujer dibujando huellas en la tierra que le abrazaba los pies recibiéndola y aguardándola para vivir nuevas y emocionantes aventuras./p 


	17. Mirkwood

El respaldo del trono aún se halla partido, los salones vacíos, las luces muertas. Thorin Escudo de Roble está de pie frente a las ruinas del salón principal de Erebor. No sabe cómo llegó allí y no sabe si está solo, la oscuridad es grande como para que sus ojos se lo digan. El peso en su cabeza le indica que lleva puesta ¿la corona? Se lleva las manos a la frente y lo comprueba y al subir sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos los aleja asustado. Tiene puesta sus antiguas ropas... su abrigo. La última vez que lo vio estaba sobre alguien más.

—¿Elizabeth? ¿Thranduil? ¿Dwalin? ¿Alguien?

Su voz retumba en las paredes devolviendo nada más que eco. Un dolor fuerte como cien cuchillas en su cuerpo lo invade y lo hace caer de rodillas. Por más intentos que realiza no puede ponerse de pie justo en el momento que más necesita correr... alguien viene, puede oír los apresurados pasos detrás suyo, pero no puede controlar su cuerpo. Está luchando por llegar al asiento del trono e incorporarse desde allí. Se arrastra con desesperación por el duro y frío suelo del salón en ruinas. Su dolor se ha revelado como heridas en todo su cuerpo y está sangrando.  
Las heridas reclaman con tanta insistencia que se deja caer en el suelo y ya no lucha, se deja ser alcanzado y se despide de su visión... todo a su alrededor se ha vuelto oscuro.

Pierde el conocimiento y lo recobra en lo que no sabe si fue un momento o varias horas. Nuevamente está de pie ante el respaldo roto del trono. Nuevamente la corona, sus ropas, su abrigo. El llamar en soledad. Una mano se posa en su hombro y al girarse descubre a Elizabeth, vestida completamente en oro.

—¿Liz? ¡Oh Liz! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en Erebor? Tenemos que escapar.

La humana lo observa en silencio. Sus manos están sobre el pecho de Thorin y de alguna manera él siente que sus heridas se cierran.

—Elizabeth, este lugar es peligroso para mí, podría enloquecer y hacerte daño. Yo... —Intentó tomar su mano pero ella se negó—. Liz sé que no lo entiendes pero tenemos que irnos ahora.

Aún en silencio la muchacha se acercó a él, acarició su rostro con ternura y lo besó. Al separarse, Elizabeth ya no estaba.

—¿Liz?

«Podrías perder lo que has deseado» dijo una voz familiar.

—Entonces oí tus gritos y desperté. —dijo Thorin. Él y Elizabeth estaban en la habitación sentados en un gran sofá luego de que la humana le pidiera a Thranduil que retirara sus hombres y saliera—. Fue tan vívido... tú estabas ahí y luego... te desvaneciste, pero tus caricias, el beso que nos dimos. Fue como si hubieras estado ahí, como si de alguna forma me hubieras curado.

Al decirlo, en el rostro de Thorin se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y echó una encendida mirada de reojo sobre Elizabeth, que se hallaba a su lado completamente en silencio entretenida con las líneas plateadas del suelo.

—Yo no curé tus heridas... Thranduil lo hizo.

—Thranduil... —Thorin giró su cabeza a un costado queriendo apartar la mirada de ella, como si pudiera ver al elfo y la humana besándose apasionadamente a sus espaldas—. Temo que me disgusta tanto oír ese nombre en tu voz que quisiera quedarme sordo.

—Tal vez es porque te aferras a una tonta idea, y es por eso que debes escuchar lo que tengo para decir. —Elizabeth se acercó a Thorin y posó una mano sobre el hombro de él. Luego apoyó su mentón sobre esta—. Creo que luego de esta confesión todo lo que sientes en este momento se habrá ido para siempre.

—¿Mi amor por ti? No va a irse, Liz. —Thorin acercó su rostro y ella trepó hasta su mejilla para darle un beso—. Menos mientras lo sigas alimentando con besos y caricias como si aún me amaras.

—Te amo, Thorin ¿Qué es lo que te impide creerlo?

La humana buscó la boca del enano pero él se apartó suavemente.  
Mientras tanto, el rey de Mirkwood servía vino en su copa de plata ante la mirada serena de su hijo.

—Me echó.

—Por lo que has dicho, padre, al parecer ella intentó evitar un conflicto entre tú y el enano.

—Ella me echó. Me echó de la habitación... ¿Qué autoridad tiene para echarme de una sala de mi propio reino? —Thranduil hizo una mueca de enfado levantando levente su labio superior a un costado de su boca y bebió un sorbo de vino rápidamente. Estaba muy enojado siquiera para saborearlo.

—Bueno... —Legolas unió sus manos y jugó con sus nudillos—. Tú abandonaste la habitación... le diste autoridad.

—Era eso o cortarle de cuajo la cabeza a ese enano testarudo.

—¡Padre! —Legolas sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, en una ocasión le había rebanado la cabeza a un orco al cual había prometido liberar luego de interrogarlo.

—Es que es... —Thranduil apoyó la copa sobre una mesa y cerró los puños disgustado—. Es tan...

—¿Testarudo?

—¡Molesta! —Thranduil descolocó a Legolas de sus pensamientos hablando al mismo tiempo que él, creyó que se refería a Thorin cuando en verdad todo su enojo era causado por la humana.

—Padre, no lo entiendo... ¿Es que acaso las sospechas de Escudo de Roble son reales?

—¿Por qué me echaría de la habitación para proteger al enano si me amara? Dime.

—Para protegerlo, tú lo has dicho... Tal vez no quiere lastimarlo.

—Ella no me ama, Legolas.

—Al parecer siempre perderemos la más importante batalla con los herederos de Durin. —Legolas fijó su mirada en el suelo como recordando algo—.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tauriel... era ella. Padre, es ella. Jamás voy a amar a nadie más. El reino tendrá herederos, prosperará... pero nunca fruto de una unión que he deseado. La he amado desde que la trajiste aquí, pero su corazón no me perteneció y no fue de nadie hasta... Kili. ¿Ya ves? Derrotado por un enano.

—No entiendo qué batalla he perdido, tu madre me amaba, jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos en otra criatura de este mundo.

—No hablo de mi madre, hablo de... Elizabeth. —Thranduil fulminó a su hijo con lo filoso de sus ojos celestes oscurecidos por la falta de luz e día—. Padre toda esta ira, las idas y venidas, que movilizaras a la guardia de Mirkwood por sus gritos, que estuvieras dispuesto a pelear con Escudo de Roble por ella... es la situación más clara que he visto.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices.

—Deja de negarlo. Si yo lo he notado, dime ¿cómo el enano podría no hacerlo?

Thranduil observó largamente a su hijo sin decir palabra alguna sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡ELROS!

...

—Liz... —dijo Thorin y giró su cuerpo para tenerla en frente. Sus manos estaban unidas, o las de ella perdidas debajo de las grandes manos del enano—. He pensado largamente mientras me alejaba de aquí. Al principio con rabia y luego con dolor. Pero aún como el enano más colérico y queriendo iniciar una guerra contra ese maldito elfo... descubrí que te amo. Te amo de verdad. De una forma que haría que jamás en la vida pudiera hacerte daño. Y entendí que lastimar a Thranduil sería como dañarte a ti y no puedo siquiera pensar en eso. Ahora bien, estoy seguro de amarte y creo... Creo que también me amas. En la forma en que te comportas conmigo, lo que haces y que aún estemos aquí me lo demuestra... Dime la verdad ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que te amo, Thorin. Con todo mi corazón. —Liz jugueteó con la barba del enano enterrando la yema de sus dedos y acariciando su rostro—. ¿Por qué dudas de mí? ¿Hice algo que causó que perdieras la confianza?

—Es que no es eso lo único importante. Porque creo en ti, Liz. Pero... ¿Y a él? También lo amas, ¿Verdad?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Elizabeth—. ¿QUIÉN ES?

Elros ingresó temeroso en la habitación e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Le comunicó a la humana que el rey de Mirkwood solicitaba su inmediata presencia en sus aposentos. Dicho esto aguardó por ella a la salida de la habitación.

—No voy a ir.

—Elizabeth...

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que vaya al encuentro del tipo que supuestamente amo y me ama? No voy a ir, Thorin. Tengo algo importante que decirte y no será cosa de un minuto. Además si acudo a su encuentro te daré más razones para desconfiar de mí.

—Liz... —Thorin tomó el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos y la besó suavemente—. Solo responde ¿Lo amas?

—¡No!

—¡Entonces ve y termina con todo este asunto!

—¡No tengo nada que terminar porque no hay nada iniciado!

—Disculpa mi torpeza al decirlo de una vez, pero creo que Thranduil te ama y lo está ocultando. Ve ahora y aclaremos esto.

Elizabeth se presentó muy seria en la habitación de Thranduil, lo que su amado le había dicho había despertado algunas sospechas en la humana. Ella sabía que la confesión que tanto problema había causado no era que el elfo la amara, ya habían hablado al respecto mientras Thranduil terminaba con su labor de curar las heridas del enano con medicina élfica pero aún así quizás el rey del bosque había ocultado una confesión más. ¿Y si la amaba? Eso sería un problema. Uno enorme.

Thorin por su parte creía en las palabras de Elizabeth, sobretodo había reafirmado su relación al verse despertando en Mirkwood cuando horas antes había abandonado el reino y al saber que presa del terror la muchacha se había aferrado a él en lugar de huir y le había pedido que ya nunca volviera a irse. Aún así esperó a dejar de oír pasos en el pasillo y se escabulló hasta la puerta de la habitación del rey. Una vez allí se quedó bien cerca para poder escuchar lo que hablaban y sostuvo el candelabro de plata en la mano para defender a Elizabeth si es que acaso necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar? —La muchacha miró de reojo a Legolas, que permanecía de pie a un costado de la habitación y no tenía intenciones de irse.

—Mi hijo ha hecho una serie de suposiciones que quisiera compartir contigo en su presencia. Dime, Elizabeth... ¿Puedes decirle a Legolas que es lo que deseaba contarte con tanta emoción aquella vez?

—Estaba en medio de un asunto importantísimo con el hombre que amo ¿Y me traes aquí para esto?

—Es un enano.

—Es un hombre, macho, masculino, tiene un... ¡Como sea! —Liz sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió con lo importante—. Legolas, tu padre quiere regresar al mundo de Ned y practicar la medicina élfica como una terapia alternativa a la medicina convencional que existe en nuestro mundo, y quiere que trabaje con él atestiguando que curó una herida muy poderosa en mi cuerpo. Cree que ese es su final feliz, usar su conocimiento como algo verdaderamente útil en un mundo que lo ha adoptado y el cual extraña. Bueno... en verdad no extraña el mundo, sino a la familia que hemos creado en él. No me malinterpretes, tu padre no te ha olvidado y tal vez esta no sea su última visita a este reino, pero extraña a su nueva familia también. De hecho estamos demorándonos demasiado en volver, no sé con qué nos encontraremos al regresar y ellos nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ellos ahora. Thranduil, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo regresar o tienes algo más que decir?

El rey elfo movió sutilmente su cuello con gracia dando dos pasos hacia Elizabeth. Tenía una molestia a la altura de los hombros, quizás el peso de los malos entendidos acumulados.

—Mi hijo cree que te amo.

—¿Y eso... es verdad? —Liz se mantuvo firme y muy seria aunque en su interior no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mostrarse tan tranquila si la respuesta que recibía no era la que pretendía oír. Thranduil la quedó mirando largamente sin expresión alguna lo cual puso nerviosa a la muchacha, además la cercanía del elfo le resultaba ciertamente perturbadora por su estatura. Elizabeth era solo un guisante junto a un árbol.

—¿Es que acaso no te he dicho que los elfos solo amamos una vez y amé a mi esposa? Aún la amo en verdad, ella sigue aquí —Thranduil se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón—. y seguirá allí hasta que me canse de esta tortuosa inmortalidad y emprenda viaje a las tierras imperecederas o muera de pena.

Morir de pena... algo en la nuca y la cabeza de Elizabeth se expresó erizando de manera imperceptible sus cabellos. La inmortalidad de Thranduil de pronto no resultaba tan intrigante e interesante como ella creyó en un principio. Si alguna vez en su vida había soñado con ser inmortal no había contemplado la posibilidad de quedar completamente sola en el mundo, viendo como sus seres amados perecían fruto de la mortalidad que algún día alcanza a todos los humanos. Mortalidad, inmortalidad... esas palabras llevaban un tiempo en su cabeza. Desde que se había encontrado con Thorin y Thranduil para ser precisos. Desde que...

Elizabeth salió de su ensoñación pronto y sacudió su cuerpo como queriendo quitarse de encima una idea materializada en un insecto horrendo.

—Bien, no me amas, ¡Qué alivio! —Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el rey y el príncipe—. Yo no te amo, tú no me amas... —La muchacha se alejó del elfo casi saltando y corriendo—. ¿Ya puedo regresar a contarle a Thorin lo que ya sabes?

—Esperen... —Legolas se acercó a ambos preocupado—. Padre, entonces ¿Por qué corres a su encuentro con tanta preocupación cada vez? Y tú, —Señaló a Elizabeth—, te he visto, siempre que están juntos están riendo. Mi padre ha dicho que quieres saberlo todo de Mirkwood, que siempre haces preguntas... ha dicho que le confesaste que con él puedes ser tú misma todo el tiempo y no sientes que debas esconderte.

—Bueno no es algo que particularmente me deba contestar, ¿O si? De hecho no encuentro en reír y ser curiosa un crimen o señales de estar enamorada de tu padre, ¿verdad? —Elizabeth se dirigió a Thranduil.

—Es verdad. Legolas... suficiente con lo que has oído, no te eduqué para que saques conclusiones tan inexactas. Respecto a que corra a su encuentro... es lo que hace una familia, ¿cierto? Cuidar a los suyos. Elizabeth es mi familia ahora y mal que me pese, el enano tozudo del que ha elegido enamorarse también. Todos en el Pie Hole son mi familia ahora. Tenemos nuestras discusiones, hasta hace unos momentos estaba colérico contigo, Liz, pero quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Si deseas puedo enviar por Thorin y aclararle la situación yo mismo.

—No será necesario. —El enano entró en la habitación y tomó la mano de su amada. Todos posaron sus ojos sobre él seriamente, entendiendo que estaba husmeando detrás de la puerta. Thorin carraspeó y Elizabeth pudo ver sus mejillas encendidas en rosado—. Lo siento, y no me agrada en absoluto lo que voy a decir pero... Thranduil... te debo una disculpa. A los dos, también a ti, Elizabeth. Todo esto es culpa mía. Alguien me dijo que no eras quien decías ser, Liz, y no le creí una sola palabra pero luego... al verte corriendo a su encuentro como si lo que tuvieras que confesar fuera tu amor por él, enloquecí. Entendí que no eras quien decías porque me engañabas respecto del amor que sentías por mí, y porque me habías usado para llegar a él.

—Entendiste mal —Ella sonrió, lo besó sin prisa y sintió como Thorin liberaba su mano y sus dedos iban a jugar desde la mano de ella, subiendo por su hombro hasta llegar a su nuca. De allí con suavidad tal que hasta causaba un cosquilleo descendió hasta su cadera. Allí la muchacha se detuvo y se separaron—. Es cierto... no te he dicho exactamente la verdad sobre mí.

—Disculpas aceptadas... pero es un gran momento para que regresen a su habitación, ¿saben? —Thranduil y Legolas los miraban con incomodidad por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Thorin entonces tomó nuevamente la mano de Elizabeth y se retiraron a su alcoba. Mientras caminaban en la penumbra el enano sintió la rigidez del cuerpo de la humana y lo fuerte que se aferraba a su mano temerosa de soltarse y perderse en la oscuridad. Entonces se detuvo frente a ella y la tomó por la cintura con firmeza, haciéndole saber que no había nada que temer mientras él estuviera allí. La miró a los ojos apenas visibles por la luz de una lámpara de ámbar cercana a ellos y pensó en las palabras de la humana: «No te he dicho todo sobre mí.» Entonces era verdad, ella ocultaba cosas, no era quien decía ser.

Mientras observaba en silencio su mirada atemorizada se dijo que la imagen que tenía enfrente suyo no podía ser de una gran embustera. Esta vez debía permitirse ser todo oídos para su amada.

Aunque las dudas respecto de sus sentimientos habían desaparecido demasiado pronto se dijo, ¿Qué había del encuentro con Thranduil, qué le había confesado? ¿Qué era real de las palabras de Dáin sobre ella? Posó sus intrigados ojos sobre los labios rosados llenos de vida de Liz. Oh, por Durin... era imposible entregarse a su sospecha de esa deseada boca diciendo mentiras y mientras se contenía de asaltar con besos el labio inferior que la humana le negaba escondiendo parte de él detrás de sus dientes al morderse descubrió que sería muy difícil para él no lograr la voluntad de Elizabeth o descreer de sus palabras por el resto de sus vidas. La humana solo tenía que rozar con el índice su barbilla, hablarle dulcemente y besarlo de la misma forma para obtener lo que quisiera... ¡y todo eso antes de... casarse! ¿Qué sería de su destino luego de contraer matrimonio? Thorin siempre había sido un testarudo, malhumorado y caprichoso de su propia voluntad. Se hacía solo lo que él decía antes de conocer a Elizabeth y la verdad siempre estaba en su juicio, aún cuando este flaqueó durante la enfermedad del dragón los enanos cumplieron sus órdenes no porque Thorin fuese su rey, sino por la postura tan decidida e intimidante con la que ordenó aquello que deseaba.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Elizabeth, una pequeña humana completamente ordinaria era capaz de dominar la fiera que surgía de él con furia y hacerla parecer un indefenso gatito.

—No temas, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado. Y Liz, mi bella Liz, al final de todo no me importa lo que tengas que decir, solo me basta con saber que me amas.

Thorin cerró sus ojos, resopló y actuó acechante enterrando sus dedos en la cadera y espalda baja de Elizabeth presionando y atrayéndola hacía él con fuerza. Buscó con rapidez el labio inferior que tanto deseaba pero ella llegó primero a asaltar el suyo y se vio completamente satisfecho al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda entretenido reteniendo el labio superior de la muchacha. Creyó que podría controlar el deseo en su interior mientras buscaba saciar la sed de su boca presionando y reclamando sus labios pero todo cambió cuando la humedad de los besos franceses de Elizabeth fueron al encuentro de su inexperta lengua. Preso de una pasión nueva e incontrolable Thorin comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia atrás, sin separarse de la boca de la humana, sin soltar su cuerpo entregado al roce de las yemas de los dedos de unas manos que comenzaban a soñar con explorar el territorio que acababan de conquistar. Los pies de Elizabeth acompañaron la marcha hacia adelante con la misma seguridad que caminaba durante pleno día. No se preocuparon por el rumbo que tomaban, donde fuera que terminara su camino estaría bien.  
Bruscamente el enano la levantó en el aire mientras ella se aferraba a su nuca y decidió arremeter contra lo que supuso sería la puerta de entrada. El primer destino fue la pared del pasillo. Ella gimoteó por el golpe de su espalda y él se separó apenas y solo unos segundos para pedirle disculpas. Mientras hablaba rozaba los labios de la muchacha llenándose de tensión... solo quería volver a ellos y lo hizo. Con sus pies en la dirección dirección correcta esta vez ingresaron en la habitación. El destino final lo encontraron cayendo sobre la cama. Thorin liberó una de sus manos atrapada entre las sábanas frías y la espalda cálida de la humana y la usó de apoyo para no dejar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su amada pero duró poco. La apasionada mujer presionó con fuerza sobre el pecho del enano rodándolo sobre el colchón y dejándolo expuesto boca arriba. Finalmente había abandonado sus labios y tenía los ojos abiertos hacia la realidad de la habitación. De todas maneras la imagen del techo vacío duró solo unos segundos en los ojos de Thorin. Elizabeth se echó sobre él y volvió a buscar el beso olvidado en las finas líneas entre la barba del enano.  
Thorin esta vez creyó que podría detenerse, estaba llegando al límite de aquello que podía tener bajo control y Elizabeth lo supo por la tensión del cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo.  
Decidió que no abandonaría ese espacio hasta obtener algo mejor que un par de besos apasionados sobre la cama y mordió sensualmente el labio de Thorin. Tiró suavemente de él y ese fue el motor de arranque para un amante que dejaría su posición de debilidad, elevaría su espalda hasta quedar sentado con las curvas de Elizabeth sobre él.  
Mientras se besaban, Thorin se mantenía inmóvil en la zona de confort que iba en roces desde de la cadera de la humana hasta su espalda y descendía nuevamente, ésta entonces decidió guiarlo a un lugar de placer nuevo. Se levantó un poco el vestido y tomó una de sus manos. Lo ayudó a deslizarla suavemente por su pierna derecha de manera que Thorin quisiera detenerse al sentir como la temperatura de la piel subía conforme su mano se perdía debajo del vestido.  
Se separó de Elizabeth y la miró aterrado.

—Liz... no. Aún no.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y presionó solo un poco sobre la mano de Thorin que guiaba.

—No será hoy. Lo prometo.

Lo besó meticulosamente casi con la misma lentitud que guió la mano del enano hacia sus muslos. Allí Thorin se posó tembloroso y ella lo dejó libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Comenzó a desatarse los cordones superiores del vestido, debajo de su cuello mientras él la observaba tímido.

—No mires si no quieres.

—¿Cómo ocultar la vista de lo que ofreces libremente? Elizabeth...

—Entonces si quieres ver —dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Thorin retiró rápidamente la mano debajo del vestido de Elizabeth y posó ambas sobre los dedos de ella, intentando desatar los cordones.

—Suficiente por hoy.

—Thorin.

—Elizabeth —El enano dijo su nombre susurrando con suavidad y besó tiernamente a la humana. La tomó por la cintura y entre besos y caricias la dejó sobre las sábanas revueltas—. No responderé de mí si damos un paso más allá... y no quiero que ocurra de esta forma, aquí, ahora. —Se incorporó y se acercó al sofá donde se hallaban sentados antes de que ella fuera llamada por Thranduil—.

—¿Me dejarás sola...? Aún no amanece y te necesito aquí conmigo.

—Estaré a centímetros de ti todo el tiempo. La noche no te hará ningún daño, Liz, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerte daño en la oscuridad.

—¿Crees que temo por nada?

Thorin regresó junto a la muchacha y acarició su mejilla.

—Si la enfermedad del dragón no consumiera mi buen juicio cada vez que me acerco a esa montaña ahora mismo te llevaría a vivir allá y te haría mi esposa. En Erebor no tenemos demasiada luz y aunque no estemos allí, eres la futura reina de una ciudad en penumbras... No puedes permitirte temer a tu hogar.

—No es el lugar, son todos ellos.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a la oscuridad?

—Porque la última vez que estuve allí... viví algo aterrador.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del enano, no sabía exactamente porqué pasaba pero de un momento a otro el sabor en su boca se volvió amargo y caliente y se sintió invadido por una sensación de incomodidad. Como el estado de alerta del cerebro, la parte de nuestra alma que nos dice que algo malo está por suceder y nos prepara para el encuentro con el peligro. Tuvo un deseo muy grande de tomar a Lizzie en sus brazos. Alguna parte de su corazón tuvo miedo de perderla y sentía que para mantenerla consigo tenía que aferrarla a su cuerpo. Pero su miedo era infundado, ambos estaban en un reino seguro y vigilado, estaban en su habitación completamente a salvo... ¿Por qué tenía todos esos sentimientos y síntomas entonces?

—Thorin, el mundo de Ned no es tu mundo, tú y Thranduil han viajado mucho para llegar a él y allí nos encontramos en una situación completamente casual. Solo era una joven ordinaria y corriente que acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y entró guiada por un cartel en busca del empleo que ofrecía. Lo conseguí, conocí a la familia de Ned y un día tú llegaste al Pie Hole, nos encontramos, nos enamoramos y ya, ¿verdad? ¿También lo recuerdas así, no?

—Recuerdo más detalles que eso... y recuerdo que por una extraña razón sentí miedo al conocerte. Temía que descubrieras todo esto. —Estiró los brazos como señalando el lugar, en realidad se refería a toda la Tierra Media y su naturaleza de enano de Erebor no humano—. Fue como si no quisiera que lo supieras de modo que no pensaras que estaba loco y te alejaras de mí. Liz... todo eso lo pensé en el momento en que te conocí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tenerte y ya temía que algo me haría perderte. Me intimidaba tu presencia, quería esconderme de mi mismo. Te amé desde el primer segundo en que nos encontramos, ¿Por qué? Supongo que el amor funciona de manera que no sabes porqué amas a quien amas, pero no creo que surja el amor desde un primer segundo, si la fascinación, la obsesión... pero Liz, esto era distinto. Sentí cosas... cosas que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera con Olive cuando creí que la amaba.

—Bueno... —Lizzie suspiró como dándole tiempo a su cerebro a encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tal vez sea porque yo fui a buscarte. Hasta el momento en que apareciste en el Pie Hole no sabía que estaba buscándote a ti exactamente, pero sabía que debía encontrarte.

—Lo siento, no lo entiendo. —Thorin se puso serio y adoptó una posición tensa arqueando su espalda hacia atrás como alejándose levemente de la humana.

—El mundo de Ned... no es tu mundo. Pero tampoco es el mío.

Ya. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Elizabeth temía por la reacción de Thorin y temía las consecuencias de dejar escapar la historia de sus labios que hasta ese momento lo habían callado todo. Solo una persona sabía de su pasado... pero no era ninguno de los clones o familiares de Ned y le había advertido de los problemas que traería asumir la verdad. Pero ya no podía mentirle a quien amaba. No después de haber oído todo sobre el pasado de él. Ocultar la verdad solo había desencadenado una serie de problemas y había que acabar con todo eso pero... Thorin no parecía muy feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ella ocultaba cosas, podía interpretar las letras de su antiguo reino, desconocido para los humanos y sabía sobre dioses, adivinación... ¿Y si era una hechicera? Había dicho que no sabía que exactamente lo buscaba a él, pero había ido a su encuentro... ¿Qué tal si detrás de tanto amor había una daga esperando atacarlo y darle muerte en el momento menos esperado? El peligro una vez en la vida de Thorin había tomado la forma de Azog y su ejército, pero tal vez alguien habría descubierto que era más fácil llegar a él en forma de una bella mujer que le daba lo que tanto había anhelado: ser amado. Ella había confesado que al encontrarse con él se había enamorado, quizás su propósito era cometer un asesinato en principio pero no pudo hacerlo ya que al conocerlo comenzó a sentir algo por él. Thorin pensó esto y se enterneció por un segundo, pero llegó a su mente el mensaje de Dáin que daba vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Si ella ocultaba cosas y además su mundo no era el mundo de Ned, entonces... ¿Qué escondía?

—¿Dices que viajaste hasta allá? —Elizabeth asintió y Thorin se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo y serio. Sus ojos se movían por todas partes de la sábana de la cama hasta que finalmente se posaron sobre Liz con desconfianza y temor—. Muy bien, ¿quién eres y de dónde saliste?

Lizzie se intimidó con la dureza en el tono de las palabras de Thorin pero decidió no juzgarlo. Supuso que él también estaría asustado.

—Mi nombre es Elizabeth Haselnuss... y si vengo de Alemania como les he dicho, hasta aquí es todo como te lo he contado. Pero no soy de la Alemania del mundo de Ned... sino otra. Como otro... mundo. No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo porque la verdad es que ni yo entiendo cómo es que llegué aquí, no hay una explicación lógica, bueno... —Una risa tímida se escapó de sus labios—. Nada es lógico o coherente desde que eso ocurrió, pero solo sé que desde que desperté en este reino y me contaste toda la verdad sobre ti he querido contarte mi historia también, pero tenía miedo. Temí que no me creyeras o que ya no me amaras.

— Oh Liz, eso jamás. —Thorin sonrió para darle confianza a Liz, pero en su interior aún se sentía preocupado—. Tú creíste en mí incluso cuando para tu raza y tu mundo, todo esto incluyéndome era un imposible. Me amas a pesar de los contratiempos y la incertidumbre en el mundo de Ned. No podré ofrecerte libertad de hablar sobre tu esposo en un lugar que no sabe que existo, un mundo del que debo esconderme, en el que toda nuestra familia debe mentir sobre su origen o peculiaridades. Aún así me amas y ¿cómo podría yo ponerle fin a mis sentimientos o alejarme de ti? Voy a amarte aunque digas que has venido a acabar con mi vida, aunque confieses que trabajas para una horda de orcos asesinos e incluso si dices que eres una criatura que jamás he visto y te alimentas de enanos tontos y enamorados. Dime... ¿También eres un clon?

—No. Bueno... en realidad no estoy segura, pero creo que no tengo un otro yo como Ned. Creo que soy la única. Y vengo de algo que llamaría el mundo real. Es decir... todos estos mundos son reales, pero en mi mundo creen que estos son ficticios, fantasía, libros, historias. Yo también creí que mi mundo era el único y era el real hasta que... algo ocurrió.

Elizabeth tragó saliva y quedó perdida en un punto fijo sobre unos libros y pergaminos que se hallaban desplegados sobre una mesa cercana.

—Liz, ¿Qué fue exactamente? —La humana volvió en si y miró fijamente a los ojos azules y brillantes de Thorin. Abrió su boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido al principio y parpadeó intentando darse valor ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar. La vibración en su garganta desaparecía provocando un nudo como si la información no quisiera abandonarla pero ella fue más fuerte y decidió escupirlo todo de una vez.

—Creo que Durin me asesinó por accidente y me trajo aquí para darme una segunda oportunidad. O tal vez aquí también estoy muerta y todo esto es una especie de paraíso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si. Creo que tuve un encuentro con Durin y me envió aquí. Es por eso que al encontrarme contigo supe que estaba buscándote a ti y solo a ti.

—Elizabeth... ¿Por qué crees que fue él? Está muerto. Hace años... y era un enano, mortal como nosotros. Mi gente dice que él ha reencarnado muchas veces en otros antepasados, pero esto es una mera leyenda. Él está muerto, Liz.

—Él dijo que se llamaba Durin. Y también dijo que ya nunca podría regresar a mi mundo, del cuál había desaparecido para siempre. Luego del incidente desperté en un lugar extraño, diferente a todo lo que había conocido que él dijo se llamaba Las estancias de Mandos, también dijo que mi alma necesitaba un descanso, por lo que entendí que estaba muerta y que no podía abandonar ese lugar hasta que los Valar; que por cierto aún ignoro qué son, decidieran qué hacer conmigo. También me contó que tenía cierto poder y podía interceder sobre mi destino, porque tenía un plan. Creo que era Durin porque jamás había visto a alguien más con sus formas y maneras hasta que te conocí a ti. Supe que eras tú a quién buscaba, o tal vez a Fili o Kili, pero mi oportunidad estaba con ustedes... y bueno, al verte algo ocurrió. Sentí que tenía vida otra vez. Eras tú. No buscaba a nadie más que a ti... luego me contaste un poco de tu historia y mencionaste a ese Durin... lo describiste de igual manera a lo que vi.

—Es... —Thorin parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender—. Es casi imposible que estuvieras en Mandos, Elizabeth, para habitar ese lugar tienes que haber muerto en Arda, aquí en la Tierra Media.

—Es exactamente lo que Thranduil me dijo.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Thranduil?

—¿Recuerdas cuando corrí a confesarle algo? —Thorin asintió—. Bien, nos interrumpiste esa vez pero mientras te curaba estando inconsciente tuvimos oportunidad de platicar sobre algunas cosas. Aproveché ese momento para consultarle esto, era exactamente lo que quería hablar con él. Y no lo hice con afán de ocultarte algo, o mentirte... es solo que tenía miedo que no creyeras en mí. Además, él habita esta tierra desde hace muchos siglos, mucho antes que tú, tal vez él supiera algo más, y necesitaba entenderlo todo. Él cree que yo no tenía nada que hacer en Mandos, pero que por alguna extraña razón Durin decidió que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos y al ir por mí todo se complicó, morí y no tuvo otra idea más que llevarme a Mandos. Tal vez su plan inicial fue hacerme reencarnar en una enana aquí pero... tú abandonaste esta tierra y decidieron enviarme al Pie Hole. Aún no entiendo muy bien cómo es que entre tantas mujeres él decidió que yo era la indicada, o porqué decidió salvarme de mi destino ya que se negó a decírmelo todas las veces que se lo pregunté mientras me hallaba en esa habitación sin poder salir. Intenté escapar muchas veces, pero fue inútil. Una noche el sueño me venció y al despertar estaba en un campo plagado de margaritas con una maleta y una serie de objetos que me llevaron hasta Ned. No lo sé, Thorin, me cuesta comprender, pero aún con la mitad de la información aquí estoy, contándote lo que sé, y lo que sé es que un enano llamado Durin me sacó de mi mundo y tal vez me secuestró en Mandos para luego enviarme a otro mundo donde tú estabas y me enamoré de ti. Él lo sabía... desde un principio supo que tú y yo íbamos a enamorarnos.

—La noche anterior a que aparecieras en el Pie Hole solicitando trabajo, de acuerdo a lo que Ned dijo... yo le rogué a Durin y a los dioses encontrarte. Le pedí me enviara a alguien a quién amar, y que me amara también... Luego de Olive me desanimé y la verdad es que siempre estuve buscando a ese alguien especial, a ti. Pero no encontraba el amor en ninguna enana y no quería resignarme a morir solo, así que comencé mi búsqueda entre elfas y humanas pero era demasiado enano, demasiado gruñón y demasiado feo para ellas.

—Oh Thorin... —Elizabeth se estiró hasta alcanzar el rostro del enano y lo besó tiernamente—. Esas elfas y humanas son unas tontas —Ambos sonrieron—. No me gusta oír que te rechazaron, pero gracias a eso aquí estoy. Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo encontrarnos y lamento la molestia de ir a buscarme a otro mundo, tal vez si hubiera nacido en esta tierra hubiera sido más fácil.

—Oh no, hubiera muerto sin conocerte. Y no hay nada más triste que eso. —Thorin se sonrojó pero un momento después suspiró y cambió de tema—. Mencionaste un incidente... y aún no comprendo tu temor a la oscuridad, nunca he estado en Mandos pero no se me ocurre que un lugar de morada de los elfos pueda estar en penumbras.

—¿Eso es? ¿Otro reino de los elfos? Bueno... no importa eso, tengo toda una vida junto a ti para que me cuentes esas historias. No, al contrario de la oscuridad es un lugar sumamente luminoso y por lo que he podido ver por las ventanas de mi habitación es una tierra soñada. La oscuridad... bueno, el incidente tiene mucho que ver con ello. Tal vez Durin me eligió por esa misma razón... ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste una vez por aquel hombre que amé? Te dije que él me había engañado con otra mujer pero la verdad es más tenebrosa que eso. Solo lo he contado una vez, a Durin, pero esa escena da vueltas en mi mente todo el tiempo y siento que he muerto miles de veces desde que ocurrió, pero tú me das vida y tal vez al finalizar este relato pueda dejar de morir por siempre.

Elizabeth tomó la mano de Thorin y este se acomodó para escuchar el relato. Sabía que al finalizar sentiría una rabia incontrolable para con el humano que había dañado a Liz pero lo realmente importante sería contenerla a ella.

—Alguna vez fui una joven de grandes recursos. Fui una rica heredera de un imperio económico que mis padres habían fundado, y heredé muy joven. Ellos desaparecieron durante un viaje en circunstancias aún no claras cuando era una niña y por cinco largos años los buscaron hasta que el caso se cerró y los declararon muertos. Todo ese tiempo me apegué a cualquier ciencia o magia que me diera una pista del paradero de mis padres, por esa razón es que sé cosas de ocultismo y leo la suerte de las personas en cartas y runas. Aún así todo el conocimiento adquirido no sirvió de nada, ya que jamás he vuelto a saber de ellos. Pero bien, luego de permanecer bajo numerosas custodias con desconocidos y tutores accedí con la edad de dieciséis a mi fortuna, no podían negarme el derecho. ¿Qué sabe una muchacha de tan corta edad sobre la vida, las finanzas, el amor? Ellos me advirtieron que sería buscada más por mis posesiones que por lo que había dentro de mí, pero cuando lo conocí a él el resto del mundo parecía ingrato y celoso de mi suerte. Ese hombre era perfecto. Llenó mi vida de palabras bonitas, se mostró solicito y preocupado por mí y hasta que descubrí que amaba más los diamantes que mi corazón, ya había cometido el error de contraer matrimonio con él dos años después, sin saber que todo era una farsa e incluso tenía otra pareja que se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con hombres mayores a los cuales engatusaba para quedarse con su fortuna luego de que éstos murieran de viejos. Claro que no morían de vejez, sino por un veneno indetectable. Cuando descubrí todo ello estaba dispuesta a poner fin a mi matrimonio escapando con lo que pudiera encontrar en mi caja fuerte que en ese momento me ayudaría a llevar una vida modesta y cómoda alejada del lujo pero alejada también de todo ese dolor... aunque él regresó inesperadamente temprano esa noche y me halló en medio de un mar de maletas y joyas a medio empacar. Allí comenzó el infierno. —Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró—. Me llevó a golpes hasta una habitación de la mansión en la que vivíamos y me dejó encerrada y atada en plena oscuridad. Durante el día el sol se colaba apenas por una hendija en la ventana sellada y me daba oportunidad de adivinar dónde estaban las cosas, la cama, la biblioteca, el cuarto de baño. Logré soltarme y lo primero que intenté fue prender las luces, pero todos los focos de luz habían sido removidos. Comenzaron a sangrarme las manos de los esfuerzos que hacía para abrir la puerta o las ventanas para escapar. En dos ocasiones quedé completamente afónica luego de gritar hasta desgañitarme la garganta pidiendo ayuda. Nadie acudió... todos permanecieron sordos e indiferentes a mi calvario. Si Elizabeth Haselnuss había desaparecido como sus padres y el viudo preso de un dolor incontrolable había decidido abandonar la mansión no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, el maldito falsificó una nota tiempo después en la que aclaraba que había huido con otro hombre y que renunciaba completamente a mi fortuna. Nadie me buscó, todos desaparecieron, con mi dinero compró silencios y se dio la gran vida con todas las personas que me dieron la espalda. La casa quedó vacía, así que solo podía tomar agua del lavabo, lo que me permitió vivir porque nadie regresó a darme comida ni una sola vez. Comencé... a morir. Me dije a mi misma que si alguien cruzaba esa puerta antes de dar mi último aliento guardaría todas mis fuerzas para derribarlo y escapar. Y sucedió. Solo que no pude escapar, no de la manera que creía que lo haría. La última noche... hacía un frío que congelaba mis huesos y no me permitía pensar con claridad. Estaba oscuro como cada segundo de mi vida luego de entrar en esa habitación y estaba volviéndome loca sin calor, sin comida, sin luz. La primera semana de mi cautiverio aún sin poder soltarme él entró a gatillar su arma en mi cabeza, las balas nunca salieron, creo que lo hizo por diversión, pero entre esos episodios y los ruidos que provocaba a propósito en la oscuridad como si algo no humano quisiera atacarme me volví loca. Esa noche todo lo que pude ver fue la silueta de un hombre o criatura al principio creí que era él que había regresado a divertirse otro rato o finalmente matarme, pero no era él... tenía tu estatura, la sombra dibujaba una enorme cabellera descendiendo de su cabeza y parecía llevar un hacha en su mano. Creí que era un sicario pagado para matarme y me había jurado escapar o morir en el intento así que con lo último de mis fuerzas arremetí contra él pero fue como chocar contra un muro de hierro. Fui despedida con fuerza hacia una punta de la habitación y sentí que sus enormes manos callosas tomaron mi brazo a la vez que golpeé mi nuca contra lo que creí era la biblioteca. Llevo muerta muchos años en ese mundo. No me gusta la oscuridad, me recuerda lo fría y triste que es la muerte; lo rápido que un golpe nos separa de la vida y lo aterrada que estoy cada día de despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño y que estoy encerrada en esa habitación infernal por siempre o peor... atada a una realidad que luego de ti no estoy dispuesta a vivir.

—Liz... —Thorin se acercó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía deseos de protegerla a la vez que sentía un gran enojo para con los humanos de su mundo... Si tan solo estuvieran en Erebor, se dijo, armaría todo su ejército contra ellos.

—Sé lo que dirás, y en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo contestar con seguridad. Cuando desperté en Mandos Durin me dijo que ya no pertenecía a mi mundo, pero Thranduil aquí me explicó que solo los muertos pueden morar en las estancias, por lo que es seguro que he muerto, pero no sé si aquí estoy viva, no sé si soy un fantasma que ha tomado forma humana, ni siquiera sé si soy una humana, mortal, inmortal... no lo sé. De verdad lamento mucho el no poder decirte nada más que esto. Ellos decidieron que tendría una segunda oportunidad, que era la indicada para ti. Durin dijo que salvaría tu vida, y que tú me darías eso a cambio, la chance de vivir feliz nuevamente. Dijo que esta vez tendría todo lo que había perdido... una familia, un esposo, seguridad y fundamentalmente amor, que lo encontraría en quién estaba esperándome desde hacía tiempo. Creí que era su prisionera, que iba a venderme como esposa a alguien más... por eso temí e intenté escapar. Pasé noches sin dormir para defenderme en caso de un ataque, hasta que caí presa de mi propio cansancio y al despertar estaba en ese pacífico campo de margaritas, completamente sola junto a una maleta con notas. Oh... ¡Las cartas! Te las enseñaré al regresar a casa, aún las guardo. Allí se mencionaba todo lo que debía hacer, lo que debía decir y pronto todo estuvo completo.

—Liz... mi Lizzie. —Thorin besó la frente de la muchacha y la abrazó. Los pequeños brazos de ella se asomaron tímidamente por su espalda a la vez que posó la cabeza sobre el hombro del enano—. No me importa lo que eres, incluso si eres una clase nueva de criatura que desconozco estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, de amarte y que me ames también. Durin es sabio, pequeña, tuvo un propósito con el cuál enviarte y no sé si tiene grandes planes para nosotros, pero mientras estés a mi lado cumpliré lo que me encomendó con valor y te mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—¿Incluso de lo que no es peligroso? ¿Como la oscuridad?

Elizabeth se separó de él y ambos se miraron tiernamente. Thorin suspiró y se incorporó de la cama mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, apenada. No lograría convencer al tozudo enano que comenzó a... ¡¿APAGAR LAS LÁMPARAS DE ÁMBAR?!

—¿THORIN? ¿Qué... Qué haces?

Cuando la última lámpara dejó de dar la tenue y bonita luz que despedía y la habitación quedó en penumbras Elizabeth se tapó con las sábanas mientras temblaba, aunque sabía que no era por frío sino por temor que su cuerpo se estremecía. Vio a Thorin acercarse a ella y creyó que le daría un beso de buenas noches aunque el enano se sentó al borde de la cama, se quitó las botas y su abrigo. Quedó con solo una fina camisa y sus pantalones abriéndose paso bajo las sábanas. La humana se recostó junto a él y se reconfortó al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Thorin.

—Nadie sabe lo que hacemos en la oscuridad... es una de las ventajas de las penumbras, perderse en ellas, pero juntos —dijo y besó a su amada a la vez que la aferraba a su cuerpo—. Tal vez con el tiempo descubras lo pacífico de la noches.

—Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. —acotó ella y ambos sonrieron—. Al menos mientras estés aquí conmigo.

«Siempre estaré contigo, Liz.» susurró Thorin mientras la muchacha se entregaba al sueño tranquilo en los brazos de su amado. Aún le quedaban mil preguntas por hacer, pero no sabía si ella tendría las respuestas así como también ignoraba si habría una forma de preguntarle a Durin. Todo lo que sabía era que había pedido y recibido exactamente lo que quería... un final feliz.

El amanecer aún no llegaba al reino del bosque negro mientras Thranduil empacaba una gran cantidad de hierbas y libros listos para ser llevados a una pequeña embarcación.

—Partiremos muy pronto, Legolas. Te prometo que ya dejaremos de molestarte.

—Ada... tú nunca has sido una molestia.

Padre e hijo levantaron sus copas de vino para celebrar el momento.

—¿Regresaras alguna vez?

—¿Me recibirás si lo hago?

—Con alegría y el mejor banquete que hayas imaginado, padre.

—Vendré seguido entonces. Los humanos lo intentan... pero nadie sabe dar una buena fiesta, solo nosotros los elfos de Mirkwood tenemos ese don. —Thranduil rió y recordó a Ned y los suyos—. Aún así los echo de menos, es extraño como criaturas desconocidas pueden convertirse en tus grandes amigos y familia en tan corto tiempo. Aunque nadie es como tú. —dijo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Legolas—. Sé que no he sido el padre perfecto que ambos soñamos una vez, he sido severo y en ocasiones frío, pero planeo compensarlo a partir de ahora con mis visitas. La partida repentina y violenta de tu madre se llevó toda mi alegría y una parte de mi se quebró luego de ello... este bosque es el vivo retrato de mi interior. Dejé que todo lo bueno muriera y abrí la puerta a la oscuridad y sus criaturas. A la vez que he luchado por mantener este reino en pie luché para no entregarme a la muerte. Y lo hice por ti, de no haberte tenido llevaría ya tiempo en el olvido. Siento mucho si no hice lo suficiente, entregaría toda nuestra inmortalidad solo para regresar al pasado y ser diferente. He coartado mucho en tu vida al no permitirte unirte a Tauriel y... lo... lo lamento.

—Ada... ya no te castigues con tan terribles palabras, eres el mejor padre que he podido imaginar.

Thranduil abrazó a su hijo y las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, intentó contenerlas pero las palabras de Legolas ablandaron su corazón y lloró aferrado a él.

—Luego de años de ver como luchabas contra ti mismo estoy feliz de saber que has encontrado una nueva motivación. Y sobre Tauriel... su corazón jamás me perteneció, padre, incluso si hubiéramos tenido tu bendición y permiso no hubiera funcionado. No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, padre.

Al separarse Legolas tomó la copa de vino de la mano de Thranduil y bromeó para hacerlo sonreír.

—Deberías dejar de tomar, tal vez este vino se puso malo y provocó todo esto.

Thranduil sonrió secándose las lágrimas y Legolas supo que una vez más sus tonterías habían devuelto el buen humor a su padre.

—Aunque... si aún te sientes mal respecto a Tauriel, tal vez podrías hacer algo por mí.

—Nombralo y lo haré para ti.

—Dale esto.

Legolas le entregó una cadena adornada con dos lunas y estrellas. En el centro había una piedra celeste brillante muy bonita.

—Ella siempre ha sido la luna y las estrellas. El paisaje más bello que he visto. Este iba a ser uno de mis regalos por nuestra unión, que ya no será, pero quiero que ella lo tenga, después de todo le pertenece aunque lo ignore.

Thranduil asintió y observó la joya antes de guardarla entre sus ropas. El amanecer daba sus primeras señales de vida mostrando apenas claridad en el horizonte y el rey lo supo... ya era hora de partir.

—Bien... —Thranduil se quitó la corona de ramas puntiagudas de su cabeza y la ofreció a su hijo—. Sé que usarás algo diferente porque esta corona no es de tu completo agrado pero tómala como una formalidad. Mi reinado aquí ha llegado a su fin, a partir de ahora y esta vez para siempre eres el rey de Mirkwood.

Legolas tomó temeroso la corona en sus manos, hasta ese momento solo había protegido el reino pero no había sido proclamado rey oficialmente ante la partida de su padre. Mientras contemplaba los detalles de la corona imaginando su futuro vio como el elfo que le había enseñado absolutamente todo lo que sabía y el cuál él había jurado respetar y proteger por toda la eternidad se inclinaba ante él en un gesto de pleitesía. Preso de una necesidad incontrolable posó la corona sobre una mesa cercana y corrió a los brazos de su padre, encontrando la misma sensación reconfortante que cuando niño se había perdido en el bosque y fue encontrado por Thranduil unos minutos después. Podía incluso oler la hierba del suelo y sentir en su rostro lo áspero de la tela del traje de su padre como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a ser un pequeño extraviado y encontrado.

—Voy a extrañarte, Ada.

—También yo. Pero verás que volveré muy pronto a visitarte y sentirme orgulloso de ser recibido por un rey tan maravilloso como tú.


	18. Viejas costumbres

—¿Qué crees que ocurra después? —Garrett giró a ver a Charlotte con una brocha en la mano; ya llevaban un tiempo reparando el Pie Hole y ahora debían pintar las nuevas paredes. Olive, pintando un poco más a la derecha, se acercó lentamente.

—Se lo dije. A Ned... —El vampiro entendió en un instante de qué hablaba.

—¿Y cómo es que al bajar de la nave no fue directo a ella? Si yo fuera Ned y tú fueras a quién amo y jamás pude tocar pero ahora descubro que si, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Tiene miedo.

—¿De qué? Es su novia, ¿Qué cree que pasará?

—Garry... —Así le llamaba ahora—. Ned nació con ese don y no lo descubrió hasta que tuvo nueve años por lo que ha crecido y vivido con él casi desde que tiene memoria. Conoce muy bien las reglas y aceptó vivir de esa forma y formarse una idea de felicidad manteniendo cerca a los que ama, sin importar lo físico.

—Pero desde que estoy aquí he visto como ese es el único obstáculo a vencer entre ellos.

—Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez la costumbre hizo que haya encontrado la felicidad en ello y ante una nueva posibilidad sienta miedo y desee que las cosas mejor se queden como están? Tú no sientes miedo, pero imagina que alguien llega y te confiesa que a partir de ese momento vuelves a vivir, pierdes tus habilidades y eres un mortal, vivo, de sangre caliente, con un corazón que late. Un mortal, Garrett... ¿Es que acaso no estarías aterrado de salir a la calle por lo que podría ocurrir? Ahora cualquier incidente podría matarte y ya. Se acabó. Todo lo que habrías vivido hasta ese momento sería humo.

—Es diferente... a veces deseo volver a ser un humano.

—Pero al fin y al cabo él podría no perder su vida, sino la vida de las personas que más ama. Un atisbo de poder que pude no haber extraído de él y boom... ella está muerta. La mujer que ama está muerta. Nuestra Charlotte, nuestra amiga. Si yo fuera Ned y tú fueras mi Charlotte también estaría encerrado en ese apartamento sin recibir visitas, temblando como una hoja.

—Pero no lo eres... Qué bueno que no lo eres, porque te extrañé...

Garrett se acercó sonriendo a Olive y le dio un apasionado beso. Ella se separó forcejeando un poco a la vez que reía y manchó con pintura verde la punta de la nariz del vampiro.

—¿Así que regresaste a jugar, eh? —Garrett quiso quitarle el rodillo de pintura pero Olive se defendió. Eran dos niños jugando en medio de la sala.

—Suficiente con tener que reponer parte del mobiliario de nuestra casa luego de lo que hicimos estos días. —Olive levantó una ceja y Garrett mordió su labio recordando las desordenadas pero acaloradas noches que habían tenido desde que ella regresara a su hogar—. No hagamos un desastre aquí también, además... no estamos solos.

Charlotte estaba sobre un taburete de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en el suelo revestido con plásticos para que nada se manchara con pintura. Lee se acercó a ella apenado, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro; al sentarse a su lado posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Creí que ibas a irte. Alguien está esperándote al otro lado...

—Quién espera allá sabe que tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

—Creí que eso ya estaba solucionado. Venir a contarnos sobre los clones.

—No estoy aquí solo para dar información, me preocupo por los clones... al fin y al cabo ellos son parte de mí, por lo que si se angustian o se preocupan, eso también es mi problema.

—Ninguno de ellos está angustiado. Míralos... Garrett y Joe parecen muy felices ayudando a levantar nuevamente la pastelería. No sabemos nada de Thranduil pero asumimos que está bien.

—¿Y Ned?

—Eso quiero saber yo. ¿Y Ned? ¿Qué sientes sobre él? Porque creí ser quien más lo conocía, sin embargo ahora no sé nada de él. Solo sé que se alejó de mí y lleva días encerrado en ese apartamento. Ya no sé que será de nosotros.

Lee observó largamente a Charlotte. Ella se veía destrozada e inmovilizada ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con Ned y que él huyera gritando que no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que no podía hacer? La muchacha lo ignoraba. Él entonces tuvo una idea.

—Tal vez quiera hablar conmigo. No puedo prometer que lo traeré ante ti y todo estará bien de un momento a otro, pero estoy aquí para ayudar.

Chuck levantó la vista finalmente y asintió sonriendo tenuemente. Aún estaba apenada y confundida pero la idea de Lee había sido alentadora. Tal vez a su "padre", Ned si le abriría la puerta y le daría oportunidad de hablar, algo que le había negado incluso a su gran amigo Garrett.

—¿Así que estás para ayudar? —dijo Emerson acercándose.

—En lo que pueda. —contestó Lee.

—Puedes con esto entonces. —Emerson extendió un rodillo y una lata de pintura al humano que sonrió y tomó lo que el detective ofrecía—. Regresaré en un rato, Chuck. —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la pared que el investigador privado había abandonado.

...

—Así no. —Tauriel tomó la mano de Kili que daba pinceladas violentas sobre la pared pintando con trazos irregulares y manchando todo a su alrededor—. Así... más suave... —Dirigiendo la mano de Kili con movimientos lentos y trazos precisos arregló el desorden que su novio estaba haciendo.

—Ustedes los elfos hacen todo con lentitud. —Se quejó Fili, al lado de su hermano pintando con la misma torpeza.

—Pero con seguridad y belleza. —respondió Tauriel sin preocuparse demasiado.

—¿Dices que los enanos no podemos crear cosas bellas? ¿Acaso has visto Erebor? La belleza de sus grandes salones, sus altas columnas adornadas.

—Jamás dije eso, Fili. Solo que... no siempre se necesita una mano dura y fuerte para crear cosas. Tal vez puedes levantar una pared con esa fuerza y firmeza pero ya levantamos paredes, ahora debemos pintarlas. Y si queremos que se vean bien... tenemos que hacerlo correctamente. Imita a tu hermano, ahora está haciéndolo perfecto.

Kili sonrió orgulloso y su hermano observó de reojo la técnica para copiarlo. La elfa los observó desde un rincón con una mueca de satisfacción. Era extraño como ahora era Kili enseñándole algo a su hermano mayor, el que usualmente era de las enseñanzas. Mientras los veía recordó que Thorin aún no había regresado y se alegró de mantener a los hermanos ocupados para no angustiarse ante la falta de noticias de su tío, pero en su interior ella también estaba preocupada. Y no solo por Thorin, también echaba de menos las corridas y las órdenes de Thranduil. Quién hubiera dicho que la capitana de la guardia real se encontraría un día añorando escuchar la firme y grave voz del rey de Mirkwood dándole órdenes y tareas. Descubrió que sin él una parte de ella estaba perdida y comprendió que a veces las viejas costumbres son necesarias, por más pesadas que parezcan en algún punto.

—Tengo una idea. —dijo Joe entusiasmado a un Lee que pintaba una pared concentrado.

—Tus... Nuestras ideas a veces son peligrosas.

—Esta no. Creo que esta no hará daño.

—Es un viejo hábito el destruir lo que construyes, Joe.

—Tal vez no tengo que construir cosas, sino ayudar a otros a hacerlo.

Lee se detuvo y lo observó curiosamente. Recordó el final de la serie donde él había interpretado a Joe y se preguntó si tenía que ver con eso... De ser así tal vez podría funcionar.

—No sé como siguió tu vida luego de...

—Puedo enseñarles. Ellos necesitan acostumbrarse a este mundo en el que viven. Un mundo moderno en el que existen artefactos que ellos jamás han visto. Algunos ni siquiera conocían el tendido eléctrico, los autos, el sistema de agua. Puedo enseñarles a usar la computadora, celulares, a manejar... podrían con ello comenzar sus propias actividades o negocios, o ayudar a Ned con el Pie Hole.

—¿Y luego? ¿No intentarás sabotear sus ideas?

—Pretendo establecerme aquí. He encontrado paz y me he topado con personas que aprecian mis ideas, que no tienen miedo ni desconfían de mí. Tal vez es eso... alejarme de lo que me dolió, de esa costumbre que me tenía atado a... ella.

Lee comprendió enseguida a quién se refería Joe. Cameron, la única persona a la que realmente había amado y la había tenido que dejar ir. No es que él lo quisiera realmente, pero algo en su interior supo desde su primer encuentro que ellos estaban destinados a separarse una y otra vez. Todos los intentos de regresar que hicieron y de establecer una relación sólida que funcionara habían sido en vano, ya que desde un principio ambos querían cosas diferentes. Y cuando dos personas que se aman descubren que sus intereses personales son más fuertes que el amor que los une, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer. Joe había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y luego de ser un joven descontrolado y lleno de ira, había encontrado las ideas y los sueños en su interior; quería una familia, una casa, llevar una vida tranquila. Joe había madurado y avanzado hacia una realidad que no era la misma de Cameron. Ella también había crecido, pero entendió muy pronto que jamás había soñado con hijos, con un hogar ordenado y la vida de un ama de casa. Sus sueños eran mucho más exigentes, profesionales y la llevarían más lejos. Ambos estaban siendo distanciados por sus propios pensamientos y al final Joe fue quien pudo ponerle fin a ese caos. Cuando comprendió que ella no le daría lo que él deseaba y que él tampoco podía ser suficiente en la vida de ella, se alejó. Terminó la relación. Se amaban, pero simplemente no había podido ser. Así que Joe se fue sin dejar rastro y tiempo después Lee fue a visitarlo por lo que desapareció del universo que lo había visto nacer y se unió a la familia de Ned. Tal vez no tendría a una Cameron allí, pero tampoco la estaba buscando ya. Tenía una familia, una que lo respetaba y lo quería y no necesitaba más que eso. Lee lo sintió en su alma. Algo de él estaba sanando. Ambos sonrieron creyendo que esta vez si podría funcionar sin accidentes.

Quien no sonreía pero si ponía su atención en la mancha del techo del cuarto de baño era Ned, quien por segunda vez en la semana decidía darse un baño. Sumergido en sus pensamientos y en el agua tibia de la tina se encontraba en el momento en que una gota fría rodó desde sus flequillo hasta el cuello sacándolo de su ensoñación. El agua había dejado las yemas de sus dedos como pasas de uva y decidió que era un buen momento de salir. Como un zombie sin alma salió torpemente de la tina y con movimientos lentos se echó una bata azul oscuro sobre su cuerpo desnudo y mojado. Fue goteando por el pasillo sin importarle. Últimamente el orden y la limpieza no eran prioridades en su vida... si a eso se le podía llamar vida.

Se desplomó en la cama y finalmente cambió el paisaje en sus ojos, este techo no estaba manchado, sino blanco, todo lo contrario a su mente oscura y nublada por el temor.

Ned llevaba toda una vida huyendo de lastimar a quienes amaba, y por eso había hecho una serie de sacrificios. Si bien sus mayores afectos, Chuck y Digby, continuaban fieles a su lado y le brindaban las mayores alegrías, el hecho de no poder mantener contacto físico con ellos al principio había sido una calamidad. Luego se resignó a que ese sería su destino y como viejas costumbres que se arraigan como imanes a superficies de metal, Ned comprendió que esa vida sería muchísimo mejor que no tenerlos a su lado. Pero lo que ocurre con las viejas costumbres es que se vuelven un delicioso hábito y a veces, surgen nuevas posibilidades que amenazan la cotidianeidad de aquello. Era lo que le había ocurrido a él en esta ocasión, luego de una vida acostumbrado a mantenerse alejado del contacto físico, Olive le ofrecía la solución, lo que siempre había deseado tanto. Poder tocar a Chuck y volver a tocar a Digby sin que nada malo ocurriera... pero ¿Y si...? El miedo no surgía del contacto con la piel, sino de las consecuencias de ese acto. ¿Qué pasaría si Olive estuviese equivocada y al tocarlos murieran? Ned conocía muy bien las reglas, primer toque vida, segundo toque... muerte. Otra vez. Por siempre. ¡No! No lo haría. Si algo le daba más miedo que todas las calamidades del mundo, era el perder a quienes amaba y sobretodo si ocurría por su culpa. Pero la huida repentina al reencontrarse con Chuck cuando bajó de la nave de Ronan había sido no por el miedo que le causara perderla sino por el miedo que le causaba tener curiosidad. Algo en él luchó entre el abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes y el huir de allí aterrado de hacerle daño. Ganó la huida. Ned no pudo soportar la presión y la curiosidad la cual evaluó rápidamente podía ser letal. Desde ese entonces se había recluido en su apartamento y no había salido ni abierto la puerta a nadie. Ni siquiera a otros clones.

Sumido en esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin ganas de caminar arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la entrada y observó por la mirilla.

...

—Estamos a punto de partir ¿Y vienes con esto?

Thranduil se acomodó en su sillón muy serio observando la escena frente a él. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente mientras respiraba hondo. «Un alce salta la cerca, dos alces saltan la cerca, tres alces...»

—Por favor, tiene que ser antes que nos vayamos de aquí, no podemos hacerlo allá y sabes porqué. Además pienso que este es el lugar y el momento ideal.

—No lo sé...

—Necesito una respuesta ahora, Thranduil. Por favor.

—Dime enano, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Si Elizabeth se entera de esto yo...

Lizzie ingresó en la habitación y quedó de pie sorprendida con los ojos como platos observando a Thorin hincado sobre su rodilla frente al elfo. En su mano portaba un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado en medio que extendía hacia Thranduil. Cerca de él, en el suelo, se hallaba un cofre de gemas blancas en señal de ofrenda.

Thorin al verla se puso de pie sonrojado y apenado escondiendo el anillo en sus grandes manos.

—¡Dijiste que la puerta tenía cerrojo! —reprochó el enano al elfo.

—¡No pensé que ella entrara sin tocar! —contestó Thranduil muy serio—. Elizabeth... —dijo con voz suave y poniéndose de pie se acercó a la muchacha.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho... —objetó la humana y miró a ambos desconcertada—. Me descuido un minuto y tú, elfo trepador, usurpas mi lugar y ¡Thorin, por Dios! ¿Cómo es que andas a mis espaldas pidiéndole matrimonio a Thranduil? Es porque no soy rubia, ¿Verdad? ¿O porque no soy alta? Siempre supe que las enanas no eran de tu agrado pero esto no me lo imaginé jamás.

—¡Elizabeth, por Durin! ¡¿Qué dices?! —Thorin comenzó a tartamudear intentando explicar la situación—. No, no, no... no es lo q... lo que parece.

Thranduil se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Es porque yo puedo alcanzar la parte alta del estante de la biblioteca. Lo siento, Elizabeth... perdiste, no puedes competir contra una eficacia como la mía, pero te enviaré la invitación a la boda con un alce la próxima semana.

—¡Thranduil! ¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que ocurrió! —Thorin agitó los brazos gritando desesperado ante el elfo y la humana hasta que los dos soltaron la carcajada en su cara—. Oh... —El enano dio cuenta entonces que Thranduil y Lizzie estaban bromeando, burlándose de él y se cruzó de brazos muy serio—. Vamos, sigan riéndose de mí. JA, JA, ¡Qué gracioso!

Elizabeth aún riendo se acercó a un Thorin de brazos cruzados y muy serio que miraba el suelo. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo de la vergüenza y una especie de choque eléctrico suave recorrió su cuerpo cuando la humana tocó su brazo con ternura y poniéndose en puntas de pie llegó a besar su mejilla.

—Mi bonito gruñón... —dijo ella sonriendo y él levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos encendidos en alegría—. La respuesta es si.

Thorin comprendió en un segundo que Lizzie había adivinado sus intenciones desde el momento en el que entró en la habitación.

—Thranduil lo arruinaste. Liz... quería que fuera una sorpresa... —comentó apenado—.

—No iba a serlo de todas maneras... luego de lo que pasó estos días sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y que probablemente nos marcharíamos de aquí casados... Si. Si acepto.

Ambos sonrieron y Thorin tomó a Elizabeth de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Antes de retirarse de la habitación, el enano miró a Thranduil y este asintió. Ahora solo debía cumplir con su deber.

Llevó a la humana a los jardines privados del rey y se paró frente a ella sosteniendo una corona de flores que un momento antes había recogido del suelo donde se hallaba estratégicamente colocada como esperando para ser usada.

—No es mucho y sé que mereces mucho más que esto pero... es lo que pude hacer en este tiempo.

—¿Tú la hiciste?

—Podría haber forjado una, lo sé. Soy bueno con los metales y las piedras pero no he tenido tiempo... apenas si alcancé a hacer este anillo mientras dormías. Y tomé esta decisión algo apresurado porque quiero unirme a ti antes de marcharnos. Lo siento... —Thorin retrocedió con la cabeza baja y expresión de inconformidad—. Te mereces algo mucho mejor.

—Es hermosa. —Elizabeth no dejó de sonreír ni un minuto desde que abandonaron la habitación.

—Es modesta. —Thorin levantó la vista hacia ella y sus ojos brillaron—. Tú eres la hermosa.

—Es hermosa porque tú la hiciste. —La humana se acercó a él—. Tú siempre me haces regalos bellos y nadie jamás había hecho cosas tan bonitas pensando en mí. De hecho... nadie jamás había hecho nada para mí.

—Elizabeth... —El nombre de la humana sonó en un susurro de Thorin tan suave que pudo derretir el corazón de Lizzie—. Hay una tradición en mi pueblo y es que al presentarnos... bueno... —Thorin intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. La mayoría de los miembros de la familia real no elige a quién unirse. O si lo hace... pero debemos elegir de un grupo determinado que el rey nos presenta luego de una selección que este hace junto a otros señores enanos. Por lo que lo que verás y oirás a continuación tal vez resulte un poco extraño para ti, pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Garantiza la bendición de Durin... y si el mismísimo Durin te trajo aquí, he de honrar sus tradiciones en agradecimiento. —Thorin se arrodilló frente a Lizzie y comenzó a hablar—. Elizabeth, me presento ante ti despojado de mis títulos. Hoy no soy un príncipe y no seré un rey. Tampoco soy un señor enano... aquí, sobre una tierra de luchas que nos mantiene con vida, he venido como un simple servidor a cumplir mi tarea. La espada es mi instrumento en el campo de batalla, con ella defenderé el reino y con valor, voluntad y fuerza he de velar por todo lo que en él habita; más lo que protegeré hasta el último aliento con el mayor fervor será nuestra unión y todo lo que de ella de fruto. Elizabeth, desde este momento y hasta que la muerte venga por mí, nada te faltará a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Te haré sentir orgullosa de ser mi esposa y velaré en defensa de tu honor para que el reino entero te trate con respeto. Yo, Thorin hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thrór, he de convertirme en tu esposo y protector. Recibe estos objetos como regalo de tu honorable príncipe y tómame en tus manos para sellar este pacto.

Thorin se puso de pie y alzó la corona sobre la cabeza de Elizabeth para posarla sobre sus cabellos. Su mano bajó por un mechón oscuro del cabello de la humana y descendió por su cuello rozando la cadena hasta llegar a la pequeña llave de oro que tomó entre sus grandes dedos. Finalmente tomó la mano de la muchacha y colocó el anillo sobre su anular. Con sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, se acercó hasta que sus frentes se rozaron.

—Te la devolveré. —dijo ella suavemente para no quebrar el clima del momento pero Thorin se echó hacia atrás con preocupación—. La cadena... te la quité mientras te lavaba las heridas pero es tuya. La tomé sin preguntar y no tienes la obligación de regalármela.

—Lizzie. —Thorin besó su frente y la miró directo a los ojos—. Es mi regalo para ti. La llevo conmigo desde que tengo memoria, pero siempre supe que no me pertenecía realmente. Estaba destinada a pender del cuello de mi amada. Creí que la había perdido cuando luché contra los orcos al borde del bosque y lo tomé como un signo de mal augurio que me decía que tú y yo no nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y que moriría solo; que mi destino yacía en soledad... pero luego te observé mientras dormías una mañana y vi la cadena. Me alegré al saber que no estaba perdida sino que todo ese tiempo estuvo en su lugar. Donde siempre debió estar. —Elizabeth sonrió sonrojada.

—Lo malo es que... yo no tengo nada para darte. Incluso sabiendo que esto ocurriría antes de irnos. Me siento tan... avergonzada. Dios mío, seré una pésima esposa... —Lizzie buscaba a su alrededor algo que darle a Thorin mientras él la observaba divertido—. Haré algo para ti, lo prometo. Pero ahora, justo ahora... —Sacudió su vestido como si mágicamente algo fuese a caer de él—. No tengo nada que darte.

—Si tienes... —Thorin se acercó y la besó dulcemente—. ¿Ya ves? Tu amor es el mejor regalo.

Legolas supervisaba el armado de arcos para el ejército cuando su padre ingresó caminando lentamente sin hacer ruido. El elfo supo de su presencia ya que toda la producción se detuvo y los elfos quedaron de pie mirando en dirección a Thranduil. Aún no se acostumbraban a que él ya no sería el rey.

—Legolas...

—Ada (Padre). —Sonrió—. Pueden continuar, es un excelente trabajo el que están haciendo.

Los elfos retomaron sus actividades ante un Thranduil orgulloso de su hijo. Legolas se acercó a él y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Interrumpo algo? Puedo regresar más tarde. —dijo Thranduil tímido.

—Padre, por favor. Tú jamás interrumpes nada.

—Bien... hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Dime —dijo Legolas asintiendo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya nos íbamos? Bueno, al parecer hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. Necesitamos quedarnos unos días más. —Thranduil observó cómo la expresión de su hijo pasaba de la atención a la felicidad de mantener unos días más a su padre a su lado.

—¡Es esa una noticia maravillosa!

—Qué bueno que tu corazón se alegre de oírlo. Pero... hay una cosa más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Crees que podamos... ¿Tener una boda?

—¿Una boda, padre? —Legolas miró extrañado a Thranduil, preguntándose qué tramaba.

—El enano...

—Y la humana.

—Elizabeth. —sentenció Thranduil—. Se llama Elizabeth.

Legolas notó la tensión en el aire y suavizó su tono aún más de lo que acostumbraba. Sin dirigir la mirada a su padre se acercó a una ventana y observó el bosque pidiéndole a este fuerzas para encarar el tema que pensaba traer a la conversación. Thranduil lo siguió.

—Está bien, enviaré un aviso a nuestros súbditos y comenzaremos a preparar todo, siempre y cuando...

—¿Qué? —Thranduil aceptaría cualquier condición que su hijo pusiera.

—...tú consientas esa boda. Dime... ¿Tú no te opones a eso?

Thranduil giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su hijo.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cuántas veces más he de aclararlo?

—Por más que intentes esconderlo de mí, Ada, lo sé. Ella es importante para ti... me pregunto cuánto.

—Elizabeth es muy importante. Ella ha sido la clave para encontrar mi felicidad ayudando a otros de su raza.

Legolas no se contentó con su respuesta.

—¿Crees que si fuera una elfa...?

—Amo a tu madre. —respondió Thranduil muy serio, aunque algo molesto. La tensión era insoportable y Legolas lo notó.

—Mi madre está muerta, Ada. —El joven presionó un poco más. Quería conocer el límite o el fondo del asunto.

—Solo amamos una vez en la vida. Lo sabes.

—Esta es tu vida en Mirkwood. Pero llevas otra vida distinta en aquel mundo... Son dos vidas. —¿Sería ese el límite?.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos mirando el bosque.

—Ella ama al enano. Y además es mortal.

Legolas sonrió.

—Lo sabía. ¿Consientes esa boda entonces?

—Ella merece ser feliz. Quiero que lo sea... y lo será junto a quien ama. Quiero que tenga lo que yo tuve con tu madre. A veces resignando el regocijo propio encuentras la verdadera felicidad viendo a otro ser pleno. —Thranduil miró a su hijo tiernamente—. Sería un suspiro en mi vida escapando de mis manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y me llevaría a la muerte la pena de perderla... Pero me llena de alegría saber que es feliz y verla cada día. ¿Sabes? En el fondo creo que ella lo sabe. Y también siente igual... el gran amor de su vida es ese enano y será inmensamente feliz con él, pero necesitará verme o al menos saber que estoy cerca. Sé que si me fuera ella me extrañaría... y encontraría en Thorin un refugio pero pensaría en mí de cuando en cuando. Lo mismo me ocurre. Podría abandonarlos, alejarme... explorar otros mundos, pero la extrañaría. No he descifrado aún si se trata de amor, no lo creo... es diferente a lo que siento por tu madre.

—¿Pero si ella fuera una elfa... si fuera inmortal... si no se hubiera fijado en el enano?

—No lo sé.

—Tienes miedo de pensar en eso, ¿Verdad?

Thranduil suspiró y sacudió su cabeza elegantemente.

—Tenemos una boda que preparar. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo.

—Pero padre...

—La boda. Legolas. Eso es lo importante.

Thranduil se retiró lentamente pensando en su próximo destino, el bosque. Necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar... aunque fuese por un momento.

Caminando apresurado y abrumado por lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, dobló bruscamente a la izquierda y se chocó con algo. O mejor dicho alguien. La risita risueña de ella tuvo un efecto desconocido hasta ahora en los oídos del elfo.

—Lo siento, estoy algo emocionada por la boda y no veo a dónde voy tan apurada. ¿Y tú por qué la prisa? Qué cara tienes Dios mío... ¿Ocurre algo?

—No... —contestó Thranduil y se obligó a sonreir—. También tengo prisa... por tu boda. Hay mucho que hacer y quiero que sea perfecta. Si me disculpas...

El elfo dio unos pasos apresurados alejándose de ella, pero la humana lo siguió y tomó su brazo. Él se giró exaltado por el contacto sorpresivo y ella lo abrazó agradeciéndole por todo. Thranduil entonces comprendió los nervios de Thorin al conocer a Elizabeth... la misma electricidad ahora recorría su cuerpo y le cortaba la respiración.

—Liz yo...

La humana lo soltó y lo observó sonriente.

—¿Si, Thranduil?

—Yo...


	19. El roce de la piel

—No debo ver, no debo ver... No debo.

Thorin pegó su espalda a la pared y miró en ambas direcciones. Ese era su trabajo, mirar a un lado y a otro, no a sus espaldas. Aunque si giraba ahora mismo vería la fría roca y todo estaría bien. Pero tenía una tarea y era vigilar. Vigilar que nadie viera, y eso lo incluía también a él.

—¿Y si...? No. —negó, aunque pronto creyó que sería una acción inocente—. Aunque nada pasará si solo es un segundo. Solo una mirada tímida y ya. —Se convenció. Inmediatamente recordó sus deberes, los cuales no contemplaban distraerse espiando a Elizabeth—. No, no debo mirar.

Muy cerca, bajo el abrigo del bosque, unos bellos ojos celestes se perdían en el horizonte. Se veían serenos aunque algo nostálgicos. Thranduil estaba haciendo lo que no hacía desde que era un joven príncipe sin preocupaciones.

Estaba sentado al pie de un gran árbol, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el tronco. Sabía que al incorporarse, sus cabellos probablemente se resistieran, enredados entre los pequeños surcos de la corteza, pero no le importaba. Esos últimos días nada importaba. Él no se debatía entre ver o no ver, porque todo estaba ocurriendo una y otra vez en su mente; lo único que quería era que aquella imagen desapareciera, pero no podía.

Su imaginación volaba sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado del reino y su mente no le daba tregua. A eso se le sumaba su propia voz como un eco retumbando en su cerebro.

«Yo... Me preguntaba qué te gustaría más, que la boda se hiciera aquí dentro, o en el bosque. Te prometo que estarás a salvo en todo momento si quieres que sea afuera. Pondré guardias en todas partes y yo mismo portaré mi espada. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te protegeré.»

—Elfo estúpido. —Se dijo a sí mismo con enfado—. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírselo.

Frente a la cascada del bosque, Elizabeth tenía la piel como marfil. Creyó que el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo le haría sentir frío y tiritar, pero no. Estaba fresca y a punto. ¿Cómo era eso posible? «Tal vez los nervios no me permiten sentir nada más que eso, nervios.» Pensó. Elizabeth seguía la tradición que su amigo Elros le había comentado: «Hay que bañarse bajo la cascada de Mirkwood antes de contraer matrimonio. Ambos deben hacerlo.»

Thorin accedió un poco a regañadientes; mientras fue un príncipe mantuvo una higiene impecable, pero durante los años que vagó por la Tierra Media en busca de trabajo a cambio de refugio y comida, y luego, durante su viaje con la compañía, el no bañarse se le hizo algo habitual. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, Elizabeth quería un esposo aseado y prolijo, y eso tendría, incluso si el objetivo implicaba bañarse más de la cuenta.

Así que lo hizo. Él fue el primero en darse una ducha bajo el agua de la cascada, mientras la humana se ocupaba de sus asuntos con las elfas, que le ayudaban confeccionando un vestido y adornando el lugar. Ahora quien estaba dándose el baño correspondiente era ella, y él había accedido a vigilar el perímetro para que no hubiera nada que la interrumpiera, ni nadie que la observara... Casi nadie.

Thorin se apoyó sobre la roca completamente sonrojado. Si hubiera podido abandonar su cuerpo, su espíritu lo hubiera abofeteado y girado para quedar de espaldas. Pero la verdad era que no podía darse vuelta. Ante sus ojos, un poco a la distancia, se hallaba la espalda desnuda de su futura esposa.

«Ya casi estamos unidos y no estoy viendo nada demasiado prohibido.» Pensó.  
Elizabeth se giró y rápidamente Thorin se puso de espaldas, creyendo que ella no lo había notado, pero la humana estaba mirando en dirección a él y lo descubrió... Se lo tomó a risa y pensó en lo que ocurriría esa noche... El cuerpo que recorrería, el cual había visto, pero Thorin ignoraba. Enterró los dedos en su cabello imaginando como sería el encuentro y lo dejó a un costado sobre su hombro luego de escurrirlo. Salió rápidamente y se envolvió en una túnica gris... Muy similar a las que Thranduil utilizaba. Se preguntó si no sería suya... ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso?

...

—Ned... Soy tu padre.

—Oh no. No me engañas... He visto esa película. De hecho he querido ser un Jedi desde niño.

Lee y Ned rieron. Al abrir la puerta y descubrir que era Lee Pace quien tocaba, Ned creyó que se trataba de otro clon y lo rechazó con un tono hostil, pero él le aclaró rápidamente la situación y sabiendo como tratar al pastelero, ya que de alguna manera se estaría tratando a si mismo, lo convenció de dejarlo pasar. Luego de un rato de charla y de contarle toda la historia, Ned bajó la guardia y finalmente comprendió. Era él quien había estado enviando a todos los clones a su mundo, pero sus intenciones no eran malas, todo lo contrario. Solo quería lo mejor para todos ellos. Finalmente Ned observó los dos cuencos que Lee había traído y decidió preguntar.

—No entiendo porqué trajiste esto. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Vamos... Somos inteligentes. Estoy seguro que lo has pensado.

—Últimamente lo único en lo que pienso es en que puedo perder todo lo que amo.

—Bueno, esta es una forma segura de averiguarlo. No perderás a nadie, solo perderás... Fruta.

Había dos cuencos sobre la mesa, uno contenía fruta pasada, en mal estado, y el otro fruta fresca. No era fruta que había revivido Ned, sino otra que Lee había comprado antes de ir a hablarle. Por seguridad eligió que fueran duraznos, de la misma clase que la fruta podrida.

—Es muy simple. Tocas esta fruta... Si vuelve a la vida, fin. Aun tienes el don y todo será como antes... Con la diferencia que el precio de revivirla solo será que muera la fruta de este otro cuenco, o algo de las mismas condiciones a nuestro alrededor. Pero si la tocas y no ocurre nada...

—¿Qué pasa si la toco y nada ocurre pero solo perdí el efecto con la fruta? ¿Qué tal si mi poder aun es letal con las personas?

—Empecemos con la fruta. Si funciona... Me acompañarás, o mejor dicho, me llevarás a la morgue y probaremos con una persona allí. Pero... —Lee tomó el cuenco con la fruta podrida y lo acercó a Ned—. Primero debemos saber esto.

Ned observó a Lee y el cuenco con temor.

Al principio tuvo miedo de lo que podría pasar, pero luego lo pensó mejor... Al menos sería una salida rápida del problema. La fruta volvería a la vida y todo continuaría como antes, rompiendo la pequeña ilusión que crecía en él o... Irían por el siguiente paso. Ned estiró el brazo con el dedo índice extendido y cuando estuvo a milímetros del durazno, volvió su mano cerrándola en un puño.

—Lo sé, te da miedo. Muchas cosas aquí nos lo dan... —Lee sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Nos?

—Cada vez que lo explico siento que estoy volviéndome loco. —Rió—. Pero es así... En mi mundo tú eres yo. Eres un personaje de una serie televisiva que yo interpreté. Al darme el papel, me permitieron añadirle cosas propias a la personalidad de Ned, bueno... A ti. La persona que te creó, quien creó esta historia, lo hizo pensando en mí para interpretarte, así que aceptó algunas características que yo pudiera aportar. Sé como eres Ned, porque en el fondo eres yo, y yo soy tú. Entonces sé que estas cosas te dan miedo, pero todo estará bien. Estamos juntos en esto.

Lee movió un poco el cuenco dándole a entender a Ned que no había otra alternativa más que esa. Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego Ned tomó una servilleta de la mesa, con la que luego sujetó un durazno del cuenco. Como no lo había tocado con su mano directamente aun permanecía "muerto" dentro de la servilleta.

—Bien... —Ned echó una mirada rápida a Lee y luego cerró sus ojos bien fuerte, arrugando toda la cara—. Ya es hora de saber la verdad.

Ned tocó el durazno con su mano desnuda. Sin guantes, sin servilleta; nada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Cuando el pastelero abrió los ojos, lo hizo en dirección a Lee que estaba sonriente como si ese fuese el mejor día de su vida. Al volver su mirada, el durazno en la servilleta permanecía en su estado inicial. Muerto. Podrido. ¡Muerto!

—Creo que lo hice mal...

—Yo te vi. Lo tocaste. Y nada pasó.

—No, ¡Algo debo haber hecho mal!

Ned volvió a tocar el durazno, pero esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos y puestos sobre la fruta. Nada. Sacudió su mano como si algo de poder pudiera regresar a él cargando batería y lo intentó nuevamente.

No ocurrió nada. Cambió de mano, luego lo tomó en ambas. Nada. Absolutamente nada ocurrió.

Ned se volvió riendo nervioso a Lee.

—Yo... Es que... No... Es... Nada... Ya no...

Lee tomó el durazno de la mano de Ned, lo devolvió al cuenco y abrazó al pastelero. Ambos rieron.

—¡Tengo que intentarlo con otras cosas!

Ned entonces tomó el cuenco completo y tocó repetidamente la fruta con sus manos. Nada ocurrió. Decidió entonces salir e intentarlo con más frutas del refrigerador del Pie Hole.  
Al entrar en el local, todos detuvieron sus actividades y lo observaron curiosos. Ned les echó una mirada rápida y sonrió abriendo la boca como para decir algo, pero de ella solo salieron pequeños respiros y resoplidos. Tomó el hombro de Lee y asintió pasando a la cocina. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la escena.

—Ned va a... —dijo Lee sonriente señalando la cocina—. No importa, luego les explico. —Siguió al pastelero sin decir nada más.

—¿Se volvieron locos o qué? —preguntó Kili con un martillo en la mano. Estaba colocando unos cuadros con su hermano.

—Por las dudas no te les acerques, tal vez sea contagioso. —aconsejó Fili, con cierto temor—. Hermanito... Ese cuadro está torcido.

—Yo lo veo recto.

—Ven a verlo desde aquí. —Kili bajó de la escalera y se detuvo junto a Fili. Ambos observaron el cuadro achinando los ojos.

—Ooooh... Es verdad. ¿Más a la izquierda?

—A la derecha, Kili...

—Pues yo creo que es a la izquierda, Fili...

—Es a la izquierda.

—Derecha.

—Izquierda.

—¡Derecha!

—Quiten ese cuadro de ahí, es horrendo. —ordenó Olive y ambos la miraron.

—Si, señora. —respondieron al unisono.

—¡Olive!

La voz de Ned sonó exactamente igual que la de Lee, como si el pastelero hubiera llamado en estéreo. Ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo era la misma voz de Garrett, Thranduil, Joe; todos los clones. La chica corrió hacia la cocina y los halló en el refrigerador.

—Olive necesito que toques esto, por favor.

Ned le ofreció un cuenco con frutillas en mal estado. Ella lo miró con algo de asco, pero comprendió que debía hacerlo. Al tocar una de las frutas, esta regresó a su estado de conservación. Estaba viva otra vez. El pastelero se sorprendió muchísimo al ver su don en alguien más.

—Ahora tú, Ned. —pidió Lee—.

Ned tocó la fruta revivida y nada ocurrió. La tomó en su mano para comprobar el efecto y esta seguía con vida. Lee entonces tomó la mano de Olive y la posó sobre la frutilla... Esta regresó a su estado de descomposición. Al no haber pasado un minuto, ninguna otra fruta sufrió las consecuencias.

Los tres se miraron cómplices en el refrigerador. Olive y Ned abrazaron a Lee y este los rodeo con sus brazos.

—No tan rápido... Aun tenemos efectos que probar. —expresó Lee—. Olive, necesito que nos acompañes a la morgue.

—¿La morgue? ¿Y-Yo? —titubeó.

—No veo de qué te puedas asustar, estás muerta. —afirmó Ned.

—Si pero... Jamás he visto otros muertos... Yo... No. Ese es tu trabajo, Ned... Yo...

—Si tú tienes el don ya no será mi trabajo, Olive. —dijo el pastelero sonriendo de lado.

—Debemos comprobarlo, por favor. —Lee puso ojos de cachorrito y Olive asintió. No pudo resistirlo... Nadie podría.

—Está bien. Vayamos a la morgue ahora... —Aceptó resoplando.

Los tres salieron de la cocina y nuevamente todos en la sala interrumpieron sus actividades para mirarlos en silencio. Ned se acercó a Chuck, que al no entender lo que había estado ocurriendo esos días, había decidido dejar que Lee se encargara y su novio fuera por ella cuando lo considerara prudente.

—Tengo que irme ahora, pero solo será por unos minutos. —aseguró Ned dirigiéndose a Chuck.

—Está bien, Ned... Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —expresó Charlotte muy seria. ¿Una semana sin hablarle y de repente «Me voy» es lo único que tiene para decir?

—Cuando regrese hablaremos, y tal vez tenga buenas noticias. Chuck... No lo estoy pasando bien.

—¿Ya no confías en mí, Ned? —preguntó apenada.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Lo que no quiero es hacerte daño. —respondió el pastelero sintiendo pena por ella.

—Al alejarme de ti lo estás haciendo.

—No será por mucho tiempo más, te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese. Ya verás. Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros, por los dos.

—Yo solo quiero que seamos felices, Ned.

Chuck se envolvió con sus propios brazos; la manera que ella y Ned habían encontrado de abrazarse sin tocarse. Ned hizo lo mismo.

—Ojalá ya nunca tengamos que volver a hacer esto. —dijo él y sonrió.

Ned abandonó el Pie Hole dejando a Charlotte más confundida que antes.

...

—No deberías estar aquí sola. —Thranduil habló con voz firme provocando un escalofrío en Elizabeth, quien se hallaba de espaldas a él, de pie junto a un arroyo observando el paisaje. Llevaba puesto su vestido de novia y el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros adornado con una tiara élfica que las damas del reino le habían obsequiado.

—El rey dijo que era su invitada y podía estar donde quisiera. —respondió ella aún admirando el color del bosque.

—Yo jamás dije eso, hay peligros allá afuera...

—Tú no eres el rey. —Elizabeth se giró hacia Thranduil e hizo una reverencia coqueta—. Ya no al menos, y además no estoy sola. —Sonrió mientras Thranduil juntó las manos en su espalda. Sintió como si tuviera que atárselas para no hacer algo imprudente—. ¿Era ella? —preguntó Elizabeth volviendo su rostro hacia una escultura.

Thranduil alzó la vista y halló una estatua de su esposa, altiva y de pie en medio del bosque, rodeada por flores y pequeños arbustos. Asintió lentamente.

—Hay cientos de estatuas en estas tierras... ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?

—Porque es la única que no luce tan distante. —Thranduil ladeó su cabeza intrigado y ella continuó hablando—. Todos los demás parecen alejados de los humanos, como si fueran dioses o espíritus de gran poder. Ella sin embargo, no. Es una estatua, lo sé, pero está hecha diferente... La esencia capturada en esta imagen es más humana que élfica. Sé que ella era una elfa, pues Legolas me habló de su madre la mañana de ayer pero... No luce como los demás. No sé realmente cómo explicarlo, lo siento.

Liz se giró a Thranduil mordiendo su labio inferior, pidiendo disculpas por no expresarse con claridad. No sabía si el elfo había comprendido del todo, o la creía una loca.

—Ella era diferente a todas... Eso fue lo que me enamoró. —declaró recordándola.

—Hubiéramos sido buenas amigas.

—Estoy seguro que te hubiera recibido con mucha alegría, le gustaban las personas como tú... —«También a mí», pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

—¿Cómo soy yo?

—Diferente. —Al segundo de decirlo, Thranduil tragó saliva nervioso. Ella lo percibió y cambió de tema.

—Tal vez no hubieras encerrado a mi futuro esposo en un calabozo si ella hubiera estado aquí la primera vez que vino —bromeó y él se puso serio, pero siguió la corriente.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Escudo de Roble?

—Oh, preparándose junto con los señores enanos que vinieron a la boda. Tu hijo fue muy amable al permitirlo. ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerlos!

—No lo sé, Liz. Son algo... Toscos.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además Thorin prometió mantenerlos a raya... Todo saldrá a la perfección.

Mientras platicaban, un guardia se acercó a Thranduil y susurró información que la humana no llegó a escuchar.

—Deberíamos regresar, Liz... Ya es hora.

El elfo extendió su mano a la humana, a palma abierta. Hubiera ofrecido su brazo pero un tonto impulso lo hizo posicionarse de esa forma y ya era imposible echarse atrás. Elizabeth entonces la tomó y observó con curiosidad las líneas en ella, frunciendo el ceño. Con rapidez trepó hasta su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el reino. Si alguien los hubiera visto, hubiera notado como algo normal que caminaran tomados del brazo y no de las manos, lo cual entendió, podía ser sospechoso. Hicieron un tramo en silencio en el que él caminaba muy tenso y ella se notaba inquieta en su respiración.

Durante toda la caminata Thranduil observó a Elizabeth en silencio y de reojo, disimulando cada vez que ella levantaba la vista hacia él. Era como un juego de buscar e ignorar por el largo trecho. Ambos tenían algo que decir, pero preferían callar.

El vestido de la humana caía elegantemente sobre el césped y el sonido de la tela al caminar le recordó a Thranduil la noche en que se había unido a su esposa. Demasiadas lunas habían pasado y muchas más en soledad desde su muerte, en las que ya no se habían celebrado bodas reales. El elfo había olvidado lo mágico de esas celebraciones, y más aun; había olvidado incluso la clase de vestido que su esposa llevaba ese atardecer, solo tenía flashes de ese momento.

Un paso más, una mirada rápida más... E imaginó cómo se vería Elizabeth paseando por el bosque de su mano todos los días... De qué hablarían. Cómo lucirían los vestidos de su reino sobre el cuerpo cambiado de Elizabeth al embarazarse... Qué tan tierna sería la imagen de ella con un niño rubio de orejas puntiagudas en brazos, justo como Legolas se veía al nacer... «¡Un momento! ¡Thranduil, por Eru! Los niños de Elizabeth tendrán el cabello oscuro, grandes orejas y horrendas barbas.» Pensó.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta que separaba el salón, del tramo del bosque donde todo estaba listo para su boda. Allí, Thranduil se separó de ella y pretendió alejarse para dejarla caminar sola a su encuentro con Thorin, aunque descubrió que su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba clavado al suelo como una estaca y en su mente solo había un asunto repitiéndose como un espiral infinito, como un disco rayado.

—¡Elizabeth!

—Thranduil...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo mencionando el nombre del otro, con la diferencia de que el elfo sonó mucho más desesperado que la curiosa Liz.

—Yo... ¿Qué quieres decirme? —Thranduil interrumpió la frase casi mordiéndose la lengua para no mencionar el asunto que se traía entre manos.

—¿Hubo alguien más alguna vez? ¿Antes de tu esposa? —preguntó ella. El elfo quedó de pie, firme como un bloque de cemento—. Me has dicho que los elfos solo aman una vez, pero me preguntaba si hubo alguien más. Antes o después. —Thranduil negó, aunque con algo de duda.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Sonó curioso.

—Oh... Lo siento. —Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza—. Es que tienes dos lineas de matrimonio o del amor en la mano. Me preguntaba porqué tendrías dos, si ustedes solo aman una sola vez en su vida. Lo que me llevó a pensar si todos los elfos solo tienen una línea, o dos como tú. Tal vez la suerte en sus manos se lea diferente, pero estoy segura que esa es y tienes más de una.

Thranduil se puso nervioso y carraspeó a la par que miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo o asegurándose que nadie lo viera en ese momento.

—¿Crees que vuelva a...?

—No lo sé... Tú dime. —Sonrió ella.

—Liz, yo...

Lizzie miró fijamente a los ojos de Thranduil y ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, contemplándose con atención. Con el mentón levantado para poder observar mejor, ya que el elfo era mucho más alto que ella, Thranduil sintió que Liz estaba rogándole. El antiguo rey de Mirkwood separó tenuemente sus labios como preparándose para soltar unas palabras, que no estaba seguro la humana quisiera oír. Cuando finalmente tomó valor, ella se adelantó a hablar.

—De todas maneras no sé en qué estoy pensando, Dios, ¡Es mi boda! Y Thorin está esperando, no debo perder tiempo. Lo siento, lo hablaremos luego.

Lizzie tomó los pestillos de la puerta para abrirla y comenzar con la ceremonia, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de hacerlos girar. Volvió su cabeza por sobre su hombro, observando de reojo a Thranduil, quien se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Debías decirme algo, ¿Verdad? —Giró para quedar frente a Thranduil, que la observaba con una expresión que ella no supo distinguir entre serenidad y tristeza—. ¿Quieres que lo discutamos luego?

—No. —sentenció—. Elizabeth... Esto tiene que ser ahora... Ahora o nunca. Ya no puedo seguir... Así... —La humana dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra las perillas de la puerta.

—Pero Thorin está allá afuera esp...

Thranduil atrajo a Elizabeth hacia él, tomándola en forma rápida y casi violenta por la nuca. Ante la fuerza del elfo, la muchacha no pudo resistirse, aunque a tenerlo a milímetros de su rostro... No ocurrió nada.

Sintió la respiración de él sobre su boca, la frialdad de sus dedos sobre su cuello, el aroma dulce de su cuerpo perfumado, y el cosquilleo que le causaban sus cabellos sobre la piel. Pero no ocurrió lo que ella imaginó que ocurriría en esos segundos que fue atraída por una fuerza descomunal y desconocida hacia el cuerpo del elfo.

—¿Thranduil? —susurró ella mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitado como intentando contener una bestia en su interior. Realmente estaba luchando contra sus deseos.

El elfo giró apenas su rostro y rozó la punta de su nariz en la mejilla de la humana. Afirmando su mano sobre la nuca de ella, presionó su frente contra Elizabeth y sollozó.

Liz no supo que hacer. Quedó de pie por unos segundos con las manos al costado de su cuerpo, evaluando la situación... Tal vez si hacía contacto físico llevaría la situación a otro punto, y si gritaba, probablemente su futuro esposo, con un grupo de enanos furiosos, entrara a cortar en pedazos a Thranduil.

Thorin aguardaba afuera, y era quién debía estar tan cerca de ella, no el elfo. Quien debía... ¿Y quien ella quería? Definitivamente quería que Thorin estuviera así de cerca, e incluso quería más con él. Lo quería todo. Pero en esos segundos descubrió que la cercanía de Thranduil no le era incómoda tampoco. Los días anteriores se había sentido intimidada y molesta cerca de él, pero ahora con la barrera del espacio personal rota y en las manos de quien la intimidaba, comprendía el verdadero significado de sus nervios a la perfección.

El elfo reaccionó antes que ella pudiera tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer, y volvió su rostro a Liz. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parecía realmente estar obligándose, o mejor dicho, prohibiéndose realizar una acción. Aún respiraba agitado pero su cuerpo ya no estaba frío, sino cálido como su aliento. Ladeó su cabeza y se posó tan cerca de los labios de Elizabeth, que a esta le dio la sensación de estar respirando el mismo aire que él exhalaba. Cerró los ojos y fue al encuentro de su boca.

El momento que compartieron fue rápido e intenso desde el inicio. Se besaron apasionadamente como si se hubieran deseado por una eternidad; privados de la libertad de compartir momentos juntos. Por un momento, solo hubo respiración agitada, dedos escurridizos sobre tela y cabellos, y una cercanía peligrosa, hasta que ella, que había sido quién había iniciado el beso, decidió ponerle fin y alejarse de él.

Con un aplomo y serenidad que parecía haberle robado completamente a Thranduil de su interior, juntó sus manos y se dirigió a él.

—No le diré si tú no le dices... —Se refería a Thorin—. Pero esto no será, Thranduil. Amo a mi esposo y hasta el último día de su vida estaré a su lado.

—Lo sé... —respondió él intentando recobrar el aliento y la tranquilidad—. Pero soy paciente, puedo esperar...

Lizzie rió creyendo que Thranduil bromeaba, y siguió el juego mientras se acomodaba el cabello...

—Soy una mortal, tendré hijos con él... Esos niños no dejarán que alguna vez borre su recuerdo y al morir iré a su encuentro... Esto es imposible, Thranduil. Lo siento. —Liz volvió a tomar los pestillos para salir.

—Liz... —La humana se detuvo al oír su nombre—. Estuve pensando que... Lo que está muerto no puede morir... —Thranduil hizo una pequeña pausa y al no recibir respuesta de ella, que había quedado como petrificada de espaldas, prosiguió—. No había forma posible de que habitaras las estancias de Mandos si no habías muerto en Arda... Durin tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con esos seres. Siempre hay un precio que pagar. Él morirá, Elizabeth... Hoy, mañana o en cien años más. Pero tú no. Tú estarás por siempre atada a estos universos... Y la eternidad es larga.

—Te equivocas en algo, él regresará por mí.

—No lo hará. Es el precio que ha pagado... Una vida con final feliz. Pero una vida mortal, y solo una. Pero yo no... Yo siempre estaré aquí... Esperando.

Thranduil salió por un costado del salón, dejando a Elizabeth a solas sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre las puertas. Iba a costarle salir por el portal y caminar hacia Thorin feliz, ingenua y completamente repuesta de ese momento anterior.

Tomó una bocanada de aire emitiendo un casi imperceptible sonido con el que se dio fuerza para ocultar sus lágrimas; Thranduil había liberado esas palabras, todas de una vez, herido por la partida de la humana de su cuerpo, cortando ese beso de un solo golpe feroz como un hachazo a la rama de un árbol. Ella había sido letal sobre los deseos del elfo y él no perdonaría... No se retiraría herido sin dejar cicatriz sobre Elizabeth. Ella lo supo, a pesar del corto tiempo compartido, conocía gran parte de la personalidad del antiguo rey de Mirkwood. Por eso pudo continuar... Aunque todavía en sus entrañas se retorcía el roce de los dedos largos con toque sutil de Thranduil, en un nudo de acero que quedaría por siempre en su interior. El encuentro había ocurrido y no se iría... No lo haría jamás. Sin embargo...

—Nada hará gris este día. —Se dijo y abrió el portal.

...

—Tú primero, Ned. —Lee se echó atrás cruzado de brazos.

—Bien... Pero si tardo demasiado es porque estoy nervioso.

Ned observó el cadáver frente a él. No era nada nuevo... Pero al despertarlo no tendría nada que averiguar, ninguna pregunta qué hacer. Se preguntó si lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaría bien, ya que esta vez despertar a un muerto y volverlo a la vida no tendría un propósito de ayudar a resolver un crimen, sino solucionar una situación personal. Era algo egoísta.

Levantó la vista y junto a él se encontraba Lee, que miraba todo a su alrededor sonriente como recordando algo... Para Ned aun era difícil comprender que en el mundo de la persona que tenía enfrente, él no era más que un personaje interpretado por un actor, y que Lee probablemente estuviera recordando momentos en el set junto a sus otros amigos actores. A su lado, mirándolo fijamente, estaba Olive... No supo si lo miraba porque quería que lo intentara de una vez, o porque tenía hambre.

Así que Ned decidió deshacerse de la duda que lo carcomía rápidamente. Además de los presentes en la habitación, Emerson los había acompañado para distraer al médico encargado de la morgue, ya que era sumamente sospechoso que todas esas personas estuvieran allí sin un caso que resolver, por lo que tuvieron que inventar uno rápidamente. El supuesto hermano de Olive había desaparecido y ellos debían inspeccionar en la morgue judicial. Quien acompañaba a los detectives era su esposo... Lee, que había decidido entrar con ellos en caso de encontrar al hermano de Olive y contenerla. Una gran farsa que había dado resultado.

Ned finalmente tocó el cadáver, que quedó en su mismo estado inicial, muerto. Olive entonces extendió su dedo y tocó el hombro del hombre en la fría bandeja de acero. Este despertó y antes de poder decir nada Ned tocó su frente. El hombre, vivo otra vez exclamó: «¡Oye!» Pero no pudo decir mucho más; Olive con algo de susto, dando un pequeño salto en el lugar, extendió su mano nuevamente y lo tocó. El hombre cayó muerto, por siempre.

Los cuatro; Emerson, Lee, Ned y Olive, abandonaron la morgue en silencio pero satisfechos. Al salir, todos se dirigían al auto de Ned, pero este le entregó las llaves a Lee.

—Supongo que si sé manejar, tú también, ¿No? —Lee asintió—. Llévalos a casa. Necesito... Yo... ¿Podrían dejarme solo un rato? Volveré caminando.

Lee asintió comprendiendo lo que Ned debía procesar. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró tiernamente, haciéndole saber que el pastelero no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Los tres se detuvieron mientras Lee comentaba la situación. Ned por su parte puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó caminando rápidamente.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Emerson.

—Ya no queda nada de poder en él. —afirmó Olive.

—Bien... Creo que me quedé sin trabajo facilitado... Volveré a resolver crímenes a la vieja usanza. —El detective encendió el habano que guardaba en su bolsillo y se adelantó caminando serio.

Lee pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Olive, esta le quedaba muy por debajo de lo acostumbrado. Desde que se había convertido en vampiro le resultaba muy incómodo desplazarse a gran velocidad en tacos, por lo que usaba zapatos de suela baja; midiendo apenas un metro y medio quedaba muy pequeñita rodeando la cintura de Lee.

—Emerson está triste de perder su método de investigación... Creo que podemos hacer algo, ¿No? —dijo Lee levantando sus gruesas cejas y mirando a Olive sonriente. Ella se soltó de él y se adelantó alcanzando al detective.

—Extrañarás a Ned, ¿Verdad? —dijo la rubia caminando junto a Cod. Lee los seguía un poco alejado, enternecido con la imagen de ambos.

—Seguiré viendo a Ned... Lo que extrañaré será resolver crímenes con él. Tan fácil que era. -Se lamentó con un suspiro—. Fue bueno mientras duró.

—No tiene porqué terminar...

Emerson se detuvo a mirar a Olive extrañado... Ella asintió e informó:

—Ned ya no tiene el don, porque se lo extraje... Ahora yo lo tengo.

El detective entonces sonrió y le extendió la mano a Olive. Esta no la tomó, por lo que él la retrajo extrañado, al tiempo que la chica saltó, rebotando sobre la barriga de él; una mejor forma de celebrar la asociación de ambos. Emerson había encontrado a una nueva detective en la que confiar.

...

Thorin y Elizabeth contrajeron matrimonio frente a un gran grupo de enanos que aplaudieron y silbaron a la pareja al besarse. Los elfos, mucho más recatados, solo sonrieron felices. El único que se mantuvo serio fue Thranduil, de pie junto a su hijo Legolas, quien se hallaba muy feliz de tener una boda en el reino luego de tantos años.

Durante la celebración, la música sonó alegrando el evento cuando un grupo de enanos de la compañía de Thorin decidió obsequiarle a la nueva reina unas piezas de baile típicas de las fiestas de Erebor, mucho más ruidosas y alegres que las de los elfos. Si bien Elizabeth se vio encantada por la suave y dulce música del reino de Thranduil, y agradeció a los músicos por el esfuerzo, al cabo de una hora se vio bailando entre saltos, giros y risas junto a los enanos que intentaban enseñarles los pasos de su tierra. Thorin por su parte se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa que los elfos habían preparado para ellos, observando a su esposa en silencio.

—No se irá a ninguna parte, Thorin. —aseguró Balin, un enano de larga barba blanca y miembro su compañía, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

—Lo sé. —Este solo sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a la distancia.

—Bueno... Tal vez ahora si. —dijo sonriendo con picardía, y Thorin no comprendió.

La música finalizó. Elizabeth hizo una reverencia a los enanos que la acompañaban y aplaudió junto a ellos, agradeciendo el baile. Cada uno se retiró a buscar cerveza, conversar, comer (algo muy típico de los enanos) o a tomar aire fresco. Lizzie intercambió unas palabras con su amigo Elros y corrió hacia su esposo, sentándose de un salto sobre su regazo y estampándole un alegre beso.

—La compañía me ha dicho que debe reunirse contigo ahora. ¿Verdad, Balin? —expresó Elizabeth, sonriendo al compañero de Thorin.

—Oh claro... Es un asunto... Importante. —improvisó disimulando.

Ambos rieron mientras Thorin los observaba confuso, no entendiendo la complicidad entre ambos.

—No te dejaré sola en nuestra boda, Liz. Cualquier asunto que quieran resolver, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, antes de partir. —respondió Thorin muy serio a Balin. No quería que nada opacara su noche, o alejarse de Elizabeth.

—Solo será un minuto, me lo prometieron a mí. Y saben que deben cumplir. Después de todo, soy su reina, incluso si es Dáin Pie de Hierro quien ocupa tu trono. Además... —Lizzie acarició la barba de Thorin—. Debo ir a mi habitación a refrescarme un momento, estos alegres enanos y sus bailes me han dejado sin aliento. —Besó a Thorin y se levantó—. Te veré al rato, amor mío.

Lizzie caminó hacia su habitación, en dirección contraria a donde Balin dirigía a Thorin junto a los demás enanos que se le sumaban, sonrientes y bromeando en voz baja. El rey de los enanos sabía que algo tramaban, pero ignoraba qué.

Al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la alcoba que sería de ambos esa noche, los pies de la humana se detuvieron y giraron ante una voz familiar.

—¿Eso fue todo? —Thranduil se hallaba de pie en una punta del pasillo, un poco alejado de Elizabeth.

—¿Todo qué?

—Me besas, me acaricias, te alejas... Dices que esto no podrá ser. Contraes matrimonio y te encierras en esa habitación a prepararte para tu noche de bodas. Para entregarle tu cuerpo a él.

—Por si no lo notaste me casé con él, con el hombre que amo. ¿A quién más pretendes que le entregue mi cuerpo?

—¡Es un enano, Elizabeth!

—¿Y porque es un enano no debo amarlo y dormir con él? ¿Con MI ESPOSO? Tú si que estás demente.

—Lizzie, yo... —Thranduil se acercó a la humana con pasos acelerados.

—No. Tú nada. —Ella se alejó de él, casi llegando a la puerta de su habitación—. Te besé porque creí que así te librarías de una pesada carga que traías. Parecía que fueras a explotar en esa sala y aún así no me besabas, te estabas haciendo daño. Así que lo hice por ti... Tenías que hacerlo para liberar toda esa tensión.

Thranduil negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

—Anda... Dime que no sentiste lo mismo. Dime que no te consumió un fuego por dentro mientras me besabas... Que no quisiste despojarte de tus ropas y entregarte a mí. Que no me deseas. Dímelo, Elizabeth, y te juro que ya nunca volveré a molestarte.

La humana se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, observando a Thranduil serio y pasional frente a ella. Supo que si no lo negaba sería asaltada por el desborde de sentimientos del elfo, desanudando nuevamente el momento que aún vibraba en su interior.

—Esto no será, Thranduil. —afirmó ella y entró en la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

—Soy paciente... Puedo esperar. —objetó él muy junto a la puerta, asegurándose que ella escuchara, y se alejó.

El antiguo rey de los elfos del bosque negro se precipitó hacia el gran salón, tomó de la mano a una elfa de largos cabellos castaños y la llevó hacia un ala solitaria del reino. Unas horas después, se vería presa de una lujuria desenfrenada, enredada entre las sábanas y el cuerpo caliente de Thranduil, respirando agitados luego de los gemidos y el placer que ambos encontrarían sin siquiera haberse presentado el uno al otro antes de caer sobre la cama.

...

Ned apareció por la noche en el Pie Hole, todos se habían retirado a sus hogares, pero en la pastelería alguien aun permanecía, esperando su regreso.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó indicando la llegada del pastelero, Charlotte levantó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió levemente. Las cosas apenas habían mejorado entre ellos...

La chica estaba a punto de retirarse a su hogar cuando recibió el llamado de Ned indicándole quedarse en el lugar hasta que él regresara. Tenían que hablar, y él aparentemente tendría buenas noticias para ella, por lo que eso sonó bien en el oído de Chuck y decidió quedarse. Realmente quería solucionar las cosas, como fuese.

Ned se sentó frente a ella en un pequeño sillón, separado de ella por una mesa de la pastelería. Se cruzó de brazos sobre esta y habló.

—Las cosas se pusieron difíciles desde que llegué del espacio, Charlotte. —declaró y ella asintió con tristeza—. Y es que todo lo que vivimos... Ya no será. No soy el mismo que se fue, y definitivamente no seremos los mismos a partir de ahora.

—¿Hay alguien más, Ned? Siempre imaginé con temor que este día llegaría... Aunque creí ser yo la que diera el primer paso. Sinceramente me sorprende... No creí ser capaz de amar tanto, por tanto tiempo. —Chuck se angustió e intentó esconderlo pero no pudo, últimamente sus emociones se desbordaban. Ned solo suspiró.

—No, no hay nadie. Probablemente jamás haya nadie más. Pero ya no nos envolveremos en nuestros propios cuerpos para abrazarnos, ni nos besaremos a través de un plástico; no nos tomaremos de la mano con guantes y quitaré el acrílico y la cortina que nos separan en el coche y la cama.

—Solo... ¿Me dejarás? ¿Te hartaste de esto? —Al no recibir respuesta, bajó la vista apenada—. ¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos hacerlo solo una vez más? —pidió con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Chuck, y Ned no pudo soportarlo más, también se asomaron en sus ojos, pero no eran de pena. Charlotte se envolvió en sus brazos y observó a Ned esperando su respuesta. Esta sería su despedida.

Pero el al contrario de lo que esperaba, Ned se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos.

—No me he cansado de esto, no lo haré jamás... Te amo ahora y siempre. Ven aquí...

Charlotte se puso de pie alejada de él, como acostumbraban.

—¿Quieres que busque una manta o un plástico? —preguntó y miró a su alrededor.

—No. Quiero que me des tu mano.

—Ned, ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Sabes que eso podría matarme!

—¿Confías en mí? —Él sonrió tierno y extendió su mano a Charlotte—. Nada, ni nadie podrá dañarte a partir de ahora... Ni siquiera yo. ¿Confias en mí? Dame tu mano, te prometo que no vas a morir.

Charlotte no comprendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aún así decidió que daría su tal vez último salto de fe.

Tal vez Ned había decidido matarla y poner fin a una vida de dolor sin poder tocar a quién amaba... Pero esa idea se deshizo rápidamente en su mente. Eso no era propio de Ned... Si es que acaso se hubiese cansado de ella se hubiese ido, o se lo hubiese dicho, dándole la oportunidad de irse a ella, y vivir una vida plena aunque no del todo feliz, pero incluso así sería mejor que ponerle fin a su vida. Ned no era un asesino... Daba vida, no la quitaba. Chuck entonces extendió lentamente su mano al pastelero y al chocarse...

¡Nada ocurrió!

La suavidad y calidez en sus manos juntas era maravillosa, y al mirarse, las pupilas de ambos se dilataron como si fueran a estallar. El solo roce de sus manos era la sensación más placentera que hubieran tenido jamás.

—¿Cómo es que...? —Charlotte comenzó a respirar agitada.

—Te lo explicaré luego, pero la cosa es que... —Con su otra mano Ned tomó la mejilla de Chuck, era tan suave que al acariciarla se sentía como terciopelo. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás; era el momento más erótico de su vida, incluso estando ambos completamente vestidos—. Ya no tengo el don...

Con fuerza, Charlotte entonces tomó a Ned por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él...

...

Thorin entró en la habitación vestido con una túnica azul oscuro que llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera, y unos pantalones que Elizabeth interpretó podían ser su ropa interior, recordando que la moda en la Tierra Media era muy distinta de la de su mundo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sus largos rizos caían a un costado de su rostro, dándole un aspecto mucho más normal que el que tenía vestido de gala para la boda. No tenía adornos en su cabeza, ni anillos en sus dedos, y estaba descalzo de pie ante Elizabeth, vestida con una fina túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta sus pies también desnudos. El cabello en una trenza atada, caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Antes de decir palabra alguna, ambos se quedaron observando al otro. La mente de Thorin comenzó a volar al traer a él nuevamente todas las imágenes con las que había estado soñando esos días.

—Ellos querían... La tradición es darle cerveza al novio y despojarlo de sus ropas para darle valor y empujarlo a entrar en la habitación en su noche de bodas. Aunque a mí no tuvieron que obligarme... Lo que me estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta era lo suficientemente tentador. —bromeó seductor.

—Así parece... —respondió ella sonriente—. Y bien, aquí estás...

—Y bien, aquí estoy... —repitió sin quitarle la vista de encima a su esposa—. Elizabeth... Siento no haberte dicho antes que eres la mujer más hermosa de todos los mundos existentes. Porque lo eres.

—Y yo siento el no haberte repetido más veces que eres el esposo más bello del universo. Pero no has venido aquí solo a hablar, ¿O si? —preguntó con una risita suave.

Thorin sonrió, pero no de la misma manera tierna e inocente en que siempre lo hacía. Esta vez había algo más... Un halo sensual en su mirada y sonrisa de lado que la humana interpretó sabiamente.

Ella observó de reojo la cama ante ellos y le echó una mirada incitadora a Thorin. Caminó como para recostarse.

—No. —dijo él casi susurrando.

—¿No?

—No.

Thorin se acercó a Elizabeth lentamente y la rodeó observando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. El primer contacto que tuvieron fue el de los labios del enano sobre el lado derecho del cuello de la humana.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de ella, atrayéndola lenta y sensualmente hacia su cuerpo; la espalda de Lizzie recibió todo el calor del pecho de Thorin, mientras sus labios le recorrieron el cuello subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Su otra mano subió hasta el cordón del vestido, sobre el pecho de la humana. Tiró de uno de ellos con suavidad pero el nudo no se deshizo, por lo que ella lo ayudó a deshacerlo para luego tirar de la blusa, dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

El enano presionó sobre el vestido de Elizabeth, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior.

—Creí que eso sería todo. —susurró al oído de ella, haciendo alusión a la ropa interior que ella llevaba.

—¿Creíste que me desnudarías de un solo movimiento y primero, sin que yo te quitara algo también? Estás muy equivocado, Escudo de Roble. —respondió ella riendo. Thorin la giró rápidamente, para observarla de frente.

—No, pero debo reconocer que me siento como si realmente ya no te quedara nada por quitar.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acarició subiendo por su espalda, mientras ella quitaba los cordones de las prendas de él. Unos segundos después abandonaría esa piel para levantar los brazos y ayudar a Elizabeth a quitarle su túnica.

Lizzie ya conocía el torso al descubierto de Thorin, por lo que al despojarlo de la parte superior de sus ropas fue al encuentro de su boca. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Thorin trepó por la espalda de Lizzie hasta su brasier. Ella se separó de él sonriendo divertida.

—Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace. Estoy segura que ningún enano pudo hablarte de estos ganchos. —Ambos rieron mientras ella le enseñaba cómo desabrocharlos.

Las tiras del brasier cayeron por los hombros de Lizzie y pronto sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Thorin quedó viéndolos por un segundo y luego los tomó en sus manos. Volvió a besar a Elizabeth esta vez apasionadamente y comenzó a dar pasos guiándola hacia la cama.

Al caer sobre ella se acomodaron, él sobre ella al principio. Las manos de Elizabeth bajaron buscando el cordón de los pantalones de Thorin y al llegar a su destino lo supo. Se separó un poco de él.

—Ayúdame a quitarme esto.

—Pero... Liz...

—No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantarás así... Y la primera vez suele ser muy corta.

Ella guió las manos de Thorin hasta su cadera y él hizo todo el trabajo. Le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa interior bajando hasta sus pies y dejando la tela que la cubría sobre la cama, mientras subía besando sus piernas. Se detuvo un momento entre ellas y Lizzie levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes que ser muy suave en esa parte porque es algo delic...

Thorin se perdió ante la vista de Elizabeth, que pasó de verlo, a ver el techo de la habitación mientras su espalda se arqueaba por el placer. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

—Veo que... Lo entendiste muy... Bien. ¡Oh Dios!

Thorin trepó hasta el torso de Elizabeth, besando brevemente sus pechos y llegando hasta su rostro. Ella entonces lo lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama e hizo lo mismo. Desató el cordón y le quitó la ropa interior; luego se posó sobre él.

Elizabeth apoyó una mano sobre el torso de Thorin y ambos se miraron a los ojos... Ella lo ayudó y lentamente comenzó a balancearse sobre él. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse durante todo ese tiempo. Lizzie arqueó su espalda hacia atrás gimiendo despacio y él la tomó por la cadera atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después ambos inmersos en un apasionado beso rodaron sobre las sábanas.

—No quiero echar todo mi peso sobre ti. —dijo Thorin respirando agitado—. No creo que puedas soportarlo.

—Está bien... Yo no creí que duraras tanto como para hacerme sentir plena la primera noche. —contestó ella entre risas y respiración entrecortada.

—Bueno... No soy un humano, Liz.

—Qué bien, porque no quiero que pares.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —acotó y volvió a entrar en ella.

El amanecer los encontró abrazados sobre la cama, besándose vagamente, hallando el sueño luego del cansancio entre las sábanas, el sudor y la perdida falta de experiencia de Thorin, enlazado a su esposa.

Lejos de la Tierra Media, la mañana despuntaba en Coeur d'Coeurs, más precisamente con el sol ingresando en la habitación de Ned, quien también había tenido una larga noche junto a Charlotte.

—Ya no conozco otro roce que el de mis manos con tu piel y es maravillosa. Podría pasar mi vida entera acariciándote, Chuck. Tu piel es increíble.

—Ya... No digas nada más y solo bésame. Que un segundo alejada de tus labios me parece una eternidad.

Nada había cambiado para el resto de la ciudad en el mundo de Ned, pero quizás el beso que fundía el romance de sus dos habitantes más importantes, hacía que esa mañana fuera más dulce.


	20. Finales felices

El aroma de un pie recién horneado despierta el apetito del detective Emerson Cod, que acaba de llegar de la morgue junto a su nueva compañera, Olive Snook. Es un caso difícil esta vez, pero ambos confían en que todo saldrá bien, al menos pudieron preguntarle a la víctima qué sabía sobre su asesinato...

Emerson se adelanta a Olive, quien se ha quedado prendada de su clon favorito, su novio Garrett, a quien en este momento se le está colgando del cuello, reclamando un beso de bienvenida. No se ven desde esta mañana temprano cuando sonó el teléfono indicando que había trabajo por hacer.

El detective se sienta en una mesa y levanta su dedo pidiendo ser atendido. Es una mañana tranquila con pocos clientes; últimamente la pastelería desborda por las tardes y los miembros de la familia deben cubrirse los turnos unos a otros para descansar y atender con la mejor predisposición, pero al ser de mañana está muy tranquilo. Elizabeth, o Lady Oakenshield, como le llaman ahora, se acerca libreta en mano, sostiene una cafetera en la otra, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso que acaba de salir del horno? Lo huelo hasta aquí. —pregunta Emerson con gran curiosidad, mientras Thorin frente a él levanta la vista sorprendido; estaba tan ensimismado en las finanzas del Pie Hole, que no había visto ni oído al detective hasta ese momento.

—Manzana y canela, la especialidad del rey.

—Quiero una de esas.

—Muy bien. —Mientras sirve su café, mira de reojo a su esposo que ha vuelto a enterrar su nariz en sus asuntos financieros—. ¿Arándanos? —sugiere sabiendo que sin importar qué tan concentrado esté, le prestará atención a su voz.

—Duraznos esta vez.

Elizabeth asiente y se inclina a besar la mejilla de su esposo, pero este comienza a moverse para ponerse de pie.

—No. El doctor dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos.

—Solo estoy inclinándome, Thorin, ¡Por Dios!

—Demasiado que estés trabajando y solo porque él te recomendó caminar. Pero en quince minutos te quiero descansando. ¡Fili! —grita y su sobrino acude a él secándose las manos con un repasador—. Relevarás a Liz en unos minutos, ella te dirá cuando —Se dirige nuevamente a su esposa—. Quince minutos, preciosa, no más.

Thorin se acerca a besarla y posa su mano sobre el vientre de Liz, ya avanzado en su embarazo. El enano no sale de su asombro de lo tierno que le parece el estado de su esposa. Finalmente, luego de intentarlo sin éxito por un largo tiempo, Durin había decidido bendecirlos con una niña. Y ahora los esperaba la sorpresa, ya que ninguno había querido que se les diera a conocer el género del bebé.

Kili se acerca a ellos con dos niños de la mano. Thorin alza a la pequeña de largos rizos azabache y ojos celestes. Llevaba un vestido azul haciendo juego con los adornos en su cabello.

—¿No estarás haciendo renegar al tío Kili, verdad? —La niña niega riendo—. Si te portas bien mientras mamá y papá trabajan, en la noche te contaré la historia de cómo el gran guerrero Dwalin, hijo de Fundin, se enfrentó a los malvados trasgos y casi perdió una de sus amadas hachas.

—Oh no, no sus hachas. —responde la niña horrorizada.

—Lo sé, es aterrador.

—Tío, —llama Kili—. Me preguntaba si Tauriel y yo podíamos llevar a Dis y Frerin al bosque. Creo que es una buena edad la de ambos para comenzar a usar el arco.

—¿Es seguro? —pregunta Liz echando una mirada de preocupación sobre su esposo.

—Mi padrino vendrá con nosotros. —acota el pequeño Frerin, aún tomado de la mano de su padre.

Kili y Tauriel habían tenido al niño un año antes que Elizabeth diera a luz; el pequeño era una mezcla entre ambos padres, y a pesar que a los herederos de Durin les gustara alardear sobre que era un enano muy alto, lo cierto es que Frerin era un elfo muy pequeño. Tenía las orejas y el cabello de su madre y poseía gran sabiduría y elegancia propia de los hijos del bosque.

—Creí que tu padrino había venido a ver a su padre. —dice Liz.

—No viajé hasta aquí solo para quedarme encerrado en la cocina con mi padre. Mucho menos cuando comienza con las órdenes.

Legolas aparece detrás de ellos y posa una mano sobre el hombro de la humana. Había decidido comenzar con los viajes de la Tierra Media al mundo de Ned, luego que Elizabeth y Thorin, antes de irse, trazaran un mapa con la ruta para él, para no perder contacto con su amado padre.

—Oh, lo siento... —Se excusa la humana—. Es que se pone así cuando hay muchos pedidos. Entre los comensales de la tarde y nosotros yendo y viniendo por su territorio... A veces estamos muy atareados.

—Ya ves que pedí mi tarta de manzana y canela y nadie la trajo. —acota Emerson desde su asiento.

—¡Ya...! ¡Ya va! —dice Elizabeth y se vuelve a Legolas—. Si tú vas, y Thorin está de acuerdo, dejaré que Dis vaya con ustedes, pero te la encargo especialmente. Es algo traviesa y no quiero pasar angustias. No es bueno para el bebé.

La humana se aleja hacia la cocina dejando a los demás deliberando en la sala. Al ingresar casi se choca con Charlotte que iba en dirección al salón. Ambas sonríen pidiéndose disculpas y siguen su camino.

La relación entre ambas había mejorado muchísimo al regresar la humana con Thorin, convertidos en esposos. Chuck finalmente entendió que ella estaba allí para trabajar y en ningún momento había pretendido a Ned; solo eran fantasmas que la viva otra vez veía por el miedo a que su novio perdiera interés por ella, al no poder tocarla.

Charlotte sorprende a Ned por detrás subiéndose a un banquito y tapándole los ojos con sus manos. El pastelero sonríe instantáneamente y voltea a besarla. Sin plásticos, sin mantener distancia.

Habían pasado ocho largos años desde que descubrieran que Ned ya no tenía el don y podían tocarse... Desde ese entonces todo en su vida había sido un eterno festival de besos, abrazos, caricias tiernas y mucha cercanía. Entre su maldición superada, y la vida en familia que llevaban con el resto de los clones agrandándose a cada momento, podían decir que eran inmensamente felices.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Ned mirando insistentemente la cocina.

—Tranquilo, lo dejé con el amo y señor de la templanza. Está tranquilo.

Al ingresar Elizabeth a buscar la porción de tarta que Emerson había pedido, no solo encuentra la dulzura en el pie que se dispone a cortar, sino también la oye al otro lado de la mesa.

Thranduil canta una canción de su reino, en Sindar, para el hijo de Ned y Chuck de apenas unos meses, que lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos desde su cochecito. El antiguo rey de los elfos del bosque no tiene una gran voz, pero entona bien y aunque ella no entiende el significado de la canción, se le ocurre que debe ser una letra muy tierna, o al menos así suena en los labios de él.

—¿También le cantabas a Legolas? —pregunta observando al niño.

—Si, aunque no para dormir. Los elfos no dormimos... Este bebé parece un elfo, voy por la tercera canción y no ha pegado un ojo, tal vez no le guste mi canto. —acota Thranduil sonriéndole al bebé.

—No creo que sea eso, tal vez le gusta tanto que no se quiere dormir para seguir escuchando. Le das paz.

Elizabeth no aparta la mirada cuando Thranduil levanta la vista hacia ella y la observa como desde hace ocho años; amoroso y nostálgico. Es paciente y ella sostiene en su interior que no será. Aunque de cuando en cuando, una fuerza poderosa y mágica los une en sueños al mismo tiempo, despertándola de un golpe, exhausta como si el encuentro se hubiera dado en verdad. El elfo, lejos de ella, descansa en un bosque y recobra el aliento sobre la rama de un árbol, imaginándose agitado al otro lado de la cama.

—Debo... Yo... Le llevaré esto a mi esposo.

Lizzie abandona la cocina con las dos rebanadas de tarta mientras Thranduil echa una mirada de reojo sobre el bebé.

—Esposo. —Lo dice en tono de burla y el bebé ríe—. No te enamores de una humana, no lo hagas... Te presentaré una elfa cuando tengas edad.

Por la puerta de la pastelería ingresa Joe, de traje azul marino y camisa blanca. En su mano trae un maletín cargado de papeles que parece pesado.

Se sienta en un sector del Pie Hole que han adaptado para trabajar desde la computadora mientras se disfruta de las delicias que ofrece el local, y Ned va a su encuentro con una cafetera en la mano.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta, notando las ojeras en el rostro de Joe.

—Fatal... Tengo una pila enorme de exámenes que corregir. Todo indica que esta noche tampoco dormiré. Con suerte, tendré mi merecido descanso por unas semanas, y si estos jóvenes me prestaron atención durante las clases, también. Amo ser el nuevo profesor de la universidad, pero es agotador. Pero no hablemos de mí, es aburrido. —declara rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué tal todo aquí?

—De momento bien, incluso Lee está en la cocina tranquilo con Thranduil. —Se refiere a su hijo con Chuck; le habían puesto Lee en honor al padre de los clones quién venía regularmente a visitarlos, tal como Legolas lo hacía con su padre—. Oh... Tauriel estaba esperando que llegaras, no puede ingresar a su cuenta de Wattpad, y desde anoche está escribiendo en un cuaderno.

—¿Crees que hice algo mal? —dice la elfa acercándose con un anotador en sus manos.

—No, tal vez estén haciendo trabajos de mantenimiento, ocurre mucho estos días. ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

—Sobre cómo Kili y yo nos conocimos, y todo lo que atravesamos para llegar hasta aquí a ser felices. Tal vez cuando termine escriba la historia de nuestra familia desde mi perspectiva y preguntándole a los otros cómo ocurrió. —comenta entusiasmada.

—Se te da muy bien eso de contar historias, ¿Verdad? Llegué al final de la historia que escribiste sobre Lee y su pareja. Muy buena, ¿Eh?

—Oh gracias. —Tauriel baja la vista sonrojada—. ¿Crees que pueda acceder a mi cuenta desde su mundo? Me da vergüenza que lo lea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me tomé el atrevimiento de escribir sobre él y su amor sin siquiera consultarle, y no sé si las cosas allá realmente se dan así... Solo imaginé como sería.

—Estoy seguro que les encantará, a los dos.

El día pasó con rapidez. Todos estaban inmersos en sus actividades, cuando Garrett miró por una de las ventanas y sonrió.

—Oigan... —Sus ojos, ahora de un caramelo intenso, buscaron rápidamente a Ned—. Tenemos visitas.

El cielo se ennegreció de repente, dejando a todos a oscuras dentro de la pastelería. Thorin se levantó a buscar a su esposa, quien se acercaba a la puerta caminando con dificultad, como si cargara algo pesado.

—¡Liz!

—¡No, déjame!

El enano intentó frenar a Lizzie, pero cuando ella se enojaba, una gran fuerza se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo y se soltó de su mano sin hacer esfuerzo. Tal vez algo del oscuro poder que una vez la hirió y la tuvo al borde de la muerte aun habitaba en su interior.

—Por Durin, Elizabeth, vas a lastimarte.

Liz abrió la puerta y salió enfurecida.

La nave de Ronan el acusador abrió la compuerta, dándole paso al Kree azul, acompañado de un nuevo martillo reluciente, pero sin el característico brillo morado de la gema del infinito. A su lado, una mujer vestida con ajustadas ropas en amarillo y negro, y larga cabellera roja, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Al llegar a tocar tierra, Ronan se echó atrás con miedo, sosteniendo el martillo con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—¡Tú! ¡Condenado engendro del demonio azul y galáctico! Llevo ocho malditos años esperando que llegues para borrarte esa recta y malvada nariz del rostro. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar a mi esposo?! Casi nos matas a todos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, eh? —Liz levantó sin esfuerzo la espada de Thorin y apuntó a Crystal—. ¿Y esta de traje engomado quién es? ¿Y por qué no tiene calor? Lindo cabello por cierto. —Sonrió a la mujer, pero se volvió enfadada hacia Ronan—. Pero no creas que me olvidé de ti, ¡Alien cara de arándano! ¡Ven aquí para que te parta en trozos y te cocine en una tarta! —chilló furiosa.

—¡Elizabeth! —Thorin llegó corriendo a su lado y sostuvo la espada en sus manos. Intentó quitársela pero no pudo—. Lo siento, Ronan. —Se disculpó sonriendo incómodo—. Mi esposa en ocasiones es un poco... Temperamental. —Giró hacia ella y masculló nervioso—: Lizzie, dame eso antes que lastimes a nuestro hijo y este Kree nos coma a todos.

Elizabeth miró de reojo a Thorin con gran enfado, pero relajó sus brazos, por lo que el enano tomó la espada en su poder y la sostuvo a un costado de su cuerpo, apuntando al suelo.  
Ronan se acercó a ellos y miró a Elizabeth de arriba a abajo.

—Veo que no perdieron el tiempo. —mencionó refiriéndose a su embarazo.

Thranduil tardó en salir de la pastelería, pero lo hizo abriéndose paso entre los clones con un palo de amasar en la mano, en tono amenazante.

—¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Elizabeth, estás bien? —inquirió asustado. La humana asintió mientras Thorin la tomaba de la mano, echando una mirada hostil sobre Thranduil. Luego de tantos años, los celos no habían cesado, incluso cuando el enano ignoraba los sentimientos del elfo hacia su esposa.

—Ella está bien, todos lo están. —advirtió Ronan—. Lo siento, no sé si Ned les contó que ahora estoy en paz y feliz. No pretendo hacerles daño, tranquilos.

—¿Vienes de visita? —indagó el pastelero llegando hasta él.

—De hecho... —dudó. Crystal tomó su mano para darle fuerzas.

—¿Se quedarán aquí? —preguntó el pastelero con alegría—. Tenemos mucho espacio en el edificio. Aunque no tanto como en la nave. Lo único, es que tendrás que quitarla de aquí porque... Sino siempre será de noche.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No es mía... Esa explotó, ¿Recuerdas?

Ambos asintieron y rieron recordando lo que habían vivido mientras se encontraban en el espacio con Olive.

La nave rápidamente cerró su compuerta y se alejó. Ned, Charlotte, su bebé, y los recién llegados fueron a los apartamentos para hospedar a Ronan y su esposa. El resto regresó al Pie Hole, exceptuando a la humana, el elfo y el enano, quienes quedaron de pie en la acera.

—¿Te amenazó? —Thranduil se acercó a Elizabeth con preocupación.

—No, de hecho ella lo amenazó a él. ¿Liz cómo se te ocurre? —Thorin bufó y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse—. No puedes salir así, cargando mi espada en tu estado. Lizzie...

—Ese tipo nos puso en peligro una vez, Thorin. —Se excusó su esposa.

—Pero Ned dijo que... —Intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido por Liz.

—No me importa lo que él haya dicho, no le tengo confianza. Antes solo éramos tú y yo, pero ahora tenemos a Dis y este otro bebé viene en camino. Yo... Tengo miedo, no sé qué pueda hacernos.

—No te hará daño. —Thorin y Thranduil hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron extrañados.

Elizabeth percibió la tensión de ambos flotando sobre ella, e instantáneamente abrazó a su esposo dándole la espalda a Thranduil. Aun estando de frente no se hubiera atrevido a mirarlo.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que contigo aquí no tengo que preocuparme de nada más.

—Está bien. Ya... —Thorin tomó suavemente las mejillas de Elizabeth y la besó—. Te protegeré siempre, lo sabes.

—Si, pero a veces me gusta que me lo recuerdes. —susurró asomando una sonrisita por la comisura derecha de su boca.

Thranduil se había retirado a la cocina y pronto todos comenzaron a escuchar golpes muy duros sobre la mesada.  
Joe entró corriendo y encontró al elfo azotando una gran porción de masa sobre el mármol de la mesa con expresión de ira. Éste lo miró y exclamó:

—¡Solo estoy amasando pan!

—¿Pan de celos... Digo, de lembas? ¿Pan de lembas?

...

—Así que... luego de una larga espera, ella regresó a mí.

Ronan y Crystal se hallaban sentados sobre los sillones floreados de Charlotte, contando cómo habían vuelto a encontrarse, y Ned después les platicó de cuando perdió su don y pudo tocar a Chuck por primera vez luego de despertarla y devolverla a la vida. Luego de todo lo acontecido, Ronan parecía mucho más agradable y todo indicaba que no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie. Después de todo, tenía lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, que Crystal regresara a su lado por decisión propia. Entendiendo que el amor es aquello que no elegimos y se nos otorga, algo que no puede conseguirse a la fuerza. Si las relaciones son forzadas, entonces allí no hay amor. Lo que permanece unido bajo ese falso sentimiento como pretexto son intereses personales... no se puede vivir con un amor egoísta. Termina haciendo daño. Ronan y Crystal habían aprendido, y habían decidido regresar en paz y por propia voluntad; por amor.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la pastelería y el universo de Ned.

Thorin Escudo de Roble no se levantó de los pies de la cama de su hija Dis, hasta que esta se quedó profundamente dormida escuchando sus historias de Erebor y la compañía de enanos. Todos habían decidido educar a sus hijos sin mentiras, ya que por más locas que sonaran las historias, eran verdaderas. Por lo que Dis, Frerin, e incluso el pequeño Lee, crecerían conociendo los secretos de otros universos y con la libertad de explorar otros mundos si así lo deseaban, pero siempre ante la promesa de no revelar la verdad a otros.

El rey de los enanos arropó a su hija y luego de besar su frente, la observó un momento. No podía creer que Elizabeth y él fueran capaces de crear una criatura tan hermosa. Aún se debatían en si ella era una humana o una enana, ya que en el rostro era muy parecida a su padre, pero tenía la contextura física de su madre. Las orejas redondeadas, el cuerpo pequeño con dedos delgados... Todo indicaba que era una humana, pero al final de todo, lo que diría qué raza era la suya, sería la presencia o ausencia de barba en los siguientes años. De momento era una pequeña consentida y la dueña del corazón de su padre, que actualmente veía más por los ojos de Dis que por los de Lizzie. Aún así, había alguien más esperándolo para darle las buenas noches y no podía detenerse por siempre sobre la figura dormida de su pequeña.

Thorin caminó hacia su habitación con el propósito de abrazar a su esposa dormida en la cama, y dormirse con una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, haciéndole saber al bebé que venía en camino, que podría también descansar tranquilo, porque dos personas que lo amaban con locura estaban velando por él... O ella.  
Pero al llegar a la habitación escuchó la voz de su esposa, estaba despierta...

—Dios mío, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine por ti.

Thranduil se abrió rápidamente la túnica que traía, quedando a torso desnudo, y se abalanzó sobre Elizabeth, de rodillas a los pies de la cama. La tomó firmemente por el cuello y la besó con rapidez y pasión. La humana respondió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de la cadera y tirando de su camisón hacia arriba. De un momento a otro había quedado en ropa interior, besando al elfo, y enterrando sus manos en los cabellos rubios de este. Thranduil no conforme con el lugar donde ocurriría el encuentro, alzó a Lizzie y la desplazó por el cuarto sin dejar de besarla. La giró de espaldas, la arrinconó sobre una esquina de la habitación y recorrió todo su cuerpo tocándola y presionando su piel; haciéndola estremecer con su toque. Ella posó sus manos sobre la pared y se dio espacio, mientras él descendía a la altura de su cadera para quitarle la ropa interior que rodó por su piel hasta quedar tendida en el suelo. Con un movimiento firme, separó sus piernas y tomó su barbilla mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Pegándose a ella, habló a su oído tan cerca, que podía sentir el roce de los labios en su oreja.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora.

—Solo... Hazlo... Estoy lista. —declaró ella con palabras entrecortadas por la agitación.

Un minuto después, ambos fueron apresados por el placer.

La punta de la nariz de Elizabeth rozó la pintura blanca de la pared un segundo antes que el elfo la girara y levantara en brazos para continuar.

No estaba satisfecho y al parecer ella tampoco. Las piernas solas se le enredaron alrededor de la cadera de Thranduil como si conocieran el camino de memoria, y sus brazos hicieron lo mismo con su cuello. Se desplazó prendida a él y cayeron rebotando sobre el colchón, que ella percibió completo sobre su espalda.

No les importaba morir atravesados por los resortes; se mantuvieron pegados el uno al otro, y al finalizar, ella se incorporó con lo último de sus fuerzas, mordiendo el hombro del elfo para no gritar, a la vez que este gruñó hasta el último segundo de tensión para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la humana, riendo con un sonido casi imperceptible.

—Esto... Esto tiene que parar. —susurró Elizabeth, rendida bajo el cuerpo húmedo del elfo.

Con un dedo deslizándose por la mejilla de la humana, Thranduil giró su rostro para dejarlo frente al suyo. La observó con ojos cansados mientras acariciaba la suave textura de su labio inferior.

—¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres? —Se acercó a ella y besó lentamente su boca, dejando un halo de aroma a canela a su alrededor—. Solo me detendré el día que digas que esto ya no te satisface. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No.

...

—¡No! —gritó Elizabeth y despertó respirando agitada, sentándose en la cama de un salto.

—¡Liz! —Thorin ingresó en la habitación al oír que su esposa estaba despierta y lo primero que hizo al ir a su lado fue posar la mano sobre su vientre—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el bebé?

—No... —negó y tomó el rostro de Thorin mientras lo miraba fijamente para asegurarse que fuera él y no Thranduil quien le hablaba—. Tuve un sue... Una pesadilla. —Se corrigió. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó repetidas veces, alejándose de tanto en tanto para observarlo y retornar a sus labios—. Te amo. Te amo, Thorin. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—También yo te amo, Liz. ¿Qué ocurre? Solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila. ¿Quieres contármela?

—¡No! —exclamó horrorizada, pero en segundos retomó la compostura—. Solo... Quiero olvidarlo y volver a dormir sabiendo que estás aquí, que eres tú y no alguien más.

Thorin sonrió comprensivo y se acercó a ella. Pego su frente a la de la humana y permaneció allí unos segundos, inmóvil. Sin separarse, tomó la mano de Elizabeth sobre el colchón y la posó por debajo de su cuello. La guió hasta encontrar su corazón y se detuvo allí; cerró los ojos y sintió debajo de su mano el tímido roce de los dedos de Lizzie doblarse y acariciar su pecho por sobre la ropa de cama.

—¿Sientes eso? Estoy aquí y soy yo; ningún otro corazón en este mundo o los otros, latirá solo para que al posar tu mano sepas que estás con el indicado. Incluso podrías arrancarlo de mi pecho y seguiría latiendo, solo para ti, porque te pertenece. Late porque tú estás conmigo. Así que todo estará bien, Liz. Estamos juntos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elizabeth mientras sonreía encontrando paz, dejándose envolver en los brazos de Thorin. Lo amaba, lo amaría por toda la eternidad y por eso le daba rabia sentirse tan bien bajo el cuerpo de Thranduil en sus sueños.

Thorin creyó que Elizabeth había soñado con su ex esposo, por lo que la ayudó a recostarse y espero a que ella se durmiera para luego permitirse conciliar el sueño. Hasta que comprobó que yacía imperturbable, estuvo acariciándola con una mano, mientras la otra descansaba sobre el vientre de ella, cuidando también del pequeño o pequeña en su interior.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Lizzie despertó y observó a Thorin acurrucado a su lado. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de salir al balcón. ¿Por qué a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Por qué al balcón?

Esperó un momento, pero luego no pudo impedir que los impulsos la quitaran de la cama y la llevaran a través del pasillo hasta la puerta del balcón. La deslizó suavemente y salió como cada día, acostumbrada a pisar la fría cerámica del suelo, aunque esta vez fue diferente. Debajo de sus pies sintió el césped suave y al levantar la vista, un imponente bosque que reconoció en minutos se alzaba altivo frente a ella.

Estaba en Mirkwood. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada por lo que creyó podía ser una visión, y descubrió que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco como los que utilizaba en el reino de Thranduil y Legolas. Lo más alarmante ocurrió al bajar con terror la mano hacia su vientre y encontrarlo plano, vacío, sin su embarazo. La humana comenzó a mover su cabeza con desesperación a un lado y a otro pero todo lo que había a su alrededor era el frondoso bosque negro. Al voltearse, corrió y se abrazó a quien encontró delante de ella.

—Creí que estaba sola y me asusté.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.

Elizabeth abrazó a Thranduil frente a ella; llevaba sus ropas del reino y la corona de ramas en la cabeza. Estaba de pie cerca de un árbol, y en el suelo a su lado había una jarra con vino y dos copas. Con sus manos, el elfo rodeó el cuerpo de la humana, dándole calor.

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza y besó el pecho de Thranduil a través de la rugosa tela de la túnica. Un segundo después sintió frío... y recordó. Se separó con temor de él, preguntándose porqué estaba allí cuando debía estar en su balcón, y porqué de repente se mostraba tan cariñosa con el elfo. ¿Dónde estaba Thorin? Y ese frío...

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó rascando la textura de la tela del vestido que la envolvía para no olvidar el detalle más importante: Su bebé no estaba.

—Necesitaba verte, luego de que huyeras repentinamente sin darme tiempo de explicar...

—¿Disculpa? —Lizzie pensó rápidamente en su salida al balcón, y decidió que todo eso debía ser un sueño, aún cuando se sentía muy real.

—Hoy más temprano... En nuestra cama, mientras te besaba te pregunté si querías que me detuviera, dijiste que no, pero te desvaneciste entre mis dedos. Despertaste y huiste de mí antes que pudiera explicártelo.

Como cuando se recibe un golpe en el estómago, Elizabeth abrió su boca pero el aire no entró ni salió. Tampoco un sonido. Apenas pudo girar su cabeza lejos de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh. ¿Creíste que solo eran sueños? Liz... Algo que se siente tan real, que al despertar te hace preguntarte si realmente estuviste dormida, no puede ser solo un sueño.

—¿Por qué? —Lizzie susurró y comenzó a llorar.

—Porque es la única forma en que esto si será. Tú me deseas, yo te deseo... Pero no será en ese mundo. Allí le perteneces a Thorin. Y lo amas... Sé que lo amas, Elizabeth. —Los ojos del elfo se pusieron vidriosos y corrió su vista de ella, disgustado—. Así que comencé a preguntarme si tal vez... En otra realidad, en otro mundo, en un lugar distinto... Tú y yo podríamos ser. Y encontré este lugar. Solo debo cerrar mis ojos en la noche, pretender que sueño y transportarnos a este plano donde estamos solos, no existe nadie más y podemos amarnos. Al principio creí que no funcionaría... Que incluso aquí me rechazarías. Pero no, viniste a mí, nos encontramos en paz y con pasión, con todas las ganas que teníamos de vernos, de tocarnos, de estar juntos; tú y yo, los dos de acuerdo. Y lo supe... Si había una manera de hacerlo funcionar, sería aquí.

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todo lo que ella creía eran sueños y guardaba solo para sí, estaba pasando, y ocurría en un plano completamente distinto a la realidad que manejaba con los clones.

En otro momento de su vida podría haber pensado que estaba siendo manipulada por Thranduil, que de alguna manera lo habría escuchado a través de las paredes de su habitación, pero no. Si creía en la existencia de otros universos conviviendo a la vez, y lo había comprobado viajando de ida y vuelta a uno de ellos, entonces podría creer en esta posibilidad.

Ella y Thranduil estaban encontrándose en otro plano, ella estaba engañando a Thorin. Algo que se había prometido no hacer jamás.

—Esto tiene que parar. Estoy casada y amo a mi esposo. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo, ¡Thranduil, por Dios! —Elizabeth se detuvo un momento a pensar y abrió más los ojos con horror—. Dime que este embarazo es suyo, si es que aún estoy embarazada, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ, THRANDUIL?

—Tranquila. Lo que ocurre en este plano no altera lo que ocurre en aquel, aun conservas tu embarazo en perfecta salud. Liz, no solo existen diferentes universos, sino también diferentes realidades. Allí estás con él, pero en este lugar nos amamos, y puede existir otra realidad en la que ninguno de los tres se cruce jamás. No sé lo que hizo Lee, o cuándo comenzó, pero rompimos una barrera y desde allí no han cesado de crearse nuevas realidades a las que podemos acceder o no por voluntad propia.

—No soy una persona diferente aquí, ¿Cómo es que recuerdo lo que ocurre entre nosotros al despertar? No es otra realidad... Es solo otro mundo al que escapamos. Y eso... Eso no está bien.

—No estás embarazada en este mundo, Liz. Y ese solo es un ejemplo.

—Tal vez tome otro cuerpo, pero mi alma sigue siendo la misma.

—¿Quieres que me detenga entonces?

—¿Cómo es que serás feliz si te detienes?

—No estamos hablando de lo que yo quiera, que es muy evidente... Estamos hablando de ti. Puedo no ir a tu encuentro nunca más si lo deseas... Te puedo ver en ese mundo y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, sin necesidad de tocarte. Dolerá y de cuando en cuando me dará celos, pero al final del día sonreiré porque estás a mi lado.

—Es una falsa felicidad.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Siento... Frío.

—¿Frío? ¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?

—Saliendo al balcón de mi casa.

Thranduil se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, Elizabeth intentó echarse atrás, pero por alguna razón, no se movió.

—No estás lo suficientemente dormida, por eso conservas pedazos de la realidad aquí... —dijo sonriendo, mirando por sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Si estuvieras en un lugar donde nada te perturbara, te entregarías a mí sin problemas. De hecho lo hiciste, olvidaste a Thorin cuando besaste mi pecho.

—No tiene sentido que disfrute de esto si al regresar a la realidad lo recordaré con culpa por dañar al hombre que amo.

—Si no recordaras estos encuentros al despertar, ¿Vendrías?

Elizabeth lo pensó un momento. La respuesta segura hubiera sido negar que quisiera estar allí con él, pero lo cierto es que era una mentira. Disfrutaba de lo que ella creía eran sueños, se sentía muy bien... Aunque al despertar solo quería enrollarse y perderse entre los brazos de su esposo, al cual amaba profundamente. Pero había regresado. Los sueños se habían vuelto recurrentes, ocurrieron más una veintena de veces en esos ocho años y todo el tiempo ella había acudido a Thranduil con libertad y por deseo, sin arrepentirse. Sentía culpa, pero no se arrepentía. Aunque lo hacía pensando que eran las locuras de su inconsciente jugando al anochecer, pero no. Todo era real, en otro plano, pero real.

—¿No se sentiría acaso como un engaño? Si yo regresara sin recordar nada, tú sabrías lo que ocurre entre nosotros pero yo no.

Thranduil quedó de pie observando a Elizabeth, su expresión serena se tornó oscura.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, mujer?! Quieres estar aquí, pero te sientes culpable por Escudo de Roble al recordarlo todo en la mañana, quieres olvidarlo por él, pero te sentirías mal si lo olvidaras por ti. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en línea recta, de haber sido una comedia, hubiera creado un pozo en el camino. Se sentía acorralada y una mala esposa, pero a su vez no quería renunciar a aquella sensación tan placentera que tenía en sus encuentros con el elfo. Finalmente luego de un rato de deliberar bajo la insistente mirada de Thranduil, se detuvo y habló:

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? Quiero olvidarlo al despertar, pero seguir viniendo aquí, así como ahora. Quiero darte lo que quieres, quiero disfrutarlo. Que tengas el final feliz que tanto anhelas, tal como Thorin encontró el suyo estando conmigo. Soy feliz estando aquí, pero también allá y no te lastimaré regresando a mi vida con mi esposo, pero si lo lastimaré a él si sé lo que está ocurriendo. Prefiero olvidarlo.

Thranduil bajó la vista arrugando la zona de la nariz y levantando un poco el lado derecho de su labio inferior con cierto enfado. No quería cederle ni un poco de terreno al enano, ni hacer nada por su bienestar, pero al fin y al cabo era él quien estaba invadiendo lo ajeno, y ya no quería perder del todo. Si se negaba, entonces Elizabeth ya no estaría con él de ninguna manera.

—Solo si tu prometes venir aquí sin ningún tipo de recuerdo del exterior, de tu otra vida. —negoció el elfo.

—No puedo manejar tal cosa. —respondió Elizabeth con seguridad.

—Si puedes. Debes estar en un lugar que te permita dormir profundamente, por ejemplo tu cama. Solo vendré en las noches, no lo haré en todas y al despertar creerás que solo fue un sueño. No puedo prometerte que lo olvides, eso no sucederá, pero creerás que no es real.

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro evaluando la situación, Thranduil entonces soltó la frase de mala gana.

—Puedo hacerte creer que es él... —Lizzie se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente—. Estarás conmigo, pero al despertar creerás que fue él, lo recordarás así.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer todo eso? —inquirió intrigada.

—Medicina élfica. Por ejemplo, un encantamiento cubre la mitad de mi rostro quemado por el fuego de un dragón.

La humana se echó atrás asustada mientras Thranduil, con expresión de dolor en el rostro, poco a poco fue revelando su verdadera forma.

La mitad de su cara carcomida y quemada por el fuego hasta la altura de su ojo apareció frente a los ojos de ella, y rápidamente se desvaneció volviendo a su forma original, aparentemente curada, del rostro del elfo. Él suspiró ante la expresión de Elizabeth, que había permanecido respirando con la boca abierta desde que vio su herida.

—Tal vez ahora que te mostré quién soy en realidad, no puedas amar a un monstruo. —Se lamentó. Ella se acercó, tomó sus manos y las besó.

—Tú no eres un monstruo. Tal vez podría amarte si no tuviera presente a Thorin en este momento. —declaró con una sonrisa, que el devolvió alegre.

—Tal vez en la habitación...

—Definitivamente en la habitación. —Se abrazó a Thranduil—. Creo que... Debo regresar.

—¿Volverás aquí entonces?

Thranduil vio a Elizabeth asentir mientras desaparecía de sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente recostado en el césped, entre las margaritas que cubrían el parque cerca de la pastelería de Ned. Mirando las estrellas, mientras sonreía se dijo a sí mismo: «Al fin el final feliz, el verdadero final feliz.»

Elizabeth se abrazó al cuello de su esposo, quien la llevó de nuevo a la cama luego de encontrarla dormida acurrucada sobre la reja del balcón; estaba tiritando por el frío. La cubrió con mantas y se recostó a su lado. Ella tomó su brazo y se aferró a él. Un momento después abrió los ojos de un golpe y bajó la mano hacia su vientre. El bebé seguía allí.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Thorin levantó su cabeza sobre ella.

—¡Pateó! El bebé pateó. —exclamó y giró hacia él colocando la mano de su esposo sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué? —Otra patada. Esta vez, Thorin la percibió y sonrió sin quitar la mano de su barriga. Con el alma rebalsando de felicidad, la besó y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada muy junto a ella—. Te está regañando por andar de sonámbula en el pasillo, lejos de mí. Echaba de menos a su padre.

—Solo lo hice para ver si estabas atento a mi partida. —bromeó.

—Creí que te habías levantado por un vaso de agua, o al baño. Últimamente este enanito parece vivir sentado sobre tu vejiga. —mencionó, haciendo alusión a la cantidad de veces que Elizabeth debía orinar por día desde que llegara a esa etapa del embarazo.

—Entonces si supiste que no estaba.

—Por supuesto. Siempre sé cuando te vas... Me siento triste y despierto. Temo que algún día que te busque y no te encuentre, muera de pena.

Liz se giró hacia él y lo besó tiernamente. Cerró los ojos y se quedó muy junto a él para sentir el calor de su respiración. Antes de dormirse otra vez susurró: «Jamás me iré de tu lado. De hecho... Incluso en el balcón estaba soñando contigo.»

El alba encontró a los clones y su familia con el sol besando sus cabellos para darles los buenos días.

Ronan se hallaba dormido junto a su esposa Crystal, despreocupado e ignorando que Joe había dejado su ventana abierta y escucharía su despertador, que sonaría en cinco minutos perturbando su paz. Joe había olvidado apagarlo la noche anterior; no lo necesitaría, después de todo, planeaba pasar la noche corrigiendo exámenes, cosa que hizo sin cesar, encontrándolo el sol poniendo la última nota al último examen de la pila. Luego de ello se levantó a admirar la vista para ver el amanecer y sonreír pensando en lo afortunado que era, e idealizar la rebanada de tarta que comería más tarde. El despertador sonó, Ronan gruñó y maldijo a quien lo quitara de su placentero sueño. Joe disfrutó el momento riendo antes de pedir disculpas.

Quien estaba soñando con tartas y otras exquisiteces sobre una mesa gigante, era Fili, con el cuerpo sobre el colchón tapado por las mantas, excepto su pie izquierdo; ese rebelde siempre se salía a respirar. Tauriel cerró la puerta de su habitación sonriendo. Lo dejaría descansar unos minutos más mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la cama de Kili, a quien despertaría con besos y caricias. Al abrir la puerta, lo encontró a medio vestir sobre el borde la cama. Él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras ella pasaba cerrando la puerta.

A veces no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Mientras tanto, Olive y Garrett competían en la terraza del Pie Hole a las risotadas, para comprobar quién de los dos se lucía más al exponerse a los rayos solares, los cuales hacían ver su piel brillante como diamantes.

—Ay vamos, ya sal de ahí, ¿O qué? Me vas a dar la victoria tan simple...

Olive aún debajo del techo de la habitación, oculta del sol, observó sonriente a su novio.

—¿Tengo que ir a buscarte? ¿De verdad? —Garrett se levantó y corrió hacia ella enseñando los colmillos, y poniendo con sus manos como garras. Su rostro era tan gracioso que hizo a Olive estallar de risa.

—No puedes asustarme con eso, ya me mordiste una vez.

Thranduil debajo escuchaba sus risas y sonreía mientras esparcía la harina sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su hijo, a su lado, seleccionaba las frutas para las tartas preguntándose porqué su padre se veía tan feliz; qué o quién se había adueñado de ese brillo en sus ojos que no había visto por muchos años, pero que veía relucir en las pupilas de su padre y se dejaba sentir en las alegres canciones en sindar que Thranduil silbaba desde esa mañana. Al preguntarle, el elfo contestó riendo, pensando en su secreto, «Nada... ¿A mí? A mí no me ocurre nada» dijo con una sonrisa que no engañaría a nadie.

Una canción en particular despertó a Elizabeth, quien al abrir sus ojos, encontró a Thorin ya vestido y listo para arrancar el día, tirado de costado sobre la cama muy cerca de su vientre, el cual acariciaba con ternura. Si hubiera tenido que elegir un momento en el cual quedarse viviendo eternamente, hubiera sido ese.

Thorin observaba la barriga abultada de Liz con un amor incondicional en sus ojos, que solo había visto otras dos veces en su vida, durante su primer embarazo y el día de su boda. El enano entonaba dulcemente una canción de su pueblo, en el idioma de los enanos, el khuzdul. Cuando le preguntó qué decía la letra, él respondió que era una canción de cuna que su padre solía cantarle. Hablaba sobre un niño que se convertiría en un guerrero fuerte y honorable, digno de la admiración de su pueblo y el amor de una doncella. Lizzie se enterneció y estiró los brazos, yendo Thorin al encuentro de su esposa, su doncella en la canción. Dis apareció corriendo y se subió de un salto a la cama abrazando a su padre y dándole los buenos días a ambos. El enano y la humana se miraron tiernamente sabiendo que en su vida no encontrarían familia más bella que la suya.

Familia... Los días habían pasado, las estaciones volaron una a una y todo permaneció en armonía.

Ned se detuvo a observar el portaretratos que Charlotte había armado para él. Era un conjunto de fotografías en diferentes marcos unidos, adornando la pared del Pie Hole. A su izquierda estaba la foto de Lee, su pequeño hijo que crecía fuerte y alegre; un poco más abajo él y Chuck disfrutaban de un día de campo sobre el césped, cuando aún no podían tocarse. A la derecha, la foto de ambos era mucho más alegre. Charlotte aparecía en brazos de Ned, dándole un beso. Esa imagen siempre lo hacía sonreír y pensar en el dulce presente. Debajo, una foto de los niños del Pie Hole, su hijo junto a los de Kili y Thorin haciendo travesuras con las manos, los rostros y la ropa manchadas con pintura de todos colores. Rió al recordar ese día y echó una mirada de reojo a la pared de la cocina, con las formas de las manitos de los niños estampadas como sellos. En medio del collage casero y tierno, estaba la imagen de Thranduil, con delantal y gorro de cocinero, coronado empleado del mes. Por último volvió su rostro al portaretratos a contemplar con cariño la foto de en medio, la más grande de todas. Ese atardecer fue especial, el cumpleaños más divertido que Ned había tenido jamás. Todos los clones estaban allí con su familia, incluso Whit, Roy y Calpernia habían acudido para agradecerle el haberles ayudado a encontrar sus finales felices. Todos estaban allí, de pie, sonrientes y plenos. Al pie de la foto, Ned y Lee, el actor padre de los clones, estaban sentados y abrazados con una expresión de felicidad que quedaría plasmada en ese tierno recuerdo por siempre. Ned se quedó contemplando la familia que tenía ahora y recordó como una película en su mente todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar allí, hasta encontrar sus finales felices. Suspiró satisfecho y se dijo a sí mismo: «Buen trabajo.»

La campanilla sonó y lo obligó a girar hacia el salón de la pastelería. Una mujer de unos setenta años ingresó y se sentó junto a la ventada. Le sonrió a Ned y a Tauriel, que ya se estaba acercando a la mesa con la librerita en sus manos para anotar lo que quisiera pedir. Ned suspiró una vez más y miró a la cocina... Los hornos prendidos, las tartas sobre la mesa, el aroma dulce y el ambiente alegre. Viendo rostros familiares donde mirara, se adentró y se colocó frente a la mesa, al otro extremo de donde Thranduil cortaba unas porciones de tarta de frutos del bosque. Comenzó a amasar y mantener una conversación amigable con el elfo.

—Va a ser un día atareado. —Thranduil preparó los platos que pronto Tauriel entraría a llevarse para los clientes—. Tengo seis tartas en el horno, pero no sé si serán suficientes. Más lo que ya hay en exhibición, y... ¿Ves eso de ahí? —Señaló una gran cantidad de papeles pegados sobre los azulejos—. Son todos pedidos para hoy. Un día muy dulce. —Sonrió.

—Oh, solo otro día en el paraíso. —contestó Ned. Él y el elfo se miraron con alegría, cada uno a su lado de la mesa. El elfo asintió en silencio y regresó a su trabajo.

***Gracias a todos por leer y acompañar esta historia hasta el final***


	21. Especial navideño I: ¿Navi qué?

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7b4b69194564a8170ac20b361fb1e3a7"strong¿Navi qué?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7b4b69194564a8170ac20b361fb1e3a7"Ned ingresó a la pastelería de espaldas, renegando mientras tironeaba de la punta del árbol navideño que se resistía a ingresar. Por fuera del local, el detective Emerson Cod empujaba insistentemente el tronco, pero las ramas frondosas del árbol se habían atorado en el marco de la puerta./p  
p data-p-id="27d52f13bac97412109b3dc8e501afac"Tanto ruido hacían entre los gruñidos de Ned y los gritos de directivas del detective, que despertaron la curiosidad de Garrett, que se disponía a preparar un café para Charlotte cuando decidió que su fuerza sobrehumana sería en aquel momento mucho más útil que sus dotes de barista. Garrett se desplazó como un rayo desde la cocina hasta el salón, apareciendo de improviso al lado de Ned y asustándolo un poco. A pesar de todo el tiempo que el pastelero llevaba compartiendo con sus clones, aún no se acostumbraba a la velocidad que manejaba la naturaleza del vampiro./p  
p data-p-id="0320d2e22c23d2aba91745a930931d45"—Tranquilos. Déjenmelo a mí. —mencionó el de los ojos ámbar. Ned, recobrando la compostura luego del susto, negó con la cabeza./p  
p data-p-id="b9d4c62c522b27f24ae6de2e3ae23b16"—No es una cuestión de fuerza, Garrett. El extremo del pino se atoró en la puerta. Es demasiado ancho./p  
p data-p-id="d202bf0b1d246e82d659cd08c591cebc"—Es que lo entraron al revés. —Charlotte se apoyó en el mostrador mirando a los hombres con gesto divertido—. Si lo hubieran entrado desde el tronco a la copa, las ramas se hubieran cerrado y no estaría atorado./p  
p data-p-id="14ddbdc9d8c6cefac138f30ea0bb5234"—¿Y ahora qué? —bufó Ned viendo su reloj—. Abrimos al público en quince minutos. Con el pino en medio de la puerta nadie podrá entrar./p  
p data-p-id="3812e52c7280839d61d47af6c845798b"Mientras terminaba de decir la frase, el árbol comenzó a agitarse. De un momento a otro lo vieron deslizarse hacia afuera y liberar la entrada de la pastelería, dejando alguna que otra ramita perdida en el camino. Elizabeth ingresó haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo, pisando los restos de pino a su alrededor. Garrett y Ned se miraron de reojo absolutamente sorprendidos y clavaron la vista en Lizzie. Esta lanzó una risita apagada devolviéndoles la mirada./p  
p data-p-id="3b81701fb94edad4451651f85f0f66e1"—¡Ay, por favor! No tengo tanta fuerza como para mover un árbol. Lo que si tengo es un esposo y dos sobrinos muy fuertes./p  
p data-p-id="35f8ba44d180dd3a780a2415043a53c1"Thorin, ayudado por Fili y Kili, dio vuelta el pino y entre los tres lo ingresaron de la forma en que Charlotte había sugerido. Una vez dentro, Emerson, Garrett y Ned ayudaron a ponerlo de pie en una esquina de la pastelería, donde esperaría para ser decorado momentos después./p  
p data-p-id="1af40fcacfe571f3c951fe335f7e009a"Thorin movió los hombros intentando deshacerse del dolor de espalda que comenzaba a sentir./p  
p data-p-id="2fd67b21c64abb9980116da413983ab7"—Bien. —dijo admirando el resultado—. Ahora explíquenme, ¿Por qué pusimos un árbol en la sala?/p  
p data-p-id="5929e17962f5aecfd0a9c42943bf300b"—Por navidad. —respondió Ned abriendo una caja con adornos que había puesto previamente sobre una de las mesas del local./p  
p data-p-id="a3f7a5f5fee1fa4ae1b79f1c234c38a7"—¿Navi qué? —preguntaron los tres enanos al mismo tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="362c25d0d469f9061a70a81caf911497"—Navidad. —repitió Ned./p  
p data-p-id="5b1ac0f0d764455bbfe701114f8e4dfd"—Ah, sí. Navidad. —Thorin asintió cruzado de brazos. Kili intentó preguntar a qué se refería, pero su tío le dio un pisotón y le ordenó callarse—. ¡Claro! ¡Navidad! —Guiñó un ojo a sus sobrinos mientras Ned estaba de espaldas y susurró—. Actúen como que saben de lo que habla mientras voy a preguntarle a la única persona que no se reirá de nuestra ignorancia./p  
p data-p-id="1a6daa5f869aa5d24f4117f13199655f"Thorin se desplazó sigiloso a la cocina de la pastelería, donde encontró a Elizabeth amontonando azucareras en una bandeja que llevaría al salón./p  
p data-p-id="22ab72fbdecdf6dd4964c153c5bee45b"—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —interrogó amable en tono bajo. La camarera levantó la vista por un momento, sonrió y continuó su tarea./p  
p data-p-id="771727a931313b5323805f241000d72e"—Que sea rápido. Ya vamos a abrir y sabes que los lunes por la mañana son caóticos./p  
p data-p-id="a0e6b5645b97b4101cb87bc8e351eee1"—Sí, claro. —Thorin frunció el ceño y se frotó las manos—. Bien... ¿Qué es navidad?/p  
p data-p-id="91c694c72e788797c4ec16d5ed26e62f"Elizabeth abandonó su tarea y lo observó sin expresión alguna, pestañeando varias veces. Charlotte ingresó apresurada en la cocina y habiendo escuchado la pregunta de camino al lugar, tomó la bandeja de azucareras de la mesada e intercambió miradas con Liz./p  
p data-p-id="d277fdd3e59af4770c065f4738bc1fb5"—Yo me encargo del salón hoy, Lizzie. Tú quédate como asistente de cocina. —susurró./p  
p data-p-id="2861df3e07db67c416da9a4108c19b2b"—Pero... —reprochó, viendo a Charlotte alejarse con la bandeja. Antes de poder quejarse, Chuck acotó sus razones./p  
p data-p-id="45d10837d62c3bea416ff13b2156baff"—Si él no lo sabe, asumo que Thranduil tampoco, y hoy le toca cocinar a él./p  
p data-p-id="f64e2933f1328112f73a1fa6f98ce9f5"La humana no comprendió la razón por la que la viva otra vez parecía tan interesada en mantenerse lejos de la cocina aquella mañana. Creyó que estaba ayudándola para que pudiera platicar tranquilamente con su esposo y el pastelero de turno sobre la festividad navideña, pero algo en la celeridad con la que Chuck había ingresado a cambiar su puesto le hacía sospechar de un motivo menos amigable./p  
p data-p-id="19225a49656bd8ddd2459cd6d02a8266"Liz echó una mirada sobre su esposo. Thorin al otro lado de la mesa, aplaudió dos veces y asintió enérgico./p  
p data-p-id="bf9543d12c7b5746a97528420bb24424"—Dime todo lo que sepas antes de que llegue Thranduil. —dijo animado—. Ese elfo sabelotodo siempre está haciendo bromas sobre la ignorancia de los enanos. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere que yo sé algo que él no./p  
p data-p-id="d168ba3830dfaa2571ceaa73597fbc7c"Elizabeth rió ante la ocurrencia de Thorin. Llamó a sus sobrinos y los hizo sentarse en banquetas a un costado de la cocina, donde no estorbaran el paso hacia los utensilios y lo hornos. Posteriormente les sirvió café y una gran rebanada de tarta de manzana a cada uno. Cuando estuvieron listos, comenzó a hablar./p  
p data-p-id="d53980ce5052d221c99262aa3241693d"Thorin y sus sobrinos eran enanos provenientes de tierras lejanas, donde las criaturas de su mundo tenían otras costumbres, idiomas y festividades. Ninguno de los enanos de Erebor o alguna otra raza de la Tierra Media sabía nada sobre la navidad o las festividades cristianas, puesto que ni siquiera veneraban a los mismos dioses que los humanos del mundo de Elizabeth o Ned. La humana entonces explicó a los atentos enanos el origen y significado de aquella fecha tan especial, además de las costumbres que podían esperar presenciar aquellos días. Al finalizar, los tres asintieron felices, sabiendo que si bien era una festividad por demás extraña, habría toneladas de comida, algo que su raza amaba por demás./p  
p data-p-id="2d07759184e2a6ca458de8d363867911"—Entonces... —dijo Kili—. ¿Tenemos que tomar vino? —preguntó asqueado. Los enanos prefieren sentir en sus paladares el cuerpo espeso de una buena cerveza a comparación del gusto frutal de la bebida borgona; la cual suelen rechazar, sobretodo porque típica de los elfos./p  
p data-p-id="c78fcb36e9cca22babfd3a12793e1aa4"—¿Caliente? —añadió Fili imitando la expresión de su hermano. Elizabeth les había contado sobre una tradición que celebraban en sus tierras teutonas, donde los alemanes comían Criststollen o pan dulce que acompañaban con vino caliente especiado, llamado Glühwein./p  
p data-p-id="23a4a4d7f62fce0e286d44b9a268e48f"—¡No! —Rió ella—. Solo les dije que mi familia acostumbraba a consumir esas cosas, pero supongo que podemos cenar con cerveza. Algo también típico de mis tierras. ¿Recuerdan el Oktoberfest al que fuimos este año?/p  
p data-p-id="da3bc137bccd8c577a0c398ae2332da2"Los enanos sonrieron mirándose entre ellos. En realidad solo recordaban las primeras dos horas de la celebración. El resto de la tarde habían permanecido completamente ebrios, comiendo y bailando al son de las polkas./p  
p data-p-id="1bf3915b31da404565c4e103e2b0e2df"—¿Alguna otra duda? —añadió Liz./p  
p data-p-id="f47eb7a74979ca4e328b803a239b74f3"—Veamos si entendí bien. —dijo Thorin—. Celebran el cumpleaños del hijo de tu Dios y por eso debemos meter un árbol dentro de nuestras casas al que le pondremos bolas de colores en sus ramas y a sus pies colocaremos estatuillas representando el momento del nacimiento del niño deidad. Al mismo tiempo, enviaremos cartas a un reino del norte haciendo pedidos de lo que nos gustaría recibir de regalo y luego un tipo gordo de barba blanca con túnicas rojas que leyó las cartas irrumpirá en nuestras casas durante la noche ¿y en lugar de robarse nuestras pertenencias nos dejará regalos? Pero solo si fuimos buenos durante el resto del año, sino... ¿Qué? ¿Nos robará? —Thorin observó a sus sobrinos y habló entredientes—. Hay que esconder el oro ya mismo. —Observó sonriente a Elizabeth y esta intuyó que alguna maldad habrían hecho para preocuparse tanto por las consecuencias—. Para celebrar todo eso debemos reunirnos en torno a una mesa, contigo en la noche y con Ned en la mañana donde habrá gran cantidad de comida y bebida y cuando de la medianoche nos desearemos feliz navidad, brindando con nuestra cerveza porque ni por todo el oro de este mundo voy a tomar ese vino horrendo del que hablas. Suena bien, excepto la parte del árbol, las bolas, las cartas y el hombre gordo, pero lo demás está bien./p  
p data-p-id="68bf147904ba7f978d5fbe1cebc190e7"—Bueno... —respondió Liz conteniendo la risa—. Algo así; tienen la idea central, supongo que ya saben lo que deberían. Conforme avance esta festividad les iré informando de más costumbres. Ahora pueden ayudar a Ned a decorar el árbol, ¿no? Es una bonita tradición familiar y además... recuerden que si prueban ser enanos buenos y envían sus cartas, quizás Santa les traiga lo que le piden./p  
p data-p-id="16c50daf16edcd2faa7bb781d63c1c54"Fili y Kili se eyectaron de sus sillas y corrieron al salón, entusiasmados como niños pequeños. Thorin permaneció en su lugar algo incómodo. Rascándose la cabeza, disparaba su vista a todas direcciones y lamía sus labios nervioso. Elizabeth conocía a su esposo lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando algo que no se atrevía a decir./p  
p data-p-id="48c7cc3e272d32df4a77b868e5766580"—Muy bien... —expresó en tono maternal—. Ya suéltalo. —añadió tomando sus manos./p  
p data-p-id="c27ba8e4e0c45c9be6b28372ff98b68f"Thorin, cabizbajo, apenas levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa./p  
p data-p-id="8867d5dd147ca97718a654cb56bf19f5"—Me... —arrugó la boca luchando con sus palabras. No quería admitir lo que estaba pensando—. Me preocupa... —Comenzó a pellizcarse la palma de la mano derecha, fingiendo genuino interés; en realidad eran nervios./p  
p data-p-id="8a90845a139be329ee45fc37f8a5d751"—¿Sí, Thorin? —Elizabeth sonrió dándole confianza y le corrió el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Para el enano se sintió como un oasis fresco en medio de su aterradora sed./p  
p data-p-id="5986c7e3b51142f6332317b381db14b8"—Me preocupan los elfos. —soltó mirándola apenado. Un segundo después su expresión se transformó a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando hablaba de la raza de Thranduil—. Harán un escándalo./p  
p data-p-id="78a9f2c3c6e24c8a1d6ab151d5a446dd"—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?/p  
p data-p-id="a0b5e2d50a7c35a23df8ac119feee884"Thorin no llegó a contestar, pues se vio interrumpido por los alaridos histéricos y dramáticos provenientes del salón./p  
p data-p-id="265b9e25a29842915c7c87544cb237bc"—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, por Eru! ¡No!/p  
p data-p-id="d6dd37e706cd8eae3fed7e9178276dcc"En la cocina, Elizabeth observó a Thorin con sorpresa./p  
p data-p-id="cbcc0d4fe2bdcb830ed54fcd17dc6fcf"—¿Es esa la voz de...? —preguntó./p  
p data-p-id="359ffa6039cbb9a22da4021666466106"—Thranduil. Sí. —Ambos oyeron sollozos tímidos, seguidos de lamentos sonoros./p  
p data-p-id="d747c6a1f98094cdbb8fdbf330b1f1dd"—¿Está llorando? —Se preocupó Liz. Thorin asintió con los ojos en blanco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	22. Especial navideño II:El funeral del pino

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="792bae5e42aee60d742502c7c4aa1d0a"strongEl funeral del pino/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6604569d1948dbb2d476323509b7bfe3"Joe Macmillan conversaba alegremente de camino hacia la pastelería con Ronan el acusador cuando doblando la esquina escuchó el llanto de Thranduil y decidió acelerar el paso. Al ingresar en el local encontró a Tauriel desmayada en brazos de Kili y a los demás reunidos en torno al elfo, que se hallaba de rodillas frente al árbol de navidad./p  
p data-p-id="f534e42eed60e666dfe1004a09754dec"—Oh... —mencionó con tono de preocupación al ver al elfo tendido en el suelo—. ¿Qué ocurrió?/p  
p data-p-id="ecb4aeefa2e8668837a9a6df23ea8c54"—¿Qué esa cosa verde no se supone que esté afuera? —preguntó Ronan extrañado refiriéndose al pino de navidad./p  
p data-p-id="d5ae2e7e706cd09cf41977a1a43e1dc4"—Es por una festividad de humanos, luego te explico. —susurró Garrett acercándose a él./p  
p data-p-id="0f380045e20ddfe2e00466c75b80631c"—¿Implica que alguien llore y otro se desmaye mientras los otros lo miran sin hacer nada? —inquirió el kree desaprobando la actitud fría de los presentes—. Wow, ni yo en mis días de villano fui tan cruel./p  
p data-p-id="581ea51353de047b01b72202f925faac"—¡No! Claro que no, pero... —Se excusó el vampiro./p  
p data-p-id="d0b8a5a33a3b4579d88f861704dc8f4e"Ronan bufó y se acercó al elfo. Acarició su hombro y Thranduil finalmente levantó la vista para mirarlo. Joe se arrodilló al otro lado e intentó calmarlo./p  
p data-p-id="53d85fc7aa4b324b5fc4fa7773d1cf44"—¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? —dijo el kree./p  
p data-p-id="9367feb65203c8d414a71292baa85c25"—No. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. —respondió Thranduil secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo—. Está agonizando... ¡Asesinaron a un inocente!/p  
p data-p-id="77581c66e3981371180af5e7a40f3a9e"—¿Qué? —Joe levantó la vista hacia los demás intentando encontrar una explicación más clara—. ¿Ned? —llamó creyendo que el más sensible de los clones podría saber algo, pero el pastelero negó confundido./p  
p data-p-id="5f97fa4a268fdf9d019874d94538f042"—¿A quién asesinaron? —preguntó Ronan./p  
p data-p-id="4e39894637db8d089db503fdc6c201f3"—A esa pobre alma inocente. —susurró Thranduil señalando el árbol de navidad./p  
p data-p-id="b488f51f3e5983767a2b891c701983db"«¡AAAAH!» dijeron todos a la vez comprendiendo finalmente el motivo de su angustia./p  
p data-p-id="d32db4688d5b3ca1cf57f5c1d7693f1e"Thorin corrió a socorrer a Tauriel luego de cruzar el umbral de la cocina que daba al salón y dar cuenta de la situación con la que lidiaban sus sobrinos intentando reanimarla. Elizabeth, por su parte, lo siguió pero continuó atenta a la conversación que se daba en torno a Thranduil, por si acaso debiera intervenir./p  
p data-p-id="01480044c6619aaab5205ac2be3f0bb5"En el otro rincón, los clones procesaban la información que el elfo acababa de brindarles./p  
p data-p-id="25b0de742b71ea8b3f4c0ddb78351232"—¿Te refieres al pino? —preguntó Ned en un tono que le hizo saber al rey del bosque que su actitud para con el árbol era ridícula y exagerada./p  
p data-p-id="26b7a48647dd01f01b76034ead298a26"—¡Por supuesto que me refiero a él! ¡Tenía vida! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para quitarle la vida a un inocente?!/p  
p data-p-id="c9e76f9677f815f3f889b8eaa2543887"—Tranquilo, Thranduil. —bufó Emerson, harto de la situación—. No cortamos un árbol cualquiera, estos pinos habitan en lugares donde exclusivamente los cultivan para venderlos en navidad./p  
p data-p-id="2fa1aab62b7189515c2e0e6c46289142"—¡Eso es aún peor! —exclamó el elfo./p  
p data-p-id="8f4d281a63ff69f2f3151a3358f8211f"—Cierra la boca, no estás ayudando en nada. —reprendió Joe al detective y continuó sobando la espalda del elfo./p  
p data-p-id="1a43f95284106fbd2ec9de467c851501"—Es como si yo pusiera a Ned a tener niños que vendiera como un cultivo de Neds para que en sus tontas festividades los pusieran en un horno y se los comieran. ¡O peor! ¡Los exhibieran como trofeos de guerra tal y como están haciendo con este pobrecillo!/p  
p data-p-id="f79a93b03e85f584d8edb9ebf4858397"—¡Estás comparando un delito contra una tradición! ¡Aquí no comemos niños! —Se quejó el pastelero./p  
p data-p-id="bd58ba3a748bfb27164ac9c42d29c9c2"—¡Esto también es un delito! —sentenció Thranduil en un grito—. En mi reino una atrocidad así se paga con prisión de por vida. ¡Debería encarcelarte!/p  
p data-p-id="de45b705ece6ce33f2aa4bf58bb131ba"—¡Pues yo debería encarcelarte por querer vender a mis hijos! —respondió Ned./p  
p data-p-id="63e069f1f2fb196e62e880c06aa357a1"—¡Bah! Garrett devoró a la novia de Roy Walker y no hiciste tanto escándalo. —dijo Ronan./p  
p data-p-id="7fbc78c08eb7369954c7efca6e12bbea"—¡Oh si, si lo hizo! —acotó Garrett—. De hecho me desterró de la familia y tuve que desaparecer por un tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="282e0d004eedba496bd68f12ba935557"—¡Te habías comido a una persona, Garrett! ¡¿Por qué todos los clones quieren comer gente?! —chilló Ned./p  
p data-p-id="96910ceb97b6543b30ce201d9337d2a2"—¡Oye! —se quejó Joe—. Me siento sumamente ofendido de que me incluyas entre los caníbales./p  
p data-p-id="e985f8abe1527003969ef48fe0c2b81d"—¡Yo soy un respetable vampiro, no un salvaje caníbal! —exclamó Garrett./p  
p data-p-id="545a2e8480abf4e074ec3e6a83bf9d86"—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Charlotte, pero los clones comenzaron a discutir unos con otros. La viva otra vez los fue guiando hacia la cocina del Pie Hole, puesto que los primeros clientes comenzaban a llegar al local y no quería que huyeran espantados por la acalorada discusión./p  
p data-p-id="6b2ba0a594f9942bdbbd6357e94373a0"Mientras tanto, en uno de los sillones de la entrada, Thorin le alcanzaba un vaso de agua a Tauriel, quien recién ahora estaba reponiéndose del desmayo provocado por el horror que le causó ver un pino arrancado de sus raíces, reposando su cadáver en una esquina de la pastelería./p  
p data-p-id="d6f47be6b5d5c8a3220ac3036252f03a"Elizabeth, sabiendo que los enanos se encargarían perfectamente de la elfa, miró de reojo al rincón del árbol con intención de acercarse. Los clones ya discutían en la terraza del Pie Hole; Olive, Charlotte y Fili se encargaban de atender el salón, pero Thranduil continuaba arrodillado con la mirada triste y perdida en las ramas desnudas del pino./p  
p data-p-id="d380ce469cdce65b2375ed7e09a5d68d"La humana tomó la caja de adornos que Ned habse acercó sigilosa y se sentó en el suelo junto al elfo./p  
p data-p-id="89bb959673e8022a9d80c4b4890f5d1d"—¿Qué hacen cuando algo así ocurre? —preguntó amable—. ¿Qué hacen con el envase cuando su alma ha partido?/p  
p data-p-id="34cb530b6ecb7e887ca66aa32ac5b9c9"Thranduil echó una mirada cálida de reojo a Elizabeth y por primera vez en el día se permitió sonreír, así fuera una sonrisa leve./p  
p data-p-id="1f7c3c4bd530e1accd510c2a4e14aa18"—En el reino de los hombres cuando alguien muere, lavan su cuerpo y lo visten con sus mejores ropas y mortajas. Luego organizan un ceremonial al que todos acuden a despedir el cuerpo y lo entierran en lo profundo de la montaña, o en la tierra que los vio caer. A los más importantes les construyen ataúdes de piedra tallada y los veneran en grandes salones por toda la eternidad. Eso sucede con sus... envases./p  
p data-p-id="3c79332440ed3867ccc2a2ba2b82ef3c"—¿Qué hay de los árboles? ¿También los entierran?/p  
p data-p-id="e8d70a594d1977982cc93636d8843ed9"—No. Oramos por su alma, pidiéndole perdón por la atrocidad cometida y jurando que continuaremos velando por ellos, ya que han estado allí antes que nosotros y permanecerán hasta el fin de los días, incluso después de que partamos hacia las Tierras Imperecederas. Luego pedimos permiso a Yavanna, la reina de la tierra, y utilizamos su cuerpo en todo aquello que podamos, para construir, para adornar y para curar. Pero no matamos para adornar, solo usamos lo que ya no tiene posibilidades de vida./p  
p data-p-id="ea31ec437510c257609c4265ee4f10db"—Lamento mucho decir esto, pero él ya no tiene posibilidades. Lo siento, Thranduil. —Elizabeth suspiró, cerró los ojos y unió sus manos—. Enséñame a pedir disculpas, así no tendrás que orar solo./p  
p data-p-id="1e6ce50e43880bd0798c8d1e727fd655"Thranduil tomó las manos de la humana en las suyas y ella abrió los ojos./p  
p data-p-id="bd50ada300660687c29d13872f4feeba"—Tú no has hecho nada malo. —dijo con ternura—. Puedo enseñarte a orar, pero nadie debe disculparte por nada, porque no fuiste tú quien lastimó a este pobre ser. Tú no serías capaz de dañar a nadie./p  
p data-p-id="ed602216a12f933b56ef700ce177965a"—Te equivocas, he lastimado a otros como él en el pasado. Puedo disculparme por eso y prometer que el próximo año utilizaremos uno de plástico que no dañe a nadie... Además, podría convencer a los demás de hacer lo mismo./p  
p data-p-id="c0ee11682308bedab69467bba0254d93"—Y además... —dijo Thorin de pie a espaldas de Elizabeth—. En lugar de ocuparte de esos asuntos, podrías ayudarme a mí, tu esposo que tanto te ama y al que amas también. —añadió casi refunfuñando por los celos./p  
p data-p-id="abbd5cc7ae7139f30e8b0ed427c07879"Elizabeth se irguió en el lugar y devolvió una risita burlona a su esposo mientras acariciaba su barba para calmarlo. Luego se giró hacia Thranduil./p  
p data-p-id="1677196dc057dc9cf6aac4292fe65d54"—Mi bonito gruñón me necesita ahora, pero te prometo que hablaré con los demás al respecto. Por ahora lo único que puedo ofrecer es que... comiencen a vestirlo con sus mejores galas. ¡Tauriel, Kili! Vengan, necesitamos su ayuda aquí./p  
p data-p-id="6d57ad63b8152c8e9c6e32879972dddd"Lizzie abrió la caja con los adornos navideños y pidió a sus sobrinos que ayudaran a Thranduil a decorar el árbol luego de una breve demostración de cómo podían hacerlo. Acto seguido, tomó a su esposo del brazo y lo llevó hasta la cocina./p  
p data-p-id="eeca9eb4426ea327dc434d10994aae4e"—Ese elfo siempre intenta aprovecharse de la situación para acabar toqueteándote. —se quejó./p  
p data-p-id="b0eb868f4da61ce18438e5efb234e41f"—Solo me estaba tomando la mano, Thorin, ¡Por Dios! Ahora bien, debo comenzar a trabajar. ¿Qué se te ofrece?/p  
p data-p-id="bc3aca336792ee2dd38a8db2fe46d1bb"—Es que no me diste la dirección.../p  
p data-p-id="714355f80fbe1b85a407c7f1f2ae543d"—¿Qué dirección?/p  
p data-p-id="38acd935d1a367ce4692cf8c3bc02eef"—La del reino del norte donde debo enviar la carta... Ya sé qué es lo que quiero pedir para navidad, pero si no me das la dirección, Santa nunca recibirá la nota y me quedaré sin regalo./p  
p data-p-id="16bfd7a573192292a05e5e0d9d649df4"Lizzie entrecerró los ojos divertida. No se atrevió a decirle que los adultos no creían en Santa y que solo era una tradición para los niños, por lo que decidió indagar por el regalo para ver si podía sorprenderlo ella misma y hacerle creer que el hombre gordo de traje rojo le había dejado el presente debajo del árbol./p  
p data-p-id="5fd948c66f72968d07b69cccd0cbaea7"—Oh, claro. ¿Y qué vas a pedirle?/p  
p data-p-id="a52c266196d25488be9ad464486cade9"—Ya lo verás cuando lo reciba. Bueno... si es que me lo traen. No fui un muy buen enano este año./p  
p data-p-id="0006bedc53cb80aa7205ef6d1d5c07bb"—Yo creo que fuiste bueno, pero me pareció oír que le ordenaste a nuestros sobrinos esconder el oro como si temieras a las consecuencias. ¿Pasó algo de lo que no esté enterada?/p  
p data-p-id="0ea979397793bc3401acf52448310710"—Bueno... ¿Recuerdas cuando se rompió la lavadora de la noche a la mañana? En realidad... —Thorin comenzó a estrecharse las manos. Estaba nervioso e intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No fue tan... así. —dio una risita nerviosa. Elizabeth asintió seria, con las manos en la cadera—. En realidad dijiste que era una lavadora, pero nunca especificaste que solo era para prendas de vestir y yo... no tenía ganas de lavar los platos después de comer y... accidentalmente puse la vajilla dentro. Todo se hizo añicos y la lavadora comenzó a echar humo, así que la desenchufé y explotó./p  
p data-p-id="fcd80f5d91e0df4868f4eb777c654b82"—¿Y qué hiciste con la vajilla? Porque recuerdo abrir la lavadora y encontrarla vacía./p  
p data-p-id="575a6f3a716e678af8a50d629c834dd1"—¿Recuerdas esa semana que creíste que estabas loca porque recordabas que la vajilla era blanca con puntos negros y no negra con puntos blancos como está ahora? Bueno... Je, Je. —Thorin rió para suavizar la situación mientras Elizabeth se tapó la boca para no echar un grito—. El hombre al que le compré la vajilla no tenía la blanca con puntos negros pero consiguió la que tenía motas blancas así que compré toda la vajilla otra vez y la intercambié./p  
p data-p-id="ef7ca75ce376adfac29f398df48ee9b9"—¡¿Y qué hiciste con la vajilla vieja que aún estaba sana?!/p  
p data-p-id="5eec7cc18af8f5e7b91c3cf7792a6e58"—¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que yo sacaría la basura porque...?/p  
p data-p-id="b608048e9c664b56fd7fc2ca252ee464"—¡THORIN!/p  
p data-p-id="03a93e4acf168915793e7d6f160c2502"—¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡FUI UN MAL ENANO! ¡Ya, está hecho! ¡Lo dije! Bueno, ya no me des la dirección. De todas maneras Santa no me traerá nada esta navidad./p  
p data-p-id="bebb202a1e6b4b43bb759ffd90f987a3"—Parece que todos fuimos malos este año. —dijo Joe mientras ingresaba en la cocina sobándose la mejilla. Detrás de él venían los otros clones sobándose diferentes partes del cuerpo. Al parecer la contienda había sido dura, pero ya había pasado./p  
p data-p-id="c6cd3979546feb454131f4916f643981"—Igualmente me encargaré de enviar las cartas. —soltó Garrett quien parecía no tener ni un rasguño, ni quejarse de la pelea; su alta resistencia y tolerancia a los ataques había hecho que los golpes de los clones se sintieran como caricias en su piel./p  
p data-p-id="0a06a51539948cbbc814d4a1c28cc113"—Pero si Santa... —acotó Joe intentando decirles que no era real./p  
p data-p-id="18d383f07f91a7467ad18fd070e080b4"—¡Santa sabe perdonar! —exclamó Elizabeth echándole una mirada de complicidad con el vampiro—. Celebro la decisión de Garrett; él tiene mejor tolerancia al frío y me alegra oír que hará el viaje al polo norte por nosotros, para asegurarse que todas las cartas lleguen a destino. Muchas gracias, es una acción muy noble. Ahora, todos escriban sus cartas; mañana Garrett pasará con el saco para recogerlas y quédense tranquilos, estoy segura que ese gordo capitalista igualmente se apiadará de esta familia... —dijo acariciando la mano de su esposo para darle ánimos—. Pero... solo lo hará si demuestran ser buenos y puros de corazón, con buenas intenciones hacia el prójimo./p  
p data-p-id="6438a11be3c69dce658511f3e934eaf3"—Ya nos pedimos disculpas si a eso te refieres. —mencionó Ned cabizbajo./p  
p data-p-id="8e5c20c099e2576c11a92351c262f1be"—No todos. Hay alguien que aún espera que se disculpen por la atrocidad que cometieron. —dijo la camarera y señaló el salón, donde Thranduil terminaba de colocar los adornos junto a Tauriel y Kili—. Ellos honrarán nuestras tradiciones sin causar problemas y así nosotros honraremos las suyas. Tienen que disculparse con Thranduil, con el pino y orar por su alma./p  
p data-p-id="a5ee25633b94dc76b70173ad4754552d"—¡Eso es ridículo! —Se quejó Emerson./p  
p data-p-id="03f4838090cc48d83979bc0100c06846"—Revivir muertos es ridículo. —dijo señalando a Ned—. Ser azul es ridículo, chupar sangre es rídiculo. —fue señalando a cada uno de los clones—. Tener familiares enanos, elfos y chicas zombie es ridículo; que tú siendo detective uses el don de Ned para resolver crímenes y ganar dinero fácil es ridículo. Y... —cuando señaló a Joe, Elizabeth se detuvo. No tenía nada para decir de él. Joe Macmilllan era absolutamente normal—. ¡Soportar todo lo que mencioné antes es ridículo! —Todos rieron—. Tenemos una familia ridícula, así que vayan a hacer las ridiculeces que nos caracterizan... como organizarle el funeral a un pino./p  
p data-p-id="a61d994bc8654e64a80a389c6f7ed34f"Al cabo de un rato, los clones se disculparon con Thranduil y compartieron las tradiciones correspondientes tanto al mundo de Ned, como a las tierras de los elfos./p  
p data-p-id="98ad3e37e82b635b5e565d128da68d10"Todo fue risas y alegría por unas horas, hasta que el elfo ingresó furioso en la cocina donde Ned, Elizabeth y Olive trabajaban pacíficamente./p  
p data-p-id="ced9f55ec12871e1e970c737c4e9e51b"—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —dijo Ned asustado ante la reacción de Thranduil. El elfo aventó un objeto hacia las mesas que se estrelló en uno de las tartas que el pastelero acababa de quitar del horno./p  
p data-p-id="71828a87c7f8beee80b2d9cb6aaf87be"—¡Esto es un insulto!/p  
p data-p-id="6fd5a99dd198d5cd62e67917a6051607"—Pe-pero... —titubeó Olive./p  
p data-p-id="27f16fbfffd445b8f02675874a1afca8"—¡Esto es una abominación! ¡Me niego a festejar estas fechas tan horrendas!/p  
p data-p-id="04384da1e445393b975cced27fb40eab"Todos permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué decir.../p 


	23. Especial navideño III: ¡Feliz navidad!

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f9309fdf2f3ea060836e3b2d88a0cd2f"strong¡Feliz navidad!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e03f68eb97091d6fb4066ea46daab7ef"—Ve por él, Ned. —ordenó Olive tomando el muñeco de felpa por la pierna y retirándolo de la tarta donde Thranduil lo había estrellado./p  
p data-p-id="b9f3a4bcae26bcf68676eccd678868e6"—¿Por qué yo? —Se quejó./p  
p data-p-id="dfe7f4be0d8e7930c17d7c914b741291"—Porque es tu clon./p  
p data-p-id="54676889ede029691bb1016a6dda5673"—Sí, pero... yo ya me disculpé por lo del árbol que puede que sea una mala costumbre nuestra, pero con esto no tengo nada que ver. De hecho, no tiene nada de malo./p  
p data-p-id="7ca0a8caf0e06c027e0a06dd5215dc2a"—Ned, él no lo ve así. Intenta explicarle para que pueda amoldarse a nuestras costumbres lo mejor que pueda. —Le aconsejó Elizabeth./p  
p data-p-id="6da6f47788a2d0dcb97ada134b5a14b3"Thorin ingresó en la cocina algo molesto./p  
p data-p-id="ad06f6920310a29b5f7395a89590655f"—¿Cómo es eso de que Santa tiene elfos que le ayudan a hacer juguetes y envolver los regalos? Yo no quiero que ningún elfo toque mis cosas... Además, todos en la Tierra Media saben que los enanos somos los mejores para hacer juguetes. ¿Por qué contrataría elfos? ¡Es una falta de respeto!/p  
p data-p-id="e5ca1c9dcdba21e7ad49b65e369d9294"—Lo que es una falta de respeto, —añadió Thranduil ingresando nuevamente en la cocina—, es que nos describan de esa forma. ¡Mira ese muñeco! Yo no uso ese tono de verde tan llamativo ni llevo un gorro con cascabel. Esas horrendas capuchas son típicas de los enanos. Además ¿ya viste su tamaño? Jamás ha habido un elfo tan pequeño. ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta?/p  
p data-p-id="47048661b079b7fee93cd4feef5315ed"—Sí, Liz. ¿Qué es todo esto? —añadió Thorin./p  
p data-p-id="8af683f7d2d3d93cde2c9c50208952f0"Ned le sonrió triunfante a Elizabeth./p  
p data-p-id="3af9b0706b561cd240dd33b5fe9cbd79"—Intenta explicarles para que puedan amoldarse a nuestras costumbres lo mejor que puedan, Lizzie./p  
p data-p-id="5606e2f8ebb59e1da6b56e225b70ae83"La camarera bufó pero rápidamente encontró algo que decir./p  
p data-p-id="a027eb1a554a64a80039158cc06cdc70"—No son elfos, son duendes. —Inventó./p  
p data-p-id="61c4dad186b211455193c3c41382f178"—Pero todos allá afuera están diciéndole elfos a esos muñecos. —dijo Thorin señalando el elfo de tela que Olive intentaba limpiar./p  
p data-p-id="f836f8af4b12e596f466ae78721218d6"—Sí, pero no son elfos, son duendes. —repitió Elizabeth./p  
p data-p-id="6893833eebbef18d8c2d1aa58287d84a"—Creí que los duendes eran malvados. —acotó Ned por lo bajo y la humana lo fulminó con la mirada. Aunque rápidamente encontró otra explicación./p  
p data-p-id="c061f82fb69a3b4f9545d6fb7aabb1d4"—Sí, pero estos duendes están cumpliendo condena por sus actos vandálicos. Para pagar por sus travesuras, deben ayudar a Santa a construir juguetes. Los clones están llamándole elfos para fastidiarte, Thranduil. Es su venganza por el escándalo del árbol./p  
p data-p-id="960233c073d13fc4ee1fcf52317099ae"—¡¿Escándalo?! —chilló el elfo./p  
p data-p-id="2b820c34cb80284166d744890aa9dcda"—Sabes que pienso lo mismo que tú, pero ellos aún creen que fue una exageración. —dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Respecto de los enanos, creo que Santa no sabe de sus habilidades o los hubiera contratado antes. De todas formas es bueno tenerlo en cuenta en caso de que se quede sin duendes, ¿verdad?/p  
p data-p-id="474449fa8e9fab7bd3ba51d1dcbce613"Thranduil y Thorin se miraron de reojo y asintieron serios./p  
p data-p-id="114d296bb8820d426fe4baf703534cfb"—Y... ¿ya escribieron sus cartas? —preguntó la camarera. Ambos negaron con la cabeza—. ¿Qué esperan? Garrett pasará mañana temprano, el que no ponga su carta en el saco, ¡se quedará sin regalo!/p  
p data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p data-p-id="ee631c689de3d9482000f9b08d0e397c"El vampiro ingresó en el Pie Hole haciendo sonar una campana bastante aguda y ruidosa. Llevaba un gorro rojo con pompón blanco en la punta; típico de navidad, y una antigua bolsa de correo color crema que cargaba sobre su hombro. A cada miembro de la familia que se cruzaba, le iba pidiendo que pusiera su carta en el saco./p  
p data-p-id="43f0919b91821b4a30493fd531750bbc"Cuando recolectó todas, se despidió diciendo que iría a entregarlas al polo norte y que no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días, puesto que era un viaje largo. Volvería para la víspera de navidad, justo para la cena que Elizabeth estaba organizando en su apartamento./p  
p data-p-id="58b388274d9b9d1febe26f9de7bc0dd5"Garrett se retiró del Pie Hole, pero no fue al polo norte como dijo que haría, en su lugar, se refugió en el bosque cercano a la ciudad de Ned y allí se dio a la tarea de leer todas las cartas para conseguir los regalos que se entregarían en navidad probando así la existencia de Santa. Los clones y miembros de la familia que estaban al tanto de las tradiciones correrían con los gastos de todos los regalos y a la vez, recibirían uno en agradecimiento./p  
p data-p-id="fc8ccd811aca1b26c12a81630d7d411c"Así fue como días después, Garrett fue llenando un saco rojo con obsequios que daría a los clones./p  
p data-p-id="ae72eaee9e6938d837456d1a5f385a0c"Todo iba bien en un principio, pero el problema surgió cuando el vampiro acudió a la cena en el apartamento de Elizabeth. Antes de entrar, dejó casi todos los paquetes escondidos debajo del árbol del Pie Hole, sabiendo que los clones no los verían hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se reunieran a desayunar en la pastelería./p  
p data-p-id="18e6eb4325bbdc09b9e17d3fa6a1962b"Garrett ingresó en el apartamento y mientras se quitaba el abrigo que la humana amablemente le solicitó para colgar en el perchero, disimuladamente extendió dos cartas hacia ella./p  
p data-p-id="2f37385b4bf3ed62addf6f85ef100ec1"—Hubo un problema. —susurró—. Thorin y Thranduil pidieron cosas que no puedo comprar./p  
p data-p-id="c574c5712d15a4dc7beb74b1504a72e7"—Rayos. —dijo Liz guardándose las cartas en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Si es por un problema de dinero, puedo tomar un poco de oro y dártelo para que los consigas, lo económico no es un problema./p  
p data-p-id="7602069133622c63cdeeb0bd7bf64587"—Es que... —Garrett hizo una pausa con gesto risueño. Elizabeth lo observó confundida—. No es algo que se consiga con dinero, ni tampoco es algo que yo pueda dar. —agregó por lo bajo, riendo—./p  
p data-p-id="4a8de09112fd3bfd93dca86f029304b4"—¡Ay no, cielos! ¿Qué pidieron?/p  
p data-p-id="3ac64b36174d2275e57605f032cb558b"—Lee las cartas, Liz. Y soluciona tu novelita. —Finalizó el vampiro y se adentró en el apartamento saludando a los clones./p  
p data-p-id="6f7e9855f3cb1ccd8ec488330aa3b863"Mientras tanto, Thranduil husmeaba entre los platos y cuencos con comida que los miembros de la familia habían dejado sobre una mesa larga a un costado del comedor. Se detuvo en uno de los platos y levantó una de las galletas de jengibre que Chuck había horneado esa tarde./p  
p data-p-id="a2049e8b3845d97be493c411ea872ae2"—Luego te acusan de caníbal, pero ellos comen galletas con forma de persona. —bromeó Ronan apareciendo detrás del elfo y haciéndolo sonreír. Thranduil dejó la galleta en su sitio./p  
p data-p-id="4a967198aadd4c083876655068cd0750"—¿Qué suelen comer los kree?/p  
p data-p-id="bc6a373983f2a38fb38d349beb4f7a48"—Nosotros no festejamos navidad, así que es algo nuevo para mí también./p  
p data-p-id="8de361c920914f2d1064bc16ef27ccfd"—Oh. Bueno... ¿Con qué te deleitarás esta noche entonces? ¿Algo nuevo tal vez o prefieres consumir lo mismo que el resto del año?/p  
p data-p-id="26d163f5b099a490d656e4540382efd6"Ronan lo observó un momento.../p  
p data-p-id="f1e1392b1f52d3d5697b2f6cd5a25a52"—¿Pavo y papas? —dijo tomando un plato./p  
p data-p-id="c0f2cdd3a133880977132d3c6c15e3aa"—No puedo creer que comas animales. —negó Thranduil imitando el gesto y agarrando un cuenco para servirse ensalada./p  
p data-p-id="0c37c890136894200ab5209fa95f5b4e"—¿Qué tiene de malo?/p  
p data-p-id="ac06fead4ca9e52bcc904e66294279eb"—Es lo mismo que cortarte en pedazos y servirte en esta mesa. Ese pavo era un inocente que no le había hecho daño a nadie, no merecía acabar en el estómago de los comensales. Era un ser vivo. —argumentó el elfo./p  
p data-p-id="1fbfb60be60a648c057eb8abf3a695f9"—Esa lechuga que tienes en el plato también tenía vida y te la estás comiendo. —respondió Ronan—. Ya serénate, Thranduil./p  
p data-p-id="2d51804d3e2241fef5fe8c3da5b92811"El kree se alejó con su comida, dejando al elfo mirando su plato con pena./p  
p data-p-id="8fa20430b295980ace2efe4046769ad5"—¿No consumes ninguna parte del animal o solo la carne? —dijo Ned desde la punta de la mesa dejando una fuente./p  
p data-p-id="622f57d54894b4b1b78063913ede4bc8"—Nada que implique matar o lastimar a un animal. —respondió el elfo—. Puedo consumir leche solo si sé que no se tortura al animal para extraerla, por eso apenas la consumo aquí. Joe me enseñó lo que ocurre en las industrias lácteas de este mundo y me parece aberrante, pero decidimos comprarle a pequeñas granjas de producción artesanal./p  
p data-p-id="076900ca3744298be4042c1a00a21bd2"—Bien. Entonces si comer esto. —indicó—. Los tallarines están hechos con harina apta para veganos, es decir que no contiene sustancia animal./p  
p data-p-id="feb11099568eff7afa0a826d53f035e6"—Pero el queso... —mencionó Thranduil y fue interrumpido por Ned—./p  
p data-p-id="1147548af8def2f1736d0d9e905e2dd2"—También es vegano./p  
p data-p-id="8dec51cb2e9ec845933a81fffa983f29"—¿De verdad? —Se emocionó./p  
p data-p-id="180dd9708991895b09f7368c25d1ec83"—Soy vegetariano. —mencionó Ned—. Por mi condición de devolver la vida a los muertos nunca pude consumir carne; últimamente tampoco como alimentos derivados de animales, así que me alimento con muchos productos veganos. O sea que puedes comer todo lo que yo coma. —añadió el pastelero con una sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="b8637bcc07075920dd04ae2232c8db5f"Thranduil entonces comió su ensalada y de segundo plato fue a buscar la pasta de la fuente de Ned./p  
p data-p-id="90e13adae4dbbb28364380fe12fcec67"Todos los clones se encontraban disfrutando la velada cuando Elizabeth se disculpó para abandonar la mesa. Con la excusa de usar el baño, se encerró y tomó las cartas que Garrett le había entregado./p  
p data-p-id="0c69834c4404d4173e814ed4d73a5462"Al terminar de leer, guardó las notas y se miró al espejo como si esperara que su otro yo le diera un consejo a través del cristal. Se frotó la frente preocupada y salió./p  
p data-p-id="d08f5e27b952f61a756cbd35cf16dc82"Habían terminado la cena y Michael, que los había visitado junto a los otros clones que no vivían con ellos, tocaba el piano en un rincón de la sala mientras que los demás alrededor suyo aprendían y cantaban villancicos./p  
p data-p-id="b92c4ea900401c734a28010dd969f51e"Los enanos aún comían pan dulce en torno a la mesa, mientras Tauriel, Charlotte y Olive platicaban animadas junto a la chimenea./p  
p data-p-id="42de6ae16718296d792c03d74c92c11f"—¿Puedes venir un momento? —susurró Elizabeth al oído de Thorin; este inmediatamente se puso de pie y siguió a la humana hasta la habitación./p  
p data-p-id="d9c8dfe52ba736aa2e4c886fc07f461b"—¿Ocurre algo? —Se preocupó el enano. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y observó a su esposa sentada a los pies de la cama./p  
p data-p-id="4f605b56a2534a25d16f44f044424b2e"—Verás... no me preguntes cómo, pero llegué a leer la carta que le enviaste a Santa y... tengo que decirte algo. —dijo con pena./p  
p data-p-id="aeb75e4271be5e06d4d2012800227584"—¿Es por la lavadora? Ya sabía que no merecía recibir un regalo, pero tenía que intentarlo de todas formas. —respondió con una mueca de desilusión y se sentó junto a Lizzie./p  
p data-p-id="96744871ae95db32b2eebadd1a47e826"Por un momento ninguno de los dos se miró, ambos permanecieron con la mirada perdida en la pared. Thorin tomó la mano de Elizabeth y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro./p  
p data-p-id="a2790ba79f44aee91757794cd04d3a9f"—Lamento que mis malas acciones nos perjudiquen a ambos. —mencionó./p  
p data-p-id="c6e27e662bbc43a6ce48c1725b1f167f"—No es acerca de tus acciones o de la lavadora. —acotó la humana dispuesta a decirle la verdad sobre Santa—. Es solo que.../p  
p data-p-id="ff63c760aca58ffa58fb7db802b30bc9"Cuando estaba a punto de mencionar que había mentido sobre la existencia de Santa Claus, Kili irrumpió en la habitación./p  
p data-p-id="d49ace41398e04f33d7a3383e7855c34"—¡Vengan! ¡Fili fue por tarta al pie Hole y encontró a Santa dejando los regalos en el árbol! —exclamó emocionado y abandonó la habitación corriendo./p  
p data-p-id="6ad070cf8dddd2291ff90e69c42431e7"Elizabeth y Thorin se miraron sorprendidos./p  
p data-p-id="014a8e66283a34cd0df40e72af39258a"[...]/p  
p data-p-id="496002986206816fbf03b68a2c776041"En la pastelería, los clones, alertados por Fili y Kili, observaban al supuesto Santa Claus./p  
p data-p-id="f80f8d6f3747d41ee932931e18be2b89"—Tiene... algo familiar. —dijo Thranduil observando muy de cerca al sujeto que se hallaba atado a una silla y amordazado./p  
p data-p-id="5d50cf96c0d982dd11de71ab884ccdc7"—Pero es que este tipo no es Santa. —acotó Ned./p  
p data-p-id="f2803f1590a7a2b1552f81b7149893e9"—Es cierto. ¿Dónde está su traje rojo y la barba blanca que mencionó Elizabeth? —preguntó Ronan./p  
p data-p-id="fa2f5ecb660f8cd7253ae8bde2b418b0"—Ha de ser un ladrón. —mencionó Joe—. ¿Revisaron que estuviera solo?/p  
p data-p-id="0fed72bc4769dce5a24fe77eaf6493a0"Todos se miraron asustados./p  
p data-p-id="a97bbf752be380b6ff1c039ba49a45bd"Los clones comenzaron a buscar en diferentes partes de la pastelería; fue Roy quien como buen bandido intuyó donde podría encontrarse el secuaz del ladrón, pero al remover las cajas que lo ocultaban, su hallazgo lo sorprendió sobremanera./p  
p data-p-id="85efbc379cdddf735be8280c89cf36e6"—¿Lee? —llamó girando la cabeza intentando comprender—. ¿Lee Pace?/p  
p data-p-id="4b336810d20a15b1b1b9fc1932f25e0f"El actor se irguió de su escondite con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza./p  
p data-p-id="324890d1232ccafa4ec03877c39b77ec"—¿Qué haces aquí, Lee? —dijo Garrett ingresando en la cocina./p  
p data-p-id="d0bb0a63e57ca071b4337242d5d8a86a"—Si, ¿por qué te escondes? —inquirió Ned./p  
p data-p-id="4673ad414960e7c875f8a4ff0f015048"—Tal vez se asustó del ladrón. —reflexionó Phil acariciando a Marmaduke./p  
p data-p-id="79e0d541a1901518cb0fb168fecf725d"—No. —Rió Lee sonrojado por la situación—. Yo... no quería que me vieran. Cuando Fili entró... ¡Se suponía que nadie viniera hasta mañana en la mañana! —Se quejó./p  
p data-p-id="2066fec97f7962069b7eed2fc043ae80"—¡¿Estabas robando nuestros regalos, Lee?! —chilló Aaron./p  
p data-p-id="6d334b39e86a54b11c80ae8d4fabf3ca"—Muy impropio de caballeros como nosotros. —Negó Fernando Wood desaprobando la acción./p  
p data-p-id="2b077c6d960e0019d62e0edd72830a66"—Ya déjenlo hablar. —sentenció Calpernia abriéndose paso entre los clones—. Estoy segura que un hombre tan bueno como él no sería capaz de hacer lo que ustedes acusan./p  
p data-p-id="7a39a5bf7304a326294a81a8e73c45a3"—Es verdad. —dijo Lee sonriendo tímido—. En realidad, solo quería ayudar./p  
p data-p-id="046a075e0ab98608459213c34b423f59"—¿Y el tipo de allá? —preguntó Michael./p  
p data-p-id="56dcdcb5f08d02af2c7d4ef01319f4c2"Thorin vio directo a los ojos del hombre cautivo. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Elizabeth detrás suyo, se giró e intentó ocultar al supuesto ladrón./p  
p data-p-id="be94fdfec0e70aed52ad2adc176c31cf"—¡Liz! —llamó nervioso—. ¿Por qué no... regresas a casa? Yo me encargo./p  
p data-p-id="aeea54f4c5280d4cf289383022c70199"—¿Encargarte de qué? —dijo la humana moviéndose a un lado y a otro intentando ver qué había detrás de su esposo./p  
p data-p-id="e0aab6af1073de68f445c48d25aa8a30"—¡Del ladrón! —Se avalanzó sobre su esposa y en un movimiento rápido la giró empujándola hacia la puerta mientras esta se resistía./p  
p data-p-id="7535494d2b814525e9571259c2870911"—¡Thorin! ¡Déjame!/p  
p data-p-id="0bae799112aa143b2908d5faed51253a"—¡No! ¡Es un asunto muy peligroso y...! ¡Auch!/p  
p data-p-id="b4ec5e45fa2136833d45f87651c403fc"Lizzie le dio un puntapié y se liberó de Thorin. Regresó sobre sus pasos y allí vio al hombre atado a la silla. La humana contuvo el aliento por un momento y observó al sujeto frente a ella antes de quitarle la mordaza con suavidad./p  
p data-p-id="0e49d8b5de628ad86b38f765bea9ac5b"—Tú... —dijo extrañada, intentando procesar la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo./p  
p data-p-id="87df12b271b1516a8ef87d98adbdb811"—Eres Elizabeth, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre, sonriéndole./p  
p data-p-id="e0a0a9d2f11a3151fbb152f325397afb"—Sí, y tú... ¡Eres su...! —Emocionada, Lizzie señaló a su esposo./p  
p data-p-id="1758a79198ac2b85d549cab9fbee920b"—Es el padre de los clones de Thorin. —acotó Lee saliendo al salón acompañado de sus clones./p  
p data-p-id="1ea843702641efc5959842014d766e6f"—¿Entonces él quiere robar nuestros regalos y tú viniste a salvarnos? —Le preguntó Fili a Lee./p  
p data-p-id="6ac012d9d1ff0440140f1fe60368dd36"—¡No! —exclamó y rió ante la ocurrencia./p  
p data-p-id="18b99bbf8a92dc0b834b9edf7fa71c88"—Lee, ¿Quieres explicarles de una vez? —Se quejó Richard—. Y por favor, alguien quíteme las ataduras./p  
p data-p-id="bb9b546e8cad8ebbb7eab42a9ecae43d"Elizabeth se encargó de liberar a su suegro figurativo, mientras Lee explicaba lo sucedido./p  
p data-p-id="e981319bd5e1f57ba70794ab77498c1b"—Verán... Hubo un problema con los regalos de navidad. —explicó mirando a Garrett. A su vez este tosió y señaló a Lizzie con un ladeo de cabeza—. Es verdad, no puedo continuar hasta que... Richard, pon en orden a tus clones./p  
p data-p-id="9fbb72c280ac52039330af0a4fb999c2"—Bien. —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos que decirle la verdad, Liz. Hemos metido a todo mundo en un embrollo por esto. —mencionó y giró a Lizzie hacia Thorin./p  
p data-p-id="0af846df0ca039eed4ceb46accd03006"El enano hasta ese momento había quedado cruzado de brazos, mirando insistentemente al humano que tenía enfrente. Casi de la misma estatura de Lee, el parecido con Thorin era curioso; con salvedades como la estatura, las orejas, la nariz y el cabello corto, el actor que una vez encarnó a un enano midiendo casi dos metros y que logró darle vida propia a Escudo de roble, se hallaba frente a él, junto a Elizabeth. Thorin supo que era el padre de sus clones desde el primer segundo en que lo descubrió atado a la silla. Cuando se miraron a los ojos fue como verse en un espejo. br /Para Richard Armitage la situación también fue curiosa, como cualquier persona que descubre que tiene un clon, pero eso es motivo de otro relato./p  
p data-p-id="2a41a6093c0c457335a8061c26b30aff"Thorin suspiró entre molesto y dolido./p  
p data-p-id="720aa4c4e25baedb0a510ec4a2ef2c27"—Se ven bien juntos. —masculló. Richard y Elizabeth se miraron de reojo./p  
p data-p-id="a785be57df86b92451630dd5211a766b"—Me lleva como 40 centímetros. No seas ridículo. —dijo la humana riendo y se acercó a su esposo./p  
p data-p-id="0acf12e5de5791082d1ad244743a6dbc"—Siento haberle legado la inseguridad. —mencionó Richard levantando una ceja y acercándose a ellos—. Él cree que tú y yo.../p  
p data-p-id="e01de57ab852e9c4d17c9c7f26136a23"—¡No es cierto! —exclamó el enano./p  
p data-p-id="a95b4924a5cec2310506b75fdb498612"—Y lo gruñón también. —añadió./p  
p data-p-id="d130251b028a60e7499a14d82b733d78"—Es muy alto, muy amable y muy humano para mí, Thorin. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi bonito gruñón? —suspiró Liz y se puso en puntas de pie para besar la frente de su esposo—. Y por cierto, lo que tenemos que decirte no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas. Tiene que ver con nosotros dos, tú y yo.../p  
p data-p-id="8bbd1fba07e4e1457146b5fb15d3ac5d"—Y Santa. —acotó Lee en el fondo./p  
p data-p-id="ecef23dfa621bccf1c6c55de48061188"—Y Santa... sí. —Suspiró—. Pero visto y considerando que él es el padre de tus clones, siente lo mismo que tú, así que está al tanto de la carta que enviaste y de lo que pediste para navidad. De eso vamos a hablar los tres./p  
p data-p-id="9dfafd6d8e13607bae79c3072fd58cc6"—Y luego les explicaré porqué estoy aquí. —dijo Richard—. Tenía pensado visitarlos de una forma no tan sorpresiva y más educada, pero la verdad es que Lee prácticamente me arrastró aquí. —bufó. A sus espaldas, el padre de los clones de Ned contuvo la risa—. ¡No es gracioso, Pace! Fue una presentación muy grosera./p  
p data-p-id="41c72755469b08ffd04afd0646e27cc4"—Británicos... —ironizó Lee por lo bajo—. Bien, mientras tú hablas con ellos, yo tengo una conversación pendiente con Thranduil./p  
p data-p-id="367a9bed6d09c435b40f818464a58427"El elfo giró su cuello con elegancia hacia Lee e hizo una reverencia, a pesar de no saber qué asunto podría estar pendiente entre ambos./p  
p data-p-id="d9eaf27a95b72c6abb14c0a2f2512466"El humano les aclaró que todo estaba bien, pero que a pesar de la sorpresa, debían esperar a que él finalizara su plática con el elfo para poder comunicarles la razón de su visita. Alejados de todo el ruido y la celebración de los clones, Lee y Thranduil se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en la terraza del Pie Hole y tuvieron su plática a la luz de las estrellas, envueltos en mantas, pues era una noche muy fría./p  
p data-p-id="f378f1c5fbed8b099eb33afe9b7d853c"—Lamento romperte el corazón y más de esta forma, pero Santa no existe. Es una tradición que los humanos inventaron para dar regalos a los niños, que se remonta a leyendas que no es menester mencionar en este momento, pero de las que podríamos platicar al final de la noche. Te lo digo por las cosas que pediste en tu carta y que... —Lee detuvo su plática ya que el elfo levantó su mano en señal de alto./p  
p data-p-id="07df1348b2a59283a661d6ee16eead57"—Ya lo sé. Sé que no existe./p  
p data-p-id="284dd41be7962853eeff75f9bafa7a10"—Pero.../p  
p data-p-id="b292ddad85117a7a7cc4c6e8d59350e4"—Joe Macmillan no paró de alardear sobre la computadora que estaba seguro recibiría para navidad y un día, caminando hacia el campo de margaritas, crucé uno de esos lugares donde las venden; Garrett estaba dentro y lo vi llevarse una exactamente como la que quería Joe. Sé que es la caja rectangular y pesada que está envuelta en papel plateado debajo del árbol. Además, Elizabeth estuvo inquieta desde que comenzó la cena, más específicamente desde que Garrett llegó a su apartamento; probablemente le dio las cartas que ella se encargó de leer cuando se excusó diciendo que usaría el baño, pero en lugar de ir allí se encerró en su habitación./p  
p data-p-id="d080d81ec3eb48ed78331efce097a59a"—Qué observador. —sonrió Lee./p  
p data-p-id="adb00a234c841c622b402923f76745dc"—Jamás la pierdo de vista. Es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien, velas por su bienestar incluso en la distancia y aunque esa criatura nunca lo sepa./p  
p data-p-id="fdf7d43922a86e9485bf318f075d0ba4"—No me refería solo a ella, pero... —ambos asintieron comprendiendo los sentimientos del elfo—. Bueno, supongo que tus sueños se esfumaron una vez que pasaste por donde Garrett estaba comprando la computadora de Joe./p  
p data-p-id="500dfcd5a43da9d1911406afe292102f"—Mi intención no era que Santa trajera nada de eso. Son cosas que no se pueden meter en un saco y depositar debajo de un árbol, Lee. Lo sabes. Pero quería que alguien leyera que quiero volver a ver a mi hijo y me acompañara a verlo, o me ayudara a traerlo aquí de visita. Lo extraño demasiado... —suspiró—. Sé que él tiene sus ocupaciones ahora y que le dejé una carga muy pesada al legarle la corona y el reino del bosque, pero sé que él sabrá hacerse tiempo para compartir aunque sea una conversación con este elfo moderno que ahora hornea tartas, asiste a conciertos de Enya y tiene mucho que contar sobre su extraña vida. Y respecto de Elizabeth... sabía que de una forma u otra la carta llegaría a ella. El amor sincero siempre encuentra la manera de colarse debajo de la puerta de quienes amamos y hacerles saber que aún existe. Solo quería que ella lo supiera, y hacerla reír con la frase mítica.../p  
p data-p-id="bf26ba9fbfa413c7e86eed392fc553f5"—Soy paciente, puedo esperar. —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron./p  
p data-p-id="63989f91a5a70481300c2ef3c1c05e44"—Es su esposa, Lee. Todo lo que tengo son los sueños que le arrebato y en los que irrumpo para amarla. Pero si pudiera trascender de una manera en que nadie saliera herido, ni siquiera Thorin, entonces lo haría. Y ese fue mi cometido con la carta. Solo quería trascender en algo más que esos sueños y si acaso tenía la oportunidad de oírla reír por algo que hubiera salido de mis ocurrencias, entonces esa sería mi recompensa. Ese es mi regalo, las pequeñas intervenciones que tengo para hacerle saber que la amo y que siempre lo haré. Y bueno... por supuesto volver a ver a Legolas. Así que no veo ningún problema con mi carta. Ahora Garrett, Elizabeth y tú lo saben. Alguno de ustedes podrá ayudarme y ser mi Santa de turno. —bromeó—. Me dijeron que la navidad es amor, paz y celebración en familia. Entonces no veo razón para pedir un bien material en una carta./p  
p data-p-id="8bae0afeb444aedfc6f63d752300cfa9"—Creo que... —vaciló Lee sin saber qué decir./p  
p data-p-id="168f56c4ea197fe93bb455fb51611554"—Que lo entendí bien. Y no necesitamos hablar más de esto. —Thranduil hizo una pausa—. ¿Y tú...? —dijo con genuino interés—. ¿Qué pediste para navidad?/p  
p data-p-id="64f427109b920a958026114cfa402e0d"—Gorros de lana. —ambos sonrieron y estallaron en risas./p  
p data-p-id="8cf7f1c4ede84fb75469c6c997d60d15"[...]/p  
p data-p-id="448058af102e617633e08e36b39b5a99"Los clones no quisieron esperar y decidieron abrir los regalos esa misma noche. Mientras se entretenían viendo los obsequios que uno a uno se iban revelando cuando se destrozaban los papeles que los envolvían, Elizabeth se disculpaba con Thorin en la puerta del Pie Hole./p  
p data-p-id="7e0362011ac3bd929d8bc489e9dd158c"—Lamento haberte mentido sobre Santa, a ti y a nuestros sobrinos. Pero los vi demasiado emocionados como para desilusionarlos cruelmente. Y sinceramente lo hice porque luego de que confesaras lo de la lavadora, creí que pedirías algo que pudiera comprar y poner debajo del árbol para probar que no habías sido un mal enano. Los accidentes ocurren, Thorin y mientras podamos solucionar los contratiempos que generan, entonces no hay problema. Pero.../p  
p data-p-id="378eecd2b8d83bac7afdbfd84970c912"—Lamento haber pedido algo que no pudiéramos comprar. —interrumpió el enano—. Pero de verdad es lo único que deseo ahora. Tengo casi todo lo que pudiera pedir... material o no; tengo comodidades, fortuna, un trabajo que me gusta, una esposa que amo y me ama también y a mis sobrinos vivos y felices. Pero... me gustaría ocupar mi tiempo correteando detrás de un enanito, ¿sabes? Estoy demasiado entusiasmado con lograrlo. —Sonrió tierno—. Sabiendo que ambos queremos ser padres y a pesar de que lo hemos intentado, no ha ocurrido, creí que podría desearlo y obtenerlo como un milagro de navidad... Ya que... como me contaste, María no necesitó de la intervención de José para embarazarse; aunque aún no entiendo muy bien cómo pasó. —Thorin ladeó la cabeza e intentó reflexionar sobre la historia de la Biblia—. En mi pueblo la gente habla con cuervos como María habló con la paloma que le anunció que tendría a Jesús, pero las enanas no se embarazan por intervención divina. Siempre implica que un enano... —Juntó sus dedos índices haciéndose énfasis y cada uno y chocándolos entre si—. Y una enana... y... ocurra eso que todos sabemos, Tan-Tan. —Richard se mordió los labios para no lanzar la carcajada y Elizabeth lo miró de reojo divertida./p  
p data-p-id="ab64e64a6dbc06815965c000a8a6832d"—La única persona que conozco a la que le ocurrió cosa semejante es a la virgen María. No volvió a ocurrir desde entonces, y en todo caso, quiero un hijo tuyo, no de Dios./p  
p data-p-id="0c0a06fac22ebf3570dd58195e42fc44"—Sí, en eso tienes razón. —Sonrió—. Yo también quiero un hijo mío./p  
p data-p-id="82526e9f11466bb7c0ebd9d93a91a019"—Bien... sabiendo que no es algo que pueda darte envuelto en un paquete... ¿Hay algo que de verdad pueda regalarte esta noche?/p  
p data-p-id="c82da2ed8acea4f3f067c044144e3feb"—Bueno... —Thorin carraspeó y Richard comenzó a caminar hacia el interior./p  
p data-p-id="81aa2e1c9de9d3e0394385793f7b51b2"—Yo... tengo cosas que hacer, permiso. —Se disculpó e ingresó sonrojado./p  
p data-p-id="882a9c6f650bedcbaef5b830bd024f12"—¡¿De verdad él siente y piensa todo lo que yo pienso?! —Se quejó el enano y Elizabeth estalló en risas./p  
p data-p-id="5b94e5966b1c5bde95a41dede2174bcb"—Iba a regalarte eso de todas maneras... pero, ¿Algo más?/p  
p data-p-id="f59ef57a62a1429182d621a599fa95f2"Thorin negó sonrojado./p  
p data-p-id="1c797455e01f34ece39928eb496d4921"[...]/p  
p data-p-id="98c08d3397b06a6797e626b8a4234144"En la madrugada mientras todos dormían, Thranduil guio sus ojos hacia la puerta de entrada de su apartamento. Estaba cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá de su sala leyendo La Odisea de Homero cuando sintió que algo se acercaba hacia la puerta y posteriormente escuchó ruido en la cerradura./p  
p data-p-id="3155aaa7b8e937bbf80ca8a55316e5fb"—Está abierto. —mencionó en tono bajo y gentil./p  
p data-p-id="f185375cdd98991f8b9de067b16122a7"—Yo... quería dejarte esto./p  
p data-p-id="dfc5f633a38a8f0bf08bd9d01848f38c"Elizabeth ingresó en camisón, cargando una caja de madera que Thranduil rápidamente cargó en sus brazos levantándose del sofá y acudiendo a ayudarla./p  
p data-p-id="432eb85bea4ee0a66d481d59139a4670"—¿No podía esperar hasta mañana? —dijo él observando que la humana llevaba sus prendas de cama—. No me malinterpretes, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y adoro que me visites, pero me pregunto porqué traes esto en medio de la madrugada. ¿Acaso Thorin...?/p  
p data-p-id="263aa936b07aac58ebbc82fad72293a1"—No lo sabe. No. Y no tiene porqué saberlo./p  
p data-p-id="2baf857b0da8fa57c476cd3cccf2d6ff"—¿Qué hay adentro? ¿Algo prohibido quizás? —bromeó y se formaron tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas./p  
p data-p-id="3e97b1389f24754fc5d3f91141769251"—No, eso no es lo prohibido. Esto si lo es./p  
p data-p-id="b2da0f9d6cea98ed6325381562975071"Elizabeth tomó a Thranduil por la túnica élfica que amaba llevar cuando estaba en la comodidad de su hogar, y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Luego de estamparle un beso inolvidable para el elfo y gracioso para la humana, esta se separó de él y dejó en sus manos un ramito de muérdago que sostuvo sobre sus cabezas mientras se besaban./p  
p data-p-id="82c7947456b7592ec40d3733c0f8b66b"—No pude besarte bajo el muérdago navideño y no podrás ser mi primer beso de año nuevo, así que aquí los tienes. —Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con un encuentro de sus labios lento pero pasional—. Lo amo, amo a Thorin, pero tú... constantemente me harás dudar. Eres muy importante para mí y deseo que puedas depositar todo ese amor que me das en alguien que no tenga que dudar ni un segundo sobre sus sentimientos, sino que te ame plenamente y solo a ti./p  
p data-p-id="c2fd6a90f9edf6715c08def7c0d79a2e"—¿No te dijeron que los elfos solo aman una vez en la vida?/p  
p data-p-id="aa16a0529249695d3949201109791041"—Pero yo no soy Liswen, Thranduil./p  
p data-p-id="802442cfb88d648ccb8c6b5ea55e1b0e"—Tú eres mi Liswen; de alguna forma extraña sé que eres mi Liswen. Pero tal vez esta vida te tocó vivirla cerca de mí, más no a mi lado. Un recordatorio algo cruel pero realista de los Valar, de que el amor trasciende a la muerte, renace y regresa en múltiples formas. Al menos puedo robarte un par de besos a escondidas. Feliz navidad Elizabeth./p  
p data-p-id="b235a6fa240fe723944e59857b3dba06"—Feliz navidad, Thranduil. Ahora... debo regresar./p  
p data-p-id="6622ac4d5d30b42056ae9f340caf2888"El elfo asintió y siguió con la vista a la humana que atravesó apresurada la puerta de su apartamento para regresar a su habitación con su esposo... El elfo, sonriente, más no conforme del todo, se sorprendió al encontrar una fina colección de vinos dentro de la caja de madera y una nota de la humana pidiéndole disculpas por no poder regalarle su amor completamente./p  
p data-p-id="4c2ed4a6b70bcda6102d2fb1c1ceb26b"A la mañana siguiente, los clones desayunaban junto a Lee y Richard, quienes habían pasado la noche allí./p  
p data-p-id="ac8bb4a62242dbce8712d8ca213b0f45"—¿Regresarán a sus casas? —dijo Olive sirviendo café en la taza de Lee./p  
p data-p-id="e63810cb8e3a8ec90b85cae6398cc475"—Se preguntarán dónde estamos. —mencionó Richard con una mueca de inconformidad. Realmente no quería irse tan pronto./p  
p data-p-id="2c80db09a52c9d771b423434122bc219"—Podríamos... regresar... ¿En año nuevo? —acotó Lee echando una mirada sobre su compañero de viaje./p  
p data-p-id="f0a6bf065c1460840c7e5249a36d2514"—No lo sé, Lee. No podemos abusar de su hospitalidad. —reflexionó el humano./p  
p data-p-id="b5095763b30ac65159036d3990c8c20e"—Siempre hay lugar para Lee y las personas que él quiera traer. —dijo Ned al otro lado de la mesa—. Más si se trata del padre de los clones de Thorin. Todos son bien recibidos en nuestra extraña familia./p  
p data-p-id="ffbdf1494c09a5c112c7f294cd7c2b38"—Siendo así... —Richard sonrió a Lee y los presentes—. Nos vemos en año nuevo. Estaré encantado de regresar./p  
p data-p-id="b1a961250ca2d12fd305e7f7e0a2b481"—¡Entonces propongo un brindis! —exclamó el pastelero y se puso de pie—. Es ridículo que brindemos con café, pero... como dijo una buena amiga una vez... tenemos una familia ridícula y hacemos cosas ridículas. —Todos rieron—. Por la paz, el amor, la amistad, la familia... por pasar muchos años más en armonía. ¡Por los clones! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y feliz fin de año!/p  
p data-p-id="241a2a2c3576dd9f69c1dd833fb3e7ab"Los miembros de la familia de Ned chocaron sus copas y se saludaron. Pronto todos volverían a reunirse para vivir nuevas y divertidas aventuras juntos./p 


End file.
